What Now Can I Do for My Beloved?
by EtherealWave
Summary: Something is not right in the spiritual world, affecting everyone and everything. But what can Miaka do to stop it? She will need the aid of old friends as well as new. Many twists and turns await as this final act of the play begins... COMPLETE!
1. Accepting and living

_Typical disclaimer stuff :sigh: No, I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, any of the characters (although if I hit the lottery several times, I'll see if I can change that. I have the utmost respect for Yu Watase and all her work. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Miaka sighed for the third time over her empty milkshake glass, staring into the deep, indigo eyes of her love, Taka. About half of his glass still contained the milky dessert and he finally let go of the straw to look across the table. When his eyes finally met hers, giving Miaka the full force of his stare, she blushed and turned away for a moment, only to look once more upon the loving, selfless stare of Taka.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to finish eating before you," he said playfully.

Miaka puffed up and glared at him.

"Nani?? I can't help it if my metabolism is higher than yours."

"It's higher than anyone else's I know... and I know a lot of people."

They stared at each other for a moment and burst into soft laughter. A few other people in the ice cream shop looked over at the couple who seemed to be sharing their own private joke. Oh, and what a joke they shared. Who would've guessed that Taka was the reincarnation of Miaka's fictional lover, Tamahome, complete with memories of his past life loving her. The ring that each wore on their left ring finger was a testament to that story.

"You know, sometimes I wonder about everyone else," Miaka said thoughtfully, playing with her straw. "If they were reincarnated, decided to stay in the spirit world with loved ones or simply went on."

"Well, maybe we'll see them again. But in the mean time, I'm going to give you all the love that I was given for you."

With that, he rose from the table and held out his hand for Miaka, who softly placed her own within his. Just a year ago, she had thrust this man from her mind, had focused on her life. Now, all her dreams were hers for the sweet taking. Yui-chan was back, they were going to the same high school, and Tamaho- err - Taka was with her.

He walked Miaka to her place and when she raced upstairs to her window to look down at the street, there he was, faithful and true as ever. She blew him a kiss goodnight and watched as he went to his own place. Miaka refused to move until she could no longer see him, as if to verify that he truly was real and that he wouldn't vanish into stardust as soon as he left her side.

"He isn't going to disappear, Miaka," Keisuke said from the doorway. "Your face is going to get stuck to that window."

Miaka reluctantly peeled her face from the glass and turned to her brother. He shared in her secret, and enjoyed seeing his younger sister happy and complete. He often came home to visit, since he had his own apartment. Miaka knew that it was because he was too lazy to cook. She was proud that her own cooking had improved immensely. She remembered that fiasco with the food she had attempted to cook while still in the Four Gods Sky and Earth.

She unpacked her books and set them on her desk so that she could do her homework and study later on in the evening. English, math, Chinese and Japanese literature (which she had with Yui-chan), and PE.it all seemed too much at times. But then she thought about all her friends from Konan. Miaka smiled at the thought of Hotohori, Chichiri, Mitsukake, Chiriko, Tasuki and Nuriko and all the strength, love and support they had given to her. It made her so happy that she could talk to Taka about their adventure in his past life, her present. And Yui-chan.she was so much happier now. Her and Tetsuya had been dating for a few months now, and she and Taka got along very well. All things were forgiven and mostly forgotten.

"How could anyone ever really forget about all that?" Miaka asked herself. "It truly was one adventure that none of us could forget."

* * *

"Hurry up, Tasuki. Heaven knows I can't wait around for you all day."

Chichiri stood by a tree and looked over his shoulder to see if Tasuki had stopped fighting with his horse yet. It seemed like every few miles, Tasuki would complain, the horse would stop and proceed to stomp his former rider until the hot-headed man begged for forgiveness. The monk laughed a little, the rings on his staff jingling. It was nice to laugh again, to be free from the rights and responsibilities of a Suzaku Seishi. He still had all of his powers intact, since Suzaku Seikun had returned to his heavenly realm. And Tasuki (heaven help them all) still had his fire conjuring abilities.

At the moment, the two were on their way to visit Houki, the empress and her son, Boushin. Every month, they traveled to the capital city, summoned one of Taitsu-kun's Nyan-Nyan and allowed Hotohori to communicate with his son and wife. Once they entered the city, Hotohori's spirit would find them, as he always did, and catch up on old times.

Chichiri stopped waiting for the two brawling creatures and continued to walk the last mile or so to the city. When the city gates finally came into view, the faded form of the late emperor leaned against the wall, a few people standing at a distance in awe of the beauty that was Hotohori.

"Hotohori-sama!" Chichiri called. "How's the spirit world treating you?"

"It's damaging to my hair," he frowned, pulling his ponytail around and stroking it fondly. "Too dry, really. Where is - ah."

Tasuki finally came up the road, the horse resting comfortably on his back.

"He said he broke his leg," Tasuki growled, his sharp teeth showing clearly. "I think he's lying, but he refuses to walk anymore."

At that, Tasuki dumped the horse on the ground and glared at the stallion. Hotohori laughed softly while Chichiri took off his mask to get a better look at everyone.

"How is everyone else doing, your highness?" he asked.

"Well, I haven't seen them much. I've been around here, of course. Occasionally, I see Chiriko in the libraries here. I don't see the rest, but it would make sense that they were where they find the most happiness."

"That would put Mitsukake with Shoka," Chichiri said thoughtfully. "And I have a strong feeling that Tamahome somehow made his way to Miaka."

"Then where's the gay guy?" Tasuki laughed, rubbing his back.

All three stopped to wonder just where Nuriko had ended up after serving his duty to Suzaku no Miko.


	2. Memory Lane

"Yui-chan, you're not going to eat that last piece of sushi, are you?"

Miaka gave her friend huge sparkly eyes while Taka looked away to make sure he didn't fall victim to the puppy-dog eyes. He planned on eating the last few tempuras on his plate.

"Miaka, I was going to give that to -"

"To me," Tetsuya said as he scooped up the last piece of sushi and dropped it in his mouth.

Miaka sniffled a little and tugged on Taka's shirt.

"Taka-kun, I want some more food," she whined.

Taka shoveled the rest of his lunch in his mouth and held up his hands to show he had nothing left. Miaka sighed and decided she would eat her fill once she returned home from school. From time to time, Taka, her brother or Tetsuya would join them for a quick bite before they all went back to finish their day. With the sun shining brightly overhead, how could the young men not make a small trip to see the ones they cared for so deeply.

Yui walked with Tetsuya away from the rest and Miaka watched as her friend removed his shades to give him a soft kiss on the forehead before walking him off of the school grounds. Miaka enjoyed the extra warmth of Taka's arms around her before the 2 minute bell rang throughout the school.

"Will I see you after school?" she asked.

"No, I am going to go and find myself a job. My father says that I've been lazy long enough and it is time for me to make my own living."

When Miaka frowned a bit, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips before standing up to leave.

"I will call you though. How could I not at least wish you sweet dreams?"

She smiled and collected her trash and empty bamboo cooler. As Taka walked away, she waved goodbye and headed back to class. Yui would want her privacy for a while. As fond as they were of each other, both had learned that time apart was very good.especially when boys where involved.

Miaka sat down in her seat and brought out some clean sheets of paper to take notes for her literature class. It was her favorite class, probably because of her own experiences with Chinese literature. Since the last Miko had entered and fulfilled the story, the book seemed to have disappeared from history itself. She had often tried to look for it, online or in libraries. Perhaps she was hoping to find some clue of what happened to the rest of her friends.

Miaka shook her head to bring herself back to reality. Why on earth were they on her mind so much lately? Surely, she missed them all. But, day and night, she was thinking of them now. Maybe it meant they were thinking about her too. She could always hope.

Yui came in and sat down just in time to see the teacher walk in and start writing the topic of the day on the board.

"He is hot!" one of the girls nearby whispered.

"And just look at his eyes," another said.

The two burst into giggles as Miaka looked over her shoulder.

"Is there a new guy in school?" she asked.

"No," Michiko told her. "But there is a really cute guy that just started working at the department store near the ice cream parlor."

Miaka smiled a little. She doubted he could cuter than her Taka.

* * *

Hotohori held his son's hand as the young boy showed his father all the marvelous things he had learned. The late emperor smiled as he remembered his own upbringing and the lessons he had to learn in order to prepare himself to rule the country of Konan.

Houki sat by, smiling softly, glad to see her son happy. Seeing Hotohori in this gentle state made her wish that she had known him longer when he was among the living. However, she was more than content to settle for these monthly visits. It was more than many people were able to see.

Chichiri and Tasuki sat off in a corner, talking to Taitsu-kun.

"So, because we were Seishi, we are able to decide what it is that we want to do with our soul once we pass on?" the monk asked, just to clarify.

"That is correct," Taitsu-kun replied.

"Then do you know where everyone else is?"

"What do you take me for? I don't just go around prying into the hearts of every soul that comes through the spirit world. What they do with the afterlife is the business of that individual and no one else."

Tasuki nodded thoughtfully and, for a brief moment, wondered what he would like to do with his own life. But he did have such a long, long way to go before that was even an issue. Maybe he would watch over the bandits that he had left to follow Miaka and his own destiny.

Chichiri thanked Taitsu-kun and closed off the connection between her palace and Hotohori's own. He sat on the ground while Tasuki went off to play with Boushin and Hotohori. After this, he had to go and do some more training, and then train some monks that had been given into his care. Life was so quiet compared to those hectic times a few years ago. Chichiri leaned back and sighed a little.

"I wonder how Miaka is doing. I would like to check on her, at least once," he said.

"So would I," Hotohori said, carrying Boushin back out into the waiting arms of his wife.

That's when he remembered it. That teddy bear that Miaka had given him when she had set out in search of the Shinzaho. He went back into his son's room and there it was, set carefully on a dresser. It seemed that no one had touched it in all this time, but it was free from dust and did not seem to be falling apart yet.

"Chichiri, do you think we could use Miaka's toy to get in contact with her?"

Chichiri looked at it. For whatever reason, this bear had remained in their world when Miaka went back to her own. Logically speaking, they might be able to visit her, if only for a moment. However, since the barrier was stronger with the closing of the book, it would have to take both Miaka's will and their own in order to make the jump.

"Well, we can most certainly try. But I don't think it would be fair if we were the only ones that visited. Let's try to contact the others as well."

* * *

Miaka closed her last book and set her pen on the desk. She let out a deep sigh and reached up to massage her hand after a few hours of writing without any break. She yawned a bit and grabbed a brush to start taking care of her hair before she went to bed. Chances were that it would be some kind of bird's nest in the morning anyway, but this quiet time always gave her a moment to clear her mind of the trials and problems of the day. So she sat on her bed and let her mind wander where it will.

"Miaka?" The voice whispered in her ear softly, masculine and loving. For a moment, she thought it might be Taka, but he was in the living room, talking with her brother. She took a quick look over her shoulder just to make sure. No, it couldn't be Taka. That wasn't his voice. It sounded a lot like -

"Miaka. Is that really you?"

She looked over her shoulder and saw, slowly becoming visible, were the warriors that had fought for her and protected her. Her hands flew up to her mouth, shock and happiness flowing through her body.

"Chichiri. . . Tasuki. . . Mitsukake. . . Chiriko. . . Hotohori. . ."

She held back a cry, quickly shutting the door before her mother walked by and saw these 5 men in her room at such a late hour. Turning around, she immediately found herself enfolded in 5 pairs of arms, hearing 5 loving voices. . . voices that she had not heard for so long.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed. "How did you get here?"

Hotohori held up the blue-eyed teddy bear that she had given him, and her eyes filled up with tears at the memories.

"You still have it," she smiled.

"Well, it is Boushin's now, but it is still with us," he smiled, gently reaching out to touch her face.

Miaka was happy to feel that he had some substance, which must have been the doing of Nyan-Nyan.

"Miaka, I felt something odd," Taka said, opening the door.

He stopped in the doorway, and Miaka looked at him, smling.

"They came to see us," she said.

"Hey, obake-chan," Tasuki laughed. "You're looking good."

Once the childish nickname registered with Taka, he put his friend in a headlock while bowing to Hotohori.

"It has been a long time," he said, holding the struggling Tasuki firmly.

"Ay, let go! I can't breathe!!" Miaka giggled softly, closing the door again. Mitsukake placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm glad that you are taking care of yourself."

"How could I not, after all you did to make sure that I survived? How are you?"

"I am doing very well. Shoka and I watch over the children spirits and do what we can to soothe their confused souls."

Miaka smiled at the memory of the young woman that Mitsukake loved. It made her happy that they were together again.

"Oh, Miaka!" Chiriko cried. "You're studying hard. I'm so proud of you."

She smiled at the young scholar, who stood examining her homework and books. He seemed content to flip through the pages, although how much he actually understood was anyone's guess. That was when she felt warm arms wrap around her, holding her close.

"I have missed you, Suzaku no Miko," Hotohori told her softly.

"I've missed you too," she told him, turning around in his arms to embrace him.

Over his shoulder, she could see Taka, relaxed and chatting away with Tasuki. She allowed herself to be held by the man who had always loved her, no matter how she could never be his. He finally released her and showed her a portrait of his son.

"Oh, he's so big," she smiled. "And it looks like he will have your long hair."

"Yes, he will be a very beautiful boy indeed," he said proudly.

Handing back the picture to Hotohori, she looked around at all. . .

"Where is Nuriko?" she asked.

Chichiri took off his mask and set it on the desk.

"We don't know. We couldn't find him in the spirit world, which can only mean that he chose to be reincarnated. But it would take some time to locate him if he was in another body. We did try though, Miaka."

Miaka was saddened that Nuriko was nowhere to be found. Perhaps more than any of them, she had hoped to see his smiling face again.

"Well, I think our time is up. We will try to visit again another time, another day," Chichiri smiled.

Miaka reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. . . thank all of you for making this trip. I will never forget you."

"And we will never forget you, Miaka," Hotohori told her.

He held out the teddy bear for her, but she shook her head.

"Keep it. I gave it to you."

She gave each of her friends a quick kiss on the cheek before finding comfort in the embrace of Taka.

"You all take care," he told them.

"And you take care of Miaka," Tasuki smiled.

She waved bye as Chichiri chanted a small spell and they faded out of sight.

"Do you think that maybe Nuriko is here with us, in our world?" she asked.

Taka didn't say anything, but gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I'm going to be on my way. I will talk to you tomorrow."

With that, he left her room and a bewildered Miaka. Didn't he want to see Nuriko again? She picked up her brush and found a few violet strands of hair in there. Nuriko had been both big sister and big brother to Miaka. And maybe, just maybe, he was here in her world with her.


	3. When the past meets the present

_Hey everyone. Brief author's note here. I know that everything is getting off to a slow start, but I promise that things will start to pick up in a bit. I changed it from action/adventure to general because I'm not sure where I'm going to go with this. There is a large chance that this story will evolve into a PG-13 rating, but certainly no more than that. I love feedback and comments, so please leave me some if you feel so inclined. Here's Chapter 3. Enjoy!_

* * *

She was maybe an inch or two taller. Ah, how she had changed. And how she had stayed the same. Her hair hung freely, a testimony to her blossoming beauty and maturity. He saw her laugh and felt his heart flutter in joy. Her happiness was his own. By her side was Tamahome, or whatever he decided to call himself. Behind her was. . . he could not quite recall her name, but he knew her as Seiryuu no Miko. They were friends again. It seemed that everything in her world was right.

"Excuse me, sir? Do you have this in a size 6?"

He turned around to the customer, glancing once more over his shoulder and hoping, wishing that he could summon up the courage to talk to her.

* * *

"I'm glad that you got to see all of your Seishi again," Yui said thoughtfully.

"Well, almost all of them," Miaka replied.

She noticed a cloud of sadness descend on her friend's face. Miaka suddenly regretted chattering away happily about her unexpected reunion when Yui had no way to contact her own Seishi. It also brought up that unhappy time when misunderstandings and jealousy darkened the sweet friendship that the two girls had shared for so long.

"I don't feel like ice cream today," Tetsuya said, tossing down the menu. "Maybe I'll just get some cake or something."

"Mmm, that does sound good," Miaka smiled. "I think I'll have cake and ice cream."

"Always so greedy, Miaka," Yui laughed.

"Am not!"

Laughter broke through the moment of discomfort and they all placed their orders. As Miaka waited, her hand secure in Taka's, she glanced through the window to the department store across the street. Every now and then, she went over there, usually to buy something new for a date with Taka or an event at school. She had never seen a particularly attractive guy working there before. Maybe he was new to the store. . .

"Miaka?" Taka asked.

She looked back and saw that their desserts had arrived.

"Maybe we should cut back on these weekly treats," Yui suggested, picking up her spoon. "I think I'm putting on more weight than I can work off."

"Oh, you look fine, Yui," Tetsuya replied, like the good boyfriend that he was.

Miaka crumbled her cake into her ice cream and finished the last scoop as the rest finished their first. Of course, they thought nothing of her amazing appetite and eating abilities. However, the rest of the parlor stood in shock at the rapid disappearance of the bowl full of ice cream and cake.

"So, Taka, what do you think happened to Nuriko?" she asked, licking her spoon clean.

"I hope he's with his sister, Kourin," he said, scooping up some more ice cream. "I'm sure that's where he needs to be."

Miaka knew that he wasn't with her. Chichiri would've found him if he has been among the spirit world, and had told them as much.

"Oh, geez, Tetsuya. . . why didn't you tell me it was four?" Yui complained.

She jumped up and grabbed her books, dragging her other half with her other hand.

"We'll talk later, Miaka, nee?"

Miaka nodded and watched as they left to go to work. Yui had decided to take a photography job, and often had Tetsuya work as a model. There was a moment of silence between then until Taka placed his spoon and looked across the table.

"If I died, would you cry for me like you cried for Nuriko?"

Her heart stopped beating for a moment. What a ridiculous question to ask! She thought back to that day. . .

"Why did you have to bring that up, Taka?" she asked, tears coming to her eyes.

All of a sudden, the pain of Nuriko's death was fresh in her mind. The blood all over his clothes, his beautiful face and body scratched. All because Nuriko wanted her to be happy, had wanted her and Taka to be happy. She looked across the table at Taka, wondering what would have happened if he was the one to go and find the Shinzaho while Nuriko and she looked for Chichiri. Would he have died then?

"I would have died that day, Taka," she said softly. "Suzaku would never have been summoned if you were not by my side until the end."

She sniffled a little and Taka reached across the table to wipe her tears away.

"I'm sorry. That was silly of me to ask."

Miaka shrugged her shoulders a little, saying it was okay. He set some money on the table and stood up.

"I promised I would work the night shift today. . .or rather, since I'm the new guy, I don't get a say in the matter, so I need to get going. You have a great day, darling."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek, leaving the store. Miaka gathered her books and left the parlor, about to start on her way home. She stopped and looked across the street. Watching some girls from school walk into the department store, she found her feet taking her in that direction as well. It certainly couldn't hurt if she looked around and found a nice dress to wear. It was getting warmer as the days went by, and she needed some new summer clothes anyway.

"Welcome to Seibu's, miss," a young woman standing inside the door said. "We're having a sale on all dresses and skirts."

"Arigatoo gozaimasu," Miaka said, bowing slightly.

She walked around, looking for the women's section and finding it. Her classmates that she had seen earlier were nowhere to be found, so she simply browsed through a rack of dresses.

* * *

"Clocking out, Ryu?"

He nodded and picked up his jacket.

"My sister should be here any. . ."

"Oniichan!" a lively voice cried.

It seemed that every head in the store turned towards the purple haired girl at the front of the store.

"Kourin," he smiled and walked to meet his younger sibling.

She skipped up to meet him and wrapped her arms around him. Ryu held his sister close, sad that she did not carry any memories of their past life, but knowing it was for the best. She had been so, so young and those were not memories that one should be allowed to remember

"I know just what I'm making for dinner tonight," she smiled.

"I thought I was going to cook dinner."

"Nope, I want to. Besides, there's something I need to ask you."

"I should've known there was something you wanted."

The two laughed softly as he started to walk out of the store. Kourin looked through the earrings at the check-out counter before realizing that her brother had already left.

"Hey! You can't just go leaving me!" she cried, chasing after him.

* * *

Miaka dropped the light-colored dress at the sight of the beautiful young woman in the store. She had only caught a glimpse of her as she ran out the store, calling after someone. Could it be?

Bending down to pick up the clothing, she put it back on the rack and raced out of the store and looked down the street. The young woman was just catching up with a young man with deep purple hair that fluttered in the wind. Even from the back, he looked beautiful. Broad shoulders, but not too broad; he stood tall and walked very gracefully. He walked like. . .like. . .

"Nuriko?" Miaka breathed.

Her heart stopped as did his footsteps. The girl at his arm tugged impatiently. He said something to her, but the pair was too far away to hear any of their conversation. Whatever he said, she was pleased and raced off down the street. Only then did the man turn around. The deep, hazel eyes looked deeply into Miaka's and he winked in a very girlish fashion, the mole under his left eye standing out even more.

"Hello again, Miaka. It's been an eternity, it seems."


	4. Trembling Sky and Earth

Not like this. This meeting was the last thing he wanted. If they were ever to meet, he wanted it on his terms, by his standards. But he could not deny her. . .he could never deny her.

He felt his body stiffen as Miaka took her first step towards him. His initial instinct was to run, to walk away. Fear filled his being, fear at just what her touch would do to him.

Yet another step. And another. Finally, she stood close, close enough to touch, to hold, to. . .to. . .

"Nuriko?" she whispered again.

He watched as her eyes filled with tears. Without thinking, he reached across the small distance between them and wiped them away with a finger. The last time he had done so, he was dying and his world was quickly slipping into darkness. Now, his mind was clear, the sun warm on his skin. He was alive, and most importantly, so was she.

"Hai," he replied. "It's me, Miaka, although I go by Ryu now. Like you needed to ask. You don't see guys as pretty as me everyday. Still such a crybaby."

With that soft joke, he found her in his arms, sobbing softly. Was she truly that happy to see him? He allowed himself to hope for a moment. Then the fear returned and he quickly banished that shining light back into the depths from which it came. For a long time, he held her close, feeling her tears dry and her sobs quiet. She finally let go of him and looked up.

"I don't remember you being this tall."

"Well, no one said that when you are reincarnated, it is going to be exactly the same. The gods do what they can with what they have."

"Was that who I think it was?"

"Kourin?" he asked, smiling brightly. "Yes, that was my sister. Apparently, she decided to follow me even after death. She does not remember me though."

"I'm sorry," Miaka said.

"It's for the best. However, I do need to make sure she does not burn down our apartment. You know where to find me. We will talk later."

He started to walk away before Miaka could say another word. She surprised him by pulling him back and planting a soft, lingering kiss on his cheek.

"I can't wait to tell Taka that I found you. Won't he be surprised? I knew you had to be here. I just knew it!"

With that, she raced down the street, her skirt barely covering her long, lithe legs. Ryu allowed himself a moment to breathe and calm himself down. Yes. . . Taka would be very surprised. Ryu grimaced at just how surprised he would be.

* * *

"Nani?" Chichiri exclaimed.

The monk-in-training just casually shrugged. There was nothing more to explain about the subject and nothing more he could offer.

"Are you sure that Kourin is not in the spirit world any longer?"

"Hai, sensei," he replied. "We all looked how we could, but there is no sign of her, so she clearly must have left."

Chichiri sighed and leaned against his staff. Nuriko was the last Seishi that they needed to locate, and if the sister he loved so much could not be found, then who else would know where he was?

"Curse it all!"

He paced for a bit and then realized how foolish he looked. Particularly in front of his students, he was supposed to be the perfect image of serenity and power. Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply, ignoring all things until his breath was even and regular once more. Only then did he open his eyes and look at his students.

"Well, no matter. Let us return to our lesson."

"Wait, sensei," the youngest of the group said. "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Chichiri asked.

As soon as the last sound left his mouth, he felt what Kazuo did. What the weakest of monks could feel at the moment. There was an intense spiritual vibration growing. The vibration and the source of it could not be labeled as good or evil, it simply was. When vibrations such as these came, it meant that there was some drastic change in the spiritual world. Although the vibration itself carried no malice, Chichiri felt that he could not simply ignore it. This occurrence was something that demanded his attention.

"I think that we shall be doubling up on our lessons from now on, students. One must always be prepared for the worst while expecting the best."

* * *

"Aren't you happy, Taka?"

He sat there, picking at his food. Even Miaka had only eaten half of her food, anxious to tell of her wonderful discovery. The silence between them was broken by the soft music playing in the background. They had decided to celebrate their one year anniversary in a quiet little restaurant on the far side of town.

"Well, I am glad that I know where he ended up. Did he look well?"

"Very much so. It seems like he completely tossed away that feminine side of him with this new life. Well, except for a few quirks here and there. Nuriko will always be Nuriko."

With the excitement gone from her system, she made the rest of her food disappear quickly and rested her chin on her hands while she watched Taka finish as well.

"We should all get together sometime soon."

"Yeah, we should. . ."

Miaka was a little confused. She failed to understand just why Taka seemed so distant when it came to talking about Nuriko. And it had only started recently, perhaps within the last 3 months or so. Before that time, he quite often laughed about things that Nuriko said, Nuriko did, Nuriko was. But now. . . now. . .

It hit her hard, forcing the breath from her body. She bent over, the pain tearing through every nerve, from head to foot. Tears welled up in her eyes as she clenched her teeth, hoping that it would pass. It had to pass. There was no way she could take much more of this pain. This pain that seemed to fight against her very essence.

"Miaka?" Taka asked, getting up and kneeling at her side. "Miaka, what's wrong? Talk to me, please!"

She gasped, trying to speak, to lie and claim to be fine. However, one final shock of pain flew through her, and her world went black.

* * *

"Miaka?" he whispered.

She was in pain, he could hear her mind cry out in his own. He threw down the book he was reading and raced to grab his jacket, his car keys, the Suzaku Seishi blood commanding him to see to his Miko. Reaching for the door, he hesitated.

Ryu knew that he should be there, especially if he could feel Miaka's pain as well. The last thing he wanted right now was a confrontation. He felt his hand start to drop, about to turn around. She would be fine with Taka at her side. He would help her through the pain. . .

"Damn it all, Nuriko. . ." he muttered to himself. "Go to her."

Without thinking any more, he left his apartment and left to go and be by Miaka's side in her time of need.

* * *

"Yes. . .the same thing happened to Yui? What do you think it could be?"

Miaka struggled to awaken and become part of the world again. The most she could do was twitch her fingers within Taka's hand. He squeezed her hand in response, letting her know he was still with her. She heard him hang up the phone, most likely having just talked with Tetsuya, and felt him take her hand in both of his.

"Miaka? Wiggle your fingers if you can hear me."

She did so and he sighed with relief. So Yui was in the same state? What on earth could be going on and why was it happening now. Surely it had something to do with the pain she felt earlier.

"It will be okay. . .we just need to wait it out."

There was a soft knock on the door and Miaka felt Taka leave her to go answer it. She tried to open her eyes once more, but only succeeded in hurting her head. When she felt Taka come back into the room, there was someone else with him. Someone warm and friendly.

"Miaka, Nuriko is here as well," Taka told her.

A cool hand touched her skin, trembling softly.

"What happened to her, Tamahome?" Ryu asked.

"It's Taka. . . and I don't know. She just looked like she was suffering from a seizure or something like that and then passed out a moment later. Yui is the same way."

"So both Suzaku no Miko and Seiryuu no Miko received this weird paralysis."

"Yes, they did."

In the deep darkness behind her eyes, she saw a light start to appear. It was not a strong light, but faint. Her sight had returned to her, but what she was seeing was not her own reality. She looked around and saw stars. . .stars were everywhere. She was floating among the stars and a tepid wind was carrying her somewhere. Miaka tried to focus on her destination and see just what it may be.

"Miaka?" a familiar voice called.

Looking around, Miaka saw another figure, gliding in this astral wind as she was. They were close enough that she could make out short blonde hair.

"Yui-chan?"

"Hai. Where are we?"

"I don't know. I don't think we're dead though."

Miaka returned her sight ahead to the path ahead when she stopped completely. A sheer veil hung in front of her, beginning from no where and ending the same. The veil lifted to reveal a sleeping woman. Miaka opened her mouth in awe.

"She's so beautiful. Do you see her, Yui?"

Yui simply nodded, feeling the same humbling emotion as Miaka. The sleeping woman had long, black hair that melted into the night sky. Her skin was like milky porcelain, shimmering like the stars that made up her place of rest. However, her face was troubled, some nightmare or worry causing the smallest of lines in her face, which remained hauntingly beautiful in spite of it all.

"Why are we being shown this, Miaka?"

"You're supposed to be the smart one, Yui. You figure it out!"

A melodic cry reached her ears, starting from somewhere far below Miaka's floating form. When she looked down, she saw the bird form of Suzaku, thrashing wildly. His fiery wings flapped and he looked up into Miaka's eyes, pleading for assistance. The god of Konan needed her help once more.


	5. Matters of the Heart and Spirit

Ryu watched Taka become frantic as Miaka lay still, growing colder by the moment.

"You will not die on me, Miaka! Not after all we have been through. Not after all I went through to come back to you."

Taka allowed the tears to drip down his face unheeded, regardless of the box of tissue that sat close at hand. Ryu knelt at Miaka's side and lifted a hand towards her neck. His hand was intercepted by Taka's own and his one time friend had a hostile gleam in his eyes.

"So, now I learn that your word is no good. I thought you swore on your love for me and Miaka that you would not come near her until I felt the time was right? Maybe this is all your fault!"

"Don't you dare blame this on me," Ryu said. "The only reason I am here is because of my love for Miaka. I owe her at least that much. And she ran into me. . . I did not plan anything."

Ryu snatched his hand away from Taka's and placed it on Miaka's neck, verifying that her pulse was still beating strong and steady. Her breath was also calm.

"She is fine. Stop worrying so damn much."

With that, Ryu got up and walked to the window of Taka's room. Since he had been old enough to think, he had known of his past life, his painful death and his latent love for Miaka. He allowed himself to smile a little, remembering how Hotohori spent his childhood pining away for Suzaku no Miko and the love she may have brought. Ryu now understood what it was to love someone before ever meeting them, even if he knew her in a past life. After his parents' death, he and Kourin moved to this area, where he knew Miaka lived. It was his hope to catch her alone, to explain why he had chosen to join her in this world.

Ryu. . .Nuriko thought back to the day his life ended. His newfound manhood had brought with it new feelings, deep as the blood that ran through his body. When Ashitare came so close to taking Miaka, came so close to harming her, Nuriko finally realized how deeply he loved her. Of course, he knew very well that Miaka was Tamahome's and that was where her heart lay. And, no matter how much it hurt, he fought to keep those emotions at bay. Miaka's happiness was all that mattered. He had wondered for so long what Hotohori saw in that plain child from another world, and he understood all too well how Miaka's strength and courage, her kindness and clumsiness. . . how all she was created the wondrous girl that was Suzaku no Miko.

After death, his love for her only grew. He watched over her, giving her strength to overcome the challenge of the Genbu Seishi as well as the power to defy Nakago's own immense power when the power hungry man tried to rape Miaka. He refused to go into the spirit world knowing that she was still in peril. Tears were shed for her when Tamahome pushed her away, when Yui betrayed her trust. Then she disappeared from his sight when she returned to her own world, where she silently called him to her side to finally defeat Nakago and Seiryuu. When he held her one last time during that life, he had made her a promise within the depths of his heart. As much as he loved his younger sister, Miaka was the one he lived and died for from the moment he accepted Kourin's death. His little sister understood and her love for him allowed her to be reborn as his sister once more.

Once, it was his full intention to tell Miaka how deeply he loved her, no matter what her response may be. However, he ran into Taka long before he could find an opportune moment to confess his love to her. Initially, Taka had been more than happy to find another companion in this new world. He was happy until he heard why Nuriko was reborn as Ryu. Even now, Ryu could not understand why Taka regarded him as such a threat to his relationship with Miaka. Miaka had made her decision a long time ago, as all the Seishi well knew. His love for Taka as a younger brother led him to make the promise to wait until Taka felt the time was "right." Turning around, staring at the couple, he seriously wondered just how long Taka would have kept him from her.

"Yui-chan?" he heard her say softly.

He rushed back over to the couch and saw her lips moving softly. She appeared to be in some kind of dream.

"Suzaku. . . must help. . . who are they?"

With that, Miaka's eyes fluttered open, slowly as if from a long sleep. They rested on Ryu who knelt by her side once more.

"Thank heavens that you are okay," he told her.

"Do you feel well?" Taka asked.

She sat up and she took Taka's hand in her own.

"I feel fine, just fine. But something is terribly wrong. Suzaku is in danger, but I have no clue how to help him."

"You called out Yui's name," Ryu reminded her. "Do you think that she may have some clue as to what is going on?"

Miaka shrugged and a look of dismay came over her face. She looked deeply troubled and it was not like her at all. Was the problem that serious? The look passed and she smiled softly.

"There were others there," she told them. "Two of them. I have a feeling that Yui and I must find them, that they are connected to Genbu and Byakko the same way that we are to the gods we summoned."

"But they both died years ago," Taka said.

"So did you and Ryu. But you are still you, aren't you? And Nuriko is still Nuriko. They must have some memory of what they did, or else I doubt they would not have been there. It was just us four, around this woman."

Ryu looked at Taka and both were confused. What more could the gods demand of these girls?

* * *

He looked at the tree and knew that he and his students were very close. Chichiri was taking his students to see Taitsu-kun. Although most people were not allowed on the sacred mountain retreat of the guardian of their world, Taitsu-kun would have to make an exception just this once.

"If any of you are thinking impure thoughts, then clear your mind of them instantly," he told them. "We must all arrive there together, if all of you are to continue your training with me. Consider this the first elimination round of the training."

The boys were in amazingly good spirits, despite the bad feeling that Chichiri had about all of this. They followed silently behind him and were far more shocked than he when the scenery changed drastically, revealing Mount Taikyoku in all its splendor.

"Come, come, there is much to discuss," a voice told them.

Chichiri quickly found his center and was not thrown off balance when they were lifted into the air and flew to her palace. That foreboding feelings was now gone, probably because Mount Taikyoku was in its own spiritual dimension. He could think a little more clearly and started to try to piece things together. It seemed more than mere coincidence that they so suddenly wanted to see Miaka a matter of months before this tremor came. Before that train of thought went any further, they landed and the doors of the magnificent palace opened for them.

"Sit down all of you," Taitsu-kun told them. "I will bring in some food for you. It has been a hard journey, even for you."

"We'll bring you sweet stuff!" Nyan-Nyan said.

"And drinks, we'll bring drinks too!"

However, even the Nyan-Nyan understood on some level the gravity of the meeting between Chichiri and his one time mentor. Everyone present sat down and all attention was focused on the old woman seated on her throne.

"If I had known that this would be the result of your actions, I would not have allowed the visit," she stated simply.

"So, when we crossed from our world to Miaka's, it triggered the changes that now occur in the spirit realm?"

"To be even more specific, it was when you and Tasuki made that journey. The spirits can come and go as they please, for most part, and are certainly not hindered by the barrier between that world and this one. The last time people from here traveled, Miaka wished that Suzaku would use his power to save her world, saving our own as well by preventing the calamity that now threatens us."

"Is it really that bad?" Chichiri asked.

"It is. Because balance must always exist in the universe, when you weakened the barrier between this dimension and that of Miaka's world, another barrier was weakened as well. I know that ancient powers were released and I know that was the source of the vibration you all felt. I do not know how to stop them."

She waved a hand and a large mirror appeared. Within the mirror, they could see the universe and the pillars that supported it all. Suzaku, Genbu, Byakko and Seiryuu all watched over their respective quadrants, but something was not quite right. Chichiri moved closer, but, at most, all he could see were odd shadows.

"Those shadows are the ancient powers, who even in their weak state are enough to aggravate the guardians of the heavens. As the moments pass by, they will grow stronger, will remember who originally banished them from the heavens. If we cannot seal them soon, we will not be able to stop them."

"What can we do?" Kazuo asked.

All eyes fell on Taistu-kun. She looked away, for once seeming unsure, uncertain.

"That I do not know either. I am only as old as this world, and the powers that appear now are from a time before time. We will try to see if we can find something, anything to help us."

"Who is she?" Chichiri asked.

They looked at the mirror again and saw a woman sleeping among the stars.

"That woman is the celestial goddess, Nu Kwa. It was she who created me to restore the world, and she who created the Four Gods. She sleeps now and has been sleeping since my birth. Even when the quadrants fight amongst themselves, she refuses to awaken. Perhaps she cannot. Now, back to the matter at hand. . ."

She was so very beautiful, and just before Taitsu-kun banished the mirror back to whatever place it had come, her lips moved ever so slightly. If Chichiri didn't know better, he could swear that she had asked for help. But such being did not need help from mortals. Did they?

* * *

_If you were not aware of the actual legend of the Four Gods, take a gander at this site. I'll be drawing a lot from it for this story!_

/felicia/myth.html


	6. Meetings foretold in the stars

_I want to thank you all for the great feedback. You inspire me to write, which is why I've been so quick about the updates. So you keep letting me know what you like and want, and I'll keep the updates coming and semi-frequent. Thanks everyone who has commented thus far. Happy reading!!_

* * *

The sun danced along the horizon, the last of his golden rays bathing the landscape in a blood-red orange. All five of them sat at the park, silence dictating the conversation at the moment. Miaka thought it was best if her brother remain oblivious to this for as long as it was possible. He would not be happy to hear that she was mixed up, once again, with this book and its universe. So there they were, working their way through the maze of this problem.

"Miaka, you said you saw Suzaku, but Yui saw Seiryuu," Tetsuya clarified.

The girls nodded, and he started to pace a little. Being the oldest of the group, he somehow felt like most of the responsibility fell on his shoulders, especially since Yui was involved. At the same time, they all knew that it would be the girls that would carry the largest burden, whatever it turned out to be.

"What about the other girls that you saw?" Ryu asked.

"I couldn't make them out," Miaka said.

"I could make out the one closest to me. That would make her Genbu no Miko, if we were set up in cardinal direction as I think we were. All I saw was that she had long black hair, kind of like that woman we saw sleeping. It felt like I should know her, but I know a few girls with hair like that."

"I think that our first objective should be to find these other girls," Taka said, standing up.

Out of all of them, he had been the quietest up until now, simply holding Miaka and listening to the others comment.

"And how are we going to do that without looking like mental patients?" Tetsuya asked. "We can't simply put an ad in the paper asking for the reincarnations of Byakko no Miko and Genbu no Miko to call us."

"Why can't we?" Ryu replied. "Certainly not anything so brash as that, but something similar. We can assume that they went into the same comatose state that fell upon Miaka and Yui, can we not? We will simply put flyers around town, stating that we are doing. . . research and if anyone has experienced symptoms like that to contact one of us."

Everyone sat and thought about the idea for a moment. It was really the only logical way to go about it.

"And should we just wait around and do nothing?" Taka asked.

"Miaka and I can see if we can remember anything more. We can go to the library. . ."

"I think not, not by yourselves," Tetsuya laughed. "The last time you two went to the library together, it caused entirely too much trouble. We can go after I work."

"Well, I guess I won't be able to join you then," Taka sighed. "They've got me working the night shift every other day, and I still have to keep up with my homework and all."

"I'll keep an ear out at Seibu's," Ryu said. "Heaven knows we get enough girls in there. Perhaps some of them will know something."

"Good. We have something of a plan now. I am rather hesitant to leave Miaka alone though. What if that happens again?"

She gave Taka a soft kiss and held him close.

"I will be fine. You're here, aren't you?"

They embraced each other and Miaka could not help but notice a pained look on Ryu's face.

"Is everything okay, Ryu?" she asked.

"Nothing I can't deal with, Miaka. I should get going."

He left without saying anything more. Quite frankly, Miaka was tired of feeling like she was constantly missing something. Taka, then Ryu. . . something was going on, and she felt she had every right to know exactly what it was. However, now was not the time to be concerned with her own petty problems. Looking into that mess would simply have to wait.

* * *

He held her while she cried, and she wanted to forget it all, his hand lovingly stroking her raven hair. She wanted to forget the pain, past and present. At times she hated who she was, but when she looked into the deep gray eyes of Yuki, there was nowhere and no one she would rather be.

"I don't understand," she whispered. "Why am I being forced to remember it all?"

"Do not worry about it, Oki. I will be here to protect you from everything, as I always have. Just rest now, my love."

How badly she wanted to believe in his words. How badly she wanted it to go away, wanted it all to go away. All she could do was pray that she never felt such pain and never saw that celestial goddess again.

* * *

"He said he needed me, Kado," she smiled cheerfully.

She was amazed at how quickly she had recovered from whatever had possessed her. When she awoke, he had arrived home from work and was holding her. She had sat patiently while he worried and fretted, and explained calmly what she had seen while in that dreamlike state.

"That beautiful creature called out to me, in pain. How can I just ignore him when he needs me?."

Takara finished making dinner, despite the protests of her husband. How on earth did he expect her to keep still? She was about to embark on an adventure of her own, the kind she had always dreamed of from her youth. Now, it was her turn to see just what kind of strength she truly had.

* * *

Hotohori sat solemnly and listened to this report. He, of all people, should have known that there would be repercussions for such a brazen act as crossing between worlds. But since Taitsu-kun had no clue, he felt a little better.

"So, will you act as a go between?

"Of course, Chichiri. It is the least that I can do."

Because his love for Miaka was the strongest of those still in the spirit world, he would find it the easiest to cross the barrier to be with her. Chichiri took off the chain that he wore around his neck, a gift from Taitsu-kun after the failed summoning of Suzaku.

"Here, Hotohori. Take this with you and I give to you all the powers that it may hold. In Miaka's world, with the barrier closed, you will not be given a form all can see. Miaka and only those who have direct dealings with the Four Gods Sky and Earth will see you, but the necklace will allow you to interact with them, although on a very basic level. It is very important that we maintain contact between our world and theirs to solve this problem."

Hotohori was slightly surprised that he could touch the necklace, but after remembering it was a spiritual item in itself, the shock wore off and he bowed before his friend.

"I will do what I can, and I will start off by letting Miaka and the others know just what you have told me thus far."

With that, the spiritual form of the late emperor vanished into the air around him and Chichiri could only hope that he was traveling to Miaka's world.

* * *

Ryu stopped his car in the parking lot of the library. He had not told anyone that he would come, but decided it was for the best. Taka was still considerably mad at him and the negative vibes were too much for his spirit to take at times. He walked into the main floor of the library and felt for were Miaka and the others were. Some distant corner of the library sheltered them from unwanted people, and so he found them, talking softly.

"Ryu-kun," Miaka smiled. "Here's a seat for you."

She patted the seat immediately to her right. After sitting down, she plopped down a book in front of him.

"We're just browsing these until we can find something concrete. Since the actual book The Four Gods Sky and Earth no longer exists, we can only hope to find references to the legend in other books."

Tetsuya stood up and placed a pencil in the book he was looking at to mark its place.

"I think the flyers should be ready now. I'll be back in a moment."

Ryu opened his book and glanced over the table of contents, seeing if any may have information about the four gods. Back and forth, between index and page, and when there was nothing pertinent there, trying another term. A soft sigh from Miaka distracted him for a moment and he looked over at her.

She had a pen in her mouth and looked very focused on whatever she was reading. Even the playful and fun-loving Miaka could be serious when she needed to be so. Ryu simply basked in her beauty for a while, admiring the shine in her hair and the twinkle in her eye. Miaka herself was the justification for Taka's jealousy and desire to keep her to himself. However, he didn't have to be so greedy, especially since Ryu was not looking for Miaka's love.

"Here is something," she said, looking over at him.

He quickly diverted his attention for a moment, but she seemed to catch the end tail of his stare. A gentle blush touched her cheeks and Ryu could only smile at how pretty she was.

"What did you find?" he asked.

"This book says that the four gods have not always been there. They were created by a goddess called Nu Kwa. She was once an empress, but after death she was accepted into the celestial realm. She recreated the universe after demonic forces dealt serious damage to it."

"She must have been the one that we saw," Yui said.

"Then why are Suzaku and the other gods so worried. She is right there, isn't she?"

"Nu Kwa may be in danger and since she is sleeping, cannot defend herself or the world."

The voice came from nowhere, it seemed. The air just above the table grew hazy, then condensed to take on a human form.

"Hotohori-sama!" Ryu cried.

Hotohori looked genuinely shocked to see him. The spirit took a moment to collect his thoughts before it spoke again.

"Nuriko, I didn't think that you would be here. We have been looking for you for some time. Interesting choice you made."

"What are you talking about, Hotohori?" Miaka asked.

Ryu shot the emperor a harsh look, who quickly understood. Out of all people, Hotohori should understand what he suffered.

"Nothing, my dear. You look well. Hello, Yui."

Yui blushed a little at being remembered by the handsome young spirit.

"You said she was in danger?" Ryu asked. "Can't the gods protect her?"

"I talked with Chichiri about this danger, and these ancient powers that threaten Nu Kwa are as old, if not older than she. The four gods are her subordinates, not her equal."

"Does Chichiri know how to stop them?" Miaka asked hopefully.

"He does not."

There was a moment of silence as Tetsuya returned with a handful of flyers. . .and proceeded to lose them all upon seeing the spirit of Hotohori.

"What the?"

"It's a friend, calm down," Ryu told him. He got up and helped Tetsuya pick up the papers he'd dropped. He glanced at one and saw that they had decided to take his advice. The flyer simply explained that some people were doing research on some weird comatose symptoms involving "delusional dreams" and said that if anyone was interested to contact the Yuuki residence, listing their phone number.

"Oh, I remember you. You're that emperor."

Hotohori looked a little dismayed at being remembered as simply "that emperor," but at least he was remembered.

"So, we have no clue how we are supposed to defeat these demons," Miaka said.

"Seems like we're back to our research," Yui said.

* * *

Yui yawned. Then Miaka yawned. Then they both yawned, almost simultaneously. They had not left the library until they had to last evening. Each had carried at least four books home with them. However, Yui and Miaka forgot that they had homework to do, and so got about two hours of sleep before they had to wake up in time to get ready for school.

"Okay, class. Your reports are due Monday. I'll see you then."

Students started to get up and the teacher made his way over to Yui and Miaka.

"You two look exhausted. Try to get some rest this weekend, okay?"

They nodded and gathered their items before leaving their last class of the day and head back home to continue to work on this problem. Luckily, they had managed to avoid being designated to help clean up the class room at the end of the day. They certainly had more than enough on their minds and could not be bothered with it, although Yui would probably help if asked. Miaka, on the other hand, would make up some excuse. The lack of sleep was getting to her. . .

"Ano, Yuuki-san?"

Miaka turned around and looked at the teacher walking down the hall towards her. Her long, light brown hair flowed behind her and her soft brown eyes twinkled oddly. Yui turned around and watched as she approached.

"Do you know her, Miaka?"

She shook her head no in response as the teacher stopped just in front of her. The woman held up a piece of paper, which Miaka immediately recognized as the flyer. Oh boy, was she in for it!

"Is this yours, Yuuki-san?"

"Ah, yes, it is. I hope that I wasn't breaking any school rules, but. . .ah. . ."

"Her older brother is doing some work for his school, and asked if we would. . ."

"There is no need to lie to me, girls," the teach said, cutting them off. "I know very well what this is all about."

Miaka looked at Yui and they wondered if this teacher really knew.

"My name is Yamamoto Takara, but since we will become good friends soon enough, you can simply call me Takara. Byakko called to me and I want to answer him. My mother, Suzuno, was the original Byakko no Miko."

* * *

Oki looked at the flyer once more. She called the number earlier and a woman had answered, claimed to have no knowledge of the matter and that her daughter would be home soon, and to try back then.

Rather than try calling again, Oki now stood outside of the Yuuki residence. She raised a hand to knock on the door but something told her to stop. Her mind logically found this to be a hoax of some kind. How often did people go into comas and have dreams in them? However, she was no doctor or scholar, so she could not say herself.

"If there is even the smallest chance that this may be true, is it worth it to you, my love?" Yuki asked.

He was with her, so she would be fine. If it was a hoax, she would turn around and leave and that would be the end of that. However, she wanted to be rid of this pain and all her blasted memories. Before she made up her mind to do so, her hand knocked on the door. A young man with deep indigo eyes answered the door.

"Hello, how are you doing this even. . ."

His eyes rested on Yuki and he stared for a long moment. Oki looked from the young one to her love. Yuki seemed to acknowledge something between the two of them. Then they must have known each other from somewhere. Probably Yuki's job.

"Come right in," the man said. "I suppose you're here in response to the flyer."

"Yes," Oki told him. "I want to stop whatever this is before it gets out of hand."

"Why on earth would you want that?" a lively voice said behind him.

She and Yuki walked into the living room of the Yuuki residence and her body froze in place. Seated on the floor were three women, a few guys standing off in the corner, books in hand. Near the women was another man. . .no, he wasn't a man exactly, it seemed that he was not of this world.

"Is that. . .do you see that?" she asked Yuki.

"Yes, I see Hotohori-sama," he replied to her.

There was something not quite right. Yuki knew too many of the people gathered here. Her eyes returned to the three young women on the ground once more and found it hard to focus on them. They seemed to be emitting some kind of energy that made itself visible. Finally, somewhere in the depths of her hidden memories, something clicked.

"No," she said softly, a quiet but firm protest.

"They are all here," Hotohori said. "Suzaku no Miko, Seiryuu no Miko, Byakko no Miko, and. . ."

"Genbu no Miko," Yuki finished.

"No!" she screamed even as red light engulfed Miaka, blue light embraced Yui, a soft jade light found Takara and Oki grasped for something, anything to save her from drowning in the dark gray light.


	7. Celestial Dream I

Miaka slowly lifted her head, rubbing her temples softly. Her head was throbbing with a dull ache that was growing more and more irritating every moment it persisted. Looking around her, she saw the other three girls, laying on the floor, still recovering from whatever trip they had now made. They were not floating among the stars this time, but rather, were in the hallway of some grand place. There were columns ever few yards, ornately decorated with gold and jade and pearls. The floor they lay on had to have been the finest marble she had ever laid eyes on in her sixteen years of living. Wherever they were, it was very easy on the sight, for which Miaka was thankful. She highly doubted she could have dealt with anything else at the moment.

"Miaka?" Yui said, sitting up.

She crawled over to her friend, looking into her blue eyes.

"Daijoubu ka?" Miaka asked her.

"Yes, I'm okay. Or I will be at any rate. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to gather all the Mikos in one place. We managed to trigger something."

"Everything will be just fine," they heard.

Takara stood up, stretching as if having just woke up from a long, restful sleep. She seemed very chipper despite the fact that they had no clue where they had been taken on this trip. Now if only Genbu no Miko would awaken. . .

"Come now, my dear," Takara told the still sleeping woman.

The newcomer still lay on the floor, and the other three gathered close, hoping that she had not been injured somehow. Yui picked up her wrist, checking her pulse.

"Well, her heartbeat is steady, although a little fast."

The woman woke with a start, snatching her hand away from Yui's gentle grasp.

"Don't you dare touch me!" she snarled, backing away from the other three. "How dare you trick me into becoming another pawn in your little escapades. Do you think this is a game or something? Do you have any idea the power of the ancient magic that you tamper with?"

"Calm down, please," Yui said, as if talking to a younger child. "None of us wished for this or did anything to warrant it. Each one of us is as much a victim as you are."

"I refuse to deal with this. I want to leave now!"

"We don't know how," Miaka told her. At that news, the dark haired woman started to cry softly, leaving the others too scared to console her, but refusing to go on without her.

* * *

"I really wish they would take us along sometime," Tetsuya sighed, sitting on the couch.

"Careful what you ask for," Taka chided.

Ryu looked at the three guys and spirit in the room with him and laughed softly. He might as well have been back in the book, since life was becoming more and more insane as the days went by. Yuki reluctantly sat down near Taka, seeming to feel a little out of place and pulling his ashen hair over his shoulder in some form of self-comfort.

"Just how do you know who I am?" Hotohori asked the newcomer.

"You hear things when you hang around for 200 years. Many people talked of the boy emperor of Konan when they came to try and take our Shinzaho."

Ryu's eyes lit up for a moment.

"I knew you seemed familiar. You were one of the two spirits that guarded Genbu no Shinzaho."

Yuki nodded, smiling a little, and it seemed that we was reliving his time within the Four Gods Sky and Earth.

"My Seishi name was Hikitsu and it was I that froze Miaka in order to test her skill."

Ryu nodded, since he knew that the bracelets Taitsu-kun had given him were what had saved Miaka from doom. Taka appeared a little wary of him still, as if the Genbu Seishi would willingly hurt Miaka if given the chance. He was simply doing his job, just like the rest of the Seishi. . .most of them, anyway. The Seiryuu Seishi were in a category of their own. A shiver ran through Ryu's body as he recalled his own deadly experience with Ashitare.

At that moment, Keisuke opened up the door and walked in about four paces before halting completely, eyeing the men in the living room. Ryu watched Keisuke first look at Taka, then Tetsuya, ignore Yuki (more or less), widen at the sight of himself and completely freak upon seeing Hotohori. He dropped his suitcase and coat on the floor and quickly slammed the door shut behind him.

"But. . .but you're dead!" he cried.

"Yes, I am," Hotohori replied calmly. "Apparently it is uncommon to see spirits in this world."

"Yes, very uncommon. People only see them if they are gifted with such talents or insane, and I assure you that neither apply to me."

"Calm down, Keisuke," Tetsuya told him.

"I will not calm down! If he is here, and the gay guy is here, then that means that Miaka has gotten herself mixed up with that damn book again. Curse it all!"

The men let the older brother do his older brother fuming about how Miaka was always getting herself into trouble.

"I'm flattered you recognize me," Ryu told him, once the mumbles had subsided considerably.

"So, you were reincarnated like Tamahome was?"

Ryu nodded in agreement and left it at that. There was no point in letting her brother know of his feelings for her.

"Well, you guys had better come in my room in case my mother comes home early from work. We can make up some excuse about Miaka."

Keisuke sighed deeply and Ryu hoped desperately that Miaka and the rest would return quickly. Having five guys and a ghost in one room would get very old very quickly.

* * *

The oldest of them calmed down enough to let Takara hold her for a moment while the last few tears and sobs came and went. For some time there was silence.

"Will you tell us your name, at least?" Miaka asked softly.

"My name is Minase Oki," she whispered, her voice audible only because there was no other sound in the hall.

The soft jingle of metal reached their ears and all four of them looked up from where they sat on the ground. A shadow appeared at the end of the hallway and Miaka started to her feet.

"Someone's coming. What are we going to do?"

"Let's go in the other direction," Yui suggested.

Miaka and Yui started to walk, quickly and softly, down to the opposite end of the hallway. When she noticed that they were the only ones going anywhere, she halted and turned around.

"Yamamoto-san, Minase-san, come on. I don't want to think about what will happen if someone finds us here."

Reluctantly, Oki got up, resigned to go with them rather than stay and be caught up in this world again on her own. They hurried to get away from the growing shadows and scattered around the corner.

"Oh wow," Miaka said softly.

Rounding the corner had brought them into what looked like an elegant bathing area. The veil that appeared to usually cover the entrance was tied back with golden rope, and the soft scent of jasmine and other flower floated out to their noses. What would have been a small swimming pool by anyone's standards was full of steaming water as flower petals skated across the surface, dancing with the rising mist. Yui slowly walked towards it, followed closely behind by Miaka.

"Is there anyone in there, Yui-chan?"

Before her friend could answer, a few giggles were heard from the hallway. Without thinking about if anyone was in there or not, they ran into the room and hid behind a rather large changing screen. They rested for a moment, trying to catch their breath and stop the wildly beating hearts which seemed to grow louder as the voices came closer.

"I think they may be coming in here," Miaka said, clutching onto Yui.

"If we keep quiet, perhaps they won't notice us," Takara said.

Just then, the giggles from earlier grew into melodious laughter as the owner of the voice came into the bathing area, the sound echoing off the walls. The soft footsteps came closer and closer. Miaka stayed completely still, hoping that they would not be caught, for there was nowhere else to hide. Despite her hopes, the person's shadow fell upon the hiding place and the person themselves walked behind the screen.

"Is that?" Yui asked.

"I think it is," Miaka answered.

"Not her again," Oki said softly.

"But she is so beautiful!" Takara whispered.

Only then did they realize that Nu Kwa either did not see them or did not care. The empress took off her many royal robes until nothing was left to cover her soft, delicate skin except the gold and jade bangles around her feet and hands. A soft smile played on her lips the whole time and she left the screen without acknowledging the presence of the girls.

They all looked at each other, but it was Takara that peeked around the corner of the screen.

"That must be her emperor," she said. "He's as gorgeous as she is."

She then completely left the protection of the changing screen.

"I don't think they can see us at all," she told the rest of them.

Miaka and Yui came out from behind the screen first, followed by Oki a few moments later. He was a breathtaking sight, this man of hers. His skin almost as smooth as Nu Kwa's, his eyes dark and mysterious, his long brown hair floating in the water behind him. The couple played in the water, as if there was not a care in the whole world, as if the whole world existed simply for them. Miaka sat down, watching in awe as these two celestial people splashed and chased in the 

warm waters of the bath. Finally, the play slowed, then stopped, and they simply held each other as they sat in the depths of the water.

"How long has it been, Fu Xi, since we had time to ourselves?" Nu Kwa asked him.

"Far too long, my love, as far as I'm concerned," he answered.

"Well, I hope that this time can last for a while between us. I miss you during the days and the nights are all too short. Did you ever think about my suggestion?"

"I did and acted upon it. Yesterday four nobles each accepted the task of watching over an assigned sector of the kingdom. It was foolish to try and monitor everything from this secluded little corner of my empire. This year, we shall begin the creation of a new palace, in the center of the kingdom."

"Oh, Fu Xi, thank you," she said, her voice full of love and adoration. "I could only hope that it would benefit the kingdom as well as allow us more time together. I fear that dark times are ahead."

"As do many, Nu Kwa, myself included. Disease and famine continue to plague the lower classes, and very few care enough to try and alleviate the problem. My ministers have brought me rumors of discontent and rebellion."

It grew quiet, the soft sound of steam and water all that could be heard. Yui, Miaka, Takara and Oki all sat a few yards away, watching this intimate conversation.

"I will allow these princes to select a wife from my personal handmaidens" she said after a time. Whoever they want, I will release them from service. It is a small price to pay to ensure our happiness just a little longer."

He nodded, running his hands through her long, black hair. Suddenly, he stepped away from her and took her doll-like face in his hands.

"You do know that I would do anything for you, Nu Kwa, don't you? Anything that is within my power to do, I will. Just promise me that, when the time comes, you will not leave my side. I want your face to be the last thing I see in this world."

Tears started to pour down her face as she nodded, placing her hands on top of those of her husband.

"I will never leave you. Never."

Miaka found herself remembering her own tearful goodbye to Tamahome when Nakago was finally defeated. It was much like this. But they were so young and full of life! How on earth could they be preparing for death so soon? They were so happy, so. . .so. . .faint.

"They're fading away," Takara said softly, moved by the scene as much as Miaka was.

"Are we finally going home?" Oki asked.

In answer to her question, the scene continued to fade, growing dimmer and dimmer until everything went black.


	8. When Darkness Falls

_Eesh. Sorry that this one took so long to get around to doing. I had to do a bit of research (trying to stay as close to the legend as possible). But let me go ahead and respond to one or two of the questions._

_Who will Miaka be paired with? Good question. For the time being, it will be a Mia-Tama-Nuriko triangle. However, it will come down to just one in the end. Why doesn't Oki want to go back? That will be answered with the next chapter, where she gets to tell her story. Any Seiryuu Seishi? Probably not in the way you would want to see them, but they will be making an appearance sooner or later, I'm sure. That's all for now, and stay tuned for Oki's story next chapter._

* * *

Keisuke and Tetsuya were yelling at each other over some baseball teams and which one was the best. Yuki somehow managed to get the spot near the window and avoided the majority of the screaming and shouting. Thankfully, Miaka and Keisuke's mother had yet to return home, so had not bothered to wonder what zoo had landed in her house.

Ryu looked over at Taka, where he sat on Keisuke's bed. He himself sat in a chair at the foot of the bed. It seemed that Taka still blamed him for whatever was now happening with Miaka, for now and then Ryu would look up and discover that Taka was staring blankly at him. Ryu didn't know whether to feel ashamed for the situation he had gotten himself into or to feel anger at Taka's blatant mistrust.

Hotohori was close by and leaned close, whispering just loudly enough to be heard through the screaming of the two friends.

"So, you came here for her?" he asked.

Ryu simply nodded, glancing up at the picture of Miaka and her brother sitting on a dresser.

"I understand now why you loved her so, although I think I may know her better than you do," Ryu said softly.

There was a soft laugh from the gentle emperor and he placed a transparent hand on his friend's knee.

"It seems like it was only a short time ago when I knew you as Kourin. Ah, how people change."

"Love will do that."

Hotohori could only nod in agreement. He understood all too well how love could change the heart of a man. Over the past few years, he had come to love Houki and Boushin with all his had, although he loved Miaka still and always would cherish what she meant to him.

"Would you look at those crappy batters?" Tetsuya yelled. "How on earth could they beat my team?"

"Look, you!" Keisuke growled.

The room suddenly filled with light. . .bright white light. The light flooded the room, then split, separated. A soft gray light appeared on Yuki, the soft blue of Seiryuu landed in the lap of a surprised Tetsuya. There was no sign of Genbu no Miko, Takara, but the blood red form from Suzaku floated gently to a very surprised Ryu.

"Itai!" Miaka cried, a hand to her chest. There was a sharp burning sensation just over where her heart would be. Taking a deep breath, she found that the pain was gone as soon as she noticed it existed.

Finally opening her eyes, she looked around and found herself resting gently within the warm embrace of Ryu. She looked up at him, staring deeply into his hazel eyes and giggled softly when he began to blush.

"Nice catch," she smiled.

Ryu simply placed her on the ground where a frantic Taka ran to pick her up.

"Miaka, are you okay? You look fine."

"Yes, yes, I'm okay, Taka."

She looked around and saw that Yui was back, safely within Tetsuya's arms. Oki was clinging to Yuki, tears trickling down her cheeks. Once more, she allowed her eyes to survey the room, but could not find Takara anywhere.

"Where is Yamamoto-san?" she asked, interrupting the happy reunions.

Everyone paused for a moment, as if the silence would somehow make her appear. Yui took it upon herself to go and pick up the phone and dial the school teacher's number. Miaka knew how bad it might be for Takara if she was still stuck in this dream world that they seemed to be traveling to. When Yui was stuck, it had led to awful things. She shook her head, clearing her mind of the bad memories and focused on Yui.

"Hello?. . .Oh, ok. I'm glad you made it back safely as well. . . .What? On the back of your neck?. . .Honestly, I don't know. . . .Yes, I think we're all fine."

Just then, a blinding flash of light filled the room and everyone covered their eyes, avoiding any damage to the sensitive nerves.

"What? How on earth did I get here?"

The light finally started to fade away and, to everyone's utter amazement, Takara stood in the middle of Keisuke's room. A soft green glow appeared briefly on the left side of her stomach before it vanished completely. She looked at her hands and clothes, apparently as confused as everyone else about what had just happened. Yui stared for a moment, glancing at the phone still in her hand and placed it back on the base.

"Yamamoto-san?" Miaka asked. "What just happened?"

"I'm about as lost in all of this are you are," the woman said. "I was just talking to Yui on the phone and was wondering if you all were really as okay as you claimed to be. Then Byakko's light sucked me up and dropped me here."

"Would you say that you were wanting to see us while you were talking to Yui on the phone?" Yuki asked, his arms protective around Oki.

"Well, I guess so. I was wondering if you all had some kind of odd addition to your bodies like I do?"

"Nani?!" the three women said.

"See," Takara said, lifting up her brown tresses so that the back of her neck was in plan view of everyone in the room.

Just below her hair line was a patch of white hair. However, it was entirely too thick to be called hair. It looked more like fur. And just at the bottom of this patch of fur was a thick black stripe.

"Byakko?" Miaka asked.

She left Taka's side to walk up to Takara and gently place her hand on the back of her neck. Sure enough, it was soft and thick to the touch, much like the fur of a cat.

"Do any of you girls have something like this?" she asked, letting go of her hair.

Miaka's hand flew up to the back of her neck as well, and found nothing there. Then she thought back to when Suzaku had threatened to take over her body completely, how her back had burned, where wings were trying to push through skin that was never meant to accommodate them. Reaching behind her and sliding her hand up the back of her shirt, Miaka was not overly surprised to discover two strips of raised skin going in vertical lines down her back, covered with the softest down imaginable. One of the delicate feathers came off in her hand and she brought it up to her face and stared at it. It shimmered in the light, a golden iridescent red.

"Why is this happening?" she asked, feeling her heart starting to race. If Suzaku Seikun needed her help, then why was he trying to devour her.

"Look," Yui said softly.

Her sleeve was rolled up and just around her elbow was a collection of sea blue scales. Her fingers trembled as they touched them, then relaxed slightly. Miaka went over and put a hand on Yui's shoulder.

"We need to figure out what's happening. Maybe if we try to get in touch with the god's again, like in that first dream. . ."

"No!"

The scream silenced the room and everyone looked over at Oki. The woman had her hands on her stomach, as if she was suffering from cramps.

"Minase-san, daijoubu?" Miaka asked, walking towards her.

"No, don't you come any closer!"

Miaka halted in her footsteps, a hand stretched out to the woman. Oki lifted up her shirt for a moment, and Miaka could see the leathery pattern of a turtle there. The black haired woman looked up at Yuki.

"We're leaving. Now!"

Yuki said nothing, but gathered his jacket and followed Oki as she walked up to face Miaka.

"How dare you drag me into this mess with those idiotic flyers of yours. I am getting as far away from you and this mess as I can and if you dare to come after me I will make sure that you regret it."

Oki lifted a hand and slapped Miaka across the face. Or tried to. A faint red energy surrounded Miaka and Oki found herself thrown back into Yuki's arms and both fell on the ground together.

"Don't you dare blame any of this one me!" Miaka told her. "If you think I asked for this, you are sorely mistaken. You should know that you cannot run away from this. Yui and I understand that and we're trying to solve the problem. Walk out of here if you want, but this is your story as much as it is ours."

A final wave of energy issued from Miaka and covered the room. With that wave came a soft light and Miaka looked for the source of it. Her eyes followed it and found that the light was issuing from her knee.

"Chichiri?" Taka said softly, remembering the first time he had seen the mark of the Suzaku Seishi on the monk.

Miaka touched her glowing knee and found that it was warm. She looked over at Yuki and Oki who were quickly getting back on their feet. Oki took one long look at Miaka and left the room. The slamming of the door was particularly loud and the air of the room was noticeably lighter. Hotohori knelt down by Miaka's side and looked at her leg.

"How on earth did you attain Chichiri's powers?" he asked.

He lifted up a hand to rest on her knee and found that it went straight through her. Miaka shivered at the odd sensation and wondered why he could no longer touch her.

"Something really weird is happening," Yui said.

"That's stating the obvious," Tetsuya laughed.

"Seems like it's time to go and do some more research," Taka sighed.

"And I will go and see what I can find out from Chichiri. If you have his powers, I'm sure this affects him in one way or another.

* * *

"What's wrong, sensei?" Kazuo asked.

The pupil knelt near his teacher and immediately felt what was out of place. Chichiri grimaced. It had been all too long since he felt so weak, and he did not like the feeling one bit. Not one bit at all.

It had been a month since Taitsu-kun had become silent. She didn't speak or move, she simply sat there. He and the students drew comfort from her presence, refusing to think about what her silence might mean. Instead, they reproduced a similar mirror to the one that Taitsu-kun used and took turns monitoring it, looking out for any changes.

"Sensei, you may want to come and look at this."

The young man that was on watch at the moment came to get their attention. Chichiri got up, using his staff as support until he regained his balance. Kazuo walked along, a few steps behind him.

Chichiri looked into the mirror and immediately saw what was wrong.

"Focus in on Suzaku's quadrant," he told the mirror.

Only the seven constellations of Suzaku appeared within the mirror now, his being the first one to appear if one was going clockwise around the celestial circle. Yet, the stars that made up his star pattern flickered. Once. . .twice. . .then a wave of pure blackness passed over them and they were no more. Chichiri's legs gave out under him as the last of his Seishi strength left him. This feeling was very different from when Suzaku had been sealed. The very stars that gave him strength no longer held their place in the sky.

"Show me all the quadrants."

The mirror backed up until all twenty-eight celestial constellations were visible. His sign was gone, the first of Suzaku's signs, as was the first sign of Byakko. However, the first constellation of Genbu, which belonged to Hikitsu, shined all the more, as if fighting off the darkness which 

came and went, threatening to take it. So did the first sign pattern of Seiryuu. Both of these signs were immune to the darkness that claimed his strength.

"Chichiri," he heard from behind him.

The monk looked over his shoulder and found that Hotohori was there with him again. The emperor wore a look of pure concern on his face as he approached his friend.

"Are you okay?"

"For now, Hotohori-sama," Chichiri replied. "I'm afraid that things are growing darker. Take a look at the mirror."

"In a moment. I must tell you of what is happening to Miaka and the others. Miaka used your powers in her world. Can you still use them?"

"No, I cannot. They have been taken from me. Look at the stars."

Hotohori, with some guidance, saw what was going on with the star patterns that made up the powers of the Seishi. His eyes went to the first constellation of Byakko and saw that it had belonged to Tokaki, then the pattern vanished completely from sight. If his memory was as sharp as he knew it was, Tokaki was one of the Seishi that aided Miaka in trying to obtain Byakko's Shinzaho. Perhaps Tokaki's powers were what allowed Takara to teleport the way she had. He walked closer to the mirror and glanced at the star pattern for Hikitsu.

"Hikitsu chose to be reborn into the other world as well," Hotohori explained, placing a finger on the pattern. "He and Genbu no Miko are alive in Miaka's world. That would explain why his pattern simply shines all the more. He is there to protect his Miko in her world."

"But what would that say about Seiryuu's first constellation?"

Both of them looked at it, then back at each other. The star pattern was that of Suboshi.


	9. Oki's Tears

_AN: I want to make it clear that when I began writing this story, FY: Genbu Kaiden was not out. Therefore, I'm well aware that there are differences between my characterization of Takiko and the Genbu Seishi. Just work with me here on this one._

* * *

When Yuuki-san returned home late that evening, there was just the simple sight of Miaka, Yui and their boyfriends studying something in the waning light of the setting sun. She said hello to the boys, told Miaka to make sure they were out before 9 and went to go work in her room.

Astrology and mythology books covered the floor and one was securely tucked into the arms of the four members of this research group. There was only the soft rustle of pages being turned as they looked for something. . .anything that would explain this latest development with the gods and their Mikos.

"Hmm," Taka said thoughtfully. "Take a look at this everyone."

Pushing aside the books to clear a space on the carpet, he placed the book down and pointed to the illustration that took up the span of two pages in an already rather large book. His finger pointed to a constellation near the bottom of the page and smiled thoughtfully.

"That's Tamahome, my star constellation. This is a star map, I guess you could say."

All four of the gathered around the glossy pages of the book and focused on the collection of small white dots near Taka's finger. Written neatly underneath the constellation was "Tamahome." Miaka looked to the side of his finger and saw the stars that formed Chichiri.

"And here is Chichiri's star pattern," she smiled.

She felt a strong tingle in her finger when it touched the smooth page. It felt warm and traveled up her arm, through her chest, down her stomach and rested on her knee. Whatever she had done earlier was still resonating in her body, and she felt very much energized.

"You know, Yui-chan, I don't think that Suzaku is trying to devour me this time. I remember how weak I became after I would make a wish and this does not feel wrong or painful at all. Actually, I feel strong. Very strong."

"I don't feel anything," Yui replied. "I feel just like I did before."

"Look, here's Tokaki's star constellation."

Tamahome moved his finger in a diagonal and landed on a star constellation in Byakko's quadrant.

"Would you say that Takara was exhibiting some of his Seishi powers when she teleported?" Miaka asked.

"Definitely."

"There's a connection," Tetsuya pointed out. "This sign and Chichiri's sign are both the first one in their quadrant."

Miaka's eyes lit up and Taka nodded in understanding.

"So it would make sense that Yui and Oki would both receive the powers of the Seishi with the first star sign in their quadrants, too, right?"

Yui smiled a little at the thought of her Seishi. Certainly, they all were a rather shady crew, but most of them did what they could to make her happy when she was so terribly upset. Miaka smiled at Yui, perhaps guessing at what her friend was thinking about. The tingling finally stopped and Miaka looked back down at the stars.

"They're. . .they're fading!"

Everyone allowed their eyes to rest on the dimming image of the stars on the sheet until there was nothing but the black sky underneath Miaka's fingers. A slight movement caught her eyes and she looked up to see Tokaki's constellation disappear from the page as well. The four waited for two other constellations to vanish from the page. Breaths were held, eyes remained steady. But the first constellation of both Seiryuu and Genbu remained in their place on the pages.

"But why?" Miaka asked, almost to herself. "Those star patterns should be gone too."

She watched as Taka frowned slightly, then slowly reached towards Genbu's section, lightly touching the first star pattern.

"This is Hikitsu. However, Yuki is the reincarnation of that Seishi. He is in our world. Tokaki, if he isn't dead, still exists in that other world, as does Chichiri. The Seishi were created to serve the Mikos in The Four Gods Sky and Earth and Seishi could not exist in the world of the Miko. . .that was understood after Tatara and Suzuno tried to be together. Perhaps if the soul that holds the power is in this world, the power itself cannot be touched."

It made sense, and Taka certainly knew the most about the Seishi here. Miaka put her faith in his judgment. Some assumption or idea was better than none at all, and if it proved wrong later, they could fix whatever was necessary. But for now, the theory functioned just fine.

"But that would mean my first Seishi was reincarnated as well."

The look on Yui's face was somewhere between hope and terror. Miaka understood all too well. Depending on who had joined them in this world, it could mean pain or pleasure for Yui-chan. Miaka wrapped a friendly arm around her.

"Let's look."

Her finger traced the circular figure of the stars and landed on the first one in the western quadrant. She read it and looked up at Yui.

"It's Suboshi. Suboshi was reincarnated into this world and is here, somewhere."

* * *

She locked the door and tossed the keys in her purse. A nice long walk in the park was what she needed. Oki had slept feverishly that night, awakened to Yuki's arms, then slept soundly for the remaining hours of the night. When they first got home last night, she was very upset with Yuki. He had known the whole time and not said anything to her. Yuki had held her close and told her that if she did not want to return, he would do as she desired. The promise, although short and vague, was all that she truly needed. Yuki had always, always looked out for her best interest.

The heels of her shoes clicked on the stairs as she walked from her second floor apartment to leave the stuffy building and out into the slightly overcast day. The sun wanted to shine through the clouds, but the blanket kept the sunshine out and the moist, warm air inside. She took a deep breath and started to head towards the park.

While her feet went mindlessly about their way, Oki recalled Miaka's words. It was her story, the brown haired girl. . .Yuuki-san, had told her. But her story had ended so long ago. Why did she have to go through it all again? Why?

"Minase-san?"

Oki looked up and there she was. That young girl, with the curious eyes. Her eyes had been like that once, full of light and hope for a future that was denied to her. Tears started to well up in her eyes and she watched as Miaka walked towards her.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you yesterday?"

The pure and innocent concern in Miaka's eyes unleashed the flood of tears. Oki sat down on a nearby bench and buried her face in her hands. Miaka sat next to her, handing the older woman a handkerchief.

"Please, what is wrong. If it hurts so much, you really should let it all out."

"I was like you once, Miaka," Oki said, using the girl's usename. "I was happy and carefree. But then that damned book came into my life and ruined it, ruined it all."

Miaka's eyes widened in realization and Oki nodded.

"Yes, I am the reincarnation of Takiko, the first Miko, Genbu no Miko. Although it was another lifetime, I remember it all. I remember it like it was yesterday, the pain is so fresh.

My father had brought back that book, The Four Gods Sky and Earth. I felt it calling to me, and one night, while he was fast asleep, and the book pulled me into its pages. I landed in some alley, and it was dark, close to night. While wandering lost, it began to rain. I was just in my night gown, so I was getting soaked to the bone. I suppose I passed out somewhere alone the side of the road. When I awake, I was in someone's house, my arms and legs tied up."

She felt herself start to tremble at the memories that were coming to her vision, and just how vivid they all were.

"For weeks, they kept me as a prisoner. No, they did not rape me, and just why I do not know. But they did make me their own personal servant, and I won't go into detail about the things that they had me do nor the things that they did to me. It was Hikitsu and Tomite were the ones that finally came to save me, freezing the men while they slept. I awoke to frozen, shattered body parts laying on the floor and they slept near the door. I was scared, terrified at the sight of such blatant violence. Certainly, I did not care for my captors, but I never though. . .never wished such a death for them."

Miaka wrapped an arm around Oki as she shuddered. The faces, frozen in horror, screaming for help, for mercy. . .for something, anything to save them. These faces on heads that were no longer part of the original body.

"So, I ran. I ran down the street and out of the city and hid in the trees and stayed there until Tomite and Hikitsu found me. I protested. Oh, how I screamed that they not harm me. Then they surprised me by bowing at my feet, pledging their fealty to me, their Miko.

I'm sure that much of it went like your own experience, Miaka. A few problems here and there, our fair share of squabbles. Hikitsu and I became close, I saw him as something of an older brother. Apparently he thought more of me, to come and join me here in my world. After a few problems with Koutou, we finally assembled all of Genbu's Seishi and summoned him. But if I had known. . ."

Oki felt the tears come to her eyes again. Her body grew cold and she placed a hand on Miaka's when she looked overly concerned.

"I am fine, just let me finish. I wished for the safety of Hokkan, and the pain was unbearable. I spent weeks recovering from that wish and its effects. The physical pain evolved into emotional pain with the thoughts that I would die in that world, never see my father or friends again."

"You should not have doubted your strength. You made it through all of that in one piece, Minase-san," Miaka told her.

"You may call me Oki. And I realize that now. When I finally returned home, my father saw what Genbu was doing to me. I knew he was unhappy. He did not speak to me for days and the turtle skin on my arms, thighs and feet was a constant reminder of what would happen, should I use my last wish.

"Then one day, I was laying down, resting. It felt that I was growing weaker by the day. My eyes were closed so I didn't see him coming. . . couldn't do anything to stop it. But I did feel the ground start to tremble. I suppose it must've thrown my father off balance and the knife he had stabbed me in my stomach. I screamed and sat up, which only drove it deeper into my stomach. The trembles grew larger, deeper and my dad sat there, my blood all over his hands, spilling out onto the couch I was laying on. I remember sitting there, in complete shock. 'This is the only way,' my father told me. But I wanted to live. Oh, how I wanted to live. And for it to be him doing this to me. . ."

"I know how that feels," Miaka whispered. "Taka, when he was Tamahome, was brainwashed and tried to kill me. . .broke my arm and my heart as well."

"But at least you know that wasn't really him, don't you?"

Miaka nodded and smiled a little.

"You had that much. It was my father, and he was very much aware of what he was doing. Me, being the young and foolish thing that I was, yanked the knife out, threw it and ran. I didn't get very far, since I was bleeding so heavily. I started screaming for help, hoping a neighbor or passerby would come to my rescue. What did come to my rescue was Genbu. The animal form of Genbu Seikun started to break through the ground, trying to get to me. I am grateful for what he was trying to do, for the power he gave me. I doubt I would've survived as long as I did if it wasn't for him. Yet I do blame him for what he put me through. I blame him for shaking the ground so violently that I tripped, giving my father enough time to catch up to me. I felt the knife go into my back once, then again. And again. The pain was unbearable, but it faded with my vision, with my feeling. I was slipping into darkness and the next time I awoke, it was as a spirit, listening to a deep mysterious voice telling me I had a choice to make."

Oki pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her tears away, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"This new life is what I chose. I thought I may have another chance to live as a normal woman with normal hopes and dreams. However, my fate is what it is. I suppose I should accept that now."

"You don't have to accept anything, Oki. But you do have a responsibility. You are Genbu no Miko, and he needs you. He tore through the barriers of the world to try and protect you when your father wanted to do you harm. If only you had been stronger, mentally and spiritually, it would've been okay. You've been given another chance, surely, but this chance is to do things the right way," Miaka finished.

The bright-eyed brunette stood up and extended a hand out to Oki. She looked up, her dark eyes softened, for the first time since they met. Standing up, the two Mikos shook hands and Miaka stepped forward to embrace her.

"Save your tears for just a little longer, Minase-san," she said. "Yuki and all of us will protect you. We will be your Seishi for this journey."

Oki smiled at the fond memories her Seishi brought and she nodded in acceptance.

"We will talk later, Miaka. Thank you. . .for everything."

Miaka watched a much happier, brighter Oki walk down the street and become lost in the forest of people that went about their way on sunny days such as this. Her eyes looked up into the sky to watch the clouds part and reveal the sun in all his majestic glory. She couldn't help but smile 

to herself as well. She straightened her clothes and touched the wet patch of her shirt that Oki's tears had found.

"Poor Oki," she said thoughtfully, carrying the pain and memories of the young woman as if they were her own burden.

She turned around to start heading to the mall. She was going to meet Yui and some classmates for some shopping, although she would mostly be doing window shopping since she was broke at the moment. A pair of strong arms reached out and caught her, just barely managing to stop her before she ran into him.

"Miaka, always so clumsy."

Miaka looked up and smiled into the deep violet eyes of Ryu.

"Heh, gomen," she said.

The smile on her face started to fade as she saw Ryu become serious. There was something in his eyes, as if they were trying to say a million things at once, but could never settle on just the right words. She felt his hand touch the damp path on her shirt and he looked at her questioningly.

"Oh, I was talking with Oki. The poor thing, she still remembers everything so vividly from where she was Takiko. You should hear. . ."

Ryu put a finger on her lips, allowing his hand to come around and caress her cheek. The skin tingled beneath his fingerprints and her heart started to race, going faster. What was this? Her heart only beat like that for Taka. Certainly, she loved Ryu, but only as a friend.

"Miaka, there is something I want to tell you, something that I've wanted to tell you since before you found me. Taka didn't want me to say, and I promised him that I wouldn't, but I don't care anymore. It's time for me to tell you something that I should've told you before."

"Nuriko, I mean Ryu. . .this doesn't feel. . ."

"You can call me Nuriko. I rather you would. It was as Nuriko I came to know you, as Nuriko I protected you, as Nuriko I died for you. And it was as Nuriko that I came to love you."

Miaka's heart stopped. Her mind rewound to that day when she eavesdropped on Nuriko and Tamahome talking and Nuriko first said that he would have loved her as a man. Then, did that mean. . .?

"Miaka, I love you. I wanted to be reborn into this world so that I could make sure that you would always be happy. I now know why Hotohori acted as he did, why Tamahome refused to give you up without a fight. And I share that love, and I had to let you know."

She felt her eyes start to water and her sight became hazy. There were so many confusing emotions racing through her body. She was happy that he cared for her, but she did not wish the same pain that Hotohori dealt with while she lived in the other world. Miaka shook her head, trying to deny it all, refusing to be the source of anyone else's pain.

"Ryu, just forget about me. You deserve to be happy, to have your own life."

"I am happy, and my life has been yours since I stopped living for Kourin. Now, stop crying."

He reached up and lovingly wiped away her tears, bring his face even closer to hers.

"I don't want you to be sad, Miaka. Always smile. Always smile, at least for me. But, at the very least, allow me just one kiss."

Miaka didn't know how to respond. It was a simple kiss, like a brother or her kissing Tetsuya. There was no real harm in it. Yet, what if Taka should found out? How would he. . .

Ryu tilted her face upwards, and she felt her face growing warm. So many memories of being close to him, of him protecting her. Closing her eyes, Miaka found herself welcoming Ryu's kiss.


	10. Decisions to Make

_It's been a while, I know. I apologize. There was Spring Break and I met a guy (who I'm now going out with) and the transition back to school. However, the plot thickens dramatic music. Let me know what you think, I love comments! Ja na!_

* * *

Her breath stopped as his arms wrapped around her and Miaka felt herself melting against him. It was so gentle, so sensual, yet it seemed to touch her very soul in its softness. Something in her was stirring in answer to this touch. It wanted to respond, it wanted to return the feeling. And the moment she became aware of this fact, Miaka was filled with fear.

"Miaka. Ryu."

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked towards the source of the voice. Taka stood a few feet away, his eyes not reflecting any emotion at the moment. Miaka's fingers flew to her lips, in a vain attempt to stop the tingling, as if that would make everything okay.

"Taka," she started. "I. . ."

"Yui was looking for you. She wants to find Suboshi soon, since he may be important in solving this mystery."

She blinked a few times. It was not like him to simply ignore what had just happened. The last time his eyes had been so empty was when he was under the influence of the kodoku.

"Go on, Miaka. We will talk later."

When she looked up into Ryu's eyes, they twinkled for a moment, before his attention was completely on Taka. Miaka was loath to leave them alone, but she decided that it was best. She casually waved bye to Ryu and then walked away, quickly enough to leave them alone, but the last thing she wanted was to seem like she was running away from the situation. Yes, she and Taka would definitely talk later.

* * *

Ryu watched as Miaka walked out of sight, slipped a hand in his pocket and looked back at Taka, without fear. It felt weird, but somehow, Miaka's kiss had encouraged him and given him strength. Taka's eyes were cold and looked into the street for a moment. They stood there, in the middle of the sidewalk, a warm breeze blowing through the trees. Just when Ryu was going to walk off, Taka let out a long breath that almost sounded like a sigh.

"Why, Nuriko?"

"Because I love her, and she has every right to know how I feel. You did not keep your feelings hidden, nor did Hotohori. Why should I?"

"What do you expect to gain?" Taka asked, walking closer to Ryu. Perhaps a foot or so of air was all that remained between them. "Did you think it would change anything between you and her?"

"Taka, I already explained to you that I had to tell. . ."

"And why the hell did you kiss her?"

"I love her, Taka!" Ryu said in a fierce voice, low but stern. "And if I can never have her, that is the least that she could give me. She didn't have to, and you know that. Miaka has said no to Hotohori time and time again. I sat there, watched her deny him and all his advances while you sat in Kotou doing who-knows-what with Yui. Our Miaka is a bright woman who can make up her own mind. And if you are so damned scared of losing her, then that's your problem."

Ryu had a moment to brace himself for the punch that Taka through at him. Yet, that moment was all that he needed, and Ryu caught the punch and looked his opponent directly in the eye. Taka was furious, and Ryu could feel the animosity pouring from his one-time close friend like blood from a wound.

"Nuriko, I will tell you this once, and once only. Leave Miaka alone. I don't care if you have to move to Australia to do it, but if I catch you near her again, our shared past will become obsolete. You and I are just men now, not Seishi of Suzaku."

"You would kill me, Tama-chan?" Ryu said, a laugh in his voice.

"Don't you dare act like things between us are that simple!" Taka snapped. Ryu saw a look of sadness briefly cover the other's face and leave just as suddenly. "And no, I would not kill you, but I would make sure that you would sorely regret coming near my girlfriend again. Do I make myself clear, Ryu?"

"Crystal."

With that final word, Ryu turned his back on Taka, heading back to his apartment, and started thinking about how he would explain all this to Miaka. Just that quickly, a plan started to stir into formation within the depths of his mind.

* * *

"He kissed you?!"

Miaka nodded, and Yui looked completely shocked. Takara, on the other hand, wanted details.

"Was he gentle about it?" she asked bluntly.

Miaka turned red and refused to answer the question. Instead, she picked up the closest book and started to flip through the pages. Tetsuya had run to go get them all some juice when she had blurted it out, unable to hold back her words any longer.

"What did Taka have to say about it?" Yui whispered.

"Nothing yet. But I'm sure he will bring it up later."

The women grew quiet as Tetsuya rounded the corner, his hands laden with drinks for them all while they continued filing through books. He took off his shades and shoved them in a pocket as the drinks were passed around the table.

"Find anything else?" he asked.

"Nope, can't say we did," sad Miaka behind the pages of the book she had grabbed.

Takara took a long sip from her can and set it down and looked at Tetsuya.

"Hey, you took your sunglasses off. You have really nice eyes. Why on earth do you wear those stupid things all the time if you've got dreamy eyes like those?" she smiled.

Yui looked up and started to get defensive about her boyfriend when she took the time to really look into his eyes. Miaka watched as the two locked eyes for a moment, and Tetsuya grew flustered and looked away, blushing a little. She giggled at the two, surprised at how they always managed to have such kawaii moments like that. Setting the book down she thought about the situation for a moment.

"Okay, people. Let's go about this logically," Miaka said. "Yui, what can you remember about Suboshi's personality?"

"Well," she started, "he was very devoted to me, always concerned about my well-being. He tried to tell me about Nakago before you did, and I refused to listen to him as well."

There was a soft pause and Miaka knew that Yui was thinking about her time as Seiryuu no Miko. Finally, she took a deep breath and continued.

"Suboshi was really a sweet Seishi until he found about his brother's death. That was what drove his rage. And then there was the mess with Tamahome and he thought that you were really to blame for all my troubles. I never bothered to explain the details to him."

"Can we assume that he'd want to keep a close eye on you as well?" Takara asked.

"Sure we can," Miaka replied. "Ryu and Taka are here for me, Yuki is here for Oki. What about your husband, Takara?"

"Kado's the reincarnation of Tatara," the woman said dreamily. "Some of my mother's spirit rests in me. . . I felt it when she died, a new presence within me. Perhaps he knew this would happen, or perhaps he just wanted another chance, as most of the Seishi did, it seems."

"I can make a list of all the guys that I maintain in close contact with, or that I notice around me on a regular basis," Yui said.

"Sounds like a start, at least."

Everyone looked up to see where the voice had come from and found Hotohori's spirit nearby. He came over and looked over Yui's shoulder.

"So, you also realized that Suboshi was reincarnated like some of the other Seishi?"

Miaka nodded and looked up at him and noticed that he seemed rather pale. . .even for a spirit. She reached up to pull on his sleeve and only remembered after her hand passed through him that he could no longer touch anyone in the real world. He must have felt something anyway since he looked over in her direction, as patient as he ever was with her.

"Yes, Miaka? What did you want?"

"Ano. . .you look rather pale, Hotohori," she said softly.

"Baka," Tetsuya laughed. "Of course he's pale, he's a spirit."

"No, Miaka has a point, dear," Yui said. "Hotohori-sama, is everything okay?"

"I'm afraid not. Just like Chichiri lost his powers, mine are starting to fade as well. Miaka will be gaining my grace and sword wielding abilities soon."

Miaka finally heard the disguised pain in his voice and wished she could hug him and tell him that everything was going to be okay. He looked down at her, seeing the conflicting emotions on her face, and smiled softly.

"Don't you dare worry about me, Miaka. I will always be your Seishi, and I will do what I must in order to ensure your safety. Think of it, my dear. Why else would our powers be surging into you. First Chichiri, now myself. . .our powers granted to you."

She stopped for a moment and truly considered the implications.

"Hotohori," she started, her voice unsure as her mind started to work this out. "Are these dark powers taking over the constellations that power the Seishi?"

"Yes, that is the way that it seems."

"Then it would make more sense for the powers to seek somewhere to hide," Yui completed.

There was a moment of silence as this latest revelation sunk in, and Miaka reached behind her and felt the soft down of Suzaku's wings along her back. It was starting to make sense, as insane as it all was. If this dark power was trying to suck up the power of the stars, then perhaps the powers were seeking refuge in the closest person they could find: the Miko of the god they followed.

"Poor Suzaku," Miaka whispered to herself.

"Seiryuu as well. He was never harsh with me, it was I who was weak," Yui replied.

A soft glow started to grow around her and it was warm. . .so warm. Miaka hugged herself and closed her eyes, completely embracing this transition into the spirit realm.

* * *

Oki clutched onto Yuki's shirt sleeve when she felt the glow start to invade her sight. She was afraid, terribly afraid. It would've been one thing if Miaka or any of the other Mikos had been there with her, but she was alone. How she hated that feeling, that she was all alone in the world, even while in the warmth confines of Yuki's arms.

"I'm scared," she said.

"I know, love," Yuki told her. "Try not to fight it. Just remember that Genbu does not want to harm you. Just go and see what this leads to and I will be here when you return."

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and was welcomed into the darkness.

* * *

"Onichan?"

Ryu looked up out of his trance and felt it. She was gone, once again. At least she wasn't in pain, like the last time. It felt like she was almost happy to go this time. He smiled to himself, thinking about his plan.

"Yes, Kourin?"

"Taste this and see if it's okay."

He looked up and saw a spoon laden with a dark sauce, dipped his pinky in the mixture and licked it off the tip. It was sweet, but tangy. . .rather good for his usually clumsy sister. He looked up into her eager awaiting eyes and found himself comparing her to Miaka. Yes, they would like each other very much. Ryu was right when thinking that she would turn out like his Miko.

"Very good. But now I'm more hungry than I was 5 minutes ago."

"Well, dinner'll be done soon enough," she told him, heading back into the kitchen.

Ryu smiled at her and picked up a pen and paper and got to work on his scheme.

* * *

Miaka awoke on a soft bed of red fabric, that seemed to shimmer and shift colors like fire itself. She snuggled into the fabric a little more before she heard the soft melodic laughter. When she looked up towards the laughter, she noticed that she was among the stars again and the one laughing at her was no other than Suzaku Seikun.

"Hello again, Suzaku no Miko. It seems that we would meet again."

"Yes," Miaka said, fighting off her feeling of awe. "Why are you in human form this time?"

"Because it is I who summon you, not the goddess. We Four Gods discussed the matter at hand and realized that we needed to take an active effort as well, especially since you mortals are working so hard for our sakes."

Miaka blushed a little at the subtle form of flattery. The color of her cheeks deepened and spread as the beautiful god kneeled before her and took her face in his hands.

"Suzaku no Miko. Yuuki Miaka. I need your help. The demons of fire and ice are consuming my constellations. I have saved the powers that the stars hold by giving them to you, but that power will not be able to return to the stars unless this evil is defeated. Now, I am going to ask something very difficult of you, and it is entirely up to you how you answer."

"I'm listening, Suzaku Seikun-sama," she told him.

"You will not be able to hold the 6 powers of my constellations in your body on your own. I will have to merge with you and make myself manifest within your world. Perhaps you have already noticed the changes. This is not optional, or depending on your will power, as it was when you summoned me for your three wishes. You are a mortal, and a mortal body was never meant to hold the power of the heavens. It will not be a full transformation, but it will be significant, too significant to hide from other people."

"Then I will have to leave home for some time," Miaka thought out loud. "There is no way that I can allow my mother and friends to become aware of all that is happening with me."

Suzaku Seikun sat down beside her and nodded softly. Miaka finally noticed something that he had said earlier.

"You said 6 constellations. But two of my Seishi are in my world with me. It should be only 5 of the constellations that I will receive power for."

The god refused to look at her for a moment and he looked saddened. What on earth could possibly sadden a god? Miaka didn't know they could feel emotions like sorrow. She leaned in a little closer, daring to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Suzaku-sama, tell me. Whatever it is, I have every right to know."

"Genbu, Byakko, Seiryuu and I all knew there would be a time when we would be in danger. The restraints that held the demons of old at bay were growing weaker as the centuries came and went. Perhaps, in another hundred years, the demons would have freed themselves. However, we have been planning as well. We knew that our constellations would be the first target of this evil. So, we as a group decided we would have to establish a connection between the earthly realm and this heavenly one. And that connection is through the Miko. Each of you has already tasted heavenly power, so it is not foreign to your spirit. You will all be able to handle this transfusion, if you desire to do so."

"Of course, Suzaku-sama. I will help you in whatever way that I can, if not for your sake, then for that of my loved ones. But what does that have to do with. . ."

"I am getting to that, little one," he said, his eyes flaring up for a moment. Miaka silenced herself and sat still.

"We chose the Mikos so that a love connection would be established between you and one of your Seishi, even if it was merely one-sided such as that of Suboshi and Hongo Yui. We gods are not as heartless as we may seem, since we did this for your protection. The love interest allowed both of you to be reborn, all into this time and era, giving you a second chance. It also keeps the last constellation from being overthrown and the power remains your reincarnated Seishi, rather than being thrown into your body. I am afraid you do not want to know what would happen if that was to occur.

"However, you are a special case, Yuuki Miaka. I did not expect two of your Seishi to fall hopelessly in love with you. I suppose I do not know as much about human emotions as I originally thought. This was never supposed to happen."

Finally, the god turned his golden eyes onto her and looked her in the eye. There was so much gentleness there, and so much power. He seemed to be light and dark, soft and hard at the same time. He raised a hand to caress her cheek.

"My sweet Miko, you were only meant to have one shineihei, only one personal guard to guide you through this story. The power of each quadrant was meant to be shared between only you and your shineihei. You will have to make a choice, which will ultmately affect all three of you. Yuuki Miaka, you will have to choose between Tamahome and Nuriko, the Ogre and the Willow. Only one of them can go on at your side after the 5th constellation disappears. You have that long to make a decision."


	11. Suboshi Revealed

"_How long will it be until the 5th constellation is overthrown?"_

"_At this rate, you will have three days. Three days to decide."_

"_And what will happen to the one I do not choose, Suzaku-sama?"_

"_I am afraid that he. . ."_

* * *

"Miaka?"

She looked around at those that sat at the table. Apparently she was the last to awaken form this most recent trance. Although she had been back in her body for a few moments now, her mind replayed the last few words that Suzaku Seikun had told her. Yui immediately saw that something was wrong and placed a hand on her friend's own, looking into her eyes.

"Daijoubu?" she asked softly.

"No," Miaka replied. "It will be a long time before I am okay again."

With that, Miaka sighed deeply and decided to throw the attention onto someone else.

"Yui, did Seiryuu Seikun tell you who Suboshi is?"

"No," the blonde replied. "He said that he can sense the spirit energy, but not the form that it was taken."

"Perhaps Miaka can use Chichiri's powers to find him," Hotohori suggested.

Everyone looked up at the spirit who had be quiet for most of the time, before and after the trance. It seemed that it took a large amount of effort for him to speak. Miaka felt herself getting teary-eyed.

"Hotohori, return back to your world," she said. "You are too weak to stay here without straining your spirit. I don't know what I would do if something was to happen to you. Please?"

He looked sad, but nodded.

"I will go, but promise me that you will take care of yourself. I would like to visit you again once this is all over."

Miaka smiled, grateful that Hotohori was understanding, especially in this situation. Slowly, he started to fade into the air around him until there was no sign that he was there at all. Miaka thought about his suggestion.

"Maybe I should give it a try," she said aloud.

"We've certainly got nothing to lose," Yui said. "The sooner we find him the better."

"Did we all receive the same message then?" Takara asked. "That we will fuse with out god and harbor the power of most of the constellations."

Yui nodded, but Miaka highly doubted that anyone else received the message that she did. For that, she was glad. She did not wish this kind of pain on anyone.

"Miaka, are you ready to try?"

Once again brought out of her musings, she nodded and closed her eyes. Clearly, she felt the psychic powers of Chichiri coming to her command. She imagined the stars, the quadrants, and then focused on the constellation of Suboshi. It was as if the power within her knew what she wanted, and hurried to comply. A faint blue line shot out from the stars and she watched as the line descended to earth and moved along the streets of Japan. She watched as the stars sought to identify the body connected with them and gasped when they finally landed on that person. Her eyes flitted open and she looked at Yui.

"I know who Suboshi is," she told her.

"Who is he?" Yui asked, getting excited.

"I am Suboshi."

And everyone turned to look at the body that was the reincarnation of Suboshi.

* * *

Oki sighed deeply and saw that Yuki had fallen asleep on the couch. The fear was completely gone now. She and Genbu talked for a long time, and he expressed nothing but the deepest regret that she had suffered the way she had. He even granted her with a present. She stroked the fabric, which would look black one moment and then white with the light it reflected. He had woven for her a cloak of diamonds, the thread fine and delicate. It could easily have been mistaken for silk. It would protect her. When she had asked what she needed to be protected from, he had laughed.

"You don't honestly think that these powers will leave you alone once they realize the plan we have set into action, do you?" he asked.

It made sense. Eventually, these demons would realize that she and the other Mikos were a threat. She only hoped that they would wait for a little while longer. A soft smile played on her lips. However, it had been a long time since she had a reason to practice her archery. With that thought in mind, she got up and grabbed her dusty bow out of her closet and looked for a fresh string.

"This means a lot to me, Shizuru."

* * *

"Oh, anything for you, Ryu," the older woman smiled.

He looked at the medical notice that he held in his hands. It was rather believable, and if he pulled it off right, he might have her to himself for a few hours.

"What are you grinning about?" Kourin asked, carrying a bag of dresses she'd just bought.

"Nothing you need to worry about, my dear. This is something that doesn't concern little ones such as yourself."

"Nani?! I'm only 5 years younger than you. I'm not that little."

He smiled and patted her head as he had done so many times with Miaka in another lifetime.

* * *

"You're Suboshi?" Yui cried.

Miaka saw the look of betrayal on her face, a look that for many months had been directed towards her.

"Why did you never tell me? Why keep something like that a secret from me?"

He was walking away from them. After Miaka had found him, he had promptly stood up and left the library. Of course, they had all followed him, but only after a block or so of walking did he stop. Turning around, it was clear that he was crying from behind his shades.

"Did you think I wanted to remember the things that I had done? Did you think I wanted you to remember me as that immature, passion-driven boy? How do you think Miaka and Tamahome would have felt if they knew who I was?"

"I would've forgiven you, Tetsuya," Miaka said softly. "Everything you did was out of your love for Yui."

"That's not the point, Miaka!" he said. "You know what I did. Why I did it doesn't make it any better. Do you think Tamahome would have forgiven me so easily. Hate like that does not simply go away. I killed his entire family, enjoyed it, savored it."

At that, he fell to his knees and refused to look at any of them.

"How could I expect Yui to love me when she knew I was capable of such violence and rash actions. I never told any of you because I was afraid that acknowledging it would bring it all back. And I don't want it to come back. I don't."

Miaka watched as Yui walked towards her boyfriend and knelt on the ground in front of him. Gently, she removed the sunglasses from his face and wiped away his tears.

"Look at me, Suboshi," she told him softly.

There was silence as he refused to acknowledge the name.

"Tetsuya. I love you. I do not care about your past any more than you care about mine. You know the evils I wished upon Miaka and Tamahome. You read them all in this body. If you can forgive me for being blind and selfish, then I can do the same for you. The past is the past."

"I forgave Tamahome for injuring me and treating me the way that he did," Miaka said.

"He was under the influence of a drug," he reminded her.

"I'd say love is a very powerful drug, wouldn't you?" Yui smiled.

She stared into his eyes and saw what she had always seen, but never recognized. Yui saw a familiar spirit, someone she was comfortable with, could trust and love.

"I need you, as both Suboshi and Tetsuya. Suboshi must help me to conquer this evil. But Tetsuya is the one that I love."

As the two of them embraced, Miaka found herself thinking about something. Yui did not love Suboshi, but she could love his reincarnated form. Oki did not love Hikitsu, but fell in love with Yuki. Takara never knew Tatara, but loved Kado dearly. Was it possible for her to love both the former and the reincarnation. Could she truly love Tamahome and Taka?

Slamming the last book closed, she sighed and stood up to stretch. That was the last of her homework. Taka had not called her or stopped to visit all day. She thought back earlier to the last time she had seen him. Slowly, it seemed that she was noticing things about him that didn't seem like him. It had never occurred to her before that things like Taka's sudden abruptness at times was part of his personality. Miaka knew now, after seeing the other Mikos interact with their shineihei, that the reincarnation was not the original. Taka was Taka, although he held Tamahome's powers and imprint.

* * *

She looked out the window and saw that there was still an hour of daylight left. After grabbing her jacket, Miaka started walking, not really paying any attention to where her feet were leading her. When she looked at her surroundings almost twenty minutes later, she found that her feet had taken her to Seibu's. Walking in the store she looked around to see if Ryu was working. Her eyes spotted some purple hair at the back of the store.

"Ryu, is that you?" she called.

The person turned around and looked over her shoulder.

"No, my brother is off today. I'm his sister Kourin."

Miaka walked over and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Yuuki Miaka. Pleased to meet you."

"Are you a friend of his?"

Miaka nodded and sat down next to her. Kourin was maybe a year or two older than she was. In her hands was a cuisine magazine. Immediately her eyes lit up.

"You can cook?"

"Yeah, I plan on going to culinary school once I save enough money. I do odd jobs here and there."

"Oh, that's wonderful. You know, I've always wondered something. Is it best to mix sweet items with a sweet dessert, or should you vary with the tastes?"

"Well, I've actually been reading up on that, Yuuki-san. You see, it entirely depends on the kind of entrée you serve. . ."

Ryu watched as Miaka and his sister walked past his apartment. Kourin went into the doors and Miaka continued on her way. It was getting dark, but she would be fine. And if she wasn't, he would know immediately. Almost as if she knew he was thinking about her, she looked up towards his window and found him standing there. Even from that high, he could see her cheeks color as she hurriedly walked away. It was okay, she could walk away for now. Tomorrow, however, was another day completely.

* * *

_AN: Yes, it's short, I know. However, I promise the next will be rather large. You get to find out what Ryu is planning, Taka and Miaka finally have that talk and a few other surprises. Ja na!_


	12. The Other Side of Things

Chichiri took a deep breath and banished the mirror back into oblivion. There was no point in looking at it anymore. With the same mirror, he had been watching Miaka when he could once he had recovered from his sudden loss of strength. It was obvious that there was nothing anyone in this world could do to aid the Gods and Nu Kwa.

"So the Gods came to them in this dream state?" he asked

Hotohori took a long drink of sake and nodded.

"Yes. All we can do is put our faith in those girls. . .no, those women. None of them are truly girls any longer, not even our Miaka. I fear for them, Chichiri."

"So do I, Hotohori-sama. But we must believe. Our Miaka is a marvelous girl. We've seen her strength, her love and her undying devotion. Let's just hope that it will be enough and that what they lack, they will quickly gain."

The late emperor felt the last of his power stripped of him and groaned in pain. He felt so. . . normal, so ordinary.

"Be safe, Miaka. Tamahome, Nuriko, I pray that you will watch over our little Miko," he whispered before he slipped into unconsciousness

* * *

"No!" she cried, waking up suddenly.

Her body was drenched in sweat, and she felt a pain in her heart, although she had no idea of what she had dreamed. Something was going to happen today. She could feel it, sense it with Chichiri's spiritual powers. As the final phase of sleep passed back into the depths from where it came, Miaka stretched and immediately knew that she was different. There was a fluidity to her movements that had never been there before, and she had this feeling that she couldn't trip and fall on her face even if she wanted to do so. Getting out of bed and walking over to her mirror, she looked at herself and clearly saw Hotohori's beauty shining through her. Her heart tightened and she hoped that he wasn't suffering too greatly for it, remembering the pain that she had awoken to and finally connected it with his own.

"Thank you, Hotohori," she said softly.

After realizing how much time she had spent gazing at her stunning reflection (it seemed that she inherited some of his vanity as well), Miaka put on some clothes and hurried to gather her books and lunch before racing out of her house, almost forgetting to lock the door behind her. Tucking the keys safely in her pocket, she started to head down the street and saw Taka standing at the corner. He looked up at her, and for a moment, his eyes were cold, as they were the last time they had spoken. They quickly softened as she slowed her steps and came to a complete stop a few feet away from him.

"Taka," she said softly, acknowledging him.

"Come, Miaka. Let me walk you to school."

He put his arm around her shoulder and held her close, but the tension was thick and she struggled to keep her heart at its normal pace.

"It's okay, Miaka," he said, aware of her apprehension. "I'm not mad at you. It certainly wasn't your fault."

"You don't mean to tell me that you only blame Nuriko for kissing me?" Miaka asked, startled.

"That's exactly what I mean. Unless you're telling me that you welcomed Ryu's kiss?"

Miaka was silent for a moment. Isn't that exactly what she had done? Had she not passively allowed him to kiss her. She felt that fear creeping up on her again. Although she recognized the emotion as fear, she wasn't sure what it was fear of exactly.

"Well, it doesn't really matter anymore," he said, not waiting for an answer from her. "I told him to stay away from you."

"What?!" Miaka cried. "That's not being fair to me or him. Yes, he crossed that line of trust between you two, and I understand that. . ."

"I did not say that this was up for debate, Miaka. You two are keeping away from each other and that is final."

"But he is my friend! Our friend!"

"He is no friend of mine."

Miaka stopped, realizing just how far her two Seishi had drifted apart. Tears came to her eyes.

"How on earth could you say something like that, Taka? This is Nuriko we're talking about."

"No, this is Ryu that I am talking about. He and Nuriko are two separate people."

"Just like you and Tamahome are?"

She smiled softly as the first few tears started to fall down her face. Taka looked down at her, finally understanding what she was getting at.

"Miaka?" he said, taking her shoulders in his hands. "Look at me. You know that I love you."

"Do I, Taka? Do you love me because I'm me or do you love me because of the promises that you made and the feelings that you had when you were Tamahome?"

When he did not answer immediately, she gently reached up and took his hands off her arms.

"Think about it," was all she said before she walked away from him.

After the first few steps, after she noticed he was not following her, Miaka allowed the rest of her tears to fall as they would, only bothering to wipe them away when she needed to see where she was going. However, when she arrived at school, her eyes were dry and full of a forced sparkle. Once she sat down in her seat and pulled out her books, it dawned on her just what she was afraid of. And it was change.

* * *

"Oh, I am so sorry to hear that. I will send a note up to her at once."

"Yes, thank you."

"Most of our notes come through phone calls. It was very thoughtful of you to take out some time from your day to come and deliver the message yourself."

"As close as we are, how could I not?"

Ryu waited as the woman contacted the classroom that Miaka was in and let them know that she was needed down at the main office. He tried to maintain a solemn look on his face as much as he wanted to smile to himself. Sure, Taka might be keeping an eye on her during the afternoon and morning, but would he have thought to keep watch over her during the school day itself. Of course, he would be in big trouble himself if he was ever found out. Taking a deep breath, he crossed his fingers and waited for Miaka to arrive.

"I'm here. What is the emergency?"

Ryu looked up and saw her walk through the door. It took her a moment to notice that he was there and she looked startled, like a deer in the woods.

"Yes, I'm sure that it is a shock that your childhood friend is here, Yuuki- san," the woman said, misreading the expression on her face. "Iwata-san came bearing bad news, I am afraid."

"Bad news?" Miaka said. She was genuinely concerned, which was good. He needed this to be believable. "What happened, Ryu?"

"I'm afraid that our elementary school teacher, Okuda-sensei, has passed away," Ryu told her.

He watched Miaka for a reaction. She seemed unsure as to how to react to it all. He knew that he had to help her and let her know what his intentions were.

"I know that it has been some time since you two saw each other," he said softly. "However, they are going to read her will, and apparently she wanted you to be there. It seems that she has been leaving behind some possessions to her favorite items to her past students. Someone else wanted your gift, so they didn't want me to come, but I knew that you should know about it."

Miaka's eyes lit up for a moment and she put her hands over her mouth.

"Oh, I didn't know that Okuda-sensei still thought of me now and then," she said. "I want to go and pay my last respects, I do, but. . ."

"Don't worry, Yuuki-san," the woman said. "I will let your sensei know that you had to leave."

"Oh, thank you so much," Miaka said, bowing. "Let's hurry and go, Ryu. I don't want to be late."

He put an arm around her and handed her a tissue, which she dutifully used to wipe away at imaginary tears. They held up this position as they left the school and walked out of the final gates to his car sitting outside school grounds. He gave her a smile and opened the door for her.

"And just what do you have planned, Ryu?" she asked.

"I want to spend some time with you," he told her. "Is that so wrong?"

She seemed to think it over for a moment and shook her head no.

"Great."

With that, he hopped in his car, put the key in the ignition and drove off.

* * *

She had the strangest feeling of deja vù, like she'd been in this same situation before. Miaka looked at Ryu as the wind blew his hair back. He looked so handsome there, with his yellow jacket and black pants. He glanced over and gave her a wink, and she found herself blushing again. It was a nice feeling though. Despite all the turmoil that was going on in her life, with Taka and Suzaku-Seikun and Nu Kwa, it all seemed to fade away into the beautiful sunlight. There was just her and Ryu, and her world was at peace, if only for a few hours.

"You know, I had a vision about being with you in your world when I was moving that rock from in front of Genbu's cave in Hokkan," he told her.

"Honto?" she asked. "Tell me about it."

"Sure," he replied, glad that she was interested. "You and I were just driving around town. I took you out to eat, we went shopping, some saleswoman mistook me for a girl because of my amazing grace and beauty, then we just sat at a pier and watched the sunset."

"That sounds like it was nice daydream."

"It gave me the strength to move that rock."

He finally arrived at his destination and parked the car. When he finally looked over at her, there were tears falling down her face. Leaning close to her, he took her face in his hands. Miaka pulled away.

"I've cried enough today, I don't need to cry anymore," she said.

"It's okay to cry, Miaka. Sometimes you need to let it out. If you only knew how long and hard I cried over Kourin."

Once again, he made her look at him, her eyes glittering with unshed tears. He wiped them away, allowing his love for her to seep through his fingertips.

"Come on, I packed some treats for us to eat while we talk."

She immediately perked up and got out of the car, grabbing the basket that sat in the backseat. Ryu ran over and took it from her, finding the blanket he'd stashed away earlier as well.

"You are not going to carry that. I'll turn around and find that all the food is gone before we ever sat down."

Miaka blushed a bit and laughed. They both knew that it was probably true. They walked through the trails and found a nice space of grass and settled down on the blanket. Ryu gave Miaka the basket and she started to unpack it. He had thrown a little of everything in there...some cake, California rolls, some soba noodles and other odds and ends that Kourin was able to make. When he told her that he would be on a picnic with Miaka, she got rather excited and decided to see if she could make something special for her.

"Oh, wow! Look at all of this food."

"Kourin made it for you," he smiled, stretching out on the blanket.

"Weally?" she said with a piece of sushi or two in her mouth.

Ryu burst into laughter, laying back on the blanket and enjoying the day. Everything was so right. Just having Miaka near him made him feel better. He closed his eyes and bathed in the sunlight for a moment.

"Don't you want some?"

He opened an eye and saw Miaka hovering over him with a California roll held in her chopsticks. Rather than taking it from her, he simply opened his mouth. To his surprise, she obliged him and dropped the piece between his lips.

"Hey," he said, after swallowing it. "Those are really good. Kourin is getting better everyday."

"You've got a wonderful sister, Ryu," Miaka smiled.

He was happy to go back into his restful mode, hearing the food from the basket vanish quickly. The next time that he opened his eyes was after he felt Miaka come and rest on his chest, relaxing her head on her arms.

"Taka told me about how he didn't want us to see each other anymore."

His violet eyes looked over her face and clearly saw the sadness there. It didn't look as if she would cry, but he put an arm over her back and rested it there.

"He made me realize something though."

"What is that, Miaka?"

"That Taka is not Tamahome. No matter how much I want him to be, they are not the same person. They have the same spirit, but that does not make them the same person. Just like you are not Nuriko, although the two of you have the same karmic imprint."

She gave him the full force of her eyes and smiled at him a little.

"I guess I'm silly for thinking otherwise all this time."

"Not at all, Miaka. Hope is a very powerful thing. I just wish that I could've been there to share all of your journey. I feel like I let you down somehow."

"No, Ryu. But it was so hard to go on. So hard. . ."

Silence fell over the area and the sweet sound of birdsong danced over them. He watched as she started to doze off in the lazy warmth of the afternoon. Only then did he dare to run his fingers through her soft hair.

"I love you, Miaka. I don't care if you ever feel the same, and I don't care if you and Taka end up growing old together. I just want you to be happy."

"Like you always did," she said softly. "I've always loved you for that, Nuriko."

"Then I guess the question is, can you love me now, as Ryu?"

Miaka looked away and he immediately regretted saying anything. Just as he started to apologize, he felt something tearing away at him. The last time he had such a feeling was when Miaka first passed out.

"Miaka, do you feel that?"

"Oh. I thought it was just heartburn."

He sat up and Miaka sat back on her heels.

"I don't like this. I have a bad feeling, almost like whenever one of the Seishi was in trouble."

"I know, Ryu. But what could be causing it?"

In response to Miaka's request, a brief, but clear image appeared in his mind, and hers as well it seemed. There was a man with long, bluish hair, fighting off something. The man was already bleeding from several scratches in his arms. In the background was Takara, screaming for help.

"Takara and her shineihei are in trouble," Miaka said aloud.

"Her what?" Ryu asked.

Miaka stood up and grabbed him.

"Ask questions later. We cannot let anything happen to either of them. We have to hurry."

He ignored the basket and blanket and grabbed Miaka, racing towards the car. The pain was increasing with each step and he only hoped that they could make it to the couple before it was too late and before they could no longer walk for the burning feeling in the depths of their spirits.


	13. Protecting the Protectors

Oki stood in shock for a long time before she ever reached up to string her bow and even then she was hesitant to shoot the creature.

"Yuki, is there anything that you can do? You know that I do not want to ask you to risk your life in this fray, but we cannot simply stand by and watch. I don't want to shoot because I'm afraid I'll hit Kado."

Of course, that was only half the truth. Something about the creature struck her with fear, and she was afraid to draw its attention. She quickly wrapped the cloak tighter around herself and took a deep breath before releasing the first arrow from her bow.

* * *

"There, Ryu! Turn there."

He slowed down just enough to go around the corner and immediately felt it as Miaka felt it. There was a strong tugging, like a string pulling at his spirit, and it was getting stronger as they sped down the street. Even without the tugging, he would have known where to find Takara and her shineihei. There was a large crowd of people in the middle of the street and Ryu pulled over and parked a safe distance from the gathering and got out.

"Let's go, Miaka."

Taking her hand, they raced towards their friends, shoving people aside and making their way the best they could through the ramble of people that stood by watching.

They had to stop this, and now. Suzaku Seikun had made it very clear that, in order for the plan of the Four Gods to work, all the Mikos and their shineihei had to be alive.

"Move!" she yelled at the people that simply refused to budge.

The force of her yell and the psychic power behind it cleared a path the rest of the way to the fight. She ran quickly, Ryu close behind her. She saw Oki there as well, Yuki wielding a sword to try and get the creature to leave Kado alone. Miaka stood in place for a moment, realizing that the only person the creature was attacking was Kado. Only after it dealt a blow to Kado's stomach did it halt and notice her. A chill went from the base of her spine and found its way up to the back of her neck.

The creature was in the shape of a wolf. Its fur was black, but a dull black that seemed to absorb any and all light that came its way. The red eyes in its head focused on her, looked back at Kado for a moment and then continued its assault on the injured man.

"No!" Takara screamed.

Miaka watched her double over in pain and begin to scream. Kado was bleeding deeply, and if something was not done soon. . .

"Ryu, go get an ambulance."

"I won't leave you, Miaka."

"If Kado dies, Takara will not make it either. I can take care of myself, at least for the moment. Just hurry."

She looked up at him, and he reluctantly started to back away. Miaka looked back at the demon and took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered under her breath.

Raising one hand, she shut out everything else from her mind and gathered what energy she had into a small concentrated force. Miaka felt the tension of her body as it fought the strain of the energy, but she ignored it, building up her power as a highly wound spring. When she could no longer hold it back, she shifted her focus from her energy onto the demon, allowing the energy to flow with her attention.

"Take this!"

Everyone stopped moving as they saw the energy shoot out from her hand and hit the wolf-demon, knocking it away from Kado and carrying it a few feet away. She breathed deeply, wondering just how Chichiri managed to do it time after time.

"Don't just stand there, Yuki. Make sure that Kado is safe. That is who the demon is after. And let me use your sword for a while."

He tossed it over to her without hesitating and she caught it, feeling Hotohori's grace flow through her now. She raced over to Oki, who dropped her arms to her sides, her bow barely resting in her grasp.

"My arrows have no effect on it," she told her.

Miaka finally saw the broken arrows on the ground where the demon and Kado were previously fighting.

"Don't just rely on your abilities. The gods gave us the power of the constellations to use as well as to preserve it."

The demon shook off the effects of Miaka's ki blast and growled.

"You."

Miaka's jaw dropped as she heard it speak. But why should it really surprise her. This was a demon that they were dealing with, after all.

"You are the anomaly," it said, looking at her. "My master will reward me greatly for bringing him back your head."

Anomaly? Just what did it mean by that? Those few fleeting thoughts were enough to distract her, allowing the demon to charge at her. Miaka screamed, throwing up her arms to defend herself when she saw Oki release her arrow. The arrow, laced with Oki's ki energy, buried itself deep into the flesh of the demon, causing it to scream in pain.

"Please, what can I do?"

Oki and Miaka looked behind them and saw Takara. She looked deathly pale and had a hand clenched over her heart. Miaka saw that she was in immense pain, yet still wanted to aid the fight.

"You really should go and make sure that Kado is fine. If anything happens to him. . ."

"I am well aware of what may happen, Miaka."

"What other powers do you have?"

"I've discovered that I can stop time, but it only seems to affect people that I don't know."

"Did you try to use it on. . ."

"Yes. It was not affected at all."

"Use it on the crowd, Takara. These people don't need to see more than they already have."

The young woman sat on the ground and closed her eyes, looking at piece for a moment before her eyebrows knit with tension and the motion in the watching crowd stopped entirely. Miaka glanced once more at her and then took guard in front of her, standing her ground and protecting Takara. Oki and drew another arrow and aimed it at the creature. It gnawed at the arrow already lodged in its skin. When she let that arrow loose, the demon immediately looked up, grabbing the new projectile in its jaws. The energy burned its mouth, and a deep hissing sound filled the air. Miaka fought to keep her stomach still and her eyes on the creature as the skin around its mouth started to turn into a black ooze. The thick substance dripped from its open mouth as it spat the arrow out on the ground, the cement bubbling where the ooze fell.

"Miaka, I don't have any energy left," Oki said softly.

"Then we make our stand here. It is up to us to protect ourselves for now. We have the power to do it, I know we do."

The demon started to laugh deeply, its now deformed jaw hanging crookedly.

"There is nothing you can do, Suzaku no Miko, Genbu no Miko. And with you out of the way, my master will finish what he started millennia ago."

"Who is this master that you serve?" Miaka asked.

"You do not need to know. You will die by my claws soon."

Miaka held up the sword, trying not to show the fear that she felt in her heart. She tried desperately to banish the feeling that she was alone, that there was no one there to save her this time. She knew it was all a lie, that Ryu was close by and Taka was probably on his way as they spoke.

"I will even be nice. Which of you shall I kill first?"

"I will."

Miaka looked toward the voice and saw Yui walking through the motionless crowd.

"No, I will."

It was yet another copy of Yui.

"Or me."

"Or me."

Several Yui left the crowd and stood between Miaka, Oki and the demon. All of the Yui copies concentrated for a moment as a multitude of Oki and Miaka also appeared. It appeared that the demon was surrounded, and it looked around.

"Damn it. I cannot even pick up a legitimate scent."

"Miaka," the Yui said. "Take care of him."

"Wait," Oki said. "There is something more that I can do."

Miaka had kept the real Oki in sight while Yui was creating copies. However, they all seemed to mimic the movements of the others. They all blinked, frowned and grew tense as the original did. Even Miaka could not tell which of the Yui was her real best friend. Oki walked over to her.

"Hold out your sword. I do believe that this is a fire demon, which means it will be weak against ice."

Miaka held the sword away from her body and Oki blew gently on the blade. The shimmering blade grew heavy as it changed from silver to blue, the blade growing larger and sharper as Oki covered it in a thick, sharp layer of ice. Miaka noticed out of the corner of her eye that the rest of the copies were doing the same thing. The demon grew anxious, looking around as if it contemplated escaping. The evident lack of confidence that the demon had gave Miaka the little amount of strength that she needed. The Yui backed up as Miaka and her copies advanced and then circled the demon. Miaka wanted it to be a clean, quick shot, so that she could mortally wound it and then move out of the way in order to avoid being touched with anything resembling 

the ooze they had seen earlier. The demon looked around, growing more nervous as the Miaka simply waited.

"Not so tough now, are you?" one of the copies said.

Furious, the demon snapped at it, the copy vanishing into the air after coming in contact with it. Now that it was clear that the fakes could not harm it, the demon started to snap at the rest of the copies. Most of them dodged the sharp, dagger-like teeth, but a few more fell victim to its bite. Miaka knew that she would have to move and move quickly, or else it would discover which one was her. She waited until she was near its side, took a deep breath and then charged at it with all her strength. All the Miaka issued a war cry as they drove their imaginary weapons at the demon. It snapped at the few it could and then went into a state of shock as Miaka's sword sliced through the skin and found its heart. The sword hissed as the blood-like black ooze dripped from the wound and the ice melted, causing some violent reaction in the demon. It looked back and snapped at Miaka. Not wanting to leave the sword behind, she tried to yank it out, but was one moment too slow. The demon grazed her leg with its teeth, the ooze sticking onto her skin. She found her arms moving of their own will, and the sword found the most sensitive part of the demon's throat and drove deep into it. The wolf-demon gave one yelp and then fell to the ground twitching, dissolving into nothing as it lost the ability to maintain its shape in this world.

"You did it, Miaka," Oki smiled.

"No, we did it,." Miaka told her.

Only then did she feel the ooze eating away at her flesh. She screamed and Ryu came running. Oki walked over and looked down at Miaka's leg.

"Hold still."

Oki breathed on her leg, slowly and carefully. The icy wind only found the ooze, freezing it to the point where it cracked and fell off on its own. Miaka winced at the sight of her bleeding skin below it. The wound was not terribly deep, but it burned. She tried to stand and for the first time realized that she was drained as Oki was. Ryu caught her and held her in his arms. Tetsuya walked over and took off his shades, looking at the mess. The remaining copies disappeared and Yui walked over to him as he enfolded her in his arms.

"Takara, you can stop now," Yui said. "Thank heaven for Tomo's illusion powers, nee?"

Miaka smiled a bit, not really wanting to remember her own experience with that particular Seiryuu Seishi.

Takara blinked a few times and stood up, racing towards Ryu.

"Kado, where is my husband?"

"He and Yuki went to the hospital. I'm sure he will be safe."

"Safe? We were just attacked by a demon from the spirit realm. How on earth can you think that he is going to be safe?"

"Takara," Miaka said. "If the one who sent them could have sent more than one, don't you think he would have? We have to remember that there is still a barrier and these forces are still weak. Kado will be fine, for now."

The pain in her leg started throbbing and she buried her face in Ryu's shoulder to hide her face from the others.

"We need to get you to a doctor as well," he said, looking at her leg.

The people who had previously been watching, now restored back to the here and now, looked around, wondering where the lost time had gone. Ryu nonchalantly walked out of the crowd and found a bench where he sat down with Miaka, lifting her leg to get a closer look at it.

"I can take care of that at home," Oki said.

"Let's do that," Miaka said. "The last thing I need is for my mom to get worried about me from a call from the doctor. When I get Mitsukake's powers, I should be able to heal anything left. It can't be more than a few days. . ."

Miaka held her tongue, once again reminded of the decision that she had to make, and soon.

"Miaka! Miaka, where are you? I felt something wrong and. . ."

Taka stopped in mid-stride when he saw Miaka sitting on Ryu's lap. Her first instinct was to hold on tighter, afraid of letting Ryu go. Taka did not even look at her, all he saw was Ryu. Miaka was confused. Wasn't it she that he should be mad at?

"Tetsuya, do you have your cell phone?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah, man. Do you need to. . .?"

"No, but I'll call you later and find out where you guys are. Taka and I have some unfinished business."

"Ryu, don't," Miaka whispered, her voice so low only he heard her. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was bad was going to happen, and she did not want either Ryu or Taka to be hurt.

"This is something I need to take care of, Miaka," he told her, standing up with her in his arms and giving her to Tetsuya.

"Take care of her, and don't let her move for some time. All of you ladies need some sleep. Here are my car keys. I parked just down the street. . .the yellow convertible."

Miaka watched him take the keys from his pocket and hand them to Yui.

"I'll see you guys shortly," was the last thing she heard him say before Tetsuya started to carry her away. She held his eyes for as long as she could and when he finally turned away, the tears started to come once more.

* * *

One last look was all he needed. Miaka was worried, he knew that. But he refused to let her witness whatever was about to happen. This was a matter he needed to handle, especially since he was furious with Taka. He had the same connection that they all had. Why had he arrived so late to the fight, only in time to see the blood stains on the ground?

"Let's go. . .talk," Taka said.

Ryu nodded and together they headed towards the far side of town. No one would be allowed to interrupt this matter. Both of them had made that very clear.


	14. The Pain of Change

_Gomen, gomen! I know that it's been almost a month since my last update and I'm very sorry. You can blame school and my boyfriend for that. Anyway, I'm back and got the fire in my fingers, so look forward to another update sometime soon!_

* * *

"Would you hold still?"

"Sorry."

Miaka sighed, fighting her basic instinct to hop off the couch run out the door and let her heart take her directly to wherever Ryu and Taka were at right now. Not that she didn't appreciate what Oki was doing for her. Heavens only knew what would happen if such a large would went untreated for an extended period of time. . .itai, that hurt!

"I'm sorry," Oki said, reading the pained expression on Miaka's face and blowing gently on the wound.

"So, what's up with Ryu and Taka?" Tetsuya asked. "Not to draw on the past or anything, but you Suzaku Seishi always seemed to be very close."

Yui opened her mouth to say something and then quickly closed it. She looked over at Miaka, for if anyone was going to tell the story, it should be her. Thankfully Takara was not there, otherwise she might have burst into song about the entire affair before Miaka could even register the question.

"It's me," she said softly. "They are no longer friends because of me."

"You mean that Ryu fell for you too?" he asked.

"It is not your fault, Miaka!" Yui told her. "If they want to be childish about it all, then that is entirely their own problem."

Yet Miaka knew that the truth of the matter was that Taka was the source of the problem. She reached around and started to scratch at her back. It was itching like crazy all of a sudden. . .

"Uh, Miaka?"

"Yes, Yui?"

"You're. . .um. . .molting."

For a moment, she was confused, but rather than admit as much, she simply looked around and saw that there was a small collection of red feathers collecting on the ground. Immediately, she snatched her hand from under her shirt, afraid of losing any more feathers. But it still itched. She looked over and saw Yui scratching gently at her arm and the two girls giggled a little, amused at just how they always managed to get into trouble together. Oki looked a little irritated as she finished wrapping the bandage around Miaka's shin, securing the wound and causing a few winces from the girl between laughs.

"And just what on earth do you two find so funny?" Oki asked, packing away her first-aid kit.

"You're not itchy?" Miaka asked, standing up and testing the strength of her leg for a moment before deciding to stay off of it a little longer. She sat back down at the table before she saw Oki start to scratch delicately at her stomach.

"Something must be going on," Yui said.

Miaka nodded and felt the feeling in her back intensify into a gently tingling sensation.

"Perhaps the third constellation is disappearing," Oki said.

"We could find out," Tetsuya said. "I'm pretty familiar with the Seiryuu constellations and the one after Tomo is Soi. If Yui can conjure up a bit of lightening, then I'd say it's a pretty accurate assumption."

All eyes turned to Yui as she concentrated for a moment. A gentle blue light appeared at her thigh and the air started to hold an electric scent in it. When the power in the house started to fade on and off, Yui took a deep breath and everything returned to normal.

"Yep, the third constellation is disappearing, if it hasn't already."

Everyone sat in silence at this sudden revelation. Tetsuya shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, not used to being in a room full of silent women.

"We should go and check on Takara and Kado," Yui said softly. "We all need to decide what we are going to do."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"We won't be able to stay here," Miaka said. "Suzaku Seikun told me that we would start to change, and the last thing we need is for our friends and loved ones to worry about our physical condition. How on earth am I going to explain where my wings came from?"

"Well, you two are almost done with school, correct?" Oki asked.

Yui and Miaka nodded, there only being a week left of school.

"Take a leave of absence and we can all go to my summer home in the mountains. Yuki and I enjoy our privacy, so we chose someplace away from everything to call home during the warmer months."

"You're too kind, Oki-chan," Miaka smiled.

She stood up, being gentle with her injured leg.

"Let's go and make sure that Byakko no Miko and her shineihei are okay."

* * *

Ryu watched as Taka stopped a few feet in front of him. They were down near a set of docks, not overly far from the hospital where Kado was healing from the battle.

"So, Taka, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Taka turned around a glared at Ryu.

"What do I...? How dare you suggest that I am the one that did something wrong here. I specifically forbade you from seeing Miaka again."

"Then it is a good thing that I specifically disregarded that request. Kado or Takara could have died today while you were off doing who-knows- what. Where were you when Miaka and the others needed you?"

"I was trying to sort out some thing mentally. I figured that they didn't need someone who was unstable fighting for them. . ."

"Well, you thought wrong, Taka," Ryu said, spitting out the name as if it disgusted him. "You failed Miaka, and this is not the first time you've done so, and quite frankly, I'm tired of letting you break her hurt and endanger her."

"And what do you plan on doing about it?"

The look in Taka's eyes was dangerous. Ryu understood that, although Taka did not have his former strength, he was still a worthy opponent. He struggled to get a hold of his anger.

"You don't even care anymore, do you?" Ryu said.

Before Taka even had a chance to answer, Ryu charged at him with a punch, giving Taka only a moment to dodge, but that was all Taka needed. Taka followed up with a blow that connected with Ryu's side and nearly knocked the wind out of his lungs. Ryu fell to the ground, rolling out of the way of a kick that was aimed at his ribs. He got to his feet, looking at Taka. This was not going to be an easy fight.

* * *

They stood at the door of the room and found that Takara was laying on her own bed as well. The woman was writhing in pain, the bed sheets victim to her clenching and unclenching hands.

"There is nothing physically wrong with her," the doctor said before leaving the room. "I just can't figure it out."

Once the doctor had left the room, closing the door behind him, Miaka walked over to the young woman's bedside and picked up her hand.

"Takara, you have to open your eyes."

A thin veil of sweat covered the teacher's face and her eyes flittered open and finally locked onto Miaka's face.

"Kado. . .so much pain."

"This is why Suzaku Seikun said it was imperative that there be a shineihei to keep the last constellation from being absorbed into the Miko's body. The body can't handle it," Miaka said aloud. "Takara is reacting like this simply because Kado was seriously injured. I'd hate to think how much pain she'd be in if he'd been mortally wounded."

Oki walked over to Kado's side and laid a hand on his forehead.

"They will both be fine," she announced. "Kado's temperature is fine, as is his blood pressure and other vitals. They just need some rest. . ."

Her knees gave out from under her and Yuki caught her before she hit the ground.

"Now what?" she said through clenched teeth.

Miaka started to feel a little light-headed herself and sat down, placing her head between her legs in order to help her blood to circulate. A glance told her that Yui wasn't faring much better at the moment, although she had Tetsuya's arms to reassure her. Why should she have to be the anomaly, as that demon called her? Why was it that her situation had to be so different from the rest of her companions.

The first wave of pain tore through her back and she bit her lip to keep from screaming aloud. Her nails dug into the arms of the chair she was seated in, and only after a moment's thought, did she think to through up a psychic barrier around the room with Chichiri's energy. Another wave of pain shoot through her back, her scream and that of Yui and Oki ringing through the room like a chorus of unholy angels, and it felt as if the very skin and bones along her back were destroying themselves. For a brief moment, she thought of the beginnings of Suzaku's wings and started to reach back and see if she could get an idea of what was happening. However, the pain was too much for her body to handle, and she fell out of her chair, soothing nothingness claiming her transforming body.

* * *

"Miaka," Ryu whispered.

He saw her name appear on Taka's bloody lips as well. Ryu felt her pain, was concerned for her well being.

"She will be fine. All you need to worry about is me," Taka told him.

"How can you be so cruel?"

"Miaka is strong, she has been for quite some time. She doesn't truly need either of us."

"That's not the point, you bastard!"

Ryu pushed himself off the ground, using the momentum to come at Taka. Taka anticipated the attack and dodged, only to fall victim to a vicious kick. Ryu watched Taka fly back a few feet and hit the ground. Ryu coughed a little, seeing blood splatter the ground from his throat. He looked at his hands, tattooed with Taka's blood.

"What are we doing?"

Ryu felt all the anger leave his body in one breath. This man was his friend. . .or at least a part of him was his friend. And most of all, how could he face Miaka, knowing that his hands contained the blood of Taka, the one she loved?

"This isn't worth it," Ryu said. "If you want to fight, then fight yourself, Taka. I will not be your opponent anymore."

Miaka felt someone fanning her face.

"Miaka, wake up, please!"

"Yui-chan?"

Her eyes flittered open, and vaguely made out Yui's face and the room around her. She sat up slowly, her head throbbing in pain and her back tender from the forced changes. As the world came back into focus for Miaka, she looked into Yui's eyes and found herself confused for a moment. Yui's pupils were no longer circular, but closer to a thin oval, or slit in the deep blue of her eyes. They reminded her of a. . .a snake.

"Are you okay, Yui?" Miaka asked.

"Yes, although it will take me some time before I get used to these eyes of mine."

Miaka glanced around the room and found that Takara's hands were completely covered in white fur, her nails lengthened to deadly claws. Whatever changes had overcome Oki were not visible at the moment, and knowing her past, Miaka was not going to bring them up at the moment.

"We're going to have to go directly there after Takara and Kado get out of the hospital today," Yui said thoughtfully.

Her back itched something terrible as the skin struggled to heal itself as quickly as it had torn and bent to accommodate her growing appendages. She took a deep breath and resisted the urge to scratch her forming wings as if there was no tomorrow. Miaka looked around and felt something else bothering her. Suddenly, her own physical problems became insignificant as she became aware of an inner struggle going on and remembered Ryu and Taka.

"I have to go to them," she said.

"Nani?" Yui asked, not hearing her clearly.

Miaka didn't take the time to respond and gathered her purse and banished the psychic barrier around the room. Although her leg was still sore, she felt Hotohori's grace keeping her upright.

"Don't stop me, I must go."

With that, Miaka rushed as quickly as she could in the direction that her heart was pulling her in.

* * *

"Why did you betray be, Ryu?"

The violet-haired man lay on the ground, the victim of one final punch of frustration from Taka. He felt a small trickle of blood dripping from his cheek where Taka's ring had dug into his skin.

"If I betrayed anyone, it was the memory of Tamahome," Ryu told him. "And you are not Tamahome."

"No, I'm not."

Ryu's eyes widened slightly at the acknowledgement. He never actually thought that Taka would be willing to admit that he was a separate person from his past life.

"Taka! Ryu!"

Pushing himself off the ground, he looked over his shoulder and glanced at the direction of the voice. Although his vision was blurry, he could make out the dark brown hair and short school skirt stained with her blood.

"Miaka?" Taka asked.

She stopped a few feet away, seemingly afraid to come any closer. Ryu finally focused in on her face and saw the fear.

"Ryu? Are you okay?"

He stood up, careful not to make himself too dizzy in the process. Wiping the blood off his face, he managed to give her a gentle smile.

"I will be. Taka put up a good fight, but this is nothing."

Miaka looked genuinely horrified at the idea of the two of them fighting, and he felt ashamed for a moment, as he knew he would.

"Why? Why am I always the cause of everyone's pain?"

Her eyes filled with tears and she took a few steps closer. Taka intercepted her and took her into his arms.

"I owe you an apology. . ."

"Let me go, Taka."

Ryu watched the emotions play across both of their faces, a delicate dance between lovers. He exhaled deeply and watched Taka hold onto her even tighter.

"I don't want to let you go, Miaka. I don't want to let go of the past, of all that we shared. I don't want to be just Taka."

"You will never be just Taka, baka," she told him softly. "You will always be so much more."

With that, she let him go and held out a hand to Ryu.

"Come here. This is something you both need to hear."

His heart pounded violently as his feet carried him to her side. It seemed that the time had finally come and she was ready to give her decision. At least, he hoped she was.

"The last time we blacked out, Suzaku told me that I would only be allowed to keep one of you at my side throughout this ordeal."

"What do you mean?" Taka asked.

"Suzaku Seikun said that only one of my Seishi was meant to be reincarnated into this world to be with me and aid me in this battle. Since both you and Ryu are here with me, I have to make a choice."

"There's something you aren't telling us," Ryu said, looking closely at her face. There was a pain there that came from more than just her leg.

"I know," she said. "Suzaku Seikun told me about what would happen to the one I do not choose. I don't know if I can. . ."

She burst into tears, and neither Ryu nor Taka felt it wouldn't be right to take her into his arms. Whatever she was dealing with, she needed to overcome herself.

"Miaka. . ." Taka said.

Miaka looked at her boyfriend and Ryu let go of her hand. He knew that, at least for the moment, they were the only two that mattered.

"How do you feel about me, Taka? And I want to truth, because your answer will determine my decision, and that decision will affect you, me and Ryu."


	15. I Choose You

Ryu stood aside and watched as the emotions played over the faces of both Miaka and Taka. She stood bravely, it seemed, and he could not help but feel sorry for the turmoil that she must be feeling. Taka looked rather unnerved and his gaze dropped to his feet for some time before sighing loudly.

"Earlier, when you came racing to see if I was okay," Miaka said softly, "what upset you more. . .the fact that I was with Ryu or the fact that he had betrayed your trust?"

"Definitely that he had betrayed my trust," he answered without hesitation. "I had asked him to stay away. . ."

"You threatened Ryu," she corrected. "Do you have so little faith in us, Taka?"

"It's not about us, it's about him and me!"

Miaka smiled sadly and Ryu knew that Taka had made his mistake, one that he would not be able to undo.

"I understand, Taka. Now, Ryu, why did you blatantly disobey Taka's request?"

Ryu was a little startled to find out that he had been dragged into this lovers' spat, but he took a deep breath and looked at her.

"He was being unreasonable, and a tad obsessive with it. I fail to understand why he has been so touchy about me seeing you, ever since he found out that I was in the neighborhood. . ."

Her jaw dropped and Ryu finally remembered that Miaka never knew about how Taka had met him long before Miaka had bumped into him at the store.

"Taka knew that you were around?" she asked him

Ryu refused to say anything else on the matter. Taka got himself into this mess, so he could go right ahead and get himself out. He watched, with a small sense of satisfaction, as she looked back at Taka, who glared at Ryu.

"You knew?! And you didn't tell me? Were you that jealous over absolutely nothing? And how long was Ryu there, across the street, before I ever knew? Tell me!"

Her anger was reaching a dangerous level, and Ryu stretched out his hand to try and calm her when it hit a barrier.

"How long, Taka?"

"About three months," he finally confessed.

"How dare you decide who I can and cannot see! Of all the arrogant, pompous. . ."

Ryu watched as the invisible barrier she had instinctively put up visibly shattered into a fine red dust and she fell to her knees.

"Damn it, Ryu, see how worked up you managed to get her?" Taka yelled.

He ignored the other man and knelt by Miaka's side. Her eyes were closed and her body was growing steadily colder.

"I think she's going into another trance," Ryu said softly.

Taka knelt down as well and touched her face gently.

"I never meant to hurt you, Miaka," he said to her sleeping body.

"She knows, Taka. She knows."

* * *

* * *

The style and luxury of this place could only have been from on era and related to one person. It was familiar, and for the moment, she pushed aside her anger at Taka and took in her surroundings. Miaka was seated along the side of what looked like the main throne room.

"Miaka?"

She looked to her right and saw Yui, Takara and Oki beside her. When she opened her mouth to say something to her friends, they raised a finger to their lips and pointed to an opening door. Only then did she realize that, sitting quietly upon her throne, was the Empress Nu Kwa. Her usual beauty lost its power under the sad look that claimed her face. There was no smile on her lips and her eyes shimmered with unshed tears. Through the opening door, four young women came in, their faces covered by black veils. Miaka and the rest watched as they bowed once upon entering the room, then walked in front of them to the foot of the raised dais upon which Nu Kwa sat, and knelt there.

"Thank you for coming, my handmaidens," she told them. "It was I who chose your fate several years ago, so I feel that I should do something to help console you in your time of sorrow."

"But what about you, my lady?" one asked.

"Don't worry about me, Xiao Chen. I knew that this would happen. I will deal with it in due time. This meeting is about you ladies and the boon I wish to give to you."

"A boon?" a different one asked.

"Yes, for being the wives that the princes needed. Through your strength, they were able to defeat the demon-filled warriors that invaded our lands from within."

"But, now they are gone," the third said.

"What is it that you could possibly give us?" asked the last.

"Arise and come forth, Xiao Chen. Since you thought of my well being before your own, I shall give you your boon first."

The woman stood and, removing her veil, walked towards the dias.

"Oh my goodness!" Miaka said softly, the solemnity of the ceremony affecting her more than her surprise. "Yui, she looks like you!"

Sure enough, the handmaiden that now stopped at the feet of Nu Kwa had long, flowing, golden locks and deep gray eyes. Although clearly Chinese, her and Yui bore a strong resemblance.

"Xiao Chen, my early morning, to you, I bestow this wooden staff. It was carved from the limb which held up the swing on my favorite tree in my gardens, smoothed and embedded with chips of bronze at the tip. Once mastered, it will prove a powerful weapon and draw out your latent powers."

An attendant handed the said staff to Nu Kwa, who then handed it to Xiao Chen. The woman bowed deeply, then returned to her place beside her fellow widows.

"Bing Qing, always clear and fragile as ice, to you I leave my husband's trident. He made it when he was younger and always kept it perfectly sharp. May it protect you and your descendents."

The Mikos were not overly surprised this time when Bing Quing resembled Oki, the reincarnation of Genbu no Miko. Miaka did notice, however, that Oki's eyes widened at the sight of the trident as Nu Kwa laid it in the open palms of her handmaiden.

"For Chang, who was always as free as the West wind, for you, I leave you my dizi, which I played when I was a little girl. Although it has been a long time since I touched it, I assure you it is in excellent condition. May it bring comfort to you as it did for me."

Chang's hair was very short, which she probably cut to honor her dead husband. The tears flowed freely down her face, and it was apparent how deeply everything was affecting her. Even so, she still wiped the tears away so that none of them touched the delicate wind instrument. Miaka held her breath as all eyes focused on the remaining handmaiden.

"Last, but by no means the least of anything, is you, my sun daughter. Lian, for you I have something a little different. You were with me since I left my parents to become part of Fu Xi, and you never left me even when you had a choice. I love all of my handmaidens, because I see each one for who they are. However, your loyalty is what I love most about you, and for that I am eternally grateful. To you, I will give my pet bird, Huo. Fu Xi and I found him during our first year as husband and wife and nursed him back to health. He stayed, so we kept him. And now, I give him to you."

Miaka watched with bright eyes as the final woman arose, removed her veil and walked forward. Lian was a much older, much more graceful version of herself. She could only hope to be as beautiful as she was one day, with her hair down to the small of her back and her skin a smooth, milky tone. The attendant handed a golden cage to Nu Kwa, who handed it to the outstretched hands of Lian. Miaka saw the blood red bird, which would fit comfortably in the hand of a young woman. Try as she might, she couldn't recognize the species of the little bird, but, for a moment, she swore that it cocked its tiny little head and looked right at her.

"Thank you, my empress," Lian said before backing away.

"Now, I have another treat for you ladies. Follow me."

Together, the widowed handmaidens and Nu Kwa rose and started to head out a door to the left of Miaka.

"Should we follow as well?" Takara asked, looking at the rest of the girls.

"Come along, you all need to see this," she said.

There was a certain stress on the word "all" that made Miaka look towards the future goddess, who made direct eye contact with their group near the wall.

"Did she just. . .?" asked Oki.

"Well, let's just go before we upset her if she was," Yui said. "If she didn't, it won't matter."

After another moment of hesitation, all four of them stood up and joined the rear of the miniature procession. They went through a small hallway and out two large elaborately decorated doors. Each of them raised a hand to shield their eyes from the glorious sunlight. As well lit as the inner room was, the sun was still a shock to their sensitive eyes, particularly Yui's own.

"I had these statues created to honor the sacrifice that you and your husbands made for me, for our late emperor and for China," Nu Kwa said nobly.

They all looked to where she pointed, and another shock awaited them. The statues were finely detailed, chiseled out of the finest marble. Even the eyes had a lifelike, soul-filled aspect to them. The women knelt before the images of their dead husbands and the wounds were opened anew. They were so real. . .

"Hikistu?" Oki sad softly.

She walked around the women, who were a respectable few yards away from the statues. Reaching out to the face of the last statue, she caressed the cold stone and glanced back at Miaka, Takara and Yui.

"This is Hikitsu. . .or, at least a very strong resemblance."

Yui and Takara went to go get a closer look at the statues, but Miaka held back for a moment. There were only four statues there. One statue for each dead husband. One husband for each handmaiden, who looked amazingly like each of the Mikos. She was afraid of who she would see, forced to make the decision that Suzaku Seikun told her she would make on her own. If she wasn't forced, she would definitely be very much influenced. A shiver went through her body as the girls looked at the statues, and realized that Miaka was not there with them.

"Miaka, come and look," Takara said, excitedly. "If this is Tatara, no wonder Okaa-san fell in love with him."

Yui met Miaka's eyes and Miaka knew that her friend understood the turmoil in her heart right now. Sweat started to form on her forehead as she took one step, and then another.

"Lian."

Both Miaka and the woman looked up at Nu Kwa and saw a man approaching from the far side of the rather large garden.

"Another surprise for you. Your brother-in-law heard of Yuan's untimely death and came to see if he could help in any way. I told him that I would leave it would be entirely up to you if he would be allowed to fulfill his role as older brother."

Now that the focus was off of Nu Kwa, Miaka looked to the man and gasped loudly.

"Lian, I've heard much about you from my brother. I am very grieved that he had to fall in such a manner, but perhaps we can mourn together. And in time, you will allow me to finish the job that my brother, rest his soul, could not complete."

His hair was long, like when she first met him, held tightly with small black ties. His indigo eyes flashed darkly, a myriad of emotions whirling inside them.

"Tamahome," Miaka whispered softly.

Lian rose to take the young man's hand and the two of them started to walk out of the garden together. Only then did Miaka race over to the statue and find Nuriko's face on the final fallen prince.

"How many times have you died for me, Nuriko?" Miaka asked, tears welling up in her eyes. "How many times have we had to say goodbye? How can fate be this cruel?"

She fell to her knees before the stone and sobbed on the marble feet. She felt that she cried the tears that Lian could not, while she walked away with the brother of her slain husband. How could she?

"Miaka?"

Yui's voice had a small amount of concern in it, so Miaka looked up and noticed that it was completely silent. Not a birdsong, a leaf rustling nor fabric moving in the breeze. Everything was still, except for the graceful Nu Kwa who walked towards them. The closer she came, the darker the scene became until Nu Kwa stood only a foot away and nothing else existed. There was just darkness, Nu Kwa and the Mikos.

"Yuuki Miaka, I hope you can understand now why you have such a difficult choice to make. This is the history that you have, and even if Suzaku does not understand it, you now know."

Miaka nodded, wiping her tears and standing up to face the goddess.

"Are we inside your dream now?" Yui asked.

"You are. These are the thoughts, the memories I ponder. The day you just saw was both the saddest and happiest of my life."

"How was any of that happy?" Oki said, irritated.

"It was happy because of what came after. Fu Xi came to me in a vision and told me of my fate: to eternally rest in his loving arms."

"But you must know that the demons are free once more," Miaka cried.

"I do, but I cannot awaken. As I said, my fate was to rest eternally. To awake me will take a powerful magic. A magic as old as I am, to rival the powers that threaten my beautiful planet. . ."

"How are we to gain such a magic? None of us have any abilities. . ."

Nu Kwa raised an eyebrow, and Takara immediately remembered the powers bestowed by the constellations.

"When I was elevated to the status of goddess, I wanted my four faithful handmaidens to find happiness with their loved ones. Lian was the only one to ever remarry after that war. So, I made a deal with the Powers That Be to allow you to be reunited with your lost princes in the future. I never would have imagined that it would have taken so long, or that it would have been achieved in such a form, but I am glad that you are still in the world of the living. If you were all spirits, this would be a lot harder than it already is.

"You four will establish a connection to the celestial realm and awaken Fu Xi for me. Only he can awaken me from my slumber."

"But you said that you slept in his arms, Nu Kwa," Oki said.

"And I do. Fu Xi watches over the celestial realm, and I watch over the earthly, so we meet in between, amongst the stars."

"How can we get to the celestial realm?" Miaka asked.

"Through the items I gave my handmaidens. I took them with me when I saw the earth endangered, and placed them in Fu Xi's safe hands. After remaking the world, I put them back on earth, but the gods felt the need to improve and tinker with them. Just like your personal items in the Four Gods Sky and Earth, they will provide you with a connection. But only after you master them and make them accept you as their masters once more."

"We don't have much time," Yui said matter-of-factly.

"I know, but I have faith in you. I will awaken, sooner or later, but I would rather it be before the earth is destroyed once more. Will you do this one last request for me, my handmaidens?"

Nu Kwa looked so sad, and so beautiful. Miaka resisted the urge to touch her and simply nodded.

"I will offer my assistance, once more."

The rest nodded and a look of relief flashed over her face.

"The world owes you its eternal gratitude. Now, step forward and receive your blessing."

Yui walked towards her first and Nu Kwa turned towards her and laid her index and middle fingers on her forehead. A bright light shimmered and vanished as the goddess lifted her fingers. Takara and Oki went forward, the same thing happening as well. When Miaka's turn came up, she realized that the other three had, once again, returned to their bodies before she had. Her eyes looked up at Nu Kwa and the woman hesitated a moment before placing her fingers upon her forehead.

"You have already made up your mind who to choose, Lian. Don't fail me by choosing otherwise. He's waited a long time for you, and if Suzaku didn't interfere, you would have found him much sooner. Return to your heart, my daughter of the sun."

Miaka nodded and closed her eyes. The cool touch of Nu Kwa's fingers sent a tremble through her body, then another shiver followed, and she felt pressure building up in the front of her head. It was not unpleasant, but felt very odd. However, as soon as it began to bother her, Nu Kwa removed her fingers.

"Until we meet again, my handmaiden."

* * *

"I wonder what took so long this time."

She heard Taka's voice before she felt the trembling of the earth.

"What on earth?"

Her eyes fluttered open to find that she was in Ryu's apartment, along with Taka and Kourin. She looked to where everyone else was looking and saw that dark clouds were quickly rolling into view.

"That cannot be a good thing," she said softly.

Both men, who where at her side on a couch, looked down at her.

"Are you okay on your back? I didn't know, with your. . .err, wings and all," Ryu said.

Miaka laughed a little and noticed how the tiny stubs on her back were pressing into the soft cushion of the couch.

"I'm fine, but we need to hurry and find the others. We're racing against time itself," Miaka said, swinging her legs over the side and heading towards the door.

"Kourin, I'll call if I'm out too late," Ryu said, picking up his jacket.

She simply nodded and picked up a telephone, dialing in numbers as she headed off into her room. Miaka went to the door and put on her shoes, heading out and down the stairs without saying anything. She knew that she should do it now, before Taka got into any trouble.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Ryu and I are going to the hospital to get the other three Mikos. You are going to go home."

"What?" he said, enraged. "I have to come with you. Anything could happen to you."

"And anything could happen to you, when you have nothing to gain and no power to give," she told him, stopping at the foot of the stairs and turning around to face him. "It would be one thing if I needed a Seishi, but I don't. I need my Shineihei. I need Ryu."

His eyes started to fill up with tears and he nodded with understanding. Miaka was grateful that he was not going to make a large deal of this. . .at least not yet.

"This is goodbye, Tamahome. This is goodbye forever."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Suzaku told me that the one I would not choose would lose all memories of his past life. From now on, you will only be Taka to yourself and the world."

"What? You can't do that to me. . .Suzaku has no right to do that to me!"

Taka reached to grab Miaka, but she threw up her barrier, tears falling down her face.

"Miaka! You can't take that away from me! You just can't! Miaka? Miaka!"

She covered her ears and closed her eyes. She couldn't look at him anymore. It wasn't fair, she knew that. But none of this was truly fair. It was not fair that Lian's husband had died, only after a few months of happiness. It was not fair that Nuriko had died while trying to obtain the Shinzaho. It was not fair that she, a simple high school student, should have to carry the fate of the world on her shoulders. No, none of it was fair at all. Miaka felt Suzaku answer her summons and took a deep breath.

"Kaijin," she said softly.

Her body was flooded with the power of the god, who appeared to her in her mind's eye.

"Who shall you choose, Yuuki Miaka?" he asked.

"I choose Nuriko, the willow, to be my Shineihei."

"It will be done."

The power was gone and she fell to her knees and finally opened her eyes. Taka's body was stiff and a soft red glow covered his entire body. He could only look at her, and Miaka's soul was cut by the look of pure betrayal in his eyes. Then, like a mist, the red energy was blown away, up into the heavens from where it came. Taka collapsed on the stairs, unconscious.

"Why, Ryu?" she asked, softly.

His arms embraced her and she cried into his arms for a long time before she found the courage to stand by herself again.


	16. Learning to Accept

It's been a while, I know. And I'm sorry. No excuses this time, so here ya go. I hope it makes up for the time you had to wait

* * *

"Come on you two, let's get you out of here."  
  
"Don't you think we should wait for the doctor to come back and make sure that Kado is going to be okay?"  
  
Yui placed Takara's arm around her shoulder and helped the weakened woman up and out of her chair.  
  
"Miaka will have Mitsukake's powers soon, I think. If there is anything wrong with him still, then she will be able to heal him. However, I do not want to try and explain why I have a serpent's eyes and why your hands are covered with tiger fur."  
  
"My sentiments exactly," Oki said, easing Kado out of bed.  
  
"Are you okay?" Yui asked Yuki.  
  
"I can walk, and that's all that really matters at the moment. Nothing a bit of time and Oki won't cure."  
  
Yui saw a slight blush touch the usually solemn woman's checks and giggled. She took another look around the room to make sure that no one had left anything, and made another check for Miaka's belongings. She had run out of the room rather quickly. . .  
  
"Do you feel that?" Oki asked suddenly.  
  
"Feel what?" Tetsuya asked.  
  
As soon as he closed his lips and the last syllable vibrated into the air around them, the sky went pitch black and the entire building began to shake violently.  
  
"Earthquake!" someone screamed as they ran down the hall.  
  
Without a second thought, Yui and the others began to head out of the room and down the hallway, going as fast as they could with the injured they had as the tiles on the ceiling started to shake and tremble out of place. Other panicking patients were making their way down the hall, shoving their way past the small group and toward the stairwell at the end of the hall. Yui did her best to ignore the screams of people as they went by occupied rooms with people still hooked up to monitors and IV tubes. Doctors and nurses rushed into the rooms, consoling patients that could not be moved and aiding those that could.  
  
"This isn't natural," Yui said. "I can feel the malice behind this earthquake."  
  
A cold, clammy feeling washed over her skin and seemed to scrape at her heart and the a wave of nausea overcame her, almost causing her to lose Takara. Tetsuya took hold of Takara and looked closely at Yui.  
  
"Can you still walk? What's wrong?"  
  
"I feel it too," Takara whispered. "We've got to get out of here, and now."  
  
"But the stairwell is crowded and you and Kado are very injured," Oki said.  
  
"I may be injured, but I still have enough power to teleport us all out of here. Let's just hope that the quake will stop after we leave."  
  
Everyone gathered close and held on to each other as Takara closed her eyes. Yui watched the woman strain herself to concentrate, and she could only imagine how difficult it was trying to move all 6 of them. The scenery around them faded into a pure white light and then reappeared suddenly. They were down the street from the hospital, close to Ryu's borrowed car. Tetsuya carried Takara to the car and set her down so that she could rest.  
  
"Where do you suppose Miaka and Ryu are?"  
  
"We're here."  
  
Yui looked over her shoulder and saw Ryu and Miaka walking together, experiencing a brief flashback of Miaka's resistance in seeing the statue and her tears upon realizing it was him. He looked fine, although he was covered in scratches. Miaka, on the other hand, still had tears pouring from her eyes.

* * *

It would be a long time before she forgot that face, filled with betrayal. His cries still echoed in her ears and caused her heart to quiver in pain and sorrow. Just a few weeks ago, her world was normal. . .well, about as normal as her life ever was. She had the perfect boyfriend, the perfect friends and was excelling in school for once. The adventures of Suzaku no Miko and her Seishi, although never completely forgotten, were a page in the last chapter of her life. Why couldn't she have been born a normal girl, with normal problems, instead of the reincarnation of some Chinese handmaiden?  
  
"Miaka?"  
  
She looked up, her eyes still dewy with tears. Yui looked terribly concerned, and even Oki looked as if she may say something regarding her condition. Takara was barely awake, and Miaka wondered which of them were truly suffering the most.  
  
Oki was being forced to face her fears and relive the pain of being Genbu no Miko. Takara, for the first time, was getting a glimpse of the sacrifices that were required of one that was loyal to the gods. Miaka was sure that Yui was dealing with her own memories of the hatred that she had for her long time friend. And she. . .well, she had to choose between two people that she loved dearly. Miaka finally had to face the truth about who Taka truly was. Part of her wished she had never found that stupid book or seen that stupid red bird flying towards the private sector of the library.  
  
"Everyone, I have something I should probably show you," Yuki said softly.  
  
Oki stood at his side, looking particularly pensive at the moment. Miaka could only imagine what was running through her head at the moment..  
  
"We two will walk to our place. It's not too far from here. I'd like everyone to come over so that we can discuss where we'll be hiding until this entire. . .problem is resolved."  
  
Miaka wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath. That was right. Nu Kwa said that they would have to find the items that were once gifts from the goddess. Just when it seemed like they were getting closer to the end. . .Those things could be anywhere!  
  
"Daijoubu, Miaka?"  
  
She looked up, her head feeling strangely heavy as she did so. Ryu stood closer to her, his indigo eyes filled with love and concern.  
  
"I just need rest," she murmured, clinging to him suddenly.  
  
Her legs trembled as she remembered the state in which she left Taka. She hoped he was okay. If anything happened to him, she would never be able to forgive herself. Never. A soft hand laid along her shoulder blade and she looked behind her to see Oki.  
  
"We'll meet you all there."  
  
She took out a pen and quickly jotted down the address on a napkin she found in her purse. Handing it to Miaka, she gave a wave of her hand and turned away. With that quiet goodbye, Oki and her husband walked away. Taking a deep breath, she shoved everything to the back of her mind. All of her problems could wait. Everything would have to wait. She stood up and let go of Ryu, opening the door to the front seat.  
  
"Come on. It's only a few blocks down," Miaka said, glancing over the street address and apartment number.  
  
She sat down in the front seat, closing the door and buckling her seatbelt. Ryu ran around to the other side and got in, looking over his shoulder at the four in the backseat.  
  
"Are you guys comfortable?"  
  
"As comfortable as we're going to get," Tetsuya laughed.  
  
Miaka glanced back to see that Kado was waking slowly and Takara was resting at his side, sleeping peacefully. She envied her that peace, even if it was only for a moment and at a great price. Yui sat on Tetsuya's lap, his arms wrapped behind her in a loving fashion. So many times, Taka had held her like that. . .  
  
"Okay, let's get going."  
  
Ryu gently took the directions from Miaka's limp hand and started the car. She knew that he knew she was still upset. Like he always had, he knew that he should leave her alone for now. Ryu, even as Nuriko, had always known just what to do.  
  
His hair framed his face as they drove casually down the street. They would get there before Oki and her husband, but it would take considerably longer to get the sleeping and injured up the stairs. She wondered, for a moment, why they hadn't come here after the fight with the demon rather than all the way to her own place. Oki probably had her reasons, she was sure. There was a time and place for everything, she was quickly learning.

* * *

"Are they all coming to the meeting?" he asked.  
  
"All the ones I found said they will be there. It will be interesting to see how many of them really decide to show."  
  
"Like they have a real choice in the matter. This is something that concerns us all, spirit world or otherwise. If the world is destroyed, Nu Kwa will have to do some serious rearranging and displacing of spirits, and I doubt that even the Seiryuu Seishi would be willing to let that happen."  
  
Hotohori nodded in agreement at Chichiri's words. The monk had taken it upon himself to monitor the spiritual world now that Taiitsu-kun, for all intensive purposes, was no more. His body remained there, but was as cold and hard as pure marble. Well, his students needed the training, and what better spiritual training could there be than relaying messages back and forth between the spirit world. He was rather proud of how far his students had come in the past year or so. They would be very powerful if they all survived this. . .no, when they survived this threat. He had to have faith in the Mikos. They all had to have faith.  
  
Under normal circumstances, Mount Taikyoku was only accessible to those with a pure heart and a noble motive. Needless to say, all of those that would be coming to the sacred mountain did not fall under such categories. Chichiri had a couple of monks that would be monitoring the entrance, and they would let in the people that were needed for this meeting that Chichiri had put together. All the details had been decided months ago, since everything had to go perfectly.  
  
"Well, call me when it is time. I don't plan on being part of your welcome committee."  
  
The monk simply nodded as Hotohori faded from sight. He could hardly blame him since one of the spirits arriving would be the same one that took his live and tried to take Miaka's countless times.  
  
"Looks like it's just you and me for now."  
  
"Tasuki, shouldn't you be resting?"  
  
The fiery red-head walked into the room, a slight limp all that gave testimony to his recent stripping of his own celestial power.  
  
"All I've got to say is that those damned women better be putting my ability to good use. I always knew females were trouble. . ."  
  
Chichiri allowed himself a small laugh at the still comical bandit before welcoming the first of the visiting spirits.

* * *

"Make yourselves comfortable. It isn't much, but it's all I have at the moment."  
  
Miaka glanced around the quiet, dimly lit apartment. It was very clear that not many people lived there, only a few pieces of furniture scattered throughout the small living room and all of it meticulously cleaned. She went to sit down on the couch and Oki went into the kitchen to put some tea on the stove.  
  
"Miaka?" Yui spoke up.  
  
She looked over at her friend, who was helping to carry Takara into the house.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to have Mistukake's healing powers yet, would you?"  
  
"No, Miaka-chan has Tasuki's abilities," Yuki answered.  
  
Everyone looked up at the usually silent man who gestured to the wall. There, one of the few decorations in the solemn place, was a diagram showing all 28 of the constellations and their division into their four quadrants.  
  
"It's so beautiful," Miaka said, walking across the room to get a closer look at it. Someone had placed a lot of time and effort into the beautifully embroidered piece of art. She reached out to touch it, then quickly thought better of her actions.  
  
"How did you come across that?" Ryu asked.  
  
"Yuki's aunt own the museum of Chinese history, so he keeps some of the artifacts here. . . even if he does disrespect them a little," Oki said, bringing out the teapot and some cups.  
  
Everyone sat down, attempting to get comfortable after such a hectic day, however each of them knew that tomorrow only brought more trouble.  
  
"Well, I think it is clear to say that this demon is still gathering its energies and is afraid of attacking us when we're all together. Both incidents so far have been when we were isolated or injured," Tetsuya said after a moment of quiet.  
  
"Then we need to stay together," Kado said softly, testing out his muscles. Miaka sighed a bit and sorely wished that Mistukake came before Tasuki in Suzaku's constellations.  
  
"Looks like you're all staying here then," Oki said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Nani?!" Miaka said, standing up, cup still in hand. "We couldn't do that. You don't have much room and. . ."  
  
"And we will just have to make due."  
  
Yuki winked up at Oki and the two smiled in some shared secret. Ryu let out a giggle at the obvious look of confusion on Miaka's face.  
  
"I guess I can go and get Keisuke to give me some clothes for Miaka over the night."  
  
"Then I'll have to run to Yui's place as well. . ."  
  
"No, that's entirely too many of you gone, even if you have only limited power for the moment," Oki said. "One of you can go...I'm sure we can spare one shineihei."  
  
Tetsuya was the choice for the mission, since he knew both Miaka and Yui's parents. Kado gave him a key to his and Takara's place as well as directions and the young man left to go and gather materials for one large sleep over. Miaka gave her mom a quick call and told her that she was staying over a friend's house, due to the earthquake and some complications in travel. Her mom agreed it was a good idea and Miaka let go a sigh of relief that her mother was so lenient with her now that she was doing well in school.  
  
"After we rest up, we will head to the museum tomorrow," Oki said.  
  
"What's at the museum?" Yui asked.  
  
"Bing Qing's trident. Her family gave birth to one of the greatest clans of monks and the trident is kept at the museum as an heirloom of sorts. The last of the family died off decades ago, though," Yuki told them.  
  
"So we just need to sneak it out of there," Kado said.  
  
"Let's just hope that it is as easy as that," Oki said. "Now, who's going to help with dinner?"

* * *

Chichiri looked around the room, flooded with deceased spirits and living people, all who chatted freely, for most part. The Seiryuu Seishi spirits were a little more distant than most, although Amiboshi mingled in quite well. However, he was the nicest of the Seishi, if his memory served him as true.  
  
"Well, it seems like almost all of us are here. The last time I did a head count, I reached twenty-three," he said.  
  
"Then that means we only have one more to go before we can start this meeting," Hotohori said.  
  
"Then by all means, let us begin. Although it was rather wise of you to wait for me."  
  
The late emperor snorted with disgust as Nakago walked through the doors of Taiistu-kun's palace. 


	17. The Bonds We Share

"My goodness, what is it with you girls and all this extra stuff? When I spend the night, I just need some clothes, a bar of soap and a toothbrush. All this scented stuff and jewelry…"

Miaka and Yui looked around the corner at Tetsuya, panting in the frame of the doorway, his sunglasses at a slightly crooked angle. Several bags sat at his feet and he let out a loud sigh.

"But you like us with the scented stuff and jewelry," Yui said, going to collect her bags.

"Yeah, but carrying it is another matter."

Miaka giggled softly and wiped her hands on the apron around her waist.

"I'll be back in a second, Oki."

"Oh, don't bother. This stew just needs to simmer for another 15 minutes before it's ready. Go ahead and make yourself at home. I think the living room is big enough for you ladies."

With a nod, she untied the apron and sat it on the kitchen counter and went over to grab her own overnight bags. She gave Tetsuya a grateful and sympathetic smile before going to sit down on the couch. After a few zips and looks, she was sure everything was present and accounted for. There were several t-shirts, a uniform for school in the event it did open up, under garments. . .

Tucked away in a corner of the bag was a picture of her and Taka. Her hand flew to her mouth as she coughed back a gasp, wishing she could do the same to the tears forming in her eyes. Quickly, she folded the picture up and shoved it even deeper into the duffle bag and prayed that her fingers would never find it again. There was so much more she had to think about. How on earth was she supposed to find a small, red bird…and when she did find it, what then? She had the fate of the world on her shoulders, not just the fate of a fictional country. But she was still human, and her heart hurt like a numb leg regaining feeling.

Quickly, she got up and searched the rooms until she found the bathroom and closed the door, burying her face in a hand towel so her sobs would be unheard by the others. Oh, gods, it wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair…

"Miaka?"

A light tapping followed the gentle plea from Yui. Miaka stood up from her seat on the edge of the bathtub and opened the door until she saw the deep blue of her friend's eyes.

"Please, tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing you like this. A clumsy, carefree Miaka isn't a Miaka worth having."

The door opened wider as Miaka threw herself into Yui's arms, trembling as she struggled to find the words to explain all she felt and all she'd lost.

* * *

"I was hoping it wasn't this serious, but my heart couldn't lie to itself. I never imagined…"

Soi voiced the sentiments of all those present. Many of them had felt things while in the spiritual realm, but never bothered to investigate them. Perhaps it was out of fear or apathy or inability, but they all knew something was changing. The newly weakened spirit sat next to Nakago, casually resting against his side, harboring a deep love for him even in the afterlife. He, however, seemed rather indifferent to the whole matter.

"So, the universe is threatened with a change in authority? Isn't that what I was trying to do?"

Hotohori resisted the urge to throw his sword clear across the table and pierce whatever was left of his nemesis.

"Not quite, Nakago," Chichiri said, choosing to ignore the reference to past battles. "While you merely wanted to be god of two worlds, this new force wants to destroy everything. Since not even the four gods combined have strength enough to beat back this evil, we cannot fight it alone."

"We may not even be able to fight this evil at all, if what you tell us is true."

Uruki was a Genbu Seishi, able to add the element of ice to any weapon he touched. His powers had already been transferred to Oki and his golden brown eyes were dim in thought, black hair tied back and away from his face.

"Then why did you call me here?" Nakago asked.

"Don't you understand, Nakago-sama?" Amiboshi asked. "If the entire universe is changed, the spiritual realm will change too. We may be enslaved, used for the purpose of curses…or maybe even destroyed ourselves."

"We all have an interest, however small it may be, in how this battle turns out," Hotohori said, standing up. "Even you, Nakago. I know the last thing you want is to become someone else's pet boy again…do you?"

His chair was knocked to the ground before the late emperor had even finished his statement, Soi's hand on his arm, wanting to calm him but too afraid to interfere. Brown eyes met blue, hostility injected into every breath.

"This is not helping anything," Mitsukake called out.

"Then what will?" Subaru cried. "Stop saying what won't help and tell us what will."

Silence suffocated the room, forcing Nakago and Hotohori back into their seats. If all of their powers were being taken away and given to the Mikos, then what could they do? What was the point of a powerless Seishi? Once again, Hotohori shivered, feeling emptier than when Suzaku was sealed. How could he save his Miaka now?

* * *

By the time dinner was ready, Miaka's tears were efficiently dammed and everything appeared to be right with the world. Oki turned out to be a marvelous chef, turning some beef and vegetables into a savory dinner. They all sat in the living room, watching television and doing their best to relax.

Miaka prayed the Yui would not worry too much about her. Her friend was furious with Suzaku for forcing her to choose between Ryu and Taka, even if it was to save the world. However, what was done was done. It was time to look forward, because looking back could only bring more pain. Yui probably knew that better than anyone here.

As they ate, it only became clearer. Yui had Tetsuya, Takara had Kado and Oki had Yuki. She found herself sitting near Ryu, but the love that emanated from the others could not flow between herself and him. As Miaka, she loved Tamahome and Taka; it was as Lian that she had loved past reincarnations of Nuriko. But weren't both Oki and Yuki reincarnations of former selves, and completely in love. Here, in the security of her home, Miaka saw a gentle side of Oki, not the harsh or frightened person that they knew her to be. He was her strength, in more ways than one. Could she ever truly have that kind of relationship with Ryu?

Her eyes lifted up from her bowl, to see him looking at her. He offered a small smile, probably knowing that her mind was on something else. She had chosen him as her shineihei more because Taka could not be trusted with her safety than out of love for Ryu. It seemed that she still saw Ryu as Nuriko, and Nuriko as her trusted Seishi.

Later on that evening, she found herself washing dishes, needing to get away from everyone. It hurt to see others have what she had thrust away. Her vision started to blur.

"No!" she said softly, needing to her the command. "No more crying. I need to be strong, for the sake of the others, if not for myself."

"But not by yourself, Miaka."

Glancing up from the suds, she saw Ryu walk in, rolling up his sleeves and grabbing a drying towel. She was silent as he proceeded to rinse and dry the dishes that she had already washed.

"I know you may not want to talk about this with me just yet, but don't forget that I am here as well. As your shineihei, I was created to be your strength when you grow weak. Don't forget that."

She could only nod as the swish of water and squeak of dying plates filled the kitchen. No more was said as they finished their task, but in that silence, Miaka could feel the newly formed bond between her and Ryu grow a little more.

"Miaka-chan? There should be a pie in the freezer. Could you throw it in the oven for me? I've been waiting for an excuse to cook that thing."

Placing the last bowl into the sink full of rinsing water, she dried her hands and released the pie from where it was buried under frozen meat and boxes of precooked meals. Miaka unwrapped the pie and walked over to the oven, to find that Ryu had already preheated it. Smiling just a little, she opened the door, placed the pie on a cooking sheet, placed the sheet in the oven and felt warm for the first time in what seemed an eternity.

* * *

"That is asking a lot from us."

Tomo's painted face appeared to be grimacing. Several other faces were not so reserved.

"Of course, this is only a last resort," Chichiri explained. "I wouldn't want to do it any more than you. Without Taitsu-kun's guidance, all of these ideas are just theories. I wish we knew more, but until we sit down and go through the library here…"

"Of course, you're doing the best you can," Tomite said softly. "We'll take shifts and go through what books and scrolls we can. But we should all keep in mind this alternative."

Hotohori nodded, poking Tasuki to keep him awake. The meeting was more or less over now that everyone had signed up to take a turn, examining text to see if any more information could be found. Surprisingly, even Nakago was among the list of those willing to do what he had to for self-preservation.

Chichiri theorized that the spiritual powers could join the astral powers within the bodies of the Mikos. Each spirit would give up some of his or herself to strength the women in their time of need. Hopefully, once the starts were restored, so would the spirits. What they all feared was that this may not be the case. This method of help require literal self-sacrifice, without any guarantee that they would exist again once the battle was finished. If everything failed, it could be a lose-lose situation. Hotohori felt slightly ashamed admitting that he would rather be allowed to rejoin his dead loved ones as spirits than give up his last existing form.

"Is it dinner time yet?" Tasuki asked, stretching.

"Yes, it's dinner time. Let's go and get something to eat before we start studying."

Hotohori watched as the people drifted off, unable to ignore the look of concentration on the face of Nakago. The graceful spirit prayed that look meant no ill for any of them.

* * *

Ryu found Miaka standing outside, on the small balcony of Oki's apartment. It was a humid, summer night, her cotton nightgown barely covering her blossoming femininity. He saw her grow rigid and knew she sensed him. They were connected now, and it would be impossible to hide any strong feeling from her, or she from him.

"You should be resting," she told him as he stood by her side.

"That's my line."

Suddenly, she shoved herself into the curve of his right arm, burying her face on his shoulder. He pulled her closer, trying not to cross any lines. Relief trickled into his heart as she remained near him, breathing slowly.

"If I had chosen Taka, what do you think would happen?"

The question caught him so off guard that he stepped back. Miaka looked up, and he could see she needed an answer, any answer to help her sort out the troubles of her heart.

"I think that your bond with him would have been sufficient to defeat this evil. My heart is glad I was your choice, but my mind worries over how this will go."

"Before you came back into my life, our bond was unshakeable. That much is true. But who's to say that I wouldn't have come to question my relationship with Taka during our search for these items, or our journey to awaken Fu Xi."

"And who's to say that you and I won't bond closely enough by then? You would face endless questions, regardless of what choice you made, and felt guilty about it just as well."

Miaka nodded. Her eyes closed and she rested her head on his chest. How he yearned to do so much more than hold her. His nights had been filled with sensual dreams since they'd reunited in this lifetime, and every inch of his body cried out to complete those dreams.

But his heart placed Miaka first. She needed to heal, however she decided to heal. It was Miaka's choice how much of him she wanted in her life, and how she wanted him. He refused to influence her more than he should. As much as it may hurt him.

"Ryu…will you hold me as I fall asleep?"

He felt his face grow a little warm and knew he was the one blushing. She was still in his arms, waiting for his answer.

"Yes, Miaka. I'll hold you as you sleep."

They made their way back into the house and curled up on the floor, making sure not to disturb Yui. He grabbed an extra blanket, giving Miaka her own. He listened as her breath grew more regular, felt her body grow relaxed. Only then did he allow himself to drift into slumber.

When everyone woke up the next morning, they were not overly surprised to still find them wrapped in each others arms, sleeping without a care in the world.

"Let's give them one more hour," Yui said. "They need it."

No one could disagree with that. Miaka looked more relaxed than Yui had seen her in days.


	18. When Water Meets Fire

The silence in the room conveyed a sense of dread as well as one of calm. Every few moments the quiet was broken by the rustle of a page, a cough as dust erupted from a scroll or a noise of interest as someone found something personally fascinating.

"Find anything yet?"

Hotohori looked over his shoulder at Amiboshi. The younger man looked rather shy about approaching the spirit. He had not had any particularly pleasant experiences with the Seiryuu Seishi. His time both alive and dead taught him, however, that first impressions can mean nothing as the mysterious play of life unfolds.

"I'm not quite sure," Hotohori said, offering Amiboshi a chair beside him. "There is talk of the empress, Nu Kwa, but it is not anything we do not already know. This page does mention that she had to restore balance to the cosmos. Now if we could just figure out what happened to cause such havoc."

"I think I may have something here."

Uruki walked over, his finger keeping place on the scroll. Walking between the two seishi, he placed the manuscript down so they could read.

"Among the more fierce battles before the history of the world include that of Zhu Rong, the God of Fire, and Gong Gong, the Water Demon of Floods. In short, Gong Gong thought he could defeat Zhu Rong, and they battled for days before Zhu Rong decided the demon was no longer a challenge. Gong Gong decided to kill himself rather than live with the humiliation, but put a hole in the heavens in the process."

"So, this was probably the reason that Nu Kwa had to fix the earth," Amiboshi mused.

"But Gong Gong did succeed in killing himself, did he not?"

"That is what this text says," Uruki said, standing up.

"So are we chasing ghosts?"

The three men looked up to see Nakago approaching them from the opposite side of the table.

"Well, something was released when the barrier was broken," Uruki told him.

"Oh, I have no doubt about that," Nakago replied. "I just think that…"

Nakago's form faded out for a moment as the spirit dropped to its knees, breathing heavily. Hotohori couldn't help but feel a small bit of satisfaction as he watched Seiryuu steal away the psychic abilities from the warrior and store them safely away within the mortal body of Yui.

* * *

Miaka's face twisted a little as she stood sideways in the mirror. A towel was wrapped around her torso and she was examining the growth of her wings. Well, technically they were Suzaku's wings…

"Miaka, hurry up. We need to get to the library while it's closed for lunch."

She listened as Oki's footsteps came and went past the bathroom door. Taking the towel off and hanging it on a rack, she slipped on her undergarments. It seemed like after a while she would have to adjust her bra to accommodate her swiftly growing wings. They had grown more overnight, which was a blessing in disguise. The sunset red feathers were bright, almost glowing with their own inner light. Her wings were only fit for a small cherub. She tried to make them move, wondering just how they worked. As soon as she thought about them flapping, the unnatural appendages fluttered slightly, like willow branches in the wind.

"Kawaii!" she said, smiling.

Takara seemed to be growing a tail and some ears, which made her too excited. Both were little more than stubs, but within the next week would probably develop quite rapidly. Yui was a tad irritated that her skin was starting to become scaly, but Oki had some oil that kept her from scratching too much. The older woman herself showed no clear signs of any changes. Miaka had a feeling that she was growing a shell and didn't want to make a big fuss about it. Oki still seemed a little anxious about this entire mess.

Miaka grabbed her shirt and started to put it on before she realized how completely uncomfortable it would end up being. She tossed it on, leaving the front open and slipped open the bathroom door a little.

"Ano…could someone come and cut some holes in my shirt? These wings are being a bit troublesome."

Ryu came down the hall, pulling a knife out of his belt. Miaka swallowed a gasp, wondering why it had to be him that heard her first. He smiled softly as she pulled her front as closed as it would get.

"Turn around…we're almost ready to leave."

She did as told and felt him use his fingers to figure out just where her wings were located. It was amazing how sensitive they were, her wings, and she tried not to move for fear of being cut and of letting him know just what he was doing to her. Her memory from last night was rather fuzzy. Miaka remembered the cool night air as she stood outside on the balcony, the worry she felt concerning Taka that had taken her there, the comfort Ryu gave her and the desire to not be alone. Without Taka, it felt like some part of her was missing. Even imaginary diseases took their toll on the human body.

"There you go. We'll be waiting for you downstairs."

Before she could turn around, Ryu was already gone, the door closed behind him. He had not asked a single question, or taken advantage of her weakness during the night. Ryu, for a moment, was Nuriko, there by her side to help her however he could, only thinking of her happiness. Knowing that made her very happy.

Her wings managed to find the newly created holes in her blouse and she was able to button it up without any problems. Leaving the bathroom, she grabbed a sweater, her purse and left the apartment. A quick turn of the doorknob ensured that Oki's apartment was locked and she headed down the steps to see her friends. It really did seem like she was back in the book, traveling to search for the Shinzaho with her Seishi. There were new friends and old, but they all shared a strong connection.

"Okay, mina-san," she said cheerfully. "Let's go get the trident!"

* * *

"Nakago? Speak to me, please."

When the Seiryuu Seishi finally came to, Soi was hovering over him. Hotohori swore that he looked as though he was happy to see the woman.

"Well, now that Nakago had his powers taken, that leaves two Seishi left for each Miko," Chichiri commented. "One of them will have to cross the barrier in order to let them know what we found out before we can no longer communicate."

"I'll go."

Karasuki stood up from the table she had been sitting at with some other Byakko Seishi. She walked over to the larger group and smiled. The Seishi was a young girl, maybe 8 or 9, and it seemed impossible that she was really a warrior. While she herself could not fight, her ability was more than enough to make up anything her age or size lacked. Karasuki could transform written words into tangible creations if she so desired, or she could simply create an illusion. The first Byakko no Miko must've been very fortunate to have this young talent at her side. He desperately hoped she had lived a full life.

"I'll go and let the Mikos know what we've found. If someone would just write it up, I could show them what they need to know."

"Great," Amiboshi said. "I'll write it up now."

She walked over, sitting across from the young man and rested her head on her arms as Amiboshi wrote out a summary of the scrolls they'd found earlier. Karasuki was a precious little thing, long blond hair the color of tree sap. Her eyes were a bright aqua color, and he wondered if she and Nakago came from the same area. It seemed that Nakago had the same question, since he now made his way over to the side of the girl, simply staring at her, Soi a few feet away.

"You're Nakago, right?" she asked, taking the initiative. "One of Seiryuu's Seishi?"

"I am. Where are you from, child?"

"My name is Karasuki," she told him, taking on a rather forceful tone. "I would appreciate it if you used it. I may be a child, but I'm a Byakko Seishi first and foremost."

Nakago gave the slightest nod of acknowledgement to the child. Her face softened back into its innocent appearance.

"I do not know where I am originally from. I have vague memories of my mother and me living together for some time. Then she got ill and passed away. I wandered the streets for days before someone brought me to her family in Sairou. That is all I know, I'm afraid."

Amiboshi finished up the scroll and handed it to Karasuki, who promptly ignored Nakago.

"I'll probably be back in a week or two. If Hotohori-sama took a month to return from an hour or so in the world of the Mikos, I think that's a fair estimate."

Her small hand waved bye to everyone as she left with Chichiri to travel from one universe to the other. Hotohori saw that he was not the only one who was shocked when the cold-hearted seishi made an ancient sign of protection of his head to wish the girl well on her journey.

* * *

Miaka tried not to jump at every small sound as they walked through the abandoned halls of the large museum. The steps they took echoed off the walls, sounding like instruments rather than noises shoes would make.

"Is it much farther?" she asked, growing a little anxious.

"No, it is in the next room. That is where the exhibit of the old monks is," Yuki told her.

As they passed through the archway separating one exhibit from the next, she felt something tug at her heart. It wasn't the light tugging she was so used to feeling with Taka, but something that was trying to steal part of her. Her hand went to her chest.

"Does anyone feel that?" she said softly.

"Yes, I do," Oki replied. "It was the same feeling I experience before the demon appeared to attack Takara and Kado."

"Do you think they could be after the trident?" Yui cried.

They all stopped, wondering if they would dare go so far as to touch celestial items to achieve their goal.

"Byakko no Miko?"

The voice caught them all off guard, and they saw the air in front of them shimmer as the image of a young girl came into focus. She couldn't have been more than ten years old, and she looked around at the glass cases and pillars holding up the ceiling and for decoration.

"Sugoi!" she said softly.

Was she a Seishi? But she was just a little girl…

"I'm Byakko no Miko," Takara smiled, walking up to the child. "And you must be one of my Seishi."

"I am. My name is Karasuki and I've come to let you and the other Mikos know what we discovered in our universe."

She reached into the folds of her dress and pulled out a scroll, flinging it open so that the words were exposed. Miaka sighed, knowing she couldn't read the Chinese script. Karasuki closed her eyes and place her hand flat on the paper, a glow appearing from her stomach. The ink shimmered and disappeared on the page as a black screen appeared in front of them.

"These two beings are known as Gong Gong the water demon and Zhu Rong the Fire God. Eons ago, they waged a battle against each other."

The black screen lightened until they could clearly see the form of a large black dragon, his serpentine body curled around the form of an impossibly beautiful young man. The forms fought, inflecting horrible wounds upon one another, which healed almost as soon as they were dealt. Over time, it became clear that the Fire God had the advantage over Gong Gong.

"When it soon became evident that the water demon was no longer a serious threat to the god, he retired to his heavenly home, leaving the demon in shame."

Miaka couldn't help staring in awe at the movie-like picture that played as Karasuki narrated the story. Zhu Rong had a haughty look on his face, and walked away from Gong Gong, his back to the former opponent. The dragon roared his frustration and soared off into the skies.

"Humiliated, Gong Gong tried to kill himself by ramming his head into one of the pillars holding the heavens above the earth."

The Mikos watched as the dragon crashed his body, over and over, into the pillar, the ancient material cracking under the brutal treatment. When the dragon finally rested at the base of the pillar, his breathing labored and uneven, the pillar gave a loud crack and water spilled towards the newly formed earth.

When the sound was mirrored in the ceiling of the museum, Miaka jumped, trying to still her beating heart. The sound repeated as a large fissure formed in the white tiling, chunks of the concrete and plaster falling onto the exhibits.

"The trident!" Oki cried, racing towards the encased lifeless monk, holding the weapon that Miaka remembered Nu Kwa giving Bing Qing.

Yuki ran after her, trying to protect her from what falling debris he could. However, he could not simply knock away the pillar-sized python that fell through the roof, positioning itself neatly between the Miko and her prize.


	19. A Test

The snake loomed over Oki, staring at her knowingly and looking from her to the rest of the Mikos.

"My, my," the serpent said, not really surprising anyone present. "I was only sent by my master to swallow this trident in order to stop whatever you are planning. However, since you are here, I think I will create a more permanent solution to the problem."

A deep hissing laughter erupted from the snake, slightly shaking the ground on which they stood.

"What do we do?" Miaka said softly.

"We do what we did last time," Yui replied. "We fight."

"Yes, we fight."

Oki stood straight, staring at the demon.

"Yuki and I will get the trident. The rest of you hold off the snake until then."

The laughter stopped as the snake wrapped itself around the glass case where the trident lay.

"I know not to underestimate you the way my brethren have. The fire wolf you faced last time was slow and stupid. You should be honored that I am the one who will end your inconsequential lives."

With an impossible quickness, the serpent struck the ground where the Mikos had just been standing. Miaka struggled not to panic. The last time she had faced such enormous danger, her Seishi were at her side, and there was a feeling of safety in the numbers alone. She knew she had to remember their powers rested inside her. Most of them, anyway. There was a faint glow on Ryu's chest where Nuriko's symbol had been. Perhaps he had some of his strength. Taking a breathe as she leapt behind a display, Miaka tried to remember who's powers she now had.

"There's Chichiri spiritual abilities, Hotohori's grace and swordsmanship, Chiriko's intelligence and Tasuki's fire…"

A small plan started forming quickly as she put the youngest Seishi's powers to use. Ryu picked up a large table and threw it at the serpent, a soft smile on his face. He felt this enormous rush and memories of his past life flew through his mind. His strength was probably half of what it had been, but the power was still intoxicating. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Miaka focus on a display and cause it to explode, racing across the room to snatch out a sword from the mannequin. The snake moved to strike where she stood before Oki created a hail of ice shards and rained them on the section coiled round the trident. While his head was turned towards the annoyance, Miaka focused on the sword.

"Well, it worked for Tasuki…"

Raising the sword above her head, Miaka took a deep breath and cried out "Rekka Shinen." Everyone in the room paused as a spiral of fire flew from Miaka's newly acquired sword and flew towards the quickly slithered away from the corner, managing to move itself out of the range of Miaka's attack. It was not untilit was about to attack Takara thatit realized that the trident was no longer held captive. Oki raced towards it, picking up an ice shard from the ground and smashing the glass of the case. The snake's tail flew, slamming into her and sending her across the room.

"Oki!" Yui cried.

Seiryuu no Miko raced towards the woman, a few steps behind Yuki, but it was obvious that neither of them would make it to her before she hit the wall, and at that speed…

Yui stopped running and focused on Oki and a soft blue glow surrounded her, she slowed down slightly, but it wasn't enough. She was still going too fast.

"Miaka, I need your powers too!"

Miaka looked up from where she was helping Takara and closed her eyes. Everything they were doing was based on feeling and seeing their Seishi act. What felt right, they did. Their powers seemed to act as they willed them to act, and the Mikos were familiar enough to know the limits.

"Please," she thought. "Let me transport to Oki."

She remembered her experience with Nakago in Seiryuu's shrine, and how Chichiri had saved her then. Her eyes flashed open and everything went dark, then bright white. Her body felt pulled in one direction, almost like a roller coaster, but much slower, and more gentle. When images started to appear again in her vision, she felt weight in her arms. After a few more seconds, she knew it was Oki, and let out a long sigh of relief.

"Here, Yuki."

She placed the woman in her husband's arms and went to pick up her sword and rejoin the fray. For a moment she stopped and stared at the scene. Tetsuya's glasses were off, and the look in his eyes struck a nerve of fear in Miaka. That look was once directed at her with the intention to kill, the same icy blue, furious eyes. He had several feet of rope in his arms, spearheads attached to the end of them and he wielded them the same way Suboshi used his ryuuseisui. She shook her head, shaking off the fear as quickly as it had landed on her. This was Tetsuya. He was like a brother to her as much as Yui was a sister. They were all in this together.

Takara placed her hands on the ground and the ground started to shake. A crack started to form near the snake, quickly turning into a deep fissure. Its mid-section fell deep into the earth, and it struggled to get out.

"No," she said, her voice trembling. "I will not let you try to take Kado away from me. I would rather die then experience such pain. I won't let you!"

Her last words echoed off the walls as the fissure closed up around the snake, effectively trapping it in the ground. Her legs gave way and she collapsed on the ground. Kado held her, looking up to where Karasuki had hid once the battle began.

"Karasuki, you still have your powers. I need you to create vines for me, thick vines."

"Someone will have to write the words for me. I cannot touch anything in this world, and if I leave, I do not know if I can return."

Miaka and Yui faced the snake, their shineihei standing beside them. A light purple glow surround the snake, and it stopped struggling, letting a screech of defeat ring through the air. Kado trusted that they would buy him enough time. He fished in his pockets for something to write with and found a pencil. Putting his weight behind it, he wrote the words "thick veins" into the floor beside him, making the letters visible and large. Karasuki drifted to the words and placed her hands near them, hoping that her powers could cross the barrier and make them real in the Miko's world. The words started to fade out as the image of several thick vines on the ground beside him appeared. Once the plants completely materialized, Karasuki disappeared. Kado gave silent thanks to the young girl he'd known and picked up the vines.

"Hurry, Kado, we can't hold him much longer," Miaka said.

"Then let me see if I can't make him a little more docile," Ryu smiled.

He jumped onto the immobile creature, racing towards the head, climbing up the massive thing to find the perfect position. At where its head met the rest of the body, Ryu raised his fist and dealt the demon an enormous blow to the back of its skull. Miaka and Yui immediately felt the resistance lessen.

"I'm going to hack this thing into pieces. Yui, hold him for me…"

"No, don't do that."

Oki stood shakily on her own two feet, walking over to where the trident stood, amazingly untouched by the destruction in the room. Yuki let her take the last few steps on her own as she took the weapon off its stand and held it with both her hands. It seemed as though everyone stopped moving as they watched Oki stand there. Miaka's mouth opened slightly as she saw Nu Kwa's form appear behind Oki, wrapping her arms around the reincarnation of her beloved handmaiden, whispering in her ear. The trident gave off a black light.

"The gods gave me the name Winter's Bite and I am finally where I belong."

"And we welcome you, Winter's Bite," Oki said formally. "You will help us to destroy this demon. I fear that if we cut him into pieces, he will simply regenerate in to several demon snakes. Everyone stand clear."

Kado carried Takara over to where Miaka, Yui, Tetsuya and Ryu stood. The snake lay on the ground, its mouth and body bound tight with vines, slowly regaining consciousness after Ryu's punch. Oki walked over to it, standing maybe five yards away from it. She waited, and the room filled with tension as the snake shook its head and turned to look at the Mikos, its eyes full of hatred and malice.

"Know that those who are sending you to the dark abyss today are mere humans with the powers of the stars. Let your master know that we will only grow stronger and that before the barrier is weak enough to send through a demon strong enough to defeat us, he will be dealt with my Nu Kwa and Xi Fu."

"Wait," Miaka said, stepping forward. "Tell us, who is your master? Is he Gong Gong, who tried to kill himself?"

The demon managed to get a hiss of a laugh through the muzzle.

"Why waste words on the dead who believe they live? You shall meet my master soon enough. I die knowing that you will fail…"

"Enough," Oki said.

She raised the trident, pointing it towards the beast. There was no flash of light or sound as a thick layer of ice covered the snake, silencing its laughter forever. Once the entire body of it was frozen, Oki took several steps forward and touched the prongs of the trident to the ice prison. Black lightening danced along the surface, and Oki quickly walked away from it.

"Everyone, get into the other room."

They all sought cover in the room adjacent when the entire snake shattered into black dust that filled the room like volcanic ash. They watched it fall, Oki leaning on Yuki.

"I should burn the ashes. There's no telling how they may contaminate people who come in to investigate."

Oki nodded, tears in her eyes. These were artifacts, relics of history that had been destroyed, and the few that escaped the carnage would not escape this flame. Miaka hesitated only a moment before swinging her sword and sending a cleansing fire throughout the room.

"I don't have the strength to keep the guards and people right outside from coming in any more," Takara whispered. "We have to get out of here and quick."

They quickly maneuvered the halls, finding an emergency exit and leaving the building just as the first guards reached the blackened room and sat baffled for several minutes at how so much destruction had happened in a few seconds. That was how long it took them to get there, wasn't it? A glance at their watches quickly corrected that assumption, which brought up millions of other questions as well.


	20. A Woman's Heart

Hey there. I know, I know. I'm sorry for staying away for so long. It was a wild summer (including seeing fam I haven't seen for a decade or more and a month long trip to London and falling in love with a long-term friend of mine). At any rate, I'm back, and ready to go. So, without further ado…on with the show!

* * *

Miaka hugged herself, staring through the window at the blackened building. She wished she could do something, maybe use Chichiri's powers to repair some of the damage they'd done to the museum. There was no final wish to put things back together this time around.

Turning around, she took in the sight of her friends, old and new. Her eyes first rested on where Takara and Kado sat curled up on a couch, she sleeping soundly in his arms and a drained pitcher of water on the coffee table before them. Out of all of them, she seemed to be the most vulnerable. Two encounters with these demons they had triumphed over, and both times Takara and her shineihei were targeted. Worse of all, these demons recognized how important these guardians were to their destruction. They did not have to kill a Miko to ensure success. All a demon had to do was take out a shineihei and force all the celestial power into the mortal body.

Did Takara really know what she was getting into? Out of all the Mikos, she was the only one who was not really used to the power of the gods. Miaka, Yui and Oki had all, in this life or the last, become vessels for the god when they were in Four Gods Sky and Earth. Perhaps that was why Takara was so weak. She did not have a spirit used to such strain. Miaka prayed that she would survive, for more reasons than the survival of their worlds.

Yui was sitting on the ground, Tetsuya's head resting in her lap. She was rinsing out a cold, wet cloth and placed it back on his forehead, his hand wrapped around hers. Needless to say, Yui was no longer irritated about him hiding his past life from her. Miaka knew that this journey was probably easier for her than it was last time. There was none of the anger, pain or betrayal this time around for her. Not only was Tetsuya here for her, but Miaka would always be there to catch her if she fell.

Miaka was also glad to see Oki relaxing, slowly but surely, into her role as Genbu no Miko once more. Her newly reclaimed trident rested at her feet as she sat at the dining room table, sipping some sake with Yuki with a calm look on her face. Miaka couldn't tell if she was drunker with her power or the liquor. Well, either way, Miaka was glad that Oki came around and she valued the older woman's quiet wisdom.

She finally looked at Ryu, where he rested against a wall, eyes closed but not asleep. His hand was wrapped with light gauze and she could only guess that it was from when he'd hit the snake in the back of its head. She hadn't thought that it would actually do Ryu any harm. It was another reminder of what they were dealing with and the limitations of the ones who had once protected her. There was a scratch across his left check, making the area around it a little red. She wondered if he'd bothered to clean it. What would they do if it got infected?

By the time she was really aware of what she was doing, her right hand was dabbing a peroxide-soaked cotton ball to his cheek, hushing him when he winced.

"Itai, Miaka!" He said, attempting to move away from her hand.

"I will never understand how it is that you men can punch through brick walls, tear monsters apart, but let someone try and patch you up. I swear…"

Her hand pursued his face until he gave up and, with a long sigh, stayed still til she finished cleaning the wound.

"A little something called adrenaline and endorphins," Tetsuya said from his resting place.

A soft wave of laughter rolled over the room, lasting a moment before silence crashed once more. With Ryu's wound clean, Miaka smeared a thin covering of ointment over it and smiled at him before wiping her hands off on a paper towel and sitting down next to him. The soft weight of his hand covered one of hers and she tensed for a breath, then relaxed, enjoying the innocence of the touch.

"I think we should go ahead and leave the city," Yui said softly, as though afraid of the demons overhearing her words. "I'd hate to think what kind of damage will be done next time we are confronted by these forces."

Miaka nodded and Oki stood up suddenly, drawing everyone's attention.

"We must leave. We'll do it tonight, in the dead of night," she told everyone. "I have a feeling we will be more vulnerable, but it will also ensure that no one sees us. Besides, a little fight may be rather fun."

There was a certain dangerous spark in Oki's eye as she said this, and Miaka felt a clear sense of eagerness. It almost seemed that the negative energy she once had was now being channeled towards defeating the forces threatening the four gods.

"We'll have to talk about what Karasuki told us concerning Gong Gong and his death when we're settled in your home," Miaka said. "We still don't know for sure what it is we are up against."

"When we get there. For now, let's prepare ourselves," Kado said softly as he stroked Takara's hair. "We all have to return to our houses and gather our personal items. Is there anything else we'll need to bring, as far as appliances and things like that?"

"No, I think we have everything we'll need to last," Yuki responded. "If we do need anything, there's a town within walking distance. Just bring clothes and other personal items. We'll supply the rest."

"When we're ready to leave, I can do the running around," Ryu yawned.

"Thanks, but I'll take Takara myself," Kado said. "She'll still be sleeping for some time."

"I'll definitely take you up on that offer though," Tetsuya said. "At least I won't be the only one hauling female stuff up the stairs this time."

"You know you love carrying my female stuff though, Tetsuya," Yui smiled.

They giggled softly and Miaka envied the bond they shared. It had been that way between her and Taka…

"Well, what are we waiting for?" she said, jumping up and stretching. "Let's go and get our stuff. We don't want to be responsible for any more broken pots and burned pictures, nee?"

She went to grab her jacket and pulled Yui up to her feet and more or less dragged her friend to the door. Yui sighed irritably, as she knew she should, and only Ryu bothered to show concern for Miaka's sudden cheerfulness. He'd seen it all too many times to not know something was bothering her. Big time.

* * *

Chichiri opened an eye and decided that telling Hotohori to stop pacing wouldn't make any difference. It certainly hadn't the last two times. The worried late emperor would sit down in a huff and begin to sharpen his sword. Someone in the room would get irritated with the scrape of stone against metal, and back to pacing the dark-haired spirit would go.

Chichiri closed the eye and focused on meditating. Someone around here had to be calm and ready to act if needed.

"Damn it, isn't there something we can do besides sit here and wait for them to sacrifice themselves yet again?"

A scroll came flying across the room to knock his former royal highness in his head.

"Would you sit down already?" an irritated Tasuki snarled, walking across the room. "There isn't anything any of us whose stars have already been sealed can do about it all. We just have to wait for a sign…"

"What sign? And when? You know that time functions differently here and for all we know, they could be in danger by now."

"Actually, Hotohori-sama, time travels faster here," Chichiri said, opening his eyes again.

"So, basically, I'm just wasting energy?"

His companions nodded.

Hotohori sat.

"If you want to make yourself useful, pick up a scroll and get back to researching," Amiboshi said, walking over. "Knowledge is the greatest gift we can give to our Mikos now, aside from our own life force."

"Yes, you're right," Hotohori said, a sigh in his voice. He picked up the scroll from where it fell and opened it, becoming quiet as he looked for anything that may help.

"Has anyone else read of some associate of Gong Gong," Uruki said.

He walked over from a table covered with scrolls, carrying one with his finger in place as he positioned himself in the middle of the three Suzaku Seishi.

"See, here. A creature called Xiang Yao was often seen alongside Gong Gong. Some think he may have been an apprentice of some kind. There's no mention of him after Gong Gong crashed himself into the pillars of the earth."

"What about before?" Chichiri asked.

"Not from what I've seen," the Genbu Seishi replied, looking a little agitated. "I've only just started looking though, and there is so much to go through…."

The four of them looked around at the large library on Mount Taikyoku in Taiitsu-kun's palace. Scrolls littered the tables, sat rolled on chairs and a few still lay in their original stacks.

"Well, let's get everyone to try and follow this one lead."

Chichiri nodded at the emperor's suggestion. He had a feeling about this bit of information.

"Yes, let's try and inform everyone. If we all look for this one creature in these texts, perhaps we can find something that will help our Mikos."

"But how are we gonna contact them to tell them once we've found whatever magic info we're hoping to find?" Taskui snarled, a tad tired of the ink smudges on his hands.

"We'll worry about that once we're sure we have something to tell. For now, let's get to work!"

The four members scattered so quickly that none of them noticed Nakago step out from behind a stack of scrolls. Soi peeked around the corner, looking anxiously at her lover and at the vanishing seishi.

"Shouldn't we help as well, Nakago-sama?"

"Yes, we should."

Soi ignored the glint in his eye. After all this time, he couldn't still be wishing ill on the rest of the worlds…could he?

* * *

"I'll be right back," Miaka said with a smile as she closed the door and ran up to her house, Tetsuya following behind her.

Ryu watched her go, most of the concern gone from his eyes.

"When she's ready to confide in you, she will."

He looked in the rear view mirror at Yui, whose blue eyes were focused on the figure of Miaka, racing farther away.

"Chase her and she'll vanish, just like that. She's still trying to come to terms with the situation herself. Taka was Tamahome, and Tamahome was her everything."

"I know. Gods know, I know. But I hate this. I failed her by dying when she needed me the most. I refuse to fail her again, in anyway."

Yui looked up at Ryu and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She knows you care and that you love her. I can even tell that. You're so kind with her, and patient. And she loves you, in her own way."

"But it's not the way I want her to love me!"

The frustration was clear in his voice and Yui let her hand drop as Ryu hit the dashboard, putting a small dent into the surface. There was silence as he took several breaths, in and out, in and out. What was coming over him? He couldn't let his feelings outweigh those of Miaka. Worst of all, he couldn't misunderstand the choice she made. She didn't choose his love over Taka's. She choose reality over the dream she'd lived in all these years. Her decision had very little to do with him personally. She may never actually grow to love him…

The realization hit him hard. He may have succeeded in taking her away from Taka, a goal he'd never set for himself. However, her heart was still closed to him until she choose to give it away yet again. And she had been through so much in her young life…so much.

"What's all the sad faces for?"

His eyes jerked up at Miaka's peering face, her shoulders covered in bags, Tetsuya andKeisuke carrying several more.

"Geez, woman, did you bring your whole closet with you?" he asked. "We're on a mission to save the world, not a vacation."

"Look, baka, I'm not going to save anything if I'm not properly equipped."

Yui giggled softly and Ryu couldn't help but follow. Miaka stuck her tongue out playfully and a genuine sparkle was in her eye. If she kept smiling like that…if she kept smiling at him like that…he would be okay, no matter where her heart lead her.


	21. The Rage of a Miko

She should be scared. She wasn't though. Here they were, in the dead of night, escaping the city like some convicts. Oki said that the place they were going was only a few hours away. They should be there before sunrise if they didn't run into any trouble. If.

They took two cars, the elder two women riding together with their shineihei and Miaka and Yui riding in Ryu's car along with Tetsuya. It had taken a lot of discussion in order to convince Keisuke that he'd be more trouble than help if he came along. Well, talking and a decent illusion from Yui. Miaka felt a little bad about leaving her brother like that, knowing he had only her safety in mind. But he had no powers and there really wasn't anything he could do at the moment. Miaka hoped when he came to, he would understand that.

The flood of Taka-filled memories had subsided for now. Earlier, when they had left to go and get her things, she seemed to see him everywhere. The street where they would so often have ice cream after school. The path they would take on their way to school. The car parked in the place he would stand as he searched her window for her smiling face and waved before going home himself. She refused to let her cry anymore about it, so she shoved it away. She had to be strong for the others. She had to be.

_But I'm so tired_, she thought. _I'm tired of being strong_.

_I'm here_.

The voice was so strong and clear, it sounded as if it was spoken. She knew it wasn't though, since no one asked "where" in response to the vague comment. It was meant only for her to hear.

Instead of answering, she reached out and found where Ryu's hand rested on the gear shift between them. His fingers widened, allowing hers to fill in the gaps, not saying a word out loud. Yui and Tetsuya talked in hushed murmurs, too quiet for her to hear. For now, this was all the communication with Ryu she needed. A simple reassurance that he was here to help her be strong.

"To be strong for you," he said softly, leaning over so the words only reached her ears.

She looked up at him, and he spared her a brief glance before placing his eyes back on the road.

"I won't let you carry this alone, anata. Not this time, not if I can do something about it."

In the pitch black darkness that enveloped them as they left the city, Miaka blushed, the warmth spreading through her body. _Anata_ he had called her. His darling. Had Taka ever called her that?

The bright red brake lights of the car in front of them and the blinking turn light made them come to a halt at the side of the road. All eight of them emerged from the cars. Miaka, one of Yuki's swords at her side, was glad to see that Takara was her usual bubbly self. Her movements were a little slower, a little more deliberate. It was a necessary change, she thought.

"What is it?" Tetsuya asked, his voice loud in the silence of the country side.

"Winter's Bite said to stop," Oki responded, the trident giving off an eerie light. If an object could give off a negative light, this trident was doing so.

The group waited a moment and realized that was all Genbu no Miko was saying at the moment.

"I'll scout ahead first," Yui said. "These eyes are good for something, after all."

"I'll follow behind you," Oki said. "Miaka, you bring up the rear."

They fell into a column of sorts, the unspoken words leading to protecting Takara as well as themselves. They walked up the road a ways, picking carefully with their feet as the ground started to slant into the beginning of a hill.

"I think there's a shrine over here in the forest. Just off the side of the road."

They followed the faint outline of Yui, the stars only providing so much light and the moon a sliver in the sky. Miaka looked up at the sky, shivering a little. It would be a new moon soon. For some reason, this knowledge seems significant, but she was not sure why.

The crunch of gravel gave way to the rustle of leaves as they went off road and halted shortly thereafter.

"So this is what he saw," Oki's voice said softly.

A small shrine to some Shinto deity sat in front of them, covered with moss and worn by time. It was hard to avoid the soft blue light radiating from the rod in the ground, as overgrown with vines as it was.

"What's that?" Ryu asked, an arm going protectively around Miaka's waist.

"It's Yui's boon from the Goddess. Her staff," she answered, watching with a little envy as her friend walked forth to claim her gift."

There was a slight smile on Yui's face as her fingers touched the top of the staff, the light getting brighter although the vines tried their best to cover it up. Everyone was so focused on Yui's moment. Otherwise, they may have heard the soft rustle in the trees nearby. They may have been able to stop the demon from firing an arrow straight into Yui's heart.

But they didn't hear, so they couldn't stop it, and Miaka watched with horrified eyes as the impact carried her friend back several feet. The light from the staff died just as Yui's motionless body hit the ground with a dull thud.

"Yui!"

The cry came from Miaka and Tetsuya's voice, who both ran to the fallen woman, leaving the others to worry about the increasing rustles in the trees overhead.

* * *

The feeling that something was missing couldn't escape him. It's the same feeling one gets when they're packing for an important trip and just can't shake the notion that something was forgotten.

Oh well. He ignored it and continued down the street and past the apartment complex he passed everyday on his walk to school. One of his classmates, Yuuki-san, lived there. She seemed nice enough, a complete clutz though.

He felt the first tug then. It wasn't in any particular direction. Just a tug, something trying to get his attention. He found his eyes searching the windows for something.

"What am I doing?" he asked, running a hand through his dark blue hair.

Taking a deep breath, he continued on his way, a little confused, but that too passed soon enough.

* * *

"These last few constellations are fighting hard."

Chichiri looked at the celestial map and focused on the remaining constellations in each quadrant. They no longer flickered as stars, but seemed to be doing what they could to hold off the darkness that had engulfed their brethren.

"I wonder how long they can hold."

Chichiri looked over at Nakago, who stood there, studying the chart along with the monk.

"If there's one thing I've learned in my past life, it is that no matter how weak a thing may be, it becomes stronger if it has something to fight for. Terribly strong."

Nakago raised a hand to his chest, a reaction of sorts to the way his life was ended.

"Indeed," Chichiri replied. "The others fell in a matter of days."

"Perhaps something has happened to the Miko's to make the stars and gods struggle more for all of our sakes."

"I am curious to know what developments have been made in the world of the Mikos, but I would rather wait until we had some information to take to them as well. There is no telling how much longer we will be able to travel between worlds. Or worse, what will happen once the final constellations disappear."

"Chichiri-sensei, I think we've found something!"

The monk turned his good eye in the direction of his pupil's voice, a wave of adrenaline building as he saw a scroll in his hand.

"If you'll excuse me, Nakago-san."

The warrior nodded and watched as first the star map, then Chichiri disappeared.

"Indeed. What will happen once the last constellation vanishes?"

After one last glance at the wall that was a map, Nakago walked off to find Soi, who he seemed to be finding more and more solace in each day.

* * *

It seemed like Miaka sat there for an eternity. Her and Tetsuya were both too afraid to touch the arrow that pierced Yui's chest.

"Miaka!"

She looked up, her vision slightly blurry from the tears forming in her eyes. It was hard to see anything as it was in the darkness of both trees and night. But she heard the sounds of struggling, and there was nothing they could do for Yui now. If she was still alive, they would not be able to heal her until their foe was defeated. And if she wasn't…

"Damn it!" she screamed, leaving Tetsuya at the side of his Miko.

She let her fury fuel her, soft light emanating from her knee, neck, arm, foot…

"How dare you!" she cried, following her ears to the fray. "How dare you take Yui away from me!"

Pulse after pulse of red energy flowed from her body, lighting the area enough for her to see the bloodied faces of her friends and for her anger to reach new heights.

"You're a coward! A complete coward! Why else would you attack us with such devious ways. You can't face us in the daylight, or even on equal terms. I have no use for the likes of you. None whatsoever."

In one fluid motion, she unsheathed her sword and charged at the shadowy figure. It turned in her direction and unsheathed wings before taking to the skies. No. It wasn't going to get away. But her wings weren't developed yet…

"Kaijin!" she screamed, praying desperately that the god would answer her call yet again.

_What is it you desire, Suzaku no Miko?_

_Your wings._

_You are not strong enough yet to take that much of my presence…_

_I don't care, Suzaku-sama. I have to destroy this demon._

_You're letting your emotions get the better of you._

There was silence as she watched the demon fly into the night sky, going farther and farther away.

_It shot Yui…I can't just…I hate feeling helpless._

_You are too stubborn for your own good, Yuuki Miaka. I will release my wings to you, but I warn you as well. Your body as is will not take it. I will allow the darkness to take Mitsukake's star so that you may use the powers to heal yourself the best you can. This will be a lot of celestial power. It will be painful. Are you sure that you want to do this?_

"Yes," she said, her fingers gripping the sword in her hand tightly.

_So be it_.

* * *

Mitsukake tried to pay attention to what was being said, but the wave of weakness he had heard so much about finally consumed him. It felt like a part of his was being ripped and Shouka looked over with concerned loving eyes.

"It seems it is my turn," he said with a faint smile.

For a moment he saw Miaka and the tears running down her face as she bent over.

"Gods help her," was the last thing he said before he passed out from the pain.

* * *

Under normal circumstances, she would be screaming. Her back was on fire. It itched, burned and she swore that she could feel blood dripping down her back. But none of this mattered. The rage that filled her consumed all.

_You have five minutes, Suzaku no Miko. Five before you collapse and your body will need to rest. Use them wisely._

Five minutes. It would be more than enough.

With a cry of frustration, she spread her newly formed wings and took to the black sky.

Ryu watched her from where he knelt on the ground, a hand on the scratch in his arm. Something wet hit his face and his fingers flying up to wipe it away. Even in the darkness he knew it wasn't water.

"Oh, Miaka…What have you done?"

The dark liquid on his fingers made him get up, despite the slight limp he had, and chase after the winged figures that faded into the starless night sky.


	22. Blood, Sweat and Tears

Pure, uninhibited freedom. The feeling consumed Miaka's being as she flew into the sky, following the demon that attacked them, that…

Just like that, the flight became a mission. Perhaps later she would learn truly to enjoy this gift for as long as she would have it. However, right now, the revenge that sparked the premature birth of her wings took over her consciousness once more.

The demon was just ahead; she could see it flying farther and farther away. No. No…it would not get away.

Her wings worked harder, and the words from Suzaku came back into her memory.

_You have five minutes…_

In five minutes, she would have to catch up to the creature, battle and defeat him.

"For Yui," she said softly.

Her wings carried her higher.

* * *

Ryu could've followed her without keeping an eye on her. The scent of blood was strong in the air and it made his stomach turn and his heart wrench.

For a moment, he hesitated, looking back at the trees he had run from. Would they be okay without him? Were there more demons waiting in the trees to attack?

It was a risk he had to take. Oki had her trident and there was still Tetsuya and the others. They would be ok. Miaka was more important. How long could she stand, losing blood like this?

He continuted on his path, fighting the tears in his eyes at every drop of blood on the ground he saw.

* * *

She had to have a strategy. There had to be a plan…something she could do to make the fight end quickly. Think, Miaka….think!

She was dropping. Her focus drifting, she had started to descend. Her gaze danced along the horizon as she gained more altitude.

The demon was gone.

"No!" she screamed, her voice full of her frustration.

A hand wiped away the sweat dripping into her eyes as she tried to remain calm. It had to be somewhere. She was gaining on it. It couldn't have just vanished, could it?

A sharp pain hit her thigh. Miaka bit her lip, reaching down to rub the area when her hand hit something. She finally looked down and saw the shaft of an arrow sticking out from her leg. She laughed a little, amazed at how insignificant the pain felt when compared to the creation of her wings. But she was still flying upward. The arrow's target had probably been a lot higher on her body. She continued to move about slightly, trying to make herself a hard target. The angle of the shaft was odd, tilted down towards the ground. That meant the shooter had to be…

"In the trees."

Taking a firm grip on her sword, she raised it in the air. Focusing her psychic powers on the blade, she gathered energy to the edge, slicing through the air and sending the bits of energy through the air and at the ground below her. She would tear down this entire forest if she needed…

She felt the arrow approach this time. Turning around, she saw it come towards her and flew past it and followed its path towards the trees, pulling out Tasuki's powers now.

"Rekka shinen!"

A fireball emerged from her blade and flew to the trees, burning most of them to the ground in seconds. A rustle reached her ears and she extended her senses, searching the trees without getting too close to them.

For the first time, she caught a glimpse of it in her mind's eye. The creature wasn't black, but a dark shade of blue. Its skin appeared to be covered with velvet and she watched its white eyes scan the sky, looking for her as she looked at it. The creature was neither male nor female. Well, if it was, she could not tell. There was not a curve on its body except the ones that became the wings, which were draped over its shoulders like a cape.

_Gotcha_, she thought deliberately at the demon.

Just as its eyes turned in her direction, she sent a sharp, focused psychic blast at it, knocking the bow from its hand as it crashed to the ground. Folding her wings back, she dived like a falcon, going faster and faster as she approached the trees. For a moment, her vision went red as she broke through the canopy and slashed through the branches in her way.

It was just getting off the ground and glanced around only once for its bow before it realized she was coming. It looked up at her and took to the sky itself, taking advantage of her rapid descent to gain some distance on her. She struggled to stop, afraid to flap her wings and damage the sensitive newly-formed part of her. Miaka created a cushion for herself, pushing mental hands against the grounds and grabbing onto the trees to stop her from going any lower. Hotohori's grace helped her grab onto one branch, then swing up to another and another, reaching the top in moments.

Freed from the wooded prison, her wings opened again and this time, the demon was waiting for her.

"No longer running?" Miaka asked, her breath shallow and rushed.

"You would only find me," it said in a voice resembling a young child. "Besides, the Master will reward me greatly if I should kill the Anomaly."

"You're the second demon to call me that. What do you mean?"

If the demon answered, Miaka could not hear it. The world grew dark before her eyes, only for a moment. Her time was running short. She shook her head, trying to clear her vision. Was an answer more important than revenge?

The demon took advantage of her momentary absence from the present. As her sight returned to her, she saw it charging, long claws extended towards her chest. She flapped her wings violently, trying both to slow her attacker and to put some space between them. A few inches became a few feet, and it was all she needed.

Miaka struck out with her sword, taking the demon off guard with her rapid onslaught. Slash after slash, but the demon managed to stay just beyond the scope of any serious injury. Black blood seeped from several scratches when Miaka paused for a moment, struggling to breathe. She did not like the calm look in the blank eyes of the demon. At this rate, it would be impossible to defeat the demon before her body gave out. Then she would be at the monster's mercy.

"Problems, Suzaku no Miko?" it laughed, the sound too angelic for the creature of darkness. "You should let me take away your pain, take away the pain of all your loved ones. We shall recreate the world in a new image."

"No!" she screamed. It scared her to feel that so much strength disappeared at that simple yell. "No." Again, more soft this time.

It took everything in her power to control her descent to the ground, four minutes after the violent birth of her wings. Her hands touched the ground as it met her, her body crumpling to the ground.

"Poor, poor Lian-chan. So weak, so sad."

It knew! How could it know she was the reincarnation of Nu Kwa's handmaiden? How much more did it know? Miaka fought back tears, the feeling of terror in her heart as she felt the demon approach her. She pushed herself up off the ground, when she felt the foot of the demon press between her shoulders and force her back down.

* * *

He stopped for a second to catch his breath before running on. Ryu had stood motionless when Miaka turned into a flaming object, shooting through the trees. Such power she now possessed…

But she was still Miaka, and Miaka suffered emotionally and physically. She was still so fragile after her breakup with Taka. She needed him.

And he needed her.

He continued to tear through the woods, heading in her direction.

_Please, Suzaku…lead me to her_.

* * *

"I admire your strength. Out of respect, I will grant you a quick death. It has been an honor, Mistress of the Dragon."

Her mind was fuzzy. She probably wouldn't feel it. It would be so simple to just lay here. She was so tired of fighting…her body hurt. Her heart hurt. The tears fell and she only barely noticed the oddly shaped leaf sitting inches away from her face.

_Chiriko_, she thought, reaching slowly towards the bright green object.

Too slow.

* * *

Oki stood with her trident resting in her hand. She had abandoned her defensive stance minutes ago, convinced that nothing else was waiting in the trees for them. Well, what trees were left standing. Most of the ones in the vicinity were now ice shards on the ground.

She, Takara, Kado and Yuki stood watching Tetsuya caress Yui's cheek. She wanted desperately to say something to console him. But what could be said? With Yui's death, the world was doomed anyway. They could always hope for a miracle though…

When she coughed, it made them all jump. Tetsuya was so surprised, he dropped her head on the ground.

"Itai…" she said softly, her eyes fluttering open.

"Yui? Oh my god, Yui? You're still alive? I'm so sorry. Oh my god, I should've been quicker. What good am I? What am I still doing just sitting here? We've got to get you to a hospital or something…"

"Shhh, calm down, Tetsuya," she said. "I don't think it's that serious. Oki-san, will you look at this for me."

Oki blinked, still in shock. Takara looked around at everyone, frozen in place like a still life scene.

"Well, you heard her! You men go and grab the medical supplies in Oki's trunk. She and I will look at Yui's injury."

The shock of Takara taking control seemed to cancel out the shock of Yui's survival. Everyone started to move and Oki knelt beside Yui.

"Let's see how much damage was done."

* * *

In the hands of any other person, the pebble would've left a scratch…maybe a bruise. In Ryu's hands, the pebble became a small bullet. It imbedded itself squarely between the creature's wings, breaking through the sensitive skin easily. The impact knocked the creature off-balance, dislodging the long claws from Miaka's back in the process. It fell over Miaka's body and onto the ground several feet in front of her.

"Miaka!" he called. _Please…please!_

He resisted the urge to simply pick her up and cradle her. Most of her shirt was destroyed, torn by claws, branches and the wings that sprung from her back. He quickly looked at where the claw marks once where, noticing they avoided her spine and seemed to have hit her shoulder blade. Miaka was safe.

"How dishonorable!" the creature spat, reaching a hand around, trying to claw the stone from its back. "To strike a creature from behind. Have you no respect?"

"How dare you speak of respect when you shot one of ours in the heart from a distance. You refused to face us head on and the only one you did fight face-to-face is Miaka, who is badly injured already."

The creature sighed in relief as it finally plucked the stone from its back. It dropped the bloodied rock to the ground and approached the couple.

"I am above you. The rules that apply to you do not apply to me."

Ryu looked at the creature, a protective hand resting gently on Miaka's shoulder. She moved slightly and he looked down at her.

"Cover your ears."

The voice was almost too quiet. He wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly, but when he saw her place the leaf to her lips, he quickly did as she said.

* * *

She hoped Ryu heard her. It was almost too much for her to do just this simple movement. But she had to. She had to protect Ryu.

The song came from somewhere in the depths of her memory. It wasn't really her memory though, and she acknowledged that fact. Silently thanking Chiriko, she blew into the leaf, manipulating her lips and the thing edge into a complex pattern.

A haunting melody rang through the air. It took over the atmosphere and threatened to suffocate even Miaka. She could not imagine what it was doing to the creature that writhed in front of her. It clawed at its ears, but could not shut out the sound. The death song Miaka sang was just for this creature, directed toward it and through it.

"I will not fall this day," it screeched. "Take note of this name, Lady and Dragon. I am Etsu, and we will cross paths again. Your life is mine and mine alone. Stay alive until that day, Suzaku no Miko."

With that declaration, the demon took to the sky, flashing into a creature of pure light before it truly disappeared.

"I did it, Ryu…I did it."

Before she passed out, she felt her body being gathered, lifted and in her last conscious breath, smelled Ryu, and knew she was going to be ok.

* * *

Takara held on to the arrow as close to the shaft as possible. Oki touched her trident to it, freezing a section so it could be snapped off. This was not normal wood they were dealing with. There was no telling what kind of effects the mere touch of this material would have on Yui. Right now, the threat of infection was greater than loss of blood or any immediate damage.

"I suppose I should thank Seiryuu for these scales," she said with a soft laugh. A wince crossed her face as they shifted the arrowhead so they could pull it out without damaging too much of her skin.

The last transformation had also covered much of Yui's chest and stomach with scales. They were hard enough to shift the arrow off target. Instead of directly piercing the heart, it scratched a rib and tore some tissue. With a bandage and some rest, she would be fine.

"Where's Miaka?" Yui asked, waking up a little more.

Takara and Oki looked at each other.

"I'll go get the medical supplies," the younger woman said, getting up and hurrying away.

"We don't know, Yui. We all thought you were dead, and she was so upset she sprouted wings right there and took off after the demon. There was so much blood, and she looked so angry…"

Yui fought back tears. What had Miaka done now?

She didn't have to worry long. However, a new set of worries came up. Takara came running back, bandages, alcohol and salve in her arms.

"Miaka-chan is back. Ryu went and found her."

"Is she ok?" Yui asked.

"She's still alive, but…she's barely breathing."

"I want to see her."

No one argued with Yui, and Oki quickly wrapped a bandage around the wound, securing it tightly for now. She could do it more adequately when they were finally at her home. Although okay, Yui still needed to lean on them as they made their way out to where the men stood. She stopped for a moment, and only a moment, to grab her staff. The sounds of concern reached her ears before they entered her sight.

"Oh my…"

Miaka was scarlet red. From the feathers that covered her wings, to the few plastered by sweat on her skin and the tattoos of blood that ran over her body.

"Miaka, you baka! What on earth have you done?"

"Let her sleep, Yui," Ryu said, his eyes and body saying how weary he was. "Hell, we all need sleep. Let's finish this trip so we can rest for however long we can."

Ryu let Tetsuya drive so that he could sit in the back and hold Miaka, her head resting on his lap and her wings wrapped around herself. Her breath grew regular, and Ryu stopped worrying, at least for the moment.

"Etsu," he murmured to himself.

Something about this demon did not sit well with him. For once, he did not focus on the woman so close to him, during the long ride through the rest of the night.


	23. Celestial Dream II

Nakago was a little surprised when Chichiri and Tokaki sat down at the table he was working. They offered a simple nod of the head to acknowledge their presence, grabbed a scroll from the pile in the center, and got to work. Soi looked at him, and he looked back. Apparently, for whatever reason, they were willing to let the past stay where it was.

"Have you found anything?"

The soft voice came from his shoulder, and Nakago looked over at eyes that resembled his own so much.

"No, nothing of any import, Karasuki. Would you like to sit down?"

He gestured to the seat next to him. She unhesitatingly took it and started to reach across the table to join in the hunt. However, her young arms were hardly long enough to span the distance. Nakago gently knocked a scroll off the stack in her direction, allowing the text to fall into her hands.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"You're welcome," he responded.

She sat back and he passed the scroll he just had to Soi, who rolled it up silently. The rustle of thick rice paper filled the air as the rest of the Seishi around them started to explore the texts. However, the two of them, blond and blue, stared at each other for a few moments. The young girl looked so familiar.

"What?" she asked, her voice just loud enough to reach his ears.

"Nothing," he lied.

"Hey, stop being a pedophile and help out here," Tasuki yelled from the end of the table.

Nakago shot him a glare, but the fanged bandit was too busy laughing to notice. What did he care what happened in the world of the Mikos? But the spirit world in which he and so many of the Seishi inhabited…

He glanced once at Karasuki before grabbing another scroll. To his deep surprise, he cared very much.

* * *

The droplets hit the water in the bowl with a soft tinkling sound as Ryu rang out the towel in his hands. Making sure most of the moisture was out, he placed the cloth over Miaka's forehead and then pressed his fingers against her neck. Her pulse was still there, strong and steady. She may have been asleep. Except this was the third day that she'd been in this comatose state.

Yui walked into the room, as she usually did this time of day. She had to get some new bandages for herself and oil to keep her from scratching her scales off. Before doing either, she came over to stand next to the futon on which her best friend lay.

"No changes?"

He simply shook his head and she went to the kitchen, and gathered her supplies and headed back to the bathroom.

In the three days they had moved into Oki and Yuki's home, they had developed a decent routine. Well, as much of a routine as they needed for the moment. The first night had been insane though. Ryu shivered visibly thinking about it. He had carried Miaka into the house and immediately laid her down on the first bed he came across, ruining the sheets. Takara and Oki more or less had to threaten him with violence to get him to leave the room as they tended to Miaka's wounds. Neither woman would tell him the extent of her wounds, but he had gone into the room after they had done all they could. He'd seen the towels dyed in her blood, how pale she was and the way she shivered although wrapped as warmly as could be.

This was the first day that she had moved of her own will, and it was only once. She'd rolled over from her stomach to her back. When she didn't wince in pain or seem to be uncomfortable, he left her that way. The first day after the fight, the women had allowed him to change the wounds on her back. They had found a halter top dress that freed most of her back. It was actually a formal dress that Oki had once wore, but it was the only thing that would allow Miaka's back to breath freely until the wounds had healed.

And heaven knows that her wounds needed to heal. When he had unwrapped the bandages crisscrossing her back and around the base of her wings, he saw the damage this savage birth had done. He'd known when he saw her take to the skies that it was too soon for her to have them just yet. All the other changes thus far had been gradual. The skin around the base of the wings and up her back was shredded and only remained there from the odd piece here and there that attached it still. The muscles were too close to the surface, and it looked horrifyingly like raw meat.

That first time, Ryu had struggled to gently apply the peroxide, which had been put in a spray bottle because cotton balls simply got stuck. He'd then swab on the salve Oki herself had made for Miaka, making sure every injury received some. She would wince or twitch, but never waken completely. When the last bandage was secured, he'd run to the bathroom and vomited, tears streaming down his face.

The memory came back to him briefly as he watched her. The divine power that coursed through her now had healed most of the damage after that first day. Her back would probably yet retain some scars for all the healing power Suzaku would give her.

"You ask too much," he told whatever gods were listening. "How much more can she bear?"

* * *

"Rest" he had told her. 

Well, it was hard to rest when your back felt like it was bathed in lava. The only thing that kept her from crying out when someone touched her was the fact that she could not move. The changes wrought on her body were so taxing that it had driven itself into a coma rather than deal with the damage, physical and spiritual.

But she could feel it. Whenever the pain would subside for a moment or two, she could feel the power of Suzaku flowing inside of her. She was only a constellation away from containing the majority of the celestial powers within her mortal frame. Part of her was filled with excitement at seeing what her body could do once she was back to full health. The times in the day when she was closest to consciousness, she would use Mistukake's powers to heal her back.

Sometimes she slept and sometimes she simply rested her mind, enjoying the feeling of Ryu. She could feel him as though he were just an extension of her being. And such loving devotion he showed…

But she needed to sleep now. This was as much thinking as she'd done since her rather reckless decision. To think, all this pain and she still hadn't managed to kill that demon. Etsu, its name was. She still owed it for Yui's death…

The pain lanced through her heart at the memory and the only thing that stopped her tears was the pull back into a deep slumber.

* * *

The ear piercing scream stopped almost as suddenly as it started and Ryu was on his feet in an instant. There was no pain in his heart, as it had been with Kado's near-death experience. So everything was ok…right? 

He glanced at Miaka for a moment, wondering if he should stay by her side. He caressed her face once, and then went to investigate the source of the sound.

Ryu found the rest of the Mikos and shineihei gathered in the room where Kado and Takara slept. The woman was curled into a tight ball and Ryu watched with a mixture of horror and fascination as he witnessed fur sprouting from her hands and most of her exposed skin. Her ears elongated and changed shape, turning into the pointy ears of a feline.

Kado sat at her side, holding her hand as she squeezed it tightly. Ryu had to give it to him…he wasn't even flinching. Finally, her grip loosened, her body relaxed and the room let out a deep breath. She was fine. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she sought the face of her husband.

"I'm fine, now. This change was just a little harder than I remember the last one being. But it was necessary."

"Necessary?" Yui asked, as she stood at the foot of the woman's futon.

"Yes…my, it's going to take a while for me to get used to these eyes," Takara, laughed. "Everything is so clear now. I mean, I've always had decent eyesight, but this is…"

"Takara, love, can we discuss serious matters first?" Kado asked, more than amused at his wife's fascination with her transformed body.

"Right, sorry. Nu Kwa said that our enemy has grown immensely in power. When Miaka sprouted her wings, Nu Kwa wondered why. Miaka should not have received her wings until the last constellation was gone. That's when she told me that the demon that attacked Yui…"

"Etsu," Ryu said, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes, that was the name she told me," Takara said. "Etsu. She remembers Etsu from when she was alive. He was second in command in the army her husband battled. The husbands of her handmaidens fell to his arrows."

She grew quiet at the moment and looked at Kado, then the rest of the people present.

"Etsu served Gong Gong, but secretly coveted the power of the dragon. She says there is no telling how strong he has become over the millennia, or how long it will be until all of his power is manifest in this world."

"He's going to get stronger?" Ryu asked.

Takara simply nodded. It was several moments before she spoke again.

"This rushed transformation is for our protection. One at a time, so the others can tend to the one. Nu Kwa said she would speak with the Mikos in turn."

"Etsu isn't the true force we are facing, is he?" Oki asked.

"He is not."

"We must be ready," Yui said. "Do you need anything?"

"Some tea would be heaven," Takara said. "Oh, and a soak in the hot springs. My body aches from these thick hairs forcing their way through."

Kado lifted her up and gently carried her off in the direction of the private spring on the property. Ryu smiled softly, wondering if Miaka would ever allow him to carry her that way. As his thoughts went back to her, his feet followed. She still lay there, on her bed, breathing softly.

"_Anata,_" he said softly.

He swore, for a moment, Miaka turned a little towards him and smiled.

* * *

He'd said it again. The word alone made the pain go away. 

However, when the pain stayed away, she realized it was something else. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, her eyes truly opened.

She was in a garden, although garden was hardly adequate to describe the living beauty around her. It was something a fae creature or goddess would live in.

"That's what I thought when I created it."

There was a smile in the voice, which was also on the face that spoke the words.

"Nu Kwa," Miaka said softly, reverence in her voice.

She looked around and noticed she was the only Miko there.

"Where are the others?"

"This is the last time I will talk to any of you, so I wanted it to be personal. Come, walk with me, my sun child."

Miaka gently took the milky, perfect hand that was offered her and found it to be impossibly warm. They walked together through the paths, under boughs of sakura trees and the greenest of bamboo groves. The sky above was black, most of the stars gone and a few shining like lanterns in the eternal night of this mystic garden. The goddess was dressed in imperial robes of dark red and gold, her lips the color of the blood that had fallen so freely from her body. It was a long time before Nu Kwa finally spoke.

"That was a very foolish thing you did, Miaka. You must not behave so recklessly."

"Perhaps," Miaka replied, a little irritated at being judged by the goddess, regardless of what boons and blessings she'd given.

The slap came as a complete surprise, knocking her back a few steps. She raised her hand to cover her left cheek, wondering at Nu Kwa's obvious fury.

"How dare you! You gamble with your own life when so many others depend on you! The blessing I gave you last time we met was the only thing that kept you alive through the ordeal."

"What does it matter," Miaka said softly. "Yui is dead and…"

"She is not, Suzaku no Miko, and if you had stopped and checked her pulse for more than two seconds, you would know that."

Miaka's hand dropped and she stared at the goddess.

"Yui-chan is alive?"

"Yes," Nu Kwa said, her voice softening. "She is. Now promise me that you will not risk your life like that again. You have an important role to play in all of this, being the odd one of the Mikos."

"Yeah, I know…"

_Anomaly_. The word rang clear in her mind as thought the demon had just said it.

"Nu Kwa, the demons keep referring to me as the 'Anomaly.' What do they mean?"

The goddess stopped in her tracks and looked Miaka in the eye.

"The demons told you that?"

When Miaka nodded, Nu Kwa trembled a little and she barely managed to wave her hand and conjure a bench before she collapsed.

"They know?" she said. "They shouldn't know. How could they know?"

Miaka sat down beside the goddess, who was quickly becoming more frantic.

"Did they say anything else to you?"

"I don't know…"

"Please, Miaka. Think! Anything at all that confused you."

They sat in silence for a moment as Miaka flashbacked to what she thought were her dying moments.

"He said he'd see me again…Something about my life being his. And he called me "lady"…Lady and Mistress of the Dragon."

Nu Kwa cried out, her face in her hands. Miaka was terrified. The warden of the celestial realm was sobbing.

"This was all so carefully planned. I planned so meticulously after creating the world. I knew this day would come. Fu Xi and I both knew."

A loud gasp came from her, and she turned her flushed face and watery eyes towards Miaka.

"What if they know your true purpose? If they know, everything is lost. We cannot win…"

"What purpose?" Miaka asked, taking Nu Kwa's hands in her own, looking at the woman, both of them trembling, one with confusion and one with fear.

A loud cry rang, coming from around them.

"Oh no…Oki is going through her transformation. You must go to her. Mitsukake's powers will make the change easier for her, but…"

"She's having flashbacks of the last time Genbu took over her body," Miaka said understanding.

"And she's fighting it. At this rate, the will of Genbu Seikun and Genbu no Miko will destroy each other."


	24. Reunions

Miaka stood up. She had so many questions in her spirit and wanted answers to them all, but she was a friend first. She gave Nu Kwa an inquisitive glance.

"When you find Huo, he will lead you in the path you need to go. Just trust your heart, and trust Ryu. Now, go to Genbu no Miko. She needs you now."

With a nod, she bowed to the goddess and closed her eyes. She winced a little as she returned to her body. It was definitely going to take a while getting used to the pain…

* * *

Taka woke up from that dream again. Images plagued him during his waking moments and at night, he dreamt. They were dreams of ancient China and a woman that looked hauntingly like Yuuki-san. She was so beautiful though… 

"Do you want her?"

He sat up quickly, dizzy from the sudden change. His eyes scanned the dimness of his room, looking frantically around him. After several moments of silence, he laid back down.

"Do you?"

The voice was clear, distinct and close. Taka tensed for a moment.

"Who are you?" Taka spoke back.

A pair of white eyes flashed at him in the night.

"A friend."

* * *

Ryu couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to think about how Yuki was feeling now. He had not a single emotion showing on his face, but simply sat there next to Oki, occasionally trying to calm her. However, nothing was working. Oki still screamed, fought and struggled against every invading cell from Genbu Seikun. He looked around at everyone in the room. 

"Is there nothing we can do to help her?" he asked.

"That's where I come in at," a soft, gentle voice said.

Ryu and the others looked up and saw Miaka, resting against the frame of the doorway. Anyone could see that she was still very, very weak, but there she stood. Her skin was several shades paler than what any of them remembered and her hair was plastered to her face, a testament to how hard it had been for her to move from her room down the hall to Oki's own. Ryu moved to get up, but Miaka held out a hand in protest.

"The only way I'm going to get better is if I start to get these muscles back to work," she said, slowly straightening herself and walking into the room.

Even Oki stopped for a moment and looked up at Miaka. The smallest of smiles found its way to her lips before she became frantic yet again.

"Please, please, Miaka! Tell Genbu to stop. I can't do this again. Last time it drained me completely. You understand what I mean, don't you? You suffered when Suzaku forced himself into your being…"

"No, Oki," Miaka replied, almost to the bed now. Oki and everyone watched Miaka take the last few steps and kneel at the head of the bed, a hand finding Oki's own.

"I asked Suzaku to give me his wings, and it was long before my time. You saw how slowly they were growing before, right?"

She only continued talking after Oki nodded softly.

"This change will hurt, I won't lie to you. But I guarantee that you will be okay in the end. Takara is fine, isn't she?"

The woman offered a furry hand and a kind smile. Yui walked over and completed the group of Miko's.

"Now relax, Oki. I'm going to make it a little easier on you physically, but you have to let down your resistance. Nu Kwa told me that if you keep this up, you and Genbu Seikun will kill each other. It seems he's as stubborn as you are."

As she hoped, this comment got another smile from the woman. Miaka held out her hand to Yui, who grabbed Takara's, making the circle complete. She closed her eyes and drew subtly from the celestial energies within Takara and the lesser ones from Yui, channeling them through herself and into Oki in the form of Mitsukake's healing power. Oki immediately relaxed, but parts of her mind were still fighting the change. It was several minutes, once the pain had subsided ever so slightly, before the fight began to stop and the transformation began to proceed. Miaka stopped using the power after a few minutes, hoping that Oki would neither notice nor mind. It was all she could do to hold herself up and continue monitoring the progress.

When Oki finally opened her eyes and looked around at everyone, most of her arms and legs were covered with leathery skin and her neck had stretched ever so slightly. Miaka gave her hand one last squeeze and let go before turning to Yui.

"I thought you were dead, Yui-chan," she said, her eyes tearing.

"So I heard," Yui said, moving closer to take her best friend gently in her arms. "Baka…"

Miaka burst into tears of joy, while Takara and Kado helped Oki out of bed and into the waiting arms of Yuki. Ryu watched as they headed off to the springs, which was probably a good idea for all of them who had undergone the transformation. Miaka should probably have a long soaking once she could tolerate it with her back still a little raw.

"I'll be sitting outside if you need me," he told the two ladies before excusing himself. As much as he wanted to touch and caress Miaka, glad she was back in their world, she needed to be with Yui more.

* * *

Soi sighed a little as she took the water off the fire and poured it into the small teapot on the tray in front of her. Then she took out three cups and added it to the teapot. It was one more than she would have liked to see. 

It had been months upon months since they came to Mount Taikyoku, and she sorely missed the days when Nakago was only hers. Now they spent their days discussing passages, hunting down connections to this Gong Gong creature, and sleeping when they could afford to spare the time. Even then, it was okay…and if not okay, then tolerable. Since he'd come into contact with Karasuke, things had drastically changed. He spent as much time with the littling as he did with her. Well, at least it wasn't another woman. Not exactly.

She carried the tray, careful not to drop any of the tea and not to trip on the light blue robe she wore. Her eyes scanned the room and found Nakago sitting next to the young girl. There was a softness in his eyes now. Soi shook her head, almost laughing to herself. She'd thought it just a figment of her imagination these past few weeks. The change had been so slow and so gradual she never realized it.

"They look like a father and his child, do they not?"

Soi looked over her shoulder and saw Hotohori walking towards her, a scroll tucked into his belt.

"I never thought in a million years that someone would bring out the humanity in him. He is not the man who killed me so many years ago."

"Yes," Soi answered, shifting the weight of the tray in her arms. "I only wish that it was me that caused it."

"I have no doubts you had your role to play," the emperor said, a soft smile on his face. "It was Miaka that taught me to love, but Hoshi that taught me a different kind of love. Moreover, my son has taught me yet another. Each person contributed to the passion I feel towards saving this world. It would not surprise me if it was the same with Nakago."

He briefly touched her shoulder, his brown eyes dancing with kindness and understanding. Soi smiled at him and watched for a moment as he walked away. What a strange child Suzaku no Miko was for denying his affections.

She turned towards Nakago and almost dropped her burden when she saw his eyes on her. They were blank, and she was unable to tell if he was displeased with her for talking to Hotohori-sama or if there was another reason that he stared. Slowly, the emotion came back into his face and…

"Arigatou, Soi. Let me help you."

He sat down the papyrus in his hand and got up, walking the little way between them and taking the tray from her with one hand while taking her hand in his other. Karasuke waved hi from her seat and Soi found herself waving back, despite what jealousy she felt earlier.

This was not the Nakago that she'd fought alongside for so many years. However, she did see the faintest spark of the man who'd saved her life such a long time ago.

* * *

Miaka touched Yui's hand one more time before letting go. Yui left to begin training with her own weapon. She knew that she had to have a deep grasp of the thick staff, Spring's Zephyr, if they were to get anywhere in the days to come. Oki, who was well enough to speak and sit on her own by now, was resting in the hot springs and knew enough about weapons to get Yui started. Miaka hoped that her best friend was more musically inclined than she was. 

As Yui opened the sliding door to go and join Oki in the hot spring, Miaka wandered back into the room where she had lain prone for so many days.

"How did I survive?" she asked herself softly.

Even as she asked the question, she knew. She could feel her muscles, cell by cell, strand by strand, weaving themselves back into a healthy, functioning system. Despite how strong she felt with the power of Suzaku flowing through her body, the mess that laid before her showed how close she had been to death.

A pile of sheets was tossed to the side of the futon on which she had lain only hours ago. The sheets were stripped and dyed with soft pinks and deep scarlets. No normal human should have been able to lose so much blood and live to tell the story.

"I suppose I owe Suzaku Seikun my deepest gratitude for giving you his strength."

Miaka turned around to see Ryu watching her. He was dressed in a simple robe, a deep golden color that brought out the best shades in his eyes. There were bags under his eyes, but he looked very content with himself. Ryu held out his hand to her and Miaka found her legs moving, taking her towards her shineihei.

"You've yet to see exactly how you look yet with your new wings," he reminded her.

Her fingers slid themselves between his and he led her to a small closet on the other side of her room. They stopped just before the wooden doors and he let go of her hand. She found herself missing the touch, even if it had only lasted for a moment.

"I wonder at just what you've become sometimes, anata," he said softly.

He stared at her, his eyes meeting her own and the depth of emotion within them made her breath stop for a moment. Had he always looked at her that way, and she was just too blind to see it until now?

Before she could continue with those thoughts, he pulled open the closet door and Miaka's lips parted in amazement.

Her hair, which had grown so long since her adventures in the book, was now streaked with golds and reds that blended into her own brown locks. In fact, it looked as though it had only gotten longer while she was recovering. Her skin was still very pale, and she wondered if she would ever regain her healthy color. However, she looked oddly reminiscent of the original handmaiden, with her lily-white tone and her deep red lips.

Then her eyes fell on her wings. For the moment, they were resting on her back, not needed. They looked as though they would span the length of two grown men. Slowly, anxiously, she stretched them out. Her body groined with the strain, but she bit her lip and forced them all the way out. From tip to tip, they were easily eight feet long. As the sunlight dripped in from the windows, her wings shimmered like a dancing flame, going from gold to red to black.

"They're beautiful," she admired. "Pain really is beauty, huh?"

Ryu covered his mouth as he tried to hide his smile, but Miaka had already seen it. She let her wings down and stared at him.

"Damn, but you did have to pick the worst of one and the best of the other, didn't you, baka?"

She puffed up, as he knew she would, and they both ended up laughing.

For some reason, it felt as though it had been an eternity since she had.

* * *

"What is that hair-splitting noise?" Nakago said, once again back to turning his nose up to everyone he thought was beneath him…which was just about everyone. 

Soi and Karasuke were at either side, walking into the large foyer of Taiitsu-kun's palace. They found several other seishi there, staring at the door and it was finally Chichiri who came forward, placing a hand on the large entranceway.

Somehow, Chichiri had found himself the official leader of the seishi in their attempt to fortify themselves and the mikos against the enemy, whoever it was. However, in the past few days, they seemed to have discovered the missing key to putting together as much of the puzzle as they could. The rest the mikos would have to do for themselves.

"What's going on, Chichiri?" Hotohori asked, walking up besides his friend.

"There's a crowd outside the doors. I have no idea how they managed to find this sacred mountain. Perhaps the very fabric of the world is starting to collapse…"

"Well, let's go tell them to beat it," Tasuki said. He rolled up his sleeves. "We're doing important work here."

"But what if something is wrong?" Mitsukake said. "How else could they be here?"

Chichiri looked at his fellow seishi and around at the others who looked on to see what he would do. He pushed open the door before anyone could tell him otherwise.

Standing before him was a crowd that extended for miles. It would not surprise him if the entire populous of the surrounding kingdoms was present at the door of Mt. Taikyoku. When they saw the door to the palace open, they immediately started to press in, trying to force themselves inside. Chichiri closed the door, stood before them and met their angry stares and curses for a moment before raising his voice above the crowd.

"If you do not tell me your qualms in a reasonable manner, then none of you will gain entrance here," he said, yelling as loudly as he could and using some of his natural spiritual powers to send his voice into the minds of the multitude.

As the slowed, his eyes widened as Empress Houki and her son stepped forward.

"Chichiri-san," she began. "The world is dying. It is the middle of summer, yet the trees will bear no fruit, the rivers recede each day and the crops refuse to yield so much as a grain of rice. There have also been strange rumblings that are so violent; I fear the very sky will tear itself into twain."

"Is it so in all countries?" he asked.

She simply nodded, and Chichiri noticed how sullen her cheeks had become. Using what little of his powers remained, he summoned the Nyan-Nyan. They appeared, although they were mere shadows.

"I know you are tired, since you cannot feed off the spiritual energy that fuels you, but could you lead these people to places within the palace where they can rest. Do you think there is room enough?"

"We know, we know."

"There are many places, hidden places."

"May be a little tight though."

They laughed amongst themselves and floated into the crowd. Chichiri pushed open the doors to the palace and the seishi looked at him.

"We're going to be having quite a bit of company until this crisis is solved," he said.

Even as he finished those words, the people ran screaming into the palace, forcing the seishi to one side of the hall. Chichiri looked out to see what the commotion was.

The world was crumbling, literally, around them. In the distance, he saw a blackness approaching. What it was and what existed in it, he could not make out. Only one thing was sure now.

There was not much time left.


	25. Many Kinds of Flames

The first time the earth shook, no one thought much about it.

Miaka had found her way to the hot springs and nothing in the world could take her away from the soothing warmth that wrapped around her like an all-curing agent. The fire of Suzaku burned deeply within her and the water that others may have found too hot to tolerate for a few minutes was deliciously warm to her at the moment.

"Oh my, this is heavenly. It's like a massage," she sighed, leaning her head back and resting it on a small rock that was just the perfect size to function as a pillow.

"Miaka."

She looked up, doing so a little too fast and reminding herself that she was not the perfect image of health just yet.

It was Takara, a towel wrapped around her and a basket of bath items on her arm. She gave Miaka a soft smile and came over to where the younger woman rested.

"Oki and Yui are working on learning the particulars of their instruments. I kinda felt left out, so I thought I'd come here and see how you were doing."

"Thank you," Miaka said, sitting up a little. "I have to admit, I am getting a little worried. If we don't find our gifts soon, we may not have enough time to master them before we have to wake Fu Xi."

Takara nodded softly, then got into the water.

"You know, Ryu has been struggling to get the blood out of the sheets you've been sleeping on for the past several days."

The image that formed in Miaka's mind was of him, bent over those sheets and scrubbing furiously at them, as if erasing the stains would erase the pain and suffering she'd suffered. That they'd both suffered.

"He feels guilty, I think," Takara said, moving towards Miaka. "Come here…we've got to get you cleaned up."

Getting clean had been the last thing on Miaka's mind since she'd gotten up from her sick bed, but she realized that it was probably exactly what she needed. She turned around, and sighed deeply when she felt the coolness of Takara's fingers against her scalp.

"I don't know how you survived, Miaka," she told her. "You lost so much blood."

"I couldn't help myself. I'd lost Yui once before, although she didn't really die. The thought of her going away again made me go crazy. I would lay my life down for hers if it would protect her."

"It's been a long time since I had friends like that," Takara replied. "The only one in my life before we began this journey I would do such a thing for was my Kado."

The women sat silently for a moment, the occasional bubble of air coming to the surface. Takara delicately picked through Miaka's hair, moving from the top of her head and down towards the nape of her neck, combing here and plucking a knot of clot of blood there.

"You know, I've always wanted a daughter," Takara said longingly. "One with long hair that I could comb and put into braids."

"Well, why don't you and Kado have one? Does he not want children?"

Takara's fingers stopped for a moment. She moved away and returned with a small bottle of shampoo. The cold liquid sent shivers through Miaka as Takara applied it to her hair.

"My relationship with Kado is not quite that intimate," the woman answered. "He is in this world to be my companion, my friend and my protector. Kado can never be my lover."

Miaka pulled away from Takara's ministrations and turned around, looking into the woman's soft brown eyes.

"Is it because of Suzuno?" Miaka asked gently.

Takara nodded.

"His heart will always belong to my grandmother. And over the years, I have learned to accept it the best that I can. For me, the most important thing is his happiness, so I would never force him to do something he did not desire. But after that, I want to have him near me, always…even if it does cause pain sometimes."

Takara reached out and turned Miaka around, starting to finish the job she'd started.

"Yes, I love Kado, and I love him as Kado since I never knew him as Tatara. But he cannot return it. I'm a little glad about it though. It means that his heart is true, so he is worth all my love."

Miaka felt the tears falling down her cheek before she knew she was crying. Takara pulled Miaka's hair up to the top of her head and reached for another bottle. With slow, deliberate hands, Takara applied the soap to Miaka's wings, trying to remove as much dirt and blood from them as she could without causing pain.

"I do have to ask something though, Miaka, and I hope you won't think me cruel."

"Yes, Takara?"

"Is Ryu destined for the same fate that I am?"

Miaka heard the tears in Takara's voice, tears she was shedding for herself, for Ryu, and heaven knows who else. The sound was heartbreaking and drove Miaka over the edge. She threw herself into Takara's arms, sobbing. The worst part was, she didn't know who she was crying for the most. For Takara, whose beloved would never love her; for Ryu, who loved her so dearly; or for herself and all the pain she'd been through.

* * *

The countryside made a perfect place for practicing their powers. Ryu could feel the energy long before he approached the two Mikos, and the distance from civilization ensure that no one would get hurt or think too much of the matter. It sent shivers through his body and he longed to hold a bit of that power once more. A deep part of him missed being Nuriko, a Seishi of Suzaku. It was only natural to feel that way though, he supposed. There was always a part in everyone that wanted to return to a comfortable past. 

"Push yourself harder, Yui," he heard the older woman yell.

Ryu held on to a tree as the blast of energy that came from Yui nearly knocked him off his feet. A stream of chilly wind scratched at his skin as his eyes fell onto the beam of white-blue light pierced the clouds above them. Moments later, snow started to fall.

"Hey," he called, walking closer to them. "I'm enjoying this warm weather. Don't go making it snow like that."

Yui looked up, her forehead decorated with pearls of sweat, a smile on her face and power glowing in her eyes. Something about this celestial power was transforming the Mikos the same way the power of the gods had transformed the Seishi. Ryu watched as the snow fell on the ground, giving birth to irises wherever it touched the ground.

"Yuki is about to start cooking dinner," Ryu said. "I thought I'd let you ladies know so you could have some time to wash up and relax before you ate."

"Thoughtful of you," Oki said, wiping off her brow with a towel wrapped around her neck.

She lifted her trident and started to walk back down the road to where the summer home was. Yui tucked Spring's Zephyr into a strap across her back, then gave Ryu a soft smile.

"Is Miaka doing well?" she asked.

"I left her in the hot spring, so I'd imagine she is doing very well at the moment."

"A trip to the springs sounds like heaven right now. Maybe we should let Takara and Miaka do the cooking tonight."

Ryu raised an eyebrow and Yui started laughing. He remembered Miaka's attempts to cook when they were in the book, and he wondered if she could be trusted just yet. It hadn't been that long, after all.

"She's gotten much, much better. I've even let her do all the cooking before, and everything turned out rather tasty."

"That's good to hear."

They continued their walk in silence, the sun finally sinking beyond the mountains at their back. The sky before them was turning a dark violet, shades of orange and fuchsia mixed in as well.

"And how are you two?"

The question was soft, and would have been missed if the wind did not carry it straight to Ryu's ear. He let out a deep sigh.

"They are the same, which is as much a good thing as it is a bad."

He struggled to find the words to explain just how he felt. There was only so much he wanted to say aloud…only so much he wanted to admit to himself.

"Part of me wonders if she really knows what she means to me. If she knows how much I love her and how deep that love runs."

"And the other part?"

"That side of me wonders if there's anything I can do to make her love me. I know that sounds a little bad but…"

"I understand."

Ryu looked over at Yui, her eyes barely visible in the dimming light.

"I felt that way about Tamahome, for a time. But I didn't really love him. Not the way you love Miaka. I just wanted to be loved the way she was loved."

"You are now," Ryu said. "There's no doubt that Tetsuya loves you with all he has."

"Like you love Miaka."

They could see the lanterns of the house as they came on, the house just a dozen yards away.

"If you can make her happy, then I pray that she learns to love you. She deserves nothing less."

"Do you think I can?" Ryu asked, his hand on the door.

"Do you?" Yui asked in response.

Instead of waiting for an answer, she opened the door herself and walked inside.

* * *

Taka struggled to open his eyes. Since agreeing to go with this strange being, he had been struggling to keep awake, to stay aware of what was going on. It had been so hard to keep conscious… 

"Poor little human," the voice sang in his ear. "It is a shame that I only need you for that body of yours."

Taka used the last of his strength to open his eyes and stare into the white eyes of the creature before him.

"I am afraid that you've outlived your usefulness in this world, both to Suzaku no Miko and to us."

Etsu raised a hand over Taka, smiling as it watched the young man's soul collect into a misty grey ball. The ball grew thicker and denser and Taka finally stopped breathing. Etsu took the ball and placed it in small jar. The name "Taka" appeared in kanji on the surface of the jar.

"Now that we've gotten rid of one soul, it's time to infuse another."

Pulling out another jar, Etsu opened it, the kanji on the outside disappearing as the trapped soul floated into the empty body before it. The body twitched slightly as the eyes opened again, fluttering slightly.

"Where am I?"

The man stood up slowly, shaking slight as the soul adjusted itself to its new surrounding.

"Hello, Zhen. It's been a while," Etsu said, a soft smile on its mouth. He handed the man a bundle of clothing to change into. Modern clothing was so restrictive, and they both would need their full mobility.

"Etsu?" the man…Zhen said. "What am I doing alive again?"

"I'm afraid we have a slight problem. Lian is fighting us, persuaded by other forces. We need you to convince her to stop."

"My Lian?" Zhen said. "I cannot fight against her."

"You swore an oath, and you will be bound to it, whether you like it or not."

Etsu's eyes flashed red and Zhen bent over, writhing in pain. The convulsions stopped almost as soon as they started, but Zhen's body was covered in a layer of sweat.

"Do you remember now where your loyalties lie?" Etsu asked, the sweet voice making the words seem like a salve instead of salt.

"I do, sire," Zhen said. Starting to get dressed, he noticed a small leather case. He looked up at Etsu, questioning. This was no time for playing music.

"Your weapon of choice for the moment. Now, let's start making preparations to welcome our enemies."

* * *

The second time the earth shook, no one could ignore it. 

Miaka put the last pinch of curry powder into the curry and turned down the heat, letting it simmer. Dinner would be ready in a few minutes. They just had to wait until the rice cooled down.

"Smells great," Ryu said, helping himself to a glass of water.

"I hope it tastes just as good," Miaka said, smiling.

"I'm sure it will."

For some reason, Miaka found herself being very aware of Ryu. This was an awareness that went beyond the bond between the Miko and her shineihei. She could almost feel his heart beating, every movement he made. The fact that he was so close only made it more uncomfortable. Miaka tensed slightly, and she knew that Ryu knew that something was bothering her.

_Do I run or do I finally deal with this?_ she asked herself.

"Ryu, come out here and help us put these tables together."

Yuki stuck his head into the kitchen.

"Since everyone is finally up and about, it's time we started eating like the family that we are."

Miaka smiled at the thought of having a close group of friends again. Her Seishi had been her family for such a long time. In reality, it had only been for a week or two at most. Time had flowed so much more quickly in the Four Gods Sky and Earth.

Ryu looked at her, giving him the entirety of his gaze.

_Don't run from me, Miaka. I couldn't bear it._

The thought was strong and pierced her heart down to its core. There was such emotion and sadness in those two sentences. But could she really do anything to help him, to get rid of that sadness.

In the midst of the moment, Ryu had slipped away to help carry furniture into the common room. Miaka checked the rice one more time and turned off the cooker. It was a simple dinner: stir-fry vegetables, curry, rice and sweet buns. Takara had wanted something flavorful but not too overpowering. As a thank you, Miaka had cooked dinner on her own, letting Takara do some meditating.

She brought out the large serving dishes and placed the food into them. Eight bowls of rice were set aside and Oki walked in just as Miaka had turned around to go ask for help.

"Smells wonderful, Miaka. Thank you."

The women carried out the dishes and everyone sat down. The sun had finally set and a few lamps were lit to give them enough light to eat by. Miaka took her bowl and broke her chopsticks, a smile on her face.

"Itadakimasu!"

She could feel so many emotions coming from these people around her. Gratitude, fatigue, heartbreak, longing, homesickness, and an undertone of apprehension about the future. Many of the same feelings were rumbling insider her own being, forming deep echoes and colliding with what she felt from the rest of the group.

"This is delicious…just what I needed," Yui said, helping herself to another serving of vegetables.

"Thank you," Miaka said, blushing slightly.

"We need to try and find the last two gifts," Oki said matter-of-factly. "The question is how do we do that? The first two we just happened upon by chance. Who's to guarantee that the last two items will be found the same way?"

"There isn't anything you two can do with your items to help us find ours?" Takara asked. "They are all connected, if you think about it."

"She's right," Yui said. "All of the items were originally Nu Kwa's and they all have been imbued with celestial energy during their slumber. Maybe they will react to each other as well as their owner…"

"It's worth a try," Oki said.

"Then we'll get to it after dinner," Yui smiled.

Miaka smiled as well, knowing that they probably should've dropped everything then and there to get to work on finding the last two items. But this was a meal Miaka has made, and Yui was sensitive to that.

"Anyone want some tea?" she asked, getting up.

"Please," Yuki said.

"Tea sounds wonderful right now," Kado said, grabbing some more curry and another bowl of rice.

She went into the kitchen and set the teapot on the stove, turning it on to high. As she walked over to the cabinet, a soft rattling reached her ears. Something wasn't quite right, but she still reached for the door where the teacups were kept. When she felt the deep hum of the wood, vibrating hard and steadily.

"Do you guys feel that?" Miaka called from the kitchen.

"Feel what?" Takara asked.

At that moment, the shaking increased and a great groan went through the house as the ground underneath it cracked.

"Everyone out of the house, now!" Yuki yelled.

Miaka rushed out of the kitchen, tripping over the uneven ground. As she pushed herself up, she watched the building around her start to collapse. Getting to her feet, she made her way across the floor, trying to reach the doorway before she was trapped.

"Miaka?"

The call came from outside. She knew it was Ryu even before he said anything.

"I'm in here, Ryu!"

He reappeared in the doorway, trying to reach her.

"Can't you use Suzaku's power?" he asked.

Miaka focused on the collapsing building, trying to slow down it down with her psychic abilities. However, as soon as she felt her power pushing against the walls, she felt another power…no, there was more than one power present. They were tearing the building apart around her as she struggled to keep it stable…for just a little longer.

The pressure increased, and she knew it was a futile effort. Now the doorway was collapsing on itself and there was no way out of the building. Ryu's hand was still stretched out to her. Miaka had to make a decision…

Using her abilities, she pulled Ryu to her side and created a psychic pocket around the two of them. It was all she could do to protect them as the rest of the building fell upon them with supernatural speed.

* * *

"That will keep the two of them busy for some time," Etsu said approvingly from where he witnessed the devastation. 

He and Zhen stood on a mountain ridge, watching the three Mikos and their shineihei gather outside, concerned with the state of Miaka and her guardian.

"They will have something else to worry about soon enough," Etsu replied, starting to walk down towards the group. "Come."

Zhen felt his feet follow. However, deep in his heart, he felt rebellion stirring. He had virtually sold his spirit into slavery in order to gain Lian. And now she was with someone else. Despite his forced obedience, he was already creating another plan to regain what he'd lost.


	26. Kiss the Girl

Miaka used her mind to probe the surrounding debris to see where the weak points were. Most of the cave around them was stable, but there were a few areas that needed to be reinforced. Using her powers, she put a psychic patch around the weak points and very slowly let down her barrier. The stones shifted a little and some dust fell down on her and Ryu, but it would hold for now.

"Are you ok?" she asked him, resting her hand on his head.

He looked up at her and the grimace on his face told her that something was wrong. She looked over his body, trying to pinpoint the area rather than ask him about it. There were two key areas; he had a fractured collarbone and a sprained ankle. The ankle was easy enough to take care of with Mitsukake's powers. The fractured bone would take a little longer.

There was not a lot of room to move around in. She guessed that maybe five feet separated the ground from the makeshift roof and there was about seven feet that surrounded them. Thankfully, her powers had created a decent pocket of space. If it was any tighter, it would be harder to heal Ryu. First, she would heal him, and then the two of them would find out how to get free from this

She took off her robe, eternally grateful for having altered all her garments to accommodate her wings. She was also glad she had on a slip underneath to give her some bit of modesty. Ryu was barely conscious, and Miaka wondered if he'd been hit on the head. She could barely feel him. He saw what she was trying to do and lifted his neck so that she could slide the thin pillow under his head. It wasn't much, but it was better than the hard floor.

_One thing at a time, Miaka_, she told herself.

Crawling to the other side of the cave, she sat at Ryu's feet and placed her hands over the injured ankle. Concentrating on it, she used her healer's sight to see exactly what needed to be fixed and proceeded to coax the muscles back to health, relaxing some parts and soothing bruised tissue on others. Only when she was finished with that healing did she realize how much of her power she'd been using. She was far from empty, but she was afraid of what was waiting outside for her and Ryu.

She moved back up to Ryu's chest and looked for the fracture, finding it easily. It was a rather nasty one, and she saw that bits of bone were floating around in the muscle tissue. The way he was laying at the moment, she wasn't sure it would heal properly…

"Can you sit up?"

"Yeah," he said weakly. "You'll have to help me up though."

Using both her hands and her powers, she lifted him up slightly and sat behind him, resting against the most secure wall she could find. Miaka had to use another bundle of psychic energy to rest Ryu on an incline, giving his back the support it needed while making sure she had full access to the injury.

"This will have to do," she said, resting her hands lightly on the injury.

* * *

"Miaka!" Yui screamed, searching wildly with her senses for any sign of her friends. 

"I feel her…just barely," Oki said. "There is a lot of debris there and it's blocking most of my ability to sense her. I think Ryu is ok as well."

"They are both fine, handmaidens."

The group was startled for a moment, but quickly regained their composure and glanced around. Two men appeared out of the shadows, walking towards them. Both were dressed in ancient Chinese dress, similar to what they had seen during their journey through Four Gods Sky and Earth. However, they clearly had some armor on, as light as it may have been. One had long, black hair that seemed to reflect the moonlight. His eyes were a pale blue, so pale that they seemed translucent. On his back was a quiver of arrows, a bow in one hand and a sword at his waist.

"It's a shame to see you alive, Seiryuu no Miko," the man said. "I was certain that my arrow had struck home."

Yui's eyes narrowed as she realized who this was. This creature tried to kill her and drove Miaka to force her wings to grow. He had a cold beauty to him, like a snake or a poisonous flower. The frown on his face was genuine, as though her presence spoke ill of his warrior's strength.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" she asked, her hands going around her back to pull Spring's Zephyr from its restraints.

"Perhaps I did," Etsu said. "What I did really doesn't matter at the moment though. Actually, nothing is going to matter for you in a few minutes."

He slid his sword from its sheath, the blade reflecting more moonlight than there actually was. The man at his side finally came forward, raising an instrument to his mouth.

"Taka?" Yui asked, her resolve crumbling as quickly as it had built up. No…it couldn't be Taka.

"Yui, stay on guard!"

Oki's command came a moment too late. The dizi was already at Zhen's lips and the melody filled the air around them, making it hard for the Mikos to move. Oki pointed her trident in the direction of the men, firing off an icy blast. Yui tried to swing her staff, but it felt as though they were moving in honey.

"He has my weapon," Takara said softly, almost in disbelief. Her eyes were fixed on the instrument in Zhen's hand. He seemed to have perfect command of it.

"We'll get it from him," Yui told her. "Somehow…"

Meanwhile, it got harder and harder for them to move. Something had to give, and soon.

* * *

They were in trouble, and she knew it. Miaka could feel the panic, hate, surprise, worry. However, there was not too much she could do right now. She'd spent a large portion of energy in the past few minutes, all in short, strong bursts. It would be one thing if she had been at full strength when all of this happened, but she needed just a few more minutes. Hopefully her friends could hold their own until she could help. 

"Miaka?"

She looked down at Ryu. His eyes fluttered open as he came back to consciousness. He started to sit up when Miaka put a hand on his chest, cautioning him.

"Careful…we're stuck in."

"You used all your power to heal me, didn't you?"

She nodded as he sat up, peering around at the stones and debris around them.

"If you can tell me which stones to move, we can get out of her sooner."

An eerie silence took over as he started to work, using the connection they shared to tell him which ones were safe to move. Ryu worked diligently, never going too fast and she was surprised to realize that after a few minutes, they were only a few feet from the outside.

"Wait," she said.

Ryu sat down the rock he was holding and turned around, looking at her. His hair was plastered to his face, black smudges of dirt across his hands and cheeks. He'd discarded his shirt a while ago when it was just a bunch of shreds anyway. There was a small gash on his side, which he'd been ignoring since it happened a moment ago. She crawled over to where Ryu sat, watching her with the smallest hint of anticipation. Miaka reached out her hand to the wound, placing her hand gently over it. Ryu didn't even flinch, just held her gaze until she looked away, the intensity too much for her. Miaka knew she shouldn't expend too much energy, so she sealed off the wound and calmed down some of the nerves, leaving the rest to heal naturally. Before she could remove her hand, Ryu placed his over hers. Her heart fluttered in her chest and she felt a myriad of emotions wash over her.

"I love you, Miaka," he said. "I love you and I will wait for you until the end of time if I have to."

Miaka looked up into his eyes. Something resonated deep within her, almost like a memory of being with him, like this before. How many lifetimes had they come together and parted? Nu Kwa told her that it had been her wish to see Lian and Yuan happy together in another lifetime. Was there some part deep within her and Ryu that called out to each other? His eyes were anxious, wondering just what she was thinking.

_I want to love you_, she thought, quiet but firm.

* * *

Ryu could feel the confusion, the jumble of emotions within Miaka and waited to see what would come out on top. Would she run away again? 

_I want to love you_.

The words were a sensual caress in his spirit. It wasn't a full declaration of love, but it was a step closer. He took his hand off hers and turned her palm up. There was a bit of blood smeared across her skin and he grabbed a scrap of his shirt to wipe the dark liquid off. Miaka took her hand away before he could clean it off and pressed it to her chest. It was a simple gesture, but it drove Ryu over the edge.

He pulled her towards him, kissing her softly on her forehead, her cheeks, her nose. Somehow, he managed to hold back for a moment and look deep into her eyes.

Miaka felt swept away by the wave of passion she felt pouring from Ryu. But it wasn't out of control. Rather, it was a very precise wave, knowing exactly where to go and what to do. It was the feel of Ryu's hands on her back, the brushing of his lips on her face that threatened to make her forget everything. Her past, her responsibilities, her pain, her future. If life could just freeze at this moment…

Was this love? If it was, what was it that she had felt for Taka? Was she even capable of real love if she was able to shut off Taka so easily…?

Before she could answer her own question, Ryu paused, his eyes asking for permission.

"Just one kiss," he asked.

It seemed like forever since the first time their lips had met. Her hands slid around his neck, pulling him closer. As Ryu gathered her in his arms, their lips met.

* * *

"What is that?" Yui asked, feeling a surge of power. 

It was easier to move, although she did not have her full range of movements back yet. That was ok. She could move enough to twirl her staff in a steady circle shooting a cyclone out at Etsu and Zhen. It seemed that they were also distracted by the power moving through the area. The cyclone caught the two men for a moment before Etsu changed into his demonic form, flying into the air and leaving Zhen to be blown away.

"It's coming from Miaka," Takara said, leaving the protection of the circle. Kado was close behind her as they ran towards the pile of rubble.

Oki nodded at Yui and the remainder of the group closed in, digging at the pile where they felt the energy the strongest. Now that the dizi had stopped playing, they had full activity of their body again, and worked quickly to free Miaka and Ryu.

Suddenly, the rocks started to free themselves and they moved out of the way. When Miaka burst free of the remains, Yui managed to fend off the largest bits of rock and wood. They all watched, spell bound, as Miaka spread her wings and let out a melodious cry of pure emotion. Ryu climbed out after her, shimmering with some sort of power.

* * *

"Damn it…I knew I should have killed him when I had the chance." 

Etsu was furious. The powers of the anomaly were starting to emerge, and this would prove a problem for all of them, Gong Gong included. If the Lady ever came completely into her powers, the balance may just be tipped in Nu Kwa's favor. They may actually succeed in awaking Fu Xi.

"I don't care what you do with Miaka, but that man must die."

"As long as Yuan dies by my own hands," Zhen said, and stalked towards the group, a rage consuming him.

"Well, as long as he ends up dead…"

Etsu perched on the mountain to make sure Zhen finished the job this time.

* * *

Miaka lit up the night sky once with a burst of fire before she came down to earth again. She looked over at her friends and knew the question they were dying to ask: What was that? 

The truth of the matter is, she didn't know. All she knew was that kissing Ryu was the catalyst. There was no doubt in her mind that the bond of friendship and love between them was enough to carry out their mission. His love for her was powerful enough for that feat. However, it still did not answer the question of if she was in love with Ryu or simply loved him as a friend.

That did not matter just now. She would grow to love him in her own time. First, they had to finish their mission.

"Lian!"

The ragged yell came from behind her. She looked over her shoulder at the figure advancing towards her. Lian was the handmaiden…who else would know that name?

"Miaka, don't look," Yui said, rushing towards her friend

As Yui reached her, it was too late. Miaka felt her knees trembling and turned around to face him completely.

"Taka? No, you can't be Taka. Then that must mean…"

"How could you forget me, Lian?" Zhen said. "I am your husband. We loved each other, but now you betray me?"

Zhen continued to advance, his eyes shifting between Miaka and Ryu. Ryu walked in front of Miaka, still shimmering slightly.

"Ryu?"

"I will protect you, Miaka. Lend me your strength."

Yui held Miaka, pulling her into the shelter of the group. Yuki stepped forward to hand Ryu the sword he had been using. Miaka allowed herself to be guarded; she knew there was nothing she could do. The fire in Ryu's eyes was undeniable.

"Hello, Yuan," Zhen said, stopping in front of Ryu, murder in his eyes.

"Hello…little brother."


	27. Fools of Fate and Time

He had been the beloved first son of the illustrious Long Fei family. Although far from the richest family in China during the reign of Fu Xi, it was one of the most honored and the most widespread. They had a branch in every major city and several cousins and extended relatives in the countryside.

Yuan was born to the main branch and grew up very aware of the responsibilities he was burdened with. He would marry a lady of high ranking, probably someone he had never met before, and follow his father's footsteps in becoming the warden over the Western Lands.

The only time he was able to be normal was the few moments that he found to spend with his little brother, Zhen. The two of them were very close for many years. It seemed that the cracks that entered their relationship all came from one source: their father.

Zhen loved to pick fights and brawl with the other local boys. Their father would always punish Zhen for his actions, saying that it was not comely for a young man of his standing to get himself dirty in such a manner. On the other hand, Yuan was quiet and patient, spending his days learning the mannerisms of the various courts of the land. Yuan was the favorite son as well as the heir to all that their father owned. As these facts became more and more clear to Zhen, jealousy was born. This bastard child continued to grow as Yuan became more popular with the "acceptable" ladies of the court and earned the respect of several local monks, seeming to surpass Zhen in everything that defined manhood. After ripening year after year, Zhen's jealousy finally matured and he ran away to join the army.

"Good riddance," said their father.

Yuan, however, sorely missed his one escape from this world filled with intrigue and games that he was forced to live in. He had his father's pride, but there was never any affection in any of the man's words or actions. Yuan was starting to think that running away would make him happy as well. Perhaps he could even reconcile with Zhen. The farewell letter was already written and sealed when an attendant came bursting into his room at the dead of night and told him of his father's passing.

Before he knew it, he was now head of the household, as well as head of the Western branch of the Long Fei. When he was simply a son, he could afford to be selfish. Even Yuan knew that he could not run away from this huge responsibility.

He first met Lian when he arrived at the court to present himself before the Emperor and Empress. Nu Kwa was the image of perfection that everyone spoke of, but Lian radiated with a fire that the Empress could not match. While Nu Kwa was serenity, grace and dignity, Lian stood at her mistress' side with a subdued energy and charm.

As long as she was Nu Kwa's handmaiden, she would not be allowed to marry or even be courted.

It was only through fate that the pieces on the chessboard would end up falling the way that they did.

The letter came in Nu Kwa's handwriting, saying that an alliance was desired between the Long Fei family and the Empire. As a show of faith, he would be presented with his choice of a handmaiden to take as his wife.

Thus were Yuan and Lian joined. And thus was his death written in stone.

* * *

"How long have you been teamed up with this scum?" Ryu asked.

It would be too much to say that he remembered everything from his first life. However, the bits of images and the emotions he felt coursing through him told enough of the story. The rest could be learned along the way.

"Not long enough, it would seem," Zhen said.

Damn it! This man looked so much like Taka. The only difference was the cold glare in his eyes. It reminded Ryu more of Nakago than of Tamahome.

"It was you that betrayed our forces while we struggled to hold onto our supply lines!" Ryu said with sudden understanding.

During the war, Yuan had been made general of the Southern forces. Although he was warden of the West, he had little knowledge of the lands. His responsibilities were mostly to keep the supply lines running smoothly and to provide emergency reinforcement. Zhen had risen to the rank of Lieutenant and he was Yuan's trusted right hand. Zhen had mysteriously gone missing just days before the fatal attack on the South. Yuan had lost his life in that battle.

Zhen simply stared at him. The indifferent response made Ryu even more furious.

"Do you know how many people died in that battle, Zhen? Do you know how many of them were our cousins, our uncles, our kin? And for what?"

"For her."

The response was quick and sure.

"Hundreds of thousands of people died so that you could have my wife?" Ryu asked.

"Is she not worth a hundred times that?" Zhen said. "I would destroy the world if it meant she could be mine. A treasure like her was wasted on a spoiled brat like you. You were never man enough to know what to do with her."

"How dare you!"

"How dare I? Ha!"

Zhen started to walk forward. Ryu instantly put his guard up, fists clenched as much from anger as from anticipation.

"You were still a virgin when the two of you married, weren't you? Those so-called ladies of the court could never teach you how to please a woman. Just look at her! She is a creature of fire, of passion. Does she not deserve a lover of same material?"

There were mere taunts. Ryu knew that this was Zhen speaking to Yuan. But a shard of truth lodged itself in-between his ribs and pricked his heart. He looked over his shoulder at Miaka. Even though she was barely strong enough to protect those around her, her aura was overwhelming. Is that what Taka had provided her with? It was certainly what Tamahome did for her. They had both been passionate spirits that pursued their desires with every ounce of their being. And what had Nuriko ever done? Even when he had convinced himself that he'd wanted Hotohori, his tactics had always been subtle and half-hearted. There was never the directness that Miaka or Tamahome had lived with.

Had Miaka made a mistake in choosing him?

"Ryu, look out!"

Miaka's voice carried through his thoughts and brought him back to the moment at hand. Zhen raised the dizi and swung it through the air, thin threads of energy flying through the air towards him. He dodged the first one, but the second one hit him in the leg, slicing through the clothes. The impact just barely registered with his nerves, but Ryu knew that serious damage was done. A tap of his foot let him know that the cut went deep enough to damage muscles. Ryu wasn't a fighter at heart, but he knew enough to realize that this fight was not one he could win without speed.

* * *

"He's in trouble," Miaka said softly.

Yui looked down at her friend and over at Oki.

"Oki and I can attack as long as you can shield us from the effects of that music."

Miaka nodded, her eyes focused on Ryu. Something had happened to him during all that shouting and talking before these brief attacks. She felt the unease in his soul and it made her want to weep. He couldn't be like this…he was supposed to be her strength.

Yui brought out her staff and Oki's trident flowed with an eerie black light. Miaka used what little power she had left and wrapped them both in psychic bubbles, protecting them somewhat. They raced out with Tetsuya and Yuki in front of Ryu, who still stood although a steady trickle of blood seeped from the wound on his leg.

"Miaka…"

She looked up at Takara. Kado stood beside her.

"I don't have any power left," she said. "What can I do?"

"Believe," Takara said. "Just believe."

* * *

Yui used her illusion technique and created several groups of attackers. Zhen looked stunned for a moment. Then he burst into laughter.

"No, little handmaidens. You will need to do much more to beat me."

The dizi went to his lips and a shrill sound filled the air. The illusions instantly became translucent and Zhen smiled.

"It was a nice try though…"

Another blast was played on the instrument and an energy slice went through the air for every hole. Yui spun her staff around, deflecting most of them. Oki dogged two of them, moving forward towards Zhen. Her trident came up and shot black lightening at the man. He held up the dizi…and it blocked the attack.

"What?" Oki yelled.

"These weapons were never made to fight each other," Etsu said, landing next to Zhen. "They were only meant to fight other people. But I see you didn't know that."

Etsu transformed back into his human form and pulled out his bow and arrow.

"It has been fun, Mikos, but you will have to die now."

He pulled back the string and aimed at Yui and Oki. They braced themselves for the onslaught when he suddenly turned towards Ryu.

"But you first."

"No!"

The yell came from both Miaka and Zhen. Zhen went after Etsu, knocking the demon off balance. The arrow fired and stuck Ryu in the side. Another scream came from Miaka, who bent over, doubled in pain.

* * *

She was on fire. Every single cell in her body threatened to burn her and there was nowhere she could turn to find solace. She knew Takara was holding her, but even that caused her immense pain. Ryu's life was in danger, so his power was trying to flee into her body.

"I'll get us out of here," Takara said.

In the midst of her pain, Miaka was conscious enough to realize that Takara was transporting them.

"Ryu…" Miaka whispered.

It was the last thing she remembered before she blacked out.

* * *

Ryu struggled to breath, afraid to take out the arrow. He knew it was in his lung, so he ran the risk of drowning himself. Somehow, he doubted that pulling the thing out would help matters at the moment.

Suddenly, Takara, Kado and Miaka were next to him.

"Hold on," Kado said, placing a hand on his shoulder gently.

The contact allowed them to make one more jump to Yui, Oki, Tetsuya and Yuki.

In a flash of light, the group of Mikos and their shineihei were gone.

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Etsu screamed.

The rage the demon felt was mirrored in the writhing pain that Zhen experienced.

"You said….you……Yuan….kill…….my hands….."

"And what were you doing?" Etsu said. "You let the Mikos get involved, and then the entire mess just blew up in our faces. Do you have any idea how long it took me to find them?"

Etsu launched a kick in Zhen's ribs, sending the man into a fit of coughing.

"You will answer to this, Zhen. Just be grateful I still have a use for you."

With that, Etsu grabbed Zhen's collar and the two faded from sight.

* * *

Although Miaka was no longer writhing in pain, her breath was still shallow. The men had wrenched Ryu away from Miaka as soon as they arrived at their location. Ryu's natural response was to see to her wounds. The rest of the shineihei reminded him that his fatal injury was what was causing some much pain to Miaka. He quickly stopped protesting and allowed them to patch him up the best that they could. They would just have to rely on his strength until Miaka could spare some energy to heal him.

He walked slowly to the room where he'd seen the women rush Miaka. They sat around her bed, Yui holding her hand and patting Miaka's head with a cold damp cloth. Almost in unison, they looked up at him as he stopped at the doorway.

"Is she…?"

"She's fine," Yui said softly. "She just pushed herself too hard today. I think we all did."

"We need to rest," Oki sighed. "At least one day without doing anything…"

"This place should protect us for a few days," Takara said. "The spiritual field this area generates should keep us hidden. It protected my grandma for many years."

Miaka sighed a little and Yui stood up. The other women took their cue from her and they all walked out of the room. The door closed behind them with a soft click.

_Miaka_.

He knew she heard him. The mental response reached him even if the physical was absent. She opened her eyes and watched him as he came over to her bedside, picking up the cloth that Yui had been using.

"Ryu," she started, her voice barely a whisper.

"Don't speak," he told her. "You need to regain your strength."

_You too_, she thought.

He looked down at the bandages that ran around his midsection. Miaka's hands reached out and brushed the white strips that covered his wound.

"I should've been fighting, not you," she said.

"Miaka, you should know the bad blood that lies between us. We both caught glimpses of our past lives. The fight will have to come down between him and me. Zhen and I have just been avoiding it for too long…"

The wave of sadness and helplessness that emanated from Miaka overwhelmed him. He put the cloth down and sat down on the bed beside her, taking her gently in his arms. She yielded to his touch without a protest, and he poured all the comfort and understanding he could into her.

"Are we just tools of the past, with no say in this matter at all?" she asked, her voice just breath guided by her heart. "What about living a normal life…like normal people…?"

"We aren't just normal people, Miaka. But you've never been normal."

She rested her head on his chest, her breathing softening a little, some of the emotion fading.

"I promise, Miaka, that I will do all that I can to make sure that your life returns to normal."

Miaka looked up at him and smiled softly.

"I'd promise that I'd die if that's what it took, but I don't think that's such a good idea…."

Her shoulders shook and he could tell she was laughing. He really wanted to ask her about what Zhen has said, but that would wait until tomorrow. They both needed desperately to sleep.

* * *

The libraries of Mt. Taikyoku had become a war zone. There were sleeping bags all over the place so that the Seishi could do these last minute bits of research and discuss exactly what they were going to do with the information they'd found.

Chichiri let out a long, deep sigh. Hell, he was being run ragged. As the unofficial leader of this research project, he'd not only had to see to organizing the information and researchers are more and more was discovered, but he'd also had the recent proble….situation of the refugees from the real world. The various heads of the lands helped with most of the lay people. He and Empress Houshi spoke frequently, and Boushin loved to come and play in the gardens just outside the library.

The truth of the matter is that it was the tension and the anxiety that was killing everyone. There was room a plenty for all the peoples of the world…somehow. Perhaps Taiitsu-kun had known that someday this problem would arise. Should the people need fresh air, that was available as well. The real problem was the fact that you could no longer see the real world. You saw several miles of this sacred land and then nothing – a empty void.

Chichiri came away from the window, where he stood watching the children of the many nations play. At least there would be some new relations between the four countries once this was over. Hopefully, lunch was ready and everyone was at the table, ready to discuss these final days of scroll searching.

The huge circular table was set and the cooks brought out the food they'd made. Thankfully there was no shortage of help in the kitchen with the influx of newcomers. The last dish was set and the doors were shut behind them.

"I want to thank you all for the hard work you've done. At first, I was afraid it would be a futile effort, but I'm glad we followed through with it. I believe that the little information we've gathered about Gong Gong, Nu Kwa and Fu Xi will assist the Mikos and our old friends. However, there is one issue that I am concerned about, and I know many of you are as well."

"The Lady and the Dragon," Nakago said softly.

Chichiri simply nodded and stood up, the phrase robbing him of his appetite for a moment.

"We have seen this phrase over and over in many scrolls, both in history and in prophecies. Some authors speak of this pair as a sort of Adam and Eve, others as saviors and still others as the key to the destruction of mankind. It's come up too many times to ignore though. I believe….no, I know that understanding their role will be essential to the Mikos' victory."

Soi stood up.

"We will be divided into groups among the five libraries," she said, gesturing to a chart. "There will be researchers and writers in each group…some to look up information and others to copy it down. We will only have a week to do this. There will be designated times for rest, meals and sleep."

"Well, let's enjoy this meal and then you are all dismissed for the next two days," Chichiri said, finally coming back to his seat. "We are all going to need our rest if we're going to make it by the deadline."

"What happens in a week?" a voice asked from the right side of the circle.

"I've been keeping an eye on the void. We thought it would not bother us, but it seems that we…I was wrong."

Murmuring started to break out in the room.

"Chiriko and I did some calculations to see how close its been moving…its speed, you could say. Our numbers say that in two weeks the void will read the gates of this palace. By then, we must not only find the information we're looking for, but get it to the Mikos and pray that they can act on it immediately."

The silence was heavy and Chichiri looked at his food. As hungry as he was, he just could not find the desire to eat. It didn't seem like anyone else was much interested in food either.


	28. Two Hours Left

He was beautiful. She'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't attracted to him. His lean muscular body lay next to her, a peaceful look on his face as he slept. Miaka felt just fine this morning, so his wound must've healed up during the night. A quick look with her healer's sight made sure that everything was ok. There was still some minor tissue damage, but that would be gone by mid-afternoon.

She gently probed his mind, wondering if he was near consciousness. Nope, he was still deep in whatever dream he may be having.

"Miaka," he murmured, rolling over and pulling her close.

His arms wrapped around her and pressed her against his body. Ryu was still sleeping and it was either instinct or a dream that he was acting out. She put her head on his shoulder, her hand on his chest over his heart.

It was amazing how natural it all felt. She knew it had as much to do with her own feelings as it was their shared past.

Miaka had been up maybe an hour. For that hour, she had been in deep thought.

Among the memories she'd experienced yesterday were those of Lian's marriage to Zhen. She and Lian were so different, but the core of their beings was the same. They were both outspoken, strong and willing to put it all on the line for the one they loved. Zhen had been fun…but "fun" sounded more like a fling than a husband. He was a good friend and the time they spent together was great. However, Lian's heart had always belonged to Yuan, and when he died, so did her heart. When Lian told Zhen she loved him, it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't complete truth either.

They were all products of their past lives, but each of them had the choice of letting their past affect them or not. Each of the people in their group had made that decision, so some resembled their past self more than others did. Kado remained loyal to his past emotions and memories. Tetsuya was a completely different person than Suboshi. Taka resembled Zhen more than Tamahome, and Ryu…well, he'd never really changed much. He was still soft spoken, kind and completely devoted to his cause and his heart.

"It's those things about you that may just make me fall in love with you," she whispered.

She pulled him closer and slipped gently back into sleep.

* * *

Takara sat quietly as she watched Oki and Yui practice with their weapons. They had only had them for a short while, but they wielded them as though they were part of their body. It seemed as though intent was everything.

"If you can think of it, it will be," Yui had told her a few moments ago. "Of course, it has to be within the realm of your god's powers. I couldn't produce winter attacks and Oki couldn't bring the regeneration that spring creates. They're almost like magic wands."

Takara smiled softly because they seemed to be very fond of their weapons. The bond was deeper than any connection with an inanimate object. The weapons spoke to them and they to their weapons.

Yet hers was in the hands of the enemy. A shiver ran through her body and she felt violated. It was as though Zhen had slid his hands inside her clothes and took out a bit of her heart. At the same time, she knew that the dizi would not return to her hands until Ryu beat Zhen.

"Takara?"

She looked up and Kado came and sat down beside her. There was a serene look in his eyes.

"Brings back memories, huh?" Takara asked softly.

He simply nodded and she sat there, taking slow deep breaths. She would not cry…damn it, she refused to.

"I wish I could be what you need, Takara," he said. "A woman like you deserves to be cherished. You should have a family by now…"

"Stop, Kado."

Takara stood up and tried to walk away, but Kado grabbed her hand. She looked at him, tears in her eyes. His eyes were also teary.

"I was sent here to protect you and all I've caused you is pain. Please forgive me."

"No, Kado…you've brought me great joy as well. Too much perhaps."

"Takara…"

The tone of his voice changed and he looked away for a moment. It seemed that he was struggling with something. Then all of a sudden, his presence was gone. Kado closed himself off from her, mentally and emotionally. What was he doing?

"When this is over," he started. "When things calm down and return to normal…do you want to start a family?"

Takara's heart stopped for a moment. He would do that for her? But what would be the point? There would be no love in any child they had. At least not the kind of love she wanted. What was he trying to do? Did he feel obligated to fulfill his duty to her as a husband?

She felt herself getting angry and snatched her hand away from him.

"I knew very well what I was getting into when I decided to get married to you," she told him, sending all her emotion at him. "How dare you patronize me, acting as though I don't know you don't love me as a woman. I don't want your sympathy, Kado. I never did. I just…I just…"

What did she want? Takara turned around and left the room, shutting herself off from Kado. Two could play this game. If there had been any sincerity in his words, he wouldn't have had to close himself like that. Was she just some little girl to be spoiled with whatever she wanted?

Finally reaching her bed, she threw herself down in it. Right now, she just wanted some peace. No one heard her sobs as she put her face into her pillow and hoped that a good cry was all she needed.

* * *

Who would've thought he'd be working with Nakago to save the world as they knew it? Hotohori scanned the scroll he had one last time before tossing it into the pile of scrolls they'd already looked at. He wondered who had thought it would be funny to put them together…

"Hotohori. Come take a look at this and see what you think."

He looked up and saw Nakago staring intently at the paper in his hands. He walked across the room and knelt at the other man's side. Nakago's finger was holding the place he was interested in.

"The power of the Heaven and Earth came from their commitment and love for each other and all that falls under their gaze. Only Son and Daughter can rival the power of the Father and Mother. Creation, rebirth and destruction are all in the palms of their hands."

Hotohori looked at Nakago.

"I think we have something here, but it's still as vague as all the other scrolls we've come across."

"True," Nakago said. "But there are two key things here. One, the power comes from love, for humanity and each other. Two, that rebirth is an option."

"So should the Mikos fail in stopping Gong Gong, there is a chance that the world can be reborn?"

"I believe so."

Hotohori let out a soft sigh. That was some consolation. A new world was better than no world.

* * *

Chichiri almost dropped the scroll.

"Chichiri?" Chiriko said, running over to him. "You've found something?"

He simply handed the scroll over to the younger Seishi.

"Lady and Beast, both born of fire must return to fire in place of the world. Two shall become one to revive that which slumbers. When they walk across the eternal sea to the celestial realm and pass through the gate, the hibernating Lord will awaken when the sacrifice of blood is made…"

"Sacrifice?" Chiriko said, softly.

"I think we've found what the Mikos need to know. I'm going to recall the Seishi at once and we'll compile what we have now," Chichiri told him.

Chiriko knew better than to speak anymore and hurried to let the scribe know what was going on. Chichiri felt a very ominous presence in this prophecy. This slip of paper held the world's salvation in their hand. There was no doubt of that. The question is, who would end up paying the price for it this time?

* * *

Zhen was held immobile. He had no idea where he was or how long he'd been there. Etsu came and went, carrying random odds and ends. It seemed that the ritual to revive Gong Gong was almost complete. Blood from both he and Etsu was needed for it, so that was one reason he was being kept. However, Zhen had a feeling it wasn't the only reason.

"You're thinking too much," Etsu told him.

The demon appeared out of nowhere.

"We've been wasting our time with the Mikos. Every time we pursue them, they become stronger. Awaking Gong Gong is our best bet right now. The Mikos are trying to recover from their injuries. They will be vulnerable for some time now."

"So our master will give us the power to defeat them?"

Etsu paused a moment and looked at Zhen.

"Yes," he said, a smile creeping over his face. "We will get immense power."

For a moment, Zhen was starting to have second thoughts about making a deal with the demons…

* * *

"Thank you all for coming so quickly," Chichiri said.

Most of the members in the room were just now catching their breath. The message had said to come immediately, bringing whatever information they had managed to collect. The urgency of the situation was so thick that it could have choked someone.

"What have you found?" Subaru asked, tying her hair up to keep it out of her face. Her husband, Tokaki, sat at her side, a sheet of paper in his hand with what little information they had found.

Chichiri read what they had found, verbatim from the paper in his hand. Chiriko stood next to him, his eyes on the table in front of him.

"Blood?" Mistukake asked. "Hasn't enough blood been spilt for the gods…"

"I know how you feel," Shoka said, placing a hand on her mate's arm. "But does it say that life must be sacrificed as well as blood?"

A hush filled the room that was followed by a soft sigh of relief. Perhaps there was some good in this. Perhaps.

"We also have some information we discovered," Nakago said, standing up. "It seems that the source of the Lady and Dragon's power is love. We also determined that should the world be destroyed, this pair can bring about its rebirth."

"I hope it doesn't have to come to that," Chichiri said.

"So…who is this Lady and Dragon and how do we get this information to them?" Tasuki asked, digging nonchalantly in his ear. Somehow, he managed to remain calm in even the worst situations…

"I think I know who they are," Chiriko said softly.

Chichiri thought frantically, wondering how this little one had come to the answer of that question so quickly. Then he looked at the text. The answer was literally in his hands…

"The Lady is Miaka and the Dragon is Nuriko, reborn as Ryu. They are both under the guidance of Suzaku, the god of summer and fire."

"And how are we to get this message to them?" Karasuke asked, her blue eyes filled with concern. "All of our powers have been sealed off and what little spiritual strength we have we're reserving for…"

"For just this purpose," Amiboshi said. He held a scroll in his hands. "It may be a long shot, but I think we're a little too desperate not to take a risk."

"A risk on what?" Hotohori asked.

"On trying to contact Fu Xi."

* * *

He was looking at her when she woke again. The passion in his eyes was overwhelming, and she had to look away. Ryu laughed softly and the eyes became soft and kind, but the desire was still there, barely subdued.

"How long have I been sleeping?" she asked.

"Long enough," he told her, his fingers finding her face and tracing its outline.

Ryu opened his mind to her, letting Miaka see what he saw and feel what he felt.

She was blushing and it was beautiful. He'd only been awake for a few minutes…twenty at the most. A variety of thoughts and images had flown through his mind since he'd opened his eyes to the sight of her in his arms. However, he pushed them away…most of them, anyway. Right now, they needed to talk.

"Miaka…there's something that's been on my mind since yesterday," he started, sitting up a little. "Is there anything you would change about me?"

"What?" she said, obviously caught off guard.

"I mean…do you wish I was more aggressive or passionate or…"

"Oh, you're plenty passionate when you want to be, Ryu," she laughed. "And you're aggressive when the occasion would call for it."

"I see," Ryu said.

"Where did this come from?"

"Zhen said some things before our fight yesterday that I've been thinking about."

Miaka rolled on her side, giving him the full force of her attention.

"Like what?"

"Crude comments about Yuan not being man enough for Lian. But I couldn't help but wonder if there wasn't a bit of truth in it. If maybe there's something more that I could be doing, but I'm not."

A blush had returned to her cheeks and he felt bad for bringing it up.

"Nevermind, Miaka. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just being insecure."

"Zhen was…skilled at certain things," Miaka said softly. "But the fact that he was bothered Lian. She loved the fact that Yuan and her were learning together. It made her feel special that she was his first. Besides, the physical passion Zhen and Lian had wasn't much compared to the deeper connection she'd had with Yuan."

Ryu visibly relaxed, and she was glad. It was her honest opinion of the situation. Slowly, but surely, she was starting to mingle the old with the new.

"After all of these lifetimes, you'd think I'd know how to treat you by now."

Miaka smiled and stroked his face.

"You do, Ryu. You do."

He was trying to hide all the emotions he was feeling, but it was too much from him to conceal from her. The strongest one there was a deep desire, and Miaka knew that it was taking everything for him to not act on the images he'd sent her earlier. Did she really want him to hold back?

_Wait_.

The voice was deep and it seemed that Ryu had heard it too. It was not Nu Kwa or Suzaku Seikun. This voice was completely unfamiliar.

"Wait on what? On us?" she said softly.

_Yes. Wait._

"Well, I guess we have our orders," Ryu sighed.

"Perhaps…but whoever it is has never had a problem with some light cuddling."

A twinkle appeared in Ryu's eyes.

"That is true."

Miaka giggled softly as Ryu pulled her close and kissed her forehead. A trail of kisses ran down her nose and when their lips met it felt like they were in an entirely different world.

When they opened their eyes, they were.

Miaka thought it very much resembled the garden that Nu Kwa had taken her to what seemed like eons ago.

"This is our garden. My wife created it so that we might be together when our spirits could not take separation any longer."

Walking out from amongst the willows came a man that Miaka knew from previous dreams and who Ryu remembered fighting beside millennia ago.

"It has been a long time, Yuan…Lian. However, we must speak quickly for there is little time."

"What is it that you have to say?" Ryu asked.

"Your friends have information to pass to you, so I am here to reveal that knowledge and more."

"How is everyone doing?" Miaka asked. "Are they…"

The god gave her a stern look and she quieted.

"I will speak and then you must go, my children. My time is limited, as is yours. Etsu is now conducting a ritual to awaken Gong Gong. By the time you return to your bodies, he will finally have enough strength to break through into your realm. Before he destroys this reality, you must recover the last two celestial items and cross over into my realm where I slumber."

"How long?" Ryu asked, keeping his words short.

"Perhaps two of your hours…probably less."

Miaka and Ryu looked at each other. Two hours to defeat Etsu and Zhen, recover the dizi, find Huo, stay away from Gong Gong's wrath and find their way into the celestial realm…

"Now, here is what you must know…"


	29. Machinations

"How much longer can this group last??" Chichiri asked.

"Perhaps a few more minutes… I think they may not last more than two or three"

"Tell the next group to be ready to replace them in five minutes," he told his pupil. "Get it done, and get it done now."

The young man nodded his head and got back to looking at the intricate schedule. Throughout the room, anxious and nervous Seishi and those with heightened spiritual awareness waited. In each of their hands was a slip of paper with the number of their group on it. They all knew that they were going in numerical order. The only question was when.

While he and Chiriko found the information about the Lady and the Dragon, Amiboshi and his partner had found a spell that would establish a connection between the sleeping god and his "Children." However, the power required immense and constant spirit energy to maintain. Thankfully, the god was gracious and had informed them that he would let them know as soon as he was finished speaking to Miaka and Ryu.

"You do know that everyone will be helpless after going through this, right?"

Chichiri looked at Nakago and felt his patience wearing thin.

"Why are you stating the obvious? It is a risk, I know, but it's all we've got now. Unless you had some other way of contacting the Mikos?"

Nakago shook his head, slightly amused at the monk's irritability. Chichiri let out a deep sigh and looked at the hour glass sitting on the table.

"Group 10! Report to the meditation room immediately!"

* * *

"Do you two want some breakfast?" Oki asked, knocking on the door.

There was no answer, so she opened it a little, hoping she wasn't interrupting anything. The two were in each other's arms, but their bodies were completely limp. She was leaning into him and his arm was around her, but it was an unnatural position to go to sleep in. Oki walked over and placed a hand on Miaka's cheek. She was stone cold.

"A Celestial vision," she murmured to herself. "But I thought Nu Kwa had said all she had to say to us."

And it seemed as though Ryu was also with Miaka, wherever she was. None of the shineihei had ever went on a dream visit before. And why just them?

"I should tell the others…" Oki said, leaving the door opened a crack before heading to the where the others were already eating.

* * *

"Do you understand, Yuuki Miaka and Kojima Ryu?"

The couple nodded. Ryu squeezed Miaka's hand in reassurance, trying to calm her down slightly. Miaka appreciated the gesture, but her heart was still thumping wildly in its cage.

"Good. You need not inform the others about all that was said here. I'm sure that you can tell which information they must know in order for Gong Gong to be defeated."

"Thank you, Fu Xi," Ryu said softly.

"Thank your allies. If it were not for their quick thinking, we would all be lost."

_We still may be_, Miaka could not help thinking.

"Remember, my Children. The decisions you make must come from the purity of your heart. Otherwise, any action you take will be recognized for the lie that it is and darkness will taint it. Follow your heart and all will be well. Until we meet again."

Ryu felt the world become real around him again and felt Miaka tremble in his arms. He understood why she was so tense.

No. He wanted to say that he understood, but he didn't. Miaka had a large weight lying on her heart. Were the decisions she would make in the future going to be based on her heart or on what she felt she had to do? Ryu had to be very careful not to influence her more than he'd already done. He knew that some of his words had been sweet for the sole purpose of bringing her closer to him. There couldn't be any more of that.

"Ryu…"

The voice was soft and seeking. What it was seeking, he felt that even she did not know. Salvation? Comfort? Reassurance? Love?

"I'm here, Miaka. I always have been and I always will be."

She nodded, burying her face in his shoulder.

* * *

_What am I going to do?_

The question was a mantra in her mind, repeating over and over and over.

How could they ask her to make such a serious decision in such a short amount of time? It wasn't such a flippant thing that she could just…just…

Damn them all! She just wanted to run away from all of this mess. Her hardships from her days with the Seishi and traveling in search of the shinzaho were child's play compared to this mission.

Whether or not the world survived depended entirely on what she decided.

And it was completely her decision. Ryu would never pressure her either way. He'd told her with both his words and his actions. She decided what happened. Unless…

_I won't let it come to that_.

His fingers tightened around her and she felt the fury rush through him and into her.

_I would rather die than let that happen to you, Miaka. I couldn't bare it when I thought that'd happened to you before._

"Miaka? Ryu?"

Yui opened the door and stopped in the frame, Oki behind her, peering into the room. Miaka quickly brushed the tears from her eyes and offered her friends a weak smile.

"We are fine, but there is much we have to tell you," she said softly.

"But first, let's get some food in our stomachs," Ryu said, as much to her as to the other women. "We'll need every bit of strength we can get."

Ryu left with the women, probably to go back to his own room. Miaka got up, closed the door softly, undressed and went to the mirror, staring at herself for a long time. What would happen to this body of hers in the future? She wrapped her arms around herself and wept.

* * *

Ryu tried so hard to ignore Miaka's sorrow and concern as he passed on the relevant information to the rest of the Mikos and shineihei.

"Two hours?!?!?" Oki cried, standing to her feet. Yuki put a hand on her shoulder in a futile attempt to calm her down. "Who the hell do the gods think we are?"

"Well," Takara said softly, "We have been endowed with the powers of gods…"

"Still," Yui responded, "That does not explain what they expect of us. We are to retrieve your celestial item and find Miaka's and open the door to the celestial realm practically at the same time."

"And we will," Kado said. "Concentrate on the items and the gate will take care of itself."

"Do you know something we don't?" Tetsuya asked.

Ryu felt Miaka grab his hand under the table. Fu Xi had told them what Kado's role was to be in all of this. Neither one of them knew how to feel. Kado simply nodded.

"We aren't going to get anything done just sitting around here," Ryu said, taking some of the attention off Kado. "The first thing we need to do is to lure Etsu and Zhen here. Then we can get back Takara's dizi."

He turned to Miaka.

"You are to go with Kado and find your item. It must be nearby."

"Why those two?" Takara asked, concern in her eyes.

"We decided that it'd be best to split up you and Kado," Miaka replied. "You need to be present in order to retrieve your item and Ryu must finish his fight with his brother."

A few eyebrows raised at this revelation.

"I can't be present at the fight, since the Zhen is fighting for me. My being there would only cause more complications. Besides, we have no clues as to where my item is. I also can't be left alone, so Kado will come with me."

Miaka watched as Takara wrestled with being separated from Kado. Finally, her face froze into an expression of resignation.

"Fine. Kado, be sure to take care of Miaka."

She let out a mental sigh of relief. She felt Ryu do the same. Ryu had been torn between needing to finish his battle with Zhen and protecting Miaka. He wanted Miaka as far away from Etsu and Zhen as possible. That was completely understandable. It was she that they were after, when it was all said and done.

"Then let's get ready to finish this journey," Ryu said, almost sounding excited.

A rush of adrenaline poured through them both, feeding off each other and rising as they rose from the table. Ryu joined Miaka as she headed back to her room.

"That went well," he said, shutting the door behind him.

"It did."

He took her by the shoulders and shook her once.

"This whole ordeal will be over soon, Miaka. We just have to be strong a little longer…"

"But I'm tired of being strong," she said softly, her body falling into his. "I just want to rest…just for a little while."

"Perhaps after we've opened the gate."

"Poor Takara…"

"It will be ok. I think she will understand in the end."

She looked up at Ryu and found a moment of comfort in his eyes. She hoped…she prayed that it would all be ok in the end.

* * *

The room was filled with drained bodies, physical and spiritual. The monks and several of the common folk that had sought refuge in Mt. Taikyoku helped to make the Seishi and others comfortable. Unfortunately, the kind of healing that needed to take place was the kind that only time could create.

"Now it is up to them," Hotohori said, speaking out loud more than to anyone in particular.

"Do you think the Mikos can pull this off?" Soi asked, one arm around Karasuki and the other around Nakago.

"It's hard to say…"

Everyone's eyes drifted to the windows. The darkness was close enough to touch. No one knew when it would start to consume even this most sacred of places.

"We must believe."

Soi's eyes widened slightly as she stared at the man in her arms who had muttered these words. Even Hotohori stood in shock at the uncharacteristic optimism that Nakago seemed to have.

"Nakago…" Soi said softly, her fingers tightening on his clothes.

"For once in my life, I do care about what the future will bring. I'm not ready for the world to end. At least not unless I have something to do with it."

Hotohori rolled his eyes, and Soi chuckled a little. Well…some things will never truly change.

* * *

"So, we're all clear on what the plan is going to be?"

Yuki and Ryu looked around the table at those present. Four maidens, four men. Who was going to survive the next two hours? Who was going to survive the next day? These were the questions that ran through everyone's minds. The only understanding that everyone could agree on was that Miaka and Ryu had to survive at all costs. They were the Children, the Lady and her Dragon. Everyone else was expendable.

Although Miaka knew that, she refused to accept it. She and Kado were to leave in a few minutes to search for the little red bird that was somewhere on this mountain. Ryu had already forbidden her from using her powers. He and the others were afraid that Etsu and Zhen would find them if she or Kado did. This search would have to be strictly sight based.

As soon as possible, she had to find Huo and come back to the others. The sooner they were all reunited, the easier it would be for them all to survive. Well, those who did not have to be sacrificed.

"Then we will all meet back here in an hour and a half," Ryu said, his eyes resting on Miaka. "There is no trying about this, people. We either do…"

"Or we die," Oki finished, almost matter-of-factly.

Chairs squealed as everyone got up, picked up their belongings and started to leave the safe haven that had sheltered them for the past day. Ryu slowed his pace down so that he fell to the back of the line and next to Miaka.

"Don't worry about what comes next," he told her softly, keeping his voice barely above a whisper. "Just find your item. Right now, that is all that the world and the gods require of you."

She moved a little closer, savoring his warmth, feeling his heart beating as quickly as her own. They were each going on to fight their own battles; his was physical, hers was mental. Miaka took some comfort in knowing that he was as worried about her as she was about herself. But she was also worried about him. The last time he'd gone up against Zhen…

"I've got more reason now to make sure I defeat him," Ryu responded. "I'll make sure he does not survive to harm you."

Ryu would protect her. She had never, ever doubted that. But at what cost?

Before Ryu could respond, Miaka broke away from him, finding Kado and refusing to look back. If she saw the love, sacrifice and dedication in his eyes or heard it in his voice, her heart would break.

Kado glanced at her as she arrived at his side. She watched him glance over his shoulder back at Ryu and then at her. The look in his eyes was one of understanding, and she smiled a little. Perhaps she could vent to him while they were looking for Huo. Actually, she didn't think she was going to leave him a choice in the matter. She just had to talk to someone, and Yui could not be at her side right now to be the best friend that she was. As usual, Yui was several steps ahead of her. That's one of the reasons she loved Yui so much though.

* * *

Takara had just made her way to Ryu's side when Miaka found her way to Kado's. He was sure that the pain he felt from her separation was painted plainly on his face.

"Kado will take good care of her," Takara said softly. "And in Miaka's place, I will try to protect you the best that I can."

"Thank you, Takara. This battle is ours, after all."

She nodded. This woman wasn't the same one that had begun this journey. Takara was a lot wiser and a lot sadder. The truth of the matter was that they all were.

* * *

All of the physical and spiritual pain he'd experienced up until now was nothing at all. Now that Etsu had revealed the entire plan that he and Gong Gong had concocted, Zhen was furious to the point where pain was a mere irritation. And if the plan succeeded, no pain would compare to the pain in his heart.

"Now that the binding spell is complete, I know you won't be any problem," Etsu said softly.

Etsu was back into his human form, decorated with all the regalia that he'd worn during the time of the Great War. The demon walked around Zhen where he still knelt in the middle of the summoning circle. The first sacrifice of blood had nearly killed Zhen; the next sacrifice certainly would.

"Damn you, Etsu…Damn you, Gong Gong and every other celestial being that ever existed."

Etsu shrugged the curses off, a grin on his face.

"I'll make sure that Gong Gong does not appear until you see me desecrate the Lady."

Zhen could not even scream his rage, the binding spell was so complete. He was only a tool now. His poor Lian…

No, he would stop this from happening. Somehow, someway…

Zhen's mind started to very quickly throw together a plan.

"Ah," Etsu said, a smile on his face. "The Mikos and their shineihei have emerged from wherever they were hiding. Time to get the show started."

His body started moving of its own free will. Well, it was Etsu's will now. Hopefully the few moments it took to reach the Mikos would be enough time to work out a plan to stop both demons in their tracks.

* * *

Miaka and Kado had separated from the rest of the group about five minutes ago. Had they started fighting yet? Was Ryu ok? Would he have control of his emotions this time?

"Don't waste your energy worrying about the others," Kado said. "You must find your item."

"I know, I know," she replied softly.

Although she couldn't actually use any of her powers, she could open up her spiritual awareness and see if there were any irregularities in the spiritual auras of local creatures. Something in her said that Huo was still the gorgeous little bird that Lian had received from Nu Kwa millennia ago.

She felt something tug at her heart. What was going on? It did not feel like it was connected to the Mikos or their bodyguards. This tugging felt more like a pull in a specific direction.

"This way…"

Miaka could almost grab at the invisible string that was drawing her closer and closer. Had Huo been this close all along and she never realized it? She saw his aura in her mind's eye before she could find him among the dark green foliage of the forest Kado and she wandered through. The tugging got stronger and stronger, until finally…

"There he is," she cried.

His bring red plumage stood out, even though it was shielded by a huge bush.

"Huo…I've finally found you…"

She fell to her knees when she realized the little bird was not moving. A closer look revealed that his delicate little neck had been snapped. Miaka reached out carefully, carefully picking up his fragile body. It was not cold; there was still some warmth in it. Whatever had happened to him had happened recently.

What were they supposed to do if her celestial item is dead?


	30. A Final Gift

The wind shifted, and Ryu knew that the two were very close. However, the presence of Zhen and Etsu felt different. He couldn't quite put his finger on what had changed. He told himself not to grow too impatient; he would find out soon enough.

"Don't let your guard down, everyone," Ryu said softly. "We're not up against the same enemies."

Yui nodded, gripping her staff a little tighter, and Oki simply continued to survey the small field. Oki and Yuki had led them to an open space where there was enough room to see the enemy coming, but also little enough distance between themselves and cover should they need to run.

A deep laugh beat in the drums of everyone's ears, and they knew that their opponents had arrived.

"What a beautiful location you've found, Mikos and shineihei," they heard Etsu say. "A beautiful place for your funeral."

The demon appeared, Zhen standing at his side like the obedient little dog that he was. Ryu felt his blood start to race, his heart thumping erratically in his chest. He clutched the light sword that Yuki had given to him and stared at his brother.

From the moment their eyes met, he knew something was wrong. Ryu saw none of the anger, disgust, determination or strength that had been there only a few days ago. No…there was a determination there, but it had a different purpose now. And Ryu had the distinct feeling that this purpose had changed.

There was also something else inside Zhen's eyes, and this realization completely threw off Ryu for a second.

That something else was fear. Sheer, unbridled fear.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Miaka said softly.

Huo's body had cooled slowly in her hands. Kado stood close, silent but steady. Fu Xi had said nothing about finding Nu Kwa's gift dead, or even injured. His instructions had been very clear.

She stroked his minute feathers with her finger, tears in her eyes as she watched the luster of the flame colored feathers die very slowly.

"Maybe…"

Miaka summoned her healer's strength and saw what had happened. His neck had been broken, but it looked as though the little bird had fallen to his death or something had fallen on him. There were no teeth marks, no scratch marks…no sign at all that any kind of violence had been visited upon him.

He hadn't been dead long. She could use her powers to bring him back. She was sure that she could…

"Don't do it, Miaka," Kado told her.

It was the first time she'd ever heard him command anyone.

"But, Kado, without Huo…"

"We will survive without Huo. It is you we cannot survive without, Miaka. When will you understand that?"

Kado knelt by her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. She wiped away the few tears that had started to fall down her face. Although she heard the truth in what he said, Miaka did not want to be reminded of her role in all of this just now.

"I knew much more about these events than any of you did," he said, reclining on a fallen log. "My fate, this final calling, our past lives as warriors of Fu Xi and you Mikos as the handmaidens of Nu Kwa. Although I don't know how this item's death plays a role in all of this, I do know that as long as you and Ryu are alive, the world has a chance."

Miaka nodded, holding the little bird close to her heart. They had found him, whatever his condition, as they had intended to do.

"Shall we return?"

* * *

They were dangerously stronger than they had been before. While they were all recovering from the last battle, the demons had apparently been up to something of their own. It took Yui, Oki, Yuki and Tetsuya to fight Etsu. Takara was acting as support for Ryu, who was face-to-face with his brother.

"This fight ends here and now," Ryu growled.

Zhen's mouth moved, but no words came out. From the moment this battle had started, Zhen had moved awkwardly, acted differently and not spoken a word. Where were the taunts? Something wasn't right. What he wouldn't have given for Miaka's psychic abilities. Perhaps if he could borrow Yui…

"Takara, do you have any mind-reading abilities?" Ryu asked.

"No…I think I can manipulate matter to show events that happened in the past though," she said, standing a little ways off.

"Zhen, is there something you have to tell us?" Ryu asked his brother.

Zhen nodded once, a quick, violent movement, his body backing up and his arms preparing to swing the dizi for another attack. Ryu dodged the attack, pushing Takara out of the way of the wind blast.

_Follow my lead_, he thought.

Their proximity allowed them to exchange thoughts for that brief moment. She smiled lukewarmly as Ryu got up, pulling her to her feet. He rushed at Zhen, using his swiftness to move in closer and close to Zhen. Zhen stopped moving for a moment, his body jerking as though it was being held against its will. It was enough time for Ryu to appear behind his brother, locking his arms with his own.

"Now, Takara!"

* * *

It had taken every ounce of strength in his body to halt Etsu's will. But he'd managed to do it, somehow. Yuan was holding him, and he decided to trust his older brother. Although his body was no longer his own to control, Zhen could at least open his mind to whatever this Miko was doing. He could feel her powers pulling at his mind and gladly revealed every thought in his mind.

* * *

Arrow after arrow flew from Etsu's bow, flying towards the Mikos and their warriors with deadly accuracy. He was so quick, they barely had anytime to counterattack.

"Someone needs to close in on him," Tetsuya said. "At the very least, we should have the advantage with hand-to-hand combat. He certainly won't be able to keep us at this distance, anyway."

Yuki nodded, and the two of them made a dash for the demon. Etsu's attention was pulled towards the men, who barely managed to keep their feet from being nailed to the ground by an arrow. Oki took the time to raise her trident, summoning black lightening to rain down on Etsu.

"Oh, don't think I forgot about you, little handmaidens," he laughed.

Even his voice seemed larger than life, filling the field and reaching everyone within its boundary. He stopped for a moment and shot three arrows straight into the sky. Three blood red lights returned instead, shattering the ground where they landed. Three red lizards crawled out of the holes that had been made, smoke and fire curling around their forked tongues. The scales on the lizards glowed like embers.

"First ice demons, now fire," Oki said. "Seems like our opponents have several more tricks up their sleeves."

"You have no idea, Genbu no Miko," Etsu replied, the confidence in his voice causing her stomach to churn. "None whatsoever."

The first lizard crawled slowly towards Oki. She lifted her trident and aimed it, an ice ball forming on the tallest prong of the trident. White lightening crackled through the air, turning the ground to ice until it reached the fire demon. The demon belched a fireball at her, melting Oki's attack and she barely managed to dodge the inferno as it flew between her and Yui. She looked to her left, catching eyes with Seiryuu No Miko for a moment before the second lizard began to attack. Oki put her attention back on the lizard closest to her and she gasped. Etsu's plan all along had been to split them all up. He knew that they were their strongest when they were together, and they were already at a disadvantage with Miaka and Kado missing.

"Yui!" Oki yelled, ignoring the lizard and running back towards the younger woman. "We have to stick together…"

An arrow struck the ground in front of her, and she looked up to see Etsu's black wings appearing on the back of his human body.

"As smart as you may think you are, handmaiden, my master and I are always several steps ahead. I will return with Suzaku No Miko shortly."

The smile on his lips before he flew off did make her sick, and Oki had just enough time to wipe her mouth clean before she found herself dodging the impossibly hot claws of the fire demon.

* * *

"That bastard!" Ryu said under his breath.

He and Takara had watched the blood ritual, the implanting of Gong Gong's essence into Zhen and the binding spell that controlled his every movement. Despite the feud, the hatred between the two of them…Zhen was still his little brother.

Ryu released Zhen and leapt out of range, landing close to Takara.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know if there is anything we can do to save him now. Besides, Fu Xi was very clear about our time limit."

A quick glance at his watched showed them that there was only about forty-five minutes left of their original two hours. He wondered if Miaka and Kado had found her item yet.

At that moment, a shadow fell over the field, heading towards the forest nearby. Ryu looked up and felt a cold sweat fall over his body. The shadow was Etsu, and the demon was on his way to where Miaka and Kado had gone to search for Huo.

"Miaka…" he breathed, and fought his initial urge to chase after her. He had to be rational right now. He had to decide what would be the best plan…

"What if we take the fight to her?" Takara suggested.

"But we could barely manage to hold our own against the two of them with the six of us," he replied. "What chance would four of us have against Zhen and Etsu?"

He eyed his brother, a mixture of frustration, sorrow and, sad to say, satisfaction. This fate was one that Zhen had chosen, and he'd be lying if he said that a part of him wasn't pleased with the results.

"Think, Ryu, think," he told himself, an eye on Zhen, who was raising the dizi to his mouth.

"Ok, Takara, here is what we're going to do…."

* * *

Miaka felt Etsu before she could even see him. She would never forget the psychic energy of that demon for as long as either of them lived. He was alone, and he was getting closer and closer.

"Should I take to the sky, Kado?" she asked.

"Do you think you'd have a better chance up there?"

She nodded, taking Huo out of her blouse and passing the tiny bird to Kado.

"I would much rather be in the air than on the ground. I'll leave that to you, since it is your specialty."

Kado gave her a soft smile, his fingers finding a vine and pulling it off the tree.

"Your ground support I will be, Miaka-chan."

She smiled in return and grabbed a branch, climbing the nearest tree. Miaka felt a jolt of excitement run through her body. This would be the first time she'd used her wings consciously since she'd gone after Etsu when she'd thought he'd killed Yui. She'd be lying if she said that she wasn't looking forward to seeing what they could really do.

"Suzaku, give me strength."

Miaka felt a burning in her heart and knew the god was with her. Her eyes found the opening in the branches she'd been looking for and shot herself towards it. In a blink, she was above the tree tops. When had she become so fast?

She sensed the arrow headed towards her back before she heard it, and long before she turned around to face it. She threw up her psychic barrier and felt the arrow bounce off harmlessly. Turning around in the sky, she saw Etsu. He was in human form, but the only image she could truly see in her mind was that of the demon who'd tried to kill her friend…the demon who'd revived Taka's true lost memories and turned him against them all…the demon who might…who might…

Miaka almost lost her nerve. They stared at each other, almost a quarter of a mile standing between the two of them. She could feel the lust in his eyes.

"I told you when we first met in this lifetime that your life was mine and mind alone, Lian."

"My life belongs to no one but myself," she told him, surprised at how calm her own voice was.

"So you may think. But what decision have you freely made so far? Did you choose to be a part of this struggle, to be the Lady, the Anomaly? Did you choose the fate that you face…at my hands or Ryu's?"

_Calm down_, she told herself. _You've got to calm down._

_We're on our way, anata,_ Ryu thought to her. _Be strong for a little longer_.

She took a deep breath and pulled out the small fan from her belt. Something had told her it would be a good idea to bring the small decorative item along…

"Are you just going to talk all day, or did you come to fight?" Miaka asked him.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Both figures raced towards each other. When they collided, sparks of black and red filled the air, a sharp crackling sound threatening to rip the sky in two. Miaka used the fan as a focal point, gathering her psychic energy around it to hold off Etsu's sword.

"You've learned quite a bit, Lian."

"My name is not Lian," she told him, using her anger to push Etsu slightly. "My name is Miaka. I am not my past!"

She screamed the last word, shoving him several feet away and unfolding the fan.

"Dance of the Summer Flame."

The name came to her from some deep memory. For a moment, she was in ancient China, dancing in the courts of Nu Kwa and Fu Xi. She was not her past, but her past was part of her. It would no longer control her; she now controlled it.

Her fan moved in a circular motion, one arm elegantly raised in the air, her wings wrapping around her as through they were a silk dress. The fan came down in one sharp movement after another, whips of fire appearing at each snap of the fabric. Each whip was its own living creation, seeking Etsu wherever he flew in the sky. Miaka could sense the confusion, the slight sense of panic in him and sped her dance up. Switching hands, she repeated the dance, her feet moving quicker to a song that played only for her. She could almost forget the fact that she was fighting.

The song was the story of how Suzaku used his sacred fire to keep the world moving, changing the season from spring to summer, beating away the cold and warming the lands. Every time the song sped up, two more whips of flame appeared, her fan snapping open and shut, fanning the air. There were now eight serpents of flame chasing Etsu across the skies, and Miaka halted herself for a moment, preparing for the last section of the song.

* * *

Etsu was…concerned. He was too proud to admit that the first inklings of fear had begun to stir in his heart from the moment that she had brought out the fan. The Mikos were slowly coming into their true power, and it was still another twenty minutes before Gong Gong would be able to come through to this realm. Before then, he must subdue the Lady, kill off the others and, should he have the time to do so, torture Yuan with the sight of his beloved's fate before that miserable interference should die as well.

But this dance…it was the same dance that had celebrated the victory of Fu Xi's armies over the evil warlords. There was an ancient magic in it, and even more with the power of Suzaku himself. He did not want to kill Lian, but he would if he was left no other option. Beside, she would die eventually in any case.

_Come to me, Zhen. Your master needs your assistance._

If Zhen could get here soon enough then perhaps the Miko would not have to die yet.

* * *

Ryu knew that Zhen's mind was almost gone. There was only so long that the mind could fight against the body and remain intact. And the truth of the matter was that the spells that held Zhen's body slave to Etsu's will were more powerful than Zhen's will. It was a battle he would lose in the end.

"You can do it, brother," Ryu said softly. "Just drop it."

Zhen's fingers opened slowly, the dizi teetering on the tips of his fingers. Ryu was afraid to make any sudden movements. When he'd tried to snatch the celestial item from Zhen before, the body had automatically reacted. Their best bet was to wait for Zhen to overcome it on his own. But his waiting was killing them all.

Finally, the dizi dropped. Ryu dashed, sliding on the ground and kicking the instrument out of reach before the body tried to pick it up again. Takara ran to collect her precious instrument, which was now radiating a soft white light.

Zhen lifted his hand to pull out the sword from his belt when his head jerked in the direction of Etsu, Miaka and Kado. He pushed Ryu out of the way and took off running in that direction. He was closely followed by a fire demon in the shape of a lizard.

"What's going on?" Yui asked, catching up to where Ryu and Takara stood.

He glanced at them all. All of them had scratches, a few bruises and blood dripping from an arm or a leg, but it was too early to try and patch up wounds now.

"They're after Miaka."

They all looked at each other and took off towards the forest.

* * *

Miaka took a deep breath and slid her foot forward to begin the final part of the dance. However, just before she opened her fan, she was jolted back to reality. A piercing scream rang through her ears, and her eyes traced the source.

Zhen had Kado in a lock, a fire demon biting into his leg.

"You have two options, Lady," Etsu said from where the flame whips stayed just out of reach. "You can listen to your friend be tortured or I can grant him a quick death and you will submit yourself to me. What will it be?"

She knew what she should do. She should finish the dance and end all of this so that they could move on. However, if Kado should die at Zhen's hands, then his role would not be fulfilled. Could she finish the dance to the sound of Kado's screams?

"Lian!"

The sound was hoarse and quiet, but she heard it all the same. Zhen turned his head towards her, and Miaka found herself staring into eyes that she knew from so many lifetimes.

"Lian, kill me!"

"Do it, Miaka!"

The cry came from Kado…and from Ryu. Her eyes flew to where she saw her friends running.

"You won't be doing anything."

The voice came from right behind her. She'd let her guard down for far too long. Etsu's arms wrapped around her, and Miaka felt the panic flare up in her heart. She had to get away. She had to escape. She had to get away…

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a glow.

* * *

"What's happening?" Yui asked.

Spring's Zephyr was glowing. So was Oki's Winter's Bite.

"Takara, call your item's name," Oki told her.

The dizi in her hand shimmered, but had yet to emit the glow that the other two items gave off. Takara held it to her heart, her eyes fixed on her husband.

"Autumn's Despair."

White light erupted from the instrument, adding to the light of the other two.

* * *

"What's happening?" Etsu said, careful not to let his grip on Miaka slack. Below him, he noticed a deep orange glow coming from the shineihei that Zhen and the demon had pinned down. The glow grew brighter and shot into the air.

Miaka looked at the lifeless body of the little bird. It shivered and to her amazement took one deep breath.

_Say my name_.

The command rumbled in her heart and mind. She closed her eyes and pushed away the fear in her heart.

"Summer's Radiance…Huo."

The bird exploded, the air filling with a radiant red dust.

_The final transformation has begun!_

The voice rang in each of the Miko's ears, and the body of each one was encased in a radiant glow. Although Etsu tried his hardest to hold on, the heat emanating from Miaka's body became too much for him to bear. He was forced to let go as her body joined that of the other Mikos. All four of them hovered in the air above the forest. Kado's body vanished from the enemies grasp and appeared next to that of the other shineihei. They all stood below the Mikos, a pyramid of light protecting them as they stood in awe at this last gift of the gods.

There were only five minutes left.


	31. In Sixty Seconds

It was so warm. Her entire body was bathed in delicious red light, comforting her body and spirit. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into the golden ones of Suzaku Seikun.

"Suzaku-sama…"

Even her voice sounded relaxed and at ease. Fleetingly, in the back of her mind, she knew that there were other matters to tend to and more serious issues to deal with. But for this moment, her world was at peace. Did the other Mikos feel the same way?

"Brace yourself, my Miko," he told her, taking her face into his hands gently.

Miaka found herself wondering what on earth she would need to brace herself for. At that moment, she felt his fingers pierce her skin, her skull and delve into the depths of her brain. The scream she let out felt like it would never end.

* * *

Ryu stood, his eyes fixated on the sphere of light that hovered above them. Yuki tended to Kado's injuries, and Tetsuya stood just to his right.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I wish I knew," Ryu told him. "All I know is that we're safe, for the moment."

A piercing sound rang in his ears. It was like birdsong, but had a distinctly human quality to it. The sound intensified. He felt a pounding in his head and dropped to a knee, breathing deeply and wondering at this odd sensation. It was not painful, but strong enough to disrupt his sense of balance.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Zhen and Etsu waiting just outside the barrier. Etsu had an arrow in his bow aimed directly at him. Ryu hoped that the Mikos didn't need any downtime when they were finished doing whatever they were doing. He and the other men would definitely need them.

* * *

Etsu looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was nearly in its proper position. Just another minute or two and he could trigger the spell that would release Gong Gong into this world.

In a minute, none of them would matter anymore. His master would return, and they could take their rightful place amongst the gods as they had always intended. He smiled to himself and couldn't help but feel immense pleasure at watching the Dragon blanch at the sight of his smile.

* * *

She couldn't scream any longer, although the pain still tore through her. Somehow, she had gotten used to it, so it was more a dull inconvenience than the searing hot fire that threatened to melt her brain. Her breathing started to return to normal and she felt like she could open her eyes.

Once again, she was staring into the face of the god she served, however unintentional the service may have been. This time, it was almost like looking into a mirror. Instead of his divine golden eyes, she saw her own. They were brown and very much human. Suzaku Seikun smiled softly, more than a little sorrow in the smile.

"You now contain all the celestial power I once held. Use it wisely, my Miko."

He released his hold on her and his hands moved down to cup her face gently.

"In another reality, I would have fallen in love with you myself," he laughed.

Miaka's heart fluttered in her chest. Although he was more mortal than immortal now, he was still a gorgeous man. She took his hands off her face and held them to her chest.

"I will not fail you. I promise."

"You've never failed me yet, Yuuki Miaka. I know you won't start now."

His fingers disappeared from hers and he vanished in a shimmer of golden dust. The warm light around her started to dim and she knew that she and the other Mikos were being returned to their own world. She took a deep breath and even that simple act reenergized her spirit. It was almost as though she were energy incarnate now.

For the first time in a while, this task did not look so impossible.

* * *

Ryu tried not to panic when he noticed that the pyramid protecting them was starting to fade. His eyes went upward and noticed that the sphere of light was also starting to dim. They only had to hold out for a moment or two, he hoped. The gods wouldn't leave them defenseless in their time of need. He looked at his watch.

They had a minute left.

* * *

The moment the shield protecting the shineihei dropped, Etsu turned his arrow heavenward and shot what remained of his quiver into the skies. They had barely been able to handle three of his fire demons; they would hardly be a match for ten.

Ten bolts of red light struck the ground in a circle around the men. Whatever power the Mikos had just received would still not be enough to overcome all ten demons and stop him from this final ceremony.

"Now, Zhen," Etsu said, turning to the man. "It is time to serve your final purpose."

Zhen knelt at the ground and a black glyph appeared on the ground where he sat.

* * *

There were fifty seconds left.

The fire demons crawled out of their holes and Ryu and the other men circled Kado. He was still a little injured, and until Miaka could heal him, he would be of no use to anyone.

"Ice Tears, descend."

Ryu heard the voice only moments before he saw shard after huge shard fall down to the ground, pinning each of the demons where they stood.

"Cleansing Torrent."

A ribbon of ice blue water danced along the ground, guided by some invisible track and turning the demons into nothing but steam and bones.

Yui and Oki landed on the ground and Ryu could not help but stare at them.

Yui's eyes were completely serpentine, a beautiful aqua color. Her hair was long and the color of white gold. Blue-green scales started at her neck and trailed down her shoulders, completely covering her torso and thighs, starting to trail off again at the tips of her hands and feet. She was clothed in an outfit very similar to the one she'd worn when she summoned Seiryuu for the first time. However, he could tell the fabric was not of this world. It gave off its own light and energy that he could feel although he was several feet away.

Oki seemed at peace, her eyes almost entirely black. Covering the backs of her hands were pieces of shell, and Ryu could see a shell covering her feet and her chest as well. Her skin resembled that of a turtle, but instead of looking tough and uninviting, her skin resembled velour or cashmere. Her dark hair trailed down her back, held loosely in a ponytail. Her outfit looked of silk, but whether it was black, silver or white, he couldn't tell. It dipped low in the front, almost reaching her stomach but showing nothing indecent. The fabric shifted colors with every breath she took, covering her arms and legs and would have trailed behind her if she was not holding the train over the crook of her arm. An onyx necklace hung from her neck and crystal earrings dropped from her ears.

"Kado…"

Ryu turned around to look at Takara. Her eyes were a deep blue, the pupils slit in the bright light. Her dark brown hair changed to white just past her ears and then attained stripes as it flowed down her shoulder blades. A soft down of white fur covered her body and her nails were now the thick claws of a tiger. Wrapped around her was a soft kimono, the obi patterned after the changing leaves of fall. Bangles covered both wrists and the dizi sat on her hip, an ornament at the moment. Bright citrine earrings glittered from her ears and a matching choker sat on her neck. She knelt at her husband's side, her fingers touching his injuries gently and doing what she could to heal them herself.

Each of the Mikos looked up, and Ryu found his eyes following. Miaka hovered in the sky, her arms outstretched as though she was waking up from a nap. They slowly dropped to her sides, her wings moving just enough to guide her descent to the ground. Ryu remembered the way that she looked when they'd thought that they had gathered all the Seishi and were about to summon Suzaku. This outfit was more befitting the Sun Daughter. She wore a form-fitting dress of red, the sleeves opening up at her elbows. The dress split at her knees, an almost arrogant defiance against her role as a warrior in this battle. Her hair was now purely a mixture of reds and golds, the original brown lost somewhere amongst them.

But her eyes…oh, gods, her eyes. They glowed with pure power, no longer her own but gold, a hint of scarlet in their depths.

Had his Miaka disappeared beneath this celestial being?

* * *

Only forty seconds remained.

Miaka wondered at the look on Ryu's face, but she could not let him distract her. She had to destroy Etsu before he finished summoning Gong Gong. Her eyes drifted to the demon and she noted that Zhen was on the ground, his body tattooed with the glyph on which he knelt.

"We're too late," she murmured.

No matter what they did now, Gong Gong would have the ability to break through and into this world. Ryu followed her eyes and let out an audible groan.

All they could do now was kill Etsu and escape to the celestial realm before Gong Gong came through. She knew they had the power to kill these underlings. None of the gods, Nu Kwa or Fu Xi had even hinted that they would have the strength to take on Gong Gong himself.

"Ryu, we have to act and quickly."

He nodded and they both looked over their shoulders at the rest of their party.

"Let's finish this," Oki said simply.

Miaka felt in her heart the feelings of everyone there. The determination, fear, sorrow, weariness…she felt it all and made it her own.

There were twenty seconds left.

* * *

Etsu did not see her coming. In part, it was because he was not expecting her to try and attack. The truth of the matter was that even if he had seen her, he would not have been able to react in time. She was too fast now.

Miaka stood behind him, and he felt an impossible amount of pain in his back. He felt something within him being tugged, and he twisted his head around.

"What are you doing to me?" he snarled.

"Ensuring that you will never hurt any of us ever again."

She had grown impossibly strong. He would certainly acknowledge that. However, it still wasn't strong enough.

Etsu wrenched himself from her grasp, howling in pain as he felt his life's blood drip down his back. Turning to face her, he saw the black liquid that sustained him falling from her fingers. Had she dug them into his back? He pulled himself upright and grabbed his sword, coming at her.

In a flash, Ryu was at his side, knocking the demon off his feet. The Dragon stood above him, and seeing the Lady and her Dragon together almost made him lose heart.

Almost.

He knew that they were cutting it close. But Ryu could not stop himself from being caught up when he heard the next sound.

"Brother…please…kill me…"

The voice was gurgled, as though he was choking on his own saliva. A look at Zhen told Ryu that the man was drowning on something.

Should he kill his brother? What implications would that have? Was it another scheme?

"Brother…"

The plea reached his heart and Ryu wrenched the sword from Etsu and rushed towards his brother. He would put him out of his misery.

* * *

Seven seconds left: Etsu smiles as he gets back to his feet.

Six seconds left: Oki sees it, and tightens her grip on her trident. She makes eye contact with Yuki and the two of them start to move. Yui and Tetsuya race towards the others, her staff in her hand, glowing softly along with her eyes. Kado lowers his head and whispers something to Takara. Her world stops and, for that moment, nothing else matters to her.

Five seconds left: Oki yells at Ryu, telling him to stop. Miaka dodges an arrow from Etsu and starts to throw a psychic blast at him. Takara starts to cry, shaking her head violently in refusal. Kado kisses her face softly. Ryu raises his sword to pierce his brother's heart.

Four seconds left: Kado stands up and heads towards the fray. Takara kneels on the ground, sobbing heavily. Oki tells Yui to stop Ryu, whose sword is inches away from Zhen's heart. Yui uses her psychic powers to stop Ryu. The sword has pierced three inches of Zhen's chest, scratching his heart. Etsu starts to laugh and forgets about his fight with Miaka. Miaka stands in confusion, trying to make sense of everything that's happening.

Three seconds left: Zhen's body and the glyph erupt with light, a light that seems to consume rather than sustain. Tears fall out of his eyes and his mouth moves as he begins to disintegrate. Ryu is able to make out the apology, his brother's final words, and bows his own head. Oki and Yui pull Ryu away from the light. Kado reaches Miaka, who looks at him with sorrow and understanding.

Two seconds left: Etsu changes into his demon form and takes to the sky so that he can watch from a distance. Miaka takes the small knife that Kado had been hiding and with tears in her eyes, watches him kneel and places the knife at his throat. Ryu, Oki, Yuki and Tetsuya watch helplessly as the space where Zhen was now becomes a vacant hole, a door to another dimension. Two blood red eyes looked out from the void.

One second left: Miaka makes eye contact with Takara and tries to ignore the look of pure hate that pours from those icy blue orbs. It wasn't fair. It would never be. She unhesitatingly slit Kado's throat and watched as the liquid poured from her friend and onto the ground. There would be time for tears later. She couldn't help but notice the look of release on his face. A large claw emerged from the void, curving around it in an attempt to pull itself free. Ryu spoke quickly, telling Oki and Yuki to bring Takara, bringing Tetsuya and Yuki with him to the place where Kado knelt dying.

* * *

Several things happened at once when the void shattered into the door that would release Gong Gong into this world. A host of minor demons flew out into the world, fire, ice and darkness. The sky turned completely black with only four stars shining brightly, furiously into the night. A deafening roar erupted from the void and they had enough time to watch one foreleg of the great dragon come through to this world. The sound of Etsu's laughter added to the cacophony of other sounds that set the mood for the end of the world.

Ryu and Miaka dipped their fingers in the pool of blood on the ground, drawing a rectangle in the grass where they stood. When their fingers met, the blood erupted in flame and another door opened. They all looked down into it, seeing a field of another world.

Before Gong Gong's claw could destroy them, they all leapt into the realm of Fu Xi.

* * *

There were only two rooms that were free from the darkness. It had crept up on them while some were sleeping, and unfortunately, no one knew just how many souls had been lost. It was hard to tell if people were simply missing, lost or had been consumed by the nothing that came upon them.

"Are you sure that Fu Xi…"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Tatsuki?" Chichiri snapped. "The god said he told Miaka and Nuriko all that he needed to say, so I believe him. What more can I do? My powers are gone, my students are exhausted and we have no idea what we're up against."

"We're all uptight, Chichiri," Chiriko said softly. Although wise beyond his years, it was obvious that he was a little afraid. At least when he'd sacrificed himself before, he'd known his spirit would live on. There was nothing certain about this fate, and for a scientific mind like his, uncertainty was almost unbearable.

"Patience, hope…that's all we have left," Hotohori said, looking at his loved ones. Hoshi was by his side, Boushin sitting as close as he could without disrupting the spirit body of his father. Hotohori was impossibly grateful that he had not lost either of them in the confusion that had set in the past few weeks.

His eyes met Nakago's. His one-time nemesis sat in an almost mirror image. Soi was at his side and Karasuki at his feet. He smiled at the man, who simply nodded in response. Perhaps this crisis had brought some sort of understanding between them. Perhaps.

"We just have to keep waiting the way that we were waiting before," Nakago told no one in particular.

Even he shuddered at the wail that erupted from those closest to the darkness. His eyes lifted up and he saw what was causing the alarm. Dark red, blue and green eyes stared at them from the darkness. Did they just appear or was it simply that they'd never been close enough to see them before.

Whatever the Mikos were doing, they'd damned well better do it soon. He had no intentions of serving anyone other than himself or dying again. Karasuki scooted just the smallest amount closer, and he put a protective hand on her head. Protective? He looked at the young Seishi and at Soi. Yes, protective would do just fine.

* * *

Her body felt heavy. She could only imagine how hard the gravity would have been on her if she was still purely mortal. Where the shineihei ok with this pressure?

Miaka looked around and knew that they were underground. Well, not literally, but they were in the core of the world, in her heart. A steady breeze came and went, brushing across her skin and ruffling the feathers in her wings. It was still such a strange sensation, having wings. She had the feeling she would never be able to truly enjoy them. At least not the way she wanted.

Ryu lay at her side, still unconscious. She gently moved a piece of purple hair out of his face, pushing it behind his ear. Her fingers remained on his face, tracing his checkbone, his jaw, his lips.

Did she love him? Yes, she did. Was she _in_ _love_ with him? She did not know. Perhaps she was. Was it wrong to expect all love to feel the same, to expect any love she felt for Ryu to feel the way that her love for Tamahome and Taka had felt.

There were still many questions she had to ask herself, and she had no idea how much time she had to answer them. Only one question really needed to be answered at the moment though…

"You bitch."

No emotion filled the words, but that made them hurt all the more. Miaka looked up and over the bodies of her friends, only then realizing that her fingers were still wet with the blood of the one who was no longer with them.

Takara's eyes were as cold as they looked. The only sign of the pain she felt was the bags underneath her eyes from crying so much.

"You, Ryu and he knew that this would happen, didn't you? All of you knew and none of you could even warn me…"

The first crack in her voice appeared, and Miaka rose to her feet, heading towards the wounded woman.

"Takara…I can explain…"

"No, Yuuki Miaka. You will not speak another word to me. I am finished with Byakko, I'm finished with this mission, and I'm finished with you."

Takara shook her head. Miaka could not tell if the woman was clearing tears from her eyes or thoughts from her mind. She allowed a few tears to drop before turning around and heading off into the endless fields.


	32. Destruction

(AN: My sincerest apologies for taking so long to get the next chapter out to you ladies and gentlemen. I went from having all the time in the world to no time. I just graduated after taking 19 credits to do so. For those that don't understand college terms, I was reading 3 books, 2 plays, doing about 3 or 4 research projects while keeping a part-time job. Needless to say, I was a busy bee. However, I'm back for now, and ready to hit the paper writing again!! Anyway, enough about me. That's not what you came here for, really. On with the show!! raises curtain)

* * *

They'd gotten desperate. There was hardly enough room to move around in and they had not truly foreseen the amount of food and water they would need in order to survive. Perhaps it was because they'd all secretly hoped that the Mikos would magically make everything right again. They couldn't have been more wrong.

Chichiri had instructed his students to put up pillars with sutras around the perimeter of what little space wasn't consumed by the darkness. One of them had been pulled in, tiny hands and claws scratching his face and skin as they dragged him screaming into the void beyond. However, it seemed that his sacrifice would not go in vain. The sutras were holding up for the moment. In the past three days, the darkness had not come any closer. Truth be told, there was no telling how long they would continue to protect them. And then there was always the question of, if the sutras were to fail, would the darkness end up crashing over them like water over a dam.

There was no point in worrying about it anymore. They had done all they could.

Perhaps, this time, their best would truly not be good enough.

* * *

Miaka watched Takara walk off, wondering if she should follow her anyway. A very cold, very distant part of her said it was truly none of her business. Takara and Kado's role in this journey was officially over. Kado had only been reincarnated into this life to protect Suzuno's daughter and become the gate to take them to where Fu Xi slept.

"She will come back in her own time, _anata_."

Miaka looked down and saw Ryu sitting up, brushing the delicate ethereal flowers from his hair and clothing. She extended her hand to him and he took it, standing up. Slowly, the others started to awaken as well.

"I hope she does," Miaka said softly. "She can't possibly know how hard it was for me to …"

"What the hell happened, Miaka?"

Yui stood, her eyes drilling into Miaka's, something akin to hatred and confusion in the serpentine depths. All eyes were on her and Ryu.

"You did not tell us all that was said between you and Fu Xi, did you?" Oki asked, stepping closer.

"He forbade it," Ryu said, taking a step in front of Miaka. "Fu Xi told us to tell you only what was necessary for us to get this far."

"And what about poor Takara?" Tetsuya asked, his eyes following her in the distance. "Who the hell was thinking about her and her feelings when they decided what was 'necessary'?"

"Kado knew," Miaka whispered, finding her voice underneath the burden of guilt. "He's known since he came into his consciousness. Think about it…his name is Kado, which means 'gate.' She could not know, because it would have broken her long before now. She would have been unwilling…"

"That would have been her choice, Miaka," Oki said. "The gods gave us all a choice, even if it wasn't the fairest. She should have been told about this, and you know it."

Miaka still felt numb, having turned off all emotion to do what needed to be done. She wanted to care, but she also knew how much it would hurt. There was so much she was responsible. And the dangers and trials were far from over…

"What's done is done," Yuki said, startling everyone. "Yelling at Miaka and Ryu will neither bring Kado back nor lead us to Fu Xi more quickly. We have a task to do, and we've come too far to just abandon it. That's what Kado would have wanted since he so willingly gave his life. In time, Takara will heal. We all have from our various injuries."

It was true. Not one of those who stood among them had managed to escape the tale of the Four Gods Sky and Earth without some emotional scar. Miaka found her eyes drifting to Yui, then Ryu. Taka came unbidden to her mind, and her knees gave out as her icy barriers dissolved.

"I'm so tired," she said, finding some solace in Ryu's arms.

She leaned against him as he murmured soothing sounds into her hair. It wasn't time for him to baby her just yet. No matter how deep the wounds or disfiguring the scars, she had to keep on walking. Miaka let him hold her for another moment and then placed her hands on his chest.

"Yuki is right. We must keep going. Takara will find her way back to us if she so desires. At any rate, I intend to do what I can to awaken Fu Xi. I owe it to my family and friends…"

"As do I," Ryu added, taking Miaka's hand. "Whoever would join us will join us. We won't ask for your forgiveness in this matter. Just your cooperation."

The other four looked at each other, and Miaka couldn't tell if they were seriously thinking about if they should continue. Perhaps it was because they didn't have as much invested in this as she did…

_They do, just in different ways, Miaka_.

She found a smile working its way to her lips, struggling to believe that blatant lie. True, they may all think that they had the world to lose with this endeavor. However, failure or success rested entirely on the shoulders of her and her shineihei.

* * *

Ryu clenched his fists, wondering at the indecisiveness of his comrades. This matter didn't even require any time to think. They had all witnessed the rebirth of Gong Gong into the world. He needed to be stopped and the world restored to its former glory… Or at the very least, to be recreated.

"Let's go," he told Miaka, pulling her along.

He wasn't even sure just where he was going. However, he was pretty certain that this was the way. Off in the distance, there was a slight shimmer, and it was better than nothing. Besides, it felt right. After a few steps, he heard and felt the rest of the group follow along. It mattered not to him if they understood or forgave or whatever. All that mattered was doing his duty to both Miaka and the gods.

Miaka…He glanced over at her, a little upset at how pale she was. He could feel all her vitality, but even she only had so much to give. Thinking back to the day when everything started to unravel, remembering the emotional turmoil that he and Taka had brought to her days even as she realized that the gods needed her once more. She was only human, after all. Even underneath all of her ethereal glory. Her eyes were not as bright as they had been after this final transformation, but they still glimmered with power.

He knew that underneath the celestial appearance his Miaka still existed. Touching her now confirmed that more than anything. He could feel her sadness at having to kill Kado and at losing a friend. It reminded her of the situation with Yui so many years ago. The emotions and thoughts seeped into his being from her hand to his.

Ryu softened his hold on her and slowed his step so that they were walking side by side rather than her following behind him. For the time being, Gong Gong could not break into this realm. However, it would not take him long. He'd regained enough power to emerge onto Earth; his breakthrough into this underworld would not take so long.

"The Earth will die. We cannot save it."

Miaka said the words as fact, not offering them as an opinion for him to confirm or deny. Her eyes grew glassy, but no tears fell.

"Perhaps if we hurry…" he replied softly, grabbing anything in order to comfort her.

"If we hurry, something may be saved. However, so many lives will need to be reborn and recreated that the remnant makes little or no difference."

Ryu stopped, the despair and hopelessness in her voice seeping into her entire being. He was amazed at himself for the anger that was building up in him. Part of him wanted nothing more than to baby her and tell her that everything would be ok, that she could lean on him. Now was not the time for that. The time for that had stopped as soon as they'd discovered their fates. He turned to her.

"Yuuki Miaka. I will be damned if I have to listen to another moment of your self pity or depression. I love you…gods know I do…but I cannot be dragging you fighting tooth and nail the whole way. Do you think this is easy for me, knowing what could happen to you?"

She paled considerable, but her face was stoic in the presence of his admonishment. He felt a mental wall come up between then as she shut herself off. He felt his eyes open in surprise.

"Ryu...even with this bond, you truly know nothing of the toll this has taken on my heart and spirit. I don't think you ever will."

She snatched her hand from his and spread her wings, lifting herself high into the sky. Ryu fell to the ground with the gust as she took off.

What the hell had he just done?

* * *

Etsu felt so giddy with the power he enjoyed that it made him light-headed. It reminded him of the days when he would drink sake until he could barely stand, retiring to the arms or one or more women for the evening.

Gong Gong had established a throne in the mountains where he'd emerged, his tail curled around the base of it. He was still regaining his powers, but it wouldn't be too long before the demi god was fully restored. And as the dragon grew in power and strength, so did Etsu. He watched as the fire and ice demons wrecked havoc, destroying city after city, crossing the seas in order to conquer other lands. All Etsu had to do was guide them and provide mild reinforcements when the humans became too aggressive. Every death, every land decimated gave him more energy.

Soon he would be able to break into the celestial realm. As much as he loved the carnage on earth, he had his own carnage to wreck where Lian had run away to.

He landed on the top of a skyscraper, his wings folded behind him as he surveyed the once proud city of Sydney. Although his eyes saw the blood filled streets and burning forests, his mind was focused on his ultimate prize.

Zhen had not been specific when he'd asked for Lian from Gong Gong. The request made was simply that for a lifetime. Etsu, knowing the nature of demons and how to deal with them properly, had made a very detailed request. Zhen had asked for Lian; Etsu had asked for the reincarnation that would face them one day. He'd asked Gong Gong to possess her mind and body.

He cared not what happened to her soul.

This Miaka was to belong to him. Gong Gong would destroy all things that were and are, but Miaka alone belonged to Etsu. It just so happened that Etsu's plans aided Gong Gong in his. Blood must be spilled in order for Fu Xi to be destroyed.

Etsu would only be too happy to provide that from both the Lady and her would-be Dragon.

* * *

Miaka knew she could not stay in the air much longer. Even so, she was determined to reach the sea that she saw several miles away. She could make it there if she kept up this speed in a few more minutes. The celestial blood in her veins rejoiced at seeing the water, so she knew it was where she was supposed to be.

What the hell had Ryu been thinking to talk to her that way? He was supposed to be the one she could turn to, lean on, cry to. Ryu was supposed to protect her in every way possible.

He was supposed to love her.

She wanted to cry, but she didn't think she was capable of doing so. Physically, her body simply would not produce tears. Suzaku's power seemed to have damaged her tear ducts…probably for the best. She'd spend all her energy crying otherwise.

Her wings let go of the warm air she'd been riding on, and she started to descend onto the beach. Miaka cried out in surprise as her feet touched the sand and she went straight to her knees. Flying for so long had worn her out, and combined with the immense gravity, she could do nothing but sit where she'd fallen. The waves lapped gently at her knees, darkening the edge of her dress and turning it to the color of blood.

Her fingers drifted to the dampened fabric, feeling the steam rise from it as the water in it evaporated. Soon it would be her blood that was spilt, dripping from her body as it was violated. At least, that's how it seemed to her at the moment. Right now, she didn't know if she could look at Ryu let alone be touched by him.

Miaka lay down, opening her wings slightly to act as a blanket. It wasn't the warmth she needed as much as it was the sheer comfort. The man she thought she might be in love with saw her as nothing more than a self-pitying child, her friends may not forgive her for her sins of omission, and the loss of her virginity would prove to be either the rebirth or destruction of the world.

Right now, she really, really wished she could cry.

* * *

Whatever had happened had managed to save them. Several dozen more people had been lost in the past few weeks. They couldn't even properly mourn those lost since they had no supplies and no space.

"Those damned Mikos better make something happen and soon," Nakago muttered. Karasuke was on his lap now and Soi was under an arm.

Most of the people who remained were in similar positions, curling up with and around loved ones…and not so loved ones. Somehow, many of the Seishi had gotten lumped together, and it was all they could do to not kill each other.

The good news was that the barrier had flashed into life and become solid. Some form of connection had been established between the Mikos and the celestial realm, of that Chichiri was certain.

Other than that, they could only play the waiting game. From this point, all of the Seishi and many of the spiritually inclined knew that only two options remained. The barrier would be destroyed and Gong Gong's demons would devour them all; or, the Mikos could successfully awaken Fu Xi and prompt Nu Kwa to destroy Gong Gong once and for all.

Drawing comfort and discomfort alike from each other, they all waited for the end or the beginning…whichever came first.

* * *

Yui sensed Miaka's warmth while they were still a mile away. She also knew that Takara was trailing them, several miles to their right and behind. Soon, she would feel comfortable enough to rejoin the group. At least, that's how it would work if happily ever after's still existed.

Whatever had happened between Ryu and Miaka had shaken the entire group. If they lost their bond, Gong Gong had won the battle without destroying either of them.

"Ryu, I don't know what is going on between you two…" Yui started, catching up to him.

"Talk to her for me."

She blinked at the sudden request and waited for him to explain. Ryu shook his head, closing his eyes and running a hand over his face.

"I'm not sure if what I said was right or not, but she won't be listening to me until she calms down."

Yui sighed softly, slightly regretting that this task had been left up to her. She was still a little…ok, more than a little upset about the fact that Miaka had not told her what was going on. Well, perhaps she'd get some answers while talking to her. Besides, at the end of the day, Miaka was still her best friend.

"I will see what I can do," Yui told him. "But you know that the bulk of the make-up lies with you."

Ryu nodded and Yui couldn't help but notice the sadness that filled his presence. Looking around, she found herself hard pressed to find any positive energy from the group. Something needed to be done…

Almost as though in response to her plea, four pavilions appeared alone the edge of the beach, just out of reach of the water, each one carrying the banner of a god. When they finally reached them, Miaka was found sleeping a few feet in front of the Suzaku Pavilion, curled up into a fetal position, her wings wrapped tightly around her.

Maybe Ryu was right to think that Miaka was suffering the most right now. Maybe.


	33. Deepest Desires

Miaka fluttered her eyes open, feeling a soft breeze on her skin and the sound of the sea caressing her ears. It took her a moment to remember that she was in the underworld of the celestial realm. She pushed herself up off the ground.

"I see you're awake."

She looked over her shoulder at Yui who sat behind her, her knees pulled up to her chest and her eyes focused on the distant shore that must exist beyond the sea where they rest. Miaka noticed that four pavilions were erected on the beach, the sand soft enough to be powder beneath her body. Her eyes fell on the one with Byakko's colors and banner.

"Takara entered her place some time ago. I want to say it was an hour or so. It's hard to tell time with no sun."

For the first time, Miaka realized that there was no sun overhead. It was almost as though the light from the world above was filtered down into this world. There was a deep orange glow over the sea, the water the color of amber. Miaka sat up completely, folding her wings gently behind her. She angled her body to face Yui's general direction and found herself looking at Suzaku's pavilion. Someone moved within, and she knew it had to be Ryu.

"You know the two of you need to make up, right?"

Now it was Miaka's turn to stare off into the sea. She recalled the falling out she had with Ryu. Her temper began to rise.

"Yui, you have no idea what he said to…"

"Whatever it was, Miaka, I'm sure it's not worth the fate of the world."

Yui turned her gaze on Miaka, the pupils widening slightly to allow more light in the evening. Miaka looked at her best friend, reminding herself that she had no reason to be upset with Yui. Very strongly reminding herself.

"At the moment, I can't say I care too much," Miaka responded.

"You were always so irresponsible, _baka_."

And at that point, Miaka's resistance failed. She stood up, a bit too quickly and fought to steady herself while glaring at Yui.

"Then deal with it, Yui. All of you will just need to deal with it."

She felt something steady her, a mental force keeping her body still. It was enough to keep her from teetering over completely and to allow her to continue.

"What you all fail to realize is the burden I carry. You all make it sound like your problems are as bad as mine. Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but they are not. None of you has had to suffer as much as I this time around, except maybe Takara. She is the only one who has the right at this moment to criticize me."

"Then I will, Miaka."

Takara stood outside of her pavilion, the flap covering it just settling back into place as Miaka's eyes went in her direction.

* * *

She'd sat in her tent, crying invisible tears and ripping to pieces every pillow in the place. Their wounds healed as she calmed down.

Was she still upset with Miaka? Yes; it would be a lie to say otherwise. However, she understood that what was done needed to be done. Kado was as much to blame as Miaka and Ryu were. Even more so. He'd known how much she loved him, how she desired him to love her in return. Yet, from the very beginning, he had known he would die.

She'd thought that all he did was out of love for her, out of deference to her wishes and her desires. The fact that dealt the most damage to her heart…to her ego…was the fact that this was not true. The truth was that all Kado had ever done was out of love for one person: Suzuno.

The man Takara loved belonged to her mother. The very thought made her laugh even as she stood in the presence of Miaka and Yui. To think, she had to share her husband with her mother. Share would be too kind of a word though. Especially for a man that never belonged to her, heart, mind, body or spirit.

When she realized that Kado was gone, she didn't know what she was going to do. The healing hadn't begun until she asked the question why. Why did she feel so lost? Why was she so upset?

As she stood in front of Miaka, she finally realized it – the why she needed. Right now, she was free to live her own life, for herself. And the sad thing was she didn't know where to start.

"I suppose I owe you some kind of thank you," Takara said, taking a few steps to become part of trio. "If it wasn't for you, Miaka, I'd still be living my life for a man that didn't love me and never could."

She ignored the look of pity that came over Miaka's face as her voice cracked. Yui was stoic in the face of Takara's emotion.

"Since you won't let anyone else be your voice of reason, I will gladly step up to the plate."

Takara placed herself directly between Miaka and Yui. Miaka shifted her eyes to look at the woman who stood before her.

"You have a man who loves you, Miaka, and loves you unconditionally and completely. It isn't the kind of irrational love I had…still have for Kado, either. He wouldn't jump if you said to, but he would to save your life. And you know that, Miaka. Now what are you going to do about it? Are you going to run from it, or embrace it?"

Miaka started shaking her head and opened her mouth to say something.

"No, Miaka. I'm not finished."

Takara grabbed Miaka's shoulder, a little upset with herself for causing the younger lady to cringe. It seemed this final transformation had been a little hard on all of them. Miaka's eyes flared up, a light glowing within them that almost made her look away.

"Yui had it partially right. You do have responsibilities, but not to the world, or the gods or even this whole battle of good versus evil. Your first responsibility is to yourself and to that man you love. You do love him, don't you?"

She didn't respond, the light receding from her eyes, pooling up around the lower lid. Takara let her go, moving the fur-covered paw to Miaka's cheek.

"Follow your heart. Follow the man who's willing to give his heart to you. Once those two paths line up, then nothing can stop you. Don't make the mistake I did. I followed my heart, but I followed the wrong man. The two paths were never one for me…You deserve more than that Miaka. You do…you do…"

With her energy spent, Takara took a deep breath and turned away. Celestial power or no, she had managed to drain herself completely. She took one step. And then another.

And then nothing.

* * *

Miaka and Yui managed to catch Takara before she passed out. The woman uttered a small cry, almost like a kitten, when her knees gave out. Together, they got the woman back into her room and laid her down on the white satin sheets that made up her bed. Miaka bit her lip to keep from sobbing, the truth and depth of Takara's words digging deep into her heart. Heaven knew what seeds they were planting there.

With Takara safe in her tent, Yui headed towards hers. The world was almost pitch black except for the glows that came from within the tents and a light that came from beyond the sea. Yui stopped at the flap to her pavilion, the small crack lighting up the beach. She glanced over her shoulder enough to make eye contact with Miaka.

"Listen to her, Miaka. If you don't listen to the rest of us, at least heed her words."

The flap closed and Miaka was left in the still night. But only for a moment. Another light illuminated the darkness. Turning her eyes in that direction, she couldn't think of words to describe how glad she was to see Ryu standing there, a hand held out to her.

* * *

He tried to tell her he was sorry, let the words slip from his lips. However, his lips were too focused on hers, and the words melted into nonsensical murmurs. One arm was around her waist, palm pressed firmly against the base of her spine, just below her wings; the other hand was on her face, fingers deep in her hair. Miaka's body simply molded against his, her arms around his torso. Ryu could feel her fingertips pressing into his shirt, his body reacting to the intimacy of the moment. His lips left hers and trailed to her neck as his desire started to overwhelm him. Miaka's fingertips tightened, her breath escaping in soft, alluring sounds.

Without thinking at all, he lifted her up, walked her over to the bed and laid her down ever so gently, supporting her back so that her wings did not lay completely on the fabric beneath them. He looked into her eyes, which shimmered so brightly he thought he would go blind.

"Miaka, I want you."

* * *

The command came in a much harsher form this time. Miaka had parted her lips, aware of how much she wanted to give herself to this man. If nothing else, she could admit that she wanted him physically and mentally. At the end of the day, could she say she was in love with him though?

_Wait!_

Her body flared and she felt a wave of heat run through her body. Ryu lept away from her, and she realized that her body had burned him. Fu Xi was not going to let anything happen until the proper time. It seemed all they could do was wait until he decided it was okay.

A sob racked her body before she could acknowledge its presence in her heart. Had she wanted Ryu that badly? She looked up at him, his hair disheveled, slight bags under his hazel eyes that still contained lust, love and concern within them. His skin was flushed from their passion-filled moment and probably from the warning that Fu Xi had sent. As her body returned to its original temperature, Miaka thought about how warm she had been, how warm Ryu had made her. Her body still tingled where his hands and fingers had touched her only seconds ago. And worst of all, a deep ache was welling up inside her. She recognized it from those early embarrassing years when the body first discovers carnal pleasure. However, it was now tied up with her heart, intensified and focused. The only person who could calm that ache…who she would allow to soothe her…was the man who stood before her.

And she could not have him right now, when she wanted his comfort and so desperately needed his touch to reassure her.

She felt the pressure building up in her eyes, as though she were going to cry. Miaka bowed her head, blinking to let them fall and found fine drops of fire falling from her eyelashes.

"Miaka."

Her name was a summons from his lips and she could not refuse. Her eyes met his and he knelt to face her. Again and again, he said her name, his fingers wiping away her flame tears. She cried out, pushing his hands away as she saw the first blisters form on his fingers, but he simply embraced her, pinning her arms to her sides and kissed the tears away where they started. Shuddering in his arms, Miaka poured her healing into him, restoring his body even as he harmed it again and again as he did what he could to soothe her pain.

As the tears stopped flowing, she went limp, leaning against him, pouring all that she thought and felt into Ryu. When she felt him respond in like, as their hearts truly became one, she finally realized that she was truly, deeply and honestly in love with Ryu, and had been since the moment he'd fed her for the first time when they reconnected in this life.

* * *

Although they were bound tightly enough to keep them from getting away, Etsu hadn't bothered to gag them. It was a much more enjoyable experience when he could hear their screams. Of course, their voices were nothing compared to that of Lian. He recalled the moment that Lian had discovered that Yuan had been killed in battle. The cry of agony and sorrow that she'd let loose had given him a pleasure that few things could rival. How he longed to hear it again…

He toyed with his bow as he stood atop of the hill, looking down at the sacrifices that awaited their inevitable slaughter. What was it that drew him to this woman? Why was Lian…Miaka….this soul so desirable?

Taking an arrow out of his quiver, he smiled a little to himself. The squirming mass below showed him the answer he was looking for, and he decided not to make their end as horrific as he could have. They did show him the answer he desired.

The soul that was born in Lian and passed on to Miaka was indomitable. No matter how upset the situation or hopeless the predicament, that soul rose to meet the challenge and always triumphed in the end. He supposed it was her birthright, after all. There were some things that even Miaka did not know about herself.

"Unlike these pathetic fools, she is the epitome of mortal strength, determination and pure goodness. And the Dragon is her match in every way. And it is for that reason…"

He drew back his string.

"For that reason, I must have them both."

The string let loose the arrow, a bright red light flaring up from it as it struck the ground near the mass of people. In a matter of minutes, 444 lives were discarded for the sake of opening a door that would last only one minute. A small price to pay for the simple pleasures in life, Etsu snickered. He peered over his shoulder to see Gong Gong sitting on his throne of mountains. The dragon nodded his head in as much of a blessing as Etsu would ever receive.

His bow safely tucked away on his back, he went through the portal to pursue Miaka and Ryu. And perhaps kill another Miko or two just for fun.

* * *

Ryu awoke to a stinging sensation on his chest. He looked down at Miaka resting her head over his heart and noticed that another tear or two had fallen while she slept. The wound would heal soon enough, probably before Miaka herself awoke.

At times, it did feel as though they were the playthings of the gods. To think, when Miaka gives her virginity to the man of her choice, willingly and with love, the spilling of that virginal blood would awaken Fu Xi and begin the restoration of the world. Yet, there was something more to the whole deal that required them to wait. It could have all been over last night, if it wasn't for the nuances of missions like these. There were always those subtle little details that needed to be followed…

Miaka shifted slightly, hugging Ryu and pressing her body closer to him. He stroked her hair, listening to the waves start to roll in. There couldn't be too much more to their journey. Oki and Yui had their parts to play, as did all the shineihei, and then it would be up to the two of them.

There was no telling what would be left of the earth. He desperately prayed that his little sister was still alive somewhere on that hellhole that Gong Gong was creating, but he knew the chances were slim. This would make two times that he'd failed to save his sister's life. Man, he was worthless. How could he even protect the woman he loved when he couldn't even save his own immediate family?

"Stop doubting yourself."

The words came softly, and he'd been so lost in his own concerns that he hadn't noticed the change in Miaka's breathing. Her eyes were still closed, but her fingertips glowed a soft green, their touch cooling and healing the burns she'd inadvertently given to him during the night.

"You were born and created to protect, in all of your past lives, Ryu. As Yuan, as Nuriko, and certainly now. It is who you are, and at the end of the day, I know you did your best for her."

Her fingers did more than heal his burn; they reached down and pierced his heart, drawing out the true fears that lay within. They had to face them together. It was the only way to move on.

Ryu faced his deepest fear, imagining all sorts of horrific events happening to Kourin, and feeling his body tremble with the thought of not being able to do anything. He wrapped his arms around Miaka, sharing the fear with her, drawing strength from her touch.

"Don't blame yourself, love. Blame the true villain. Blame Gong Gong."

"And Etsu…"

That demon had led his brother astray with false promises. He hadn't forgotten the way that Zhen had died. He owed that particular demon quite a bit at the moment. And if he had his preference, he'd finish him off with his own hands.

* * *

Etsu finished tying the handkerchief around his face just in time to sneeze. If he didn't know better, he'd say that someone was thinking of him. His eyes danced over the landscape, trying to pick up on lifesigns of any sort. He probably wouldn't be able to detect the handmaidens until they used their powers.

Now that he was certain the stench of flowers wouldn't overpower him, Etsu picked a direction and started walking.

* * *

Breakfast was waiting for them on the beach when they emerged from their pavilion.

"Good morning, Miaka, Ryu. Sleep well?"

Oki looked up at the two as they came into the morning light. They were the last to awaken and join the rest of the group at the blanket laid out. Sweet bread, jams, fruit, meats, eggs and a variety of other foodstuffs rested on large crystal platters. Miaka looked over at Takara, who sat next to Oki. She offered the woman a small smile and was relieved to see that she at least nodded in return. Leading Ryu to a space between Yui and Oki, Miaka and he sat down and helped themselves to what was left.

They ate in silence, the events of the past day or two still fresh in everyone's minds. Oki packed up some of the remains and wrapped them tightly in a cloth or two. She presented the package to Miaka, who took it with a slight look of confusion on her face. Why couldn't she carry it herself?

Glancing over her shoulder, she noticed the pavilions were gone. Apparently, it was time to move on.

"I want to thank you all for what you've done for Yuki and me," Oki said.

Miaka turned her attention back to the woman where she stood at the edge of the sea, her feet in the water. Ice crystals formed on the surface of the water as it touched her feet.

"However, here is where we part."

Oki raised Winter's Bite and held it out over the sea. Slowly, surely, steadily, a bridge of ice formed on the surface of the waters, beginning where she stood. There was a look of sheer serenity on her face, although Miaka noticed that Oki's body was turning to ice itself, starting at her legs.


	34. All Have a Part

Once he'd found the slightly trampled path that the Mikos had left in their journey, it had been simple enough to trail after the Mikos

Once he'd found the slightly trampled path that the Mikos had left in their journey, it had been simple enough to trail after the Mikos. He couldn't smell their scent over that of the flowers, and the weird spiritual aura that filled this sacred place covered all but the faintest of the Mikos spiritual presence. But he knew he was getting closer. In the distance he saw a slight shimmer. Legend had it that Nu Kwa had cried so much that a sea had formed around Fu Xi, never draining and never ending. It only made sense that this sea is there the Mikos had to begin their journey.

* * *

Miaka cried out to Oki, but Yuki stood in front of her.

"No, Suzaku no Miko," Yuki commanded her, using her formal title. "This is Oki's part. This is her share in the battle we face."

"But didn't Genbu promise, Oki?" Miaka cried, more tears falling from her face and turning the sand to glass where they fell. "Didn't Genbu promise that he wouldn't hurt you again?"

"He did," Oki said, still the paragon of serenity. "And I assure you that this does not hurt at all. All I've ever truly wanted is to have the pain taken away, and he promised me that. Who am I to question the form that the blessing takes?"

"Yuki, do something!" Miaka yelled. "Why can you just stand there and let her turn into ice?"

Oki's entire bottom half was now ice, a beautiful crystal replica of her former self. Yui stood in Tetsuya's arms, refusing to look and Tetsuya watched on as did Takara, acting witness to this sacrifice.

"My job as a shineihei was to protect her and make sure that she got to this point," Yuki told them, offering an explanation even to those that did not ask. "That is all we're ever truly called to do. My decision to love her was my own, regardless of our shared pasts."

Yuki walked around Oki, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, his fingers turning blue where they connected to her iced over body. Miaka watched on, sorrow clutching her heart as Yuki's fingers crystallized, inch by inch, melding with Oki's already frozen body. However, Miaka felt her heart soften just a little as Oki looked up at Yuki, smiling with a joy that Miaka could not recall seeing the entire trip they'd taken together.

"We all have different ideas of happiness, _anata_," Ryu told Miaka, his fingers finding hers and grasping tightly. "If this is hers, then who are we to tear her away from it. It does no one any harm…"

"It hurts me. And it hurts everyone who she's leaving behind…"

"You're being selfish again, Miaka," Takara whispered softly. "Let her have her reward for being faithful to the gods."

Biting the inside of her bottom lip, she tasted blood as she watched on in silence. They stood there for minutes, perhaps hours in quiet silence as the sound of the ice forming over Oki's body joined with the soft lapping of the waves, creating a melody of death and peace.

As the ice crept up Oki's neck, her eyes glowed black and she turned her head towards the group one last time.

"May the winds blow you gently and may you find your place among the stars, Lady."

The remaining few looked at each other, missing the final moment of Oki and Yuki's transformation. The voice that had come out of her lips…her final words…they had been from Genbu himself. The ice finished settling and every eye went to the sea as the ice spread out from Oki's body and engulfed the sea. Whatever was next for them was over this sea.

* * *

The pavilions still stood where they'd miraculously appeared. They'd been there. He could smell the lingering scents of his prey. She was so close…

At least, it seemed that way. The heat she gave off simply kept her scent around longer. There was no real telling how long she'd been gone, but it didn't quite matter. It was clear where they'd gone and how they'd gotten there.

Etsu looked over the sea that was quickly thawing out. Small ice chunks remained here and there.

"Damned Mikos…"

The ice crystal statue still stood where it formed, the power leaking from it almost enough to keep him away. But almost never did really count…

He walked up towards it, swinging back his hand and striking the couple where they stood. A deep, animal-like growls emerged as he noticed that his strike did nothing and that his hand was starting to turn into black ice.

Taking a deep breath, he glanced at his hand as the ice crept up his arm and, taking out his sword, sliced off his arm before the ice could pass his elbow.

"So, this is how it is going to be? Even in death, traps are set. Well, we shall see who trumps who in this game."

Quickly slipping an arrow into his bow, he shot it at the statue, taking a childlike pleasure in the fact that it stuck firmly into the hearts of both Oki and Yuki. Transforming into his demon form, he stretched his wings and began to soar over the sea, headed in the only direction left.

* * *

Miaka and Ryu trailed behind the rest of the group, the sound of the ice cracking filling the air. It was about the only sound that existed as the two remaining couples walked on in relative silence, a word uttered now and again as one tripped or another sneezed. Steam billowed behind Miaka as the heat emanating from her being melted the ice, turning most of the solid into gas instantaneously.

_Anata…_

His voice came unbidden into her mind. She tensed slightly, the voice catching her off guard before she felt his hand slip into hers. He could have chosen to walk in front of her, to keep out of the way of her quickly thawing steps. She found herself relaxing, taking joy in the fact that Ryu would share even the simplest things with her. Heavens knew how his feet were getting wet, dealing with the puddles that she formed and left.

"Well, there is some good news to think about…" Tetsuya said.

"What might that be?" Ryu asked.

"We'll get wherever we need to be before nightfall. If Miaka sleeps on the ice, Nu Kwa might have to rescue the rescuers."

Takara was actually the first one to burst into laughter. The rest of the group couldn't help but join in, as half-hearted as the sound was. It was a welcome sound, and after a moment, a more genuine, healing sound erupted.

"Then, by all means, let's keep walking. I'd hate to be the cause of yet another meltdown…"

The group stopped for a moment, glancing back at Miaka. Ryu looked over at her, and for that moment, the only sounds were the creaking of ice and the hiss of steam rising.

"Miaka…" he said, "that was a horrible pun."

Another peal of laughter erupted, and Ryu let go of her hand, speeding up to put distance between the two of them. She cried out in mock frustration, following closely, and for the moment, they were simply traveling. The where, the why…none of it mattered at this moment in time.

* * *

The patches of ice were becoming more and more scarce. He was almost afraid to leave the one he was perched on for fear of not finding another and landing in this water which was as good as acid to him. He'd slipped and fallen in the salt water once while resting, and his body was still struggling to heal from that wound. Whatever power the waters held, they were blatantly divine.

Etsu snarled audibly, wondering how far this mess went. And there was no telling if the Mikos had already reached dry land once more. And if they had…

"It seems I have run out of options. I will do what I must to claim that which is mine…"

He bit his lip to the point of bleeding, sticking his hands in the water, paddling with all his might. The tear-made water ate away at his flesh, and he knew he'd have to take this in around five minute intervals. After that, a period of rest and then submitting himself to this torture again.

"You will pay dearly for this, my darling Lady. Of that I will make completely sure."

* * *

_Just a few more steps. I have to keep going…just a little more…_

Miaka struggled to make it ashore with the rest of her friends. A sense of guilt washed over her as Ryu picked her up and carried her the last few yards, knowing well that he'd been walking as long and as hard as any of them.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in his ear, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He quieted her with a soft kiss on her lips, setting her on the white sand for a moment as they all lay panting on the sand, trying to recover their strength.

"Now where do we go?" Yui gasped.

"I don't know, but I'll be damned if I'm walking there," Takara said, curled up in a ball, her tail whipping around gently.

A hissing roar answered the comment, and everyone managed the strength to glance up and gently sloping hill and the creatures waiting there. Three animals, each one a mirror image of one of the four gods, awaited there. Miaka pulled herself up, struggling on exhausted legs to reach the top of the hill. Ryu's hand slipped around her waist, and together they managed to pull from the depths of their being the will to make it to the beautiful bird that stood there.

"Suzaku?" she whispered, stretching out a hand towards the large golden eyes and sharp yellow beak.

It cooed, tilting its head to the side before pushing its cheek against her palm, making soft, gentle noises. Miaka found her eyes filling with tears, and she let go of Ryu long enough to throw her arms around its neck.

_Mortal now. Animal only. Take you to Fu Xi._

It was Suzaku! But he'd been reduced to this form. A beautiful phoenix, that even in this majestic state, still did not hold a glimmer of power compared to the noble god she'd summoned. She nodded, kissing the creature gently on his forehead. He almost purred with pleasure, and she found herself smiling a little.

"Let us finish this," Miaka said, taking a deep breath. "Our journey is almost done."

* * *

Ryu watched Miaka sleep, a hand stroking her hair as she lay on her stomach, wings outspread like a blanket over their bodies. A glance over at the winding body of Seiryuu, meeting Tetsuya's eyes for a moment, he knew that this feeling wasn't just a hunch. They had both sensed something demonic in this realm for some period of time. Etsu had crossed over into their realm just after sunrise, or whatever that artificial dawn was.

It was almost completely dark, save for the gentle aura that glowed around each of the beasts. Below, Byakko raced as quickly as they flew, Takara snoring softly on his back, curled up like a kitten. Whatever quarrel she'd had with him, they'd worked out. At the very least, she'd accepted and forgave.

He thought about the tasks that lay ahead. Some part of him knew that Etsu would follow. It would've been all too easy for them to just go about what they had to do. A smirk touched his lips for a moment. Now he'd have to fight and make love, almost back to back. Kill Etsu then lay with Miaka? It almost seemed laughable that he could do so. However, he had to admit, it was more laughable to assume that Etsu would let them consummate their love while he still lived. And to have such a moment interrupted…

Damn it, things like this weren't supposed to be planned out. Some twisted part of him looked forward to making Miaka his. But everything about it was so wrong. It should've been on their terms. He'd never so keenly felt like a plaything of the gods as he did at this moment. His hazel gaze fell once again on Miaka. She looked peaceful, somewhat. Seeing Suzaku once more had done much to still her spirit. What he wouldn't do to keep her like this, always.

Failure was not an option. Failure would mean that Etsu would get his hands on Miaka. And he knew above all else that death by Etsu's hands would not be swift. There was not a doubt in my mind that Etsu would force him to watch as he raped Miaka. And heaven knows he would not survive that torture. For a glimpse he imagined the look of terror in her eyes…

_Stop. Please…don't think about such things. Please…anata…._

He gasped, the term of endearment coming back to him finally. She was between sleep and awake, but awake enough to sense what he felt, see what he thought. Miaka stirred for a moment, and Ryu gathered her to him, holding her as closely as he could, surprised to find himself crying.

"I won't let you down. Not this time. Not like before. This time…this time…I'll see you to the end."

Although she made no other sound or movement, Ryu felt her confidence in him and let it swell inside him. No. He could not fail this time.

* * *

Dawn woke her, the light shining through her lids to let her know another day had begun. Slowly, she opened them, her look resting first on Ryu and then on their surroundings. The first thing she noticed was that they were descending. The second thing that caught her attention was the large pillar that spiraled up towards the heavens.

"A pillar towards the heavens under the earth?" Miaka said to herself, sitting up and staring at it in wonder and curiosity.

The pillar was thick around enough that it would take the might of several giants to even attempt to move it, let alone bring it down.

_Pillar to portal. Space between heaven and earth_.

It seemed that everything on this journey seemed to lead to another dimension. How many of them were there? She could probably have spent all of her lifetimes exploring and still leave many realms untouched.

By her side, Ryu finally opened his eyes, sitting up and smiling at her. Miaka smiled back and, leaning forward, kissed him gently on the lips. Whatever had happened during the night seemed to let her enjoy this newfound love more freely. Her lips lingered on his for a moment, reluctantly letting his go as Suzaku finally landed, so gently that neither of them had had to brace themselves.

Ryu descended first, lifting his hands up to help Miaka down from the back of the great creature. She stood for a moment, caressing his feathered cheek as it started to back up.

_Sacred pillars must hold. We protect. You survive. Meet again._

Miaka nodded. The four gods had taken a large risk in coming to their aid and leaving the four sacred pillars that held up the world unguarded. Although Genbu was still at his post, he would hardly stand up to a hoard of the demons. For all their differences, the Four Gods were stronger when they were together. It had been a gamble that, for the moment, it seemed they'd won.

She watched as the divine beasts dematerialized before them, turning into mists of their own colors, leaving them with the problem of how to tackle this pillar. Miaka turned towards the others, walking towards them and towards the pillar as well. It was easily a quarter of a mile in diameter, and seemed solid.

"It is safe to say that Miaka and Ryu are the two that will continue on from this point," Takara said, her feline eyes roaming over the massive structure. "So it must be up to Yui and Tetsuya to make the next path open."

Yui moved around the pillar, her fingers along its smooth stone, suddenly stopping.

"Everyone, I think I've found the key."

The others moved around to where she was, her fingers resting on the stone at almost eye level.

"Right here."

She tapped the stone with a finger, and the others watched as a small, circular indentation appeared in the stone. It wasn't too big; larger than a finger, but not quite large enough to fit three.

Yui reached around her back to take off the staff that had long been neglected. Unwrapping it from its fabric, the full force of its glow blinded everyone but her and Tetsuya. He raised his hands to the staff, holding the end of it as Yui guided the front towards the hole, which gently gave way to the invading object. Deeper and deeper it went until only a few inches remained. At that point, they felt it hit the back of the opening, and slowly, the visible end of the staff turning into the end of a key.

Glancing over her shoulder, she caught Miaka's glare. Fear filled her eyes, but Yui smiled softly at her.

"It's ok, Miaka. I have no such desire to leave this world just yet. My deepest wish, which Seiryuu must grant me, is to live out my life besides those I love best."

Yui put her hand on the key, Tetsuya adding his own strength and together, they turned the key. The sound of stone grinding against stone filled the air, and a door rose in the pillar just feet away from where they stood. Miaka reached out to Yui, who shook her head.

"This last leg of the journey is yours and yours alone. If we let go of the key, the passage will return to what it was. We must remain here until you have crossed over."

"How will you know?" Miaka asked.

"We just will," Tetsuya smiled. "Hasn't it seemed to go that way so far?"

Miaka managed a weak smile before rushing at Yui, careful not to move the hand on the key. She wrapped both arms and wings around the woman, holding her tightly.

"I love you, Yui-chan. I'll see you soon, right?"

Yui nodded softly, unable to speak for fear of her emotions betraying her. Tetsuya shared his Miko's trepidation. He'd told her that Etsu was coming. The four of them had not been enough to take him out. He had more power now, and it was just the three of them remaining. What would happen to them once he arrived…

A gasp from Takara jarred everyone out of their own thoughts. She was raising her dizi, which was glowing a bright white. On the pillar before them, a white aura formed around what looked like notes. Takara found herself smiling, and everyone knew it was a genuine one.

"My first task that is mine and mine alone. I will do my best, Byakko," she said, placing the Autumn's Despair to her lips.

The instrument lived up to its name as a sound so mournful it brought tears to Miaka's eyes erupted. The melody continued to swell and grow, and as it did, a wall of wind started to form around the pillar. It erupted, shooting high towards the sky.

"Seems that Takara is our protection while we provide the way," Yui said. "Now go, Miaka. Go to your destiny."

Miaka felt Ryu take her hand and they took a moment to save the memory in their minds of their strong friends. From this moment on, their fate was in their own hands.

As one mind and one entity, they moved into the pillar and began the ascent.


	35. The Falling Away of Layers

_AN: I think we might actually be approaching the end of the journey here. This story has taken much longer to finish than I ever anticipated, but I thank those of you who have stuck with my absences from the bottom of my heart. It is because of fans like you that I write. To know that you enjoy it makes me impossibly happy. Thanks for all the reviews, and keep your eye out for the conclusion (which I promise will come before the end of this year)._

* * *

As the soft sound of stone rubbing against stone echoed around them, Miaka felt her pace start to slow. A moment later, Ryu's footsteps also slackened to match hers. At first, the action was instinctive. Then, like a break in a dam, the first thoughts started to seep into her consciousness.

This leg was the last one in their journey. Each of the other Mikos and shineihei had played their role. All of it had been so that she could get this far. No. So that they could get this far. Her eyes darted in Ryu's direction for a moment, and she knew he felt the visual touch. She took a moment and wondered at the connection that stood between them, that existed at this moment in time. Past lives behind her, she realized that this man had become such an intimate part of her life, that it seemed natural that he stand beside her. The thought that they might have to separate brought a tinge to her heart. Did she love him that much?

Could she ever truly shake the past? Miaka smiled a little at the thought of it now. Where once she'd have been the first to assert her independence, even she had to admit that she was who she was. Her personality had remained intact, from one lifetime to the next, and it was that fact that the gods had bet their all on.

She could not fail them now. Her hand stretched out just a little, and her fingers brushed against Ryu's hand.

* * *

How cruel was this fate? That their love should have to expose itself to the games of the gods. Even as he started to curse them all, he forced himself to think just a little rationally. Ryu knew that the magics they all dealt with were as old as time themselves. Blood was one of the most sacred offerings one could make. Virginal blood, spilt during something as special as a bond formed of true love, would hold immense power. Especially since it would be a physical manifestation of the love that existed between Miaka and Ryu. As her fingers brushed against his, his hand opened, and he became slightly self-conscious of how tense he was. A wave of peace flowed from her to him. It was tinged with fear and anxiety, but it was peace all the same. Did she have that much faith in him?

_In us_, came back the thought.

Us. That single word sent a ripple of thoughts and emotions through his mind. How carefully the gods had laid out their plan, it seemed. As his feet continued to move, Ryu reflected on all that had happened, past and present. Each Miko had her shinheihei, who had once been her Seishi, who had once been her husband, who had once been the hand maiden of Nu Kwa before she was a goddess. To call it all coincidence would be ignoring the reality of what...of who they all were. Each pair, each true pair, was one. One could not rightfully exist without the other. Even Kado could only carry on in this world because of his love for Suzuno. Those feelings were enough to take him as far as he needed to be. Oki and Yuki said goodbye to this life together, and Tetsuya and Yui were standing guard over them. Although Takara no longer had her shinheihei, she had her own pillar to support as this final act was played out. For all the gods' schemes, for once, Ryu was grateful for their meddling. They'd been given not only a second, but a third chance. At least it was the third time for some of them.

Even so, with Miaka at his side and her support and heat radiating towards him, it was hard not to find the situation distasteful. They refused to speak of it, and he had no desire to do so now, but by the end of this day...night...whatever it was, Miaka's purity would be no more. As a man, especially one who had once lived as a woman, the situation just didn't set right with him. He finally admitted to himself that somewhere, in the back of his mind, he was hoping desperately for another loophole to present itself. He loved her too much to take her in anything less than pure love.

* * *

Neither of them knew where Takara's breath came from, not even she herself. Yui and Takara stood, hands place one over the other over the ornate top of Spring's Zephyr, watching her play and listening with tears slipping now and again from their eyes. They both recognized the song, as it was one of sweet despair. It was Takara's song.

It sang of the sorrow she'd felt all these years, that she'd hidden for so long, knowing that this man was not truly hers, but hoping...wishing...

Yet no tears flowed from her eyes. They were clear, and Yui marveled at her strength. Part of her longed to speak with Takara, but for the moment, it did not seem wise.

_This is her catharsis_, Tetsuya whispered to her.

His hand slipped around her waist, pulling her close while leaning their weight on the key, keeping it steady. Yui rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes shifting from their companion to the distance. At last, he was coming. They only needed to last a little longer. She prayed that their task would be finished before he arrived.

* * *

Etsu had exerted most of his powers to ensure that he did not scar. He was vain enough to care about what he looked like when he finally took his vengeance on the Mikos and presented the heads of both Lady and Dragon to Gong Gong. The problem was that the effort had left him depleted, so he travelled in the most mundane of fashions, returning to human form so that he didn't have those damned wings to drag behind him.

He refused to admit how much that ordeal had taken out of him. He had come too far to let something like that stop him now. Not when he was so close. The Mikos were weak. They were close, but they were also very, very weak. He could sense the presence of three left to face him. The Lady and the Dragon must be travelling between dimensions. Apart, none of them could face him. They had lost too many of their comrades. All they had left were their powers, and most of those were focused on the task at hand, whatever that might be.

He was so close to claiming all that he'd longed for. All he'd been deprived of...

"Lian," he whispered, so softly that even he only barely heard it.

Even so, he would be the last person to admit the longing that coated the single word.

* * *

Beasts they might be, but gods they still were.

In their realm, they rested on their pillars, the dimensions between them so torn that each had a clear glimpse of the others' thrones. Suzaku let out a defiant cry, hissing loudly at the ice and fire demons that came too close. For now, the pillars still stood. But they were sorely weakened. Genbu, although always slow and moody by nature, was more so now that he was completely divested of his powers. The bulk of what remained of each god's powers rested in the two representatives: Miko and shinheihei. Genbu had lost both, and would be the first among them to fall.

Suzaku looked to the side, catching Seiryuu's eye. The dragon nodded in acknowledgment, and the tension that always seemed to exist between the two of them melted slowly. Nothing like common adversity to bring adversaries together.

The god managed a soft smirk before he focused on the next onslaught of demons.

* * *

It was silent, other than the random sigh or gentle rasping as someone shifted ever so softly. Shifting now and again was all anyone had the strength to do. The food stores had dried up long ago, and Chichiri struggled to understand just why they were all still alive.

Everyone that had survived up until the point that the Mikos crossed over to the celestial realm was still alive. The lack of water and food had made them weak and had made them all very irritable, but none had died, not even the young children. He looked around with his eyes, the weight of the situation burdening him more than the lethargy of his own body. How much longer must this go on?

Nakago opened his eyes slightly as Karasuki shifted in Soi's arms. Soi lay with her head in his lap, the movement enough to break him of his lapse into some dream world. He struggled to grab onto any thought that flittered through his head. He wanted to believe that they would all come out of this disaster unscathed. Although he still had no love whatsoever for any of the other Seishi, he could at least admit on his deathbed that he respected them. And this woman in his arms...

He still wasn't certain how he felt about Soi. Nakago had never known any form of love, really. The memories he had of his time with mother were mostly of fear and apprehension, some security when he was close to her, but nothing resembling love. Was this concern for Soi actually love? And what about Karasuki? He moved his fingers softly, feeling the silkiness of the little girl's hair. He wanted to protect her, certainly. But love?

He'd have enough time to ponder love once the blasted Mikos saved them. And if they didn't...

Well, that was one last thing he had to worry about, wasn't it?

* * *

He had to sleep. His body was too battered to move on and had worn itself out trying to heal over and over again. Despite all the powers and abilities that Gong Gong had infused Etsu with, his mortality always seemed to creep back. He lay on a patch of what had once been fertile land. In his last burst of energy, he'd shredded the ground, desperate to escape the overpowering scent of the ethereal flowers and, at the same time, venting out his frustration. It had all gone so wrong...

Etsu's eyes fluttered momentarily before he drifted into a dream-filled sleep.

_She had been the only one to treat him with kindness. Yet fate had bound her to the Empress. She lived such a privileged life, but at the end of the day, she was just a bird in a cage. A gorgeous bird in a lavish, spacious cage. But it was still a cage._

_A smile. No other handmaiden had ever given him that. He awoke every day, eager to see that one smile. After that, it mattered not what happened to him._

_He'd placed the tray of food carefully on the table in the center of the room one morn. She'd sat, brushing her hair in the mirror as she prepared for the day. A moment, she rested the brush on the table and glanced over her shoulder._

"_I don't even know your name," she'd laughed softly._

"_My name?"_

"_Yes, silly. It's a shame that we've known each other for so long, and I don't even know what to call you."_

"_It doesn't matter..."_

"_Yes, it does. Now tell me. What should I call you?"_

"_I'm called Etsu..."_

"_Etsu? I should be able to remember that. You'll have to forgive me if I don't. I've always been a little clumsy with names."_

_That smile...that beautiful smile once more. To make sure that she would always smile like that..._

He shifted in his sleep, a single black tear drifting down his cheek. From the moment the teardrop fell from his face, it turned clear, hitting the torn earth and, for a moment, restoring a small green shoot to where it fell.

* * *

They had to rest. There was no telling how long they'd been climbing, but their legs had finally started to give out on them, and the stairway was too narrow for Miaka to use her wings. Just long enough to let the burning stop. The only sound was the soft rasping of their breath, knowing they were pressed for time. He rested against the wall, Miaka sitting across his lap, her head resting on his shoulder, his hand upon the small of her back. The stillness was comforting, and Ryu hated to break it.

"Anata."

"Hmm?"

"What do you want to do when this is all over?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just that. Where shall we go from here?"

Miaka shifted slightly, her hand clutching at his shirt just a little more. She'd never really thought about the future. It was hard to when so much needed to be dealt with in the present.

And at that moment, all that she would have to face when this was over flooded her mind. What would remain and what would need to be rebuilt. Worst of all, how much of it was her fault. Could there have been something more she could have done to prevent the world from getting so bad. She should've searched for Huo harder...shouldn't have rushed after Etsu like that...should have...should have...

"Miaka!"

Her eyes darted to Ryu's face as she tried desperately to rein her thoughts in. However, most of the damage was done. Faces, places, and events rushed through her subconscious before they rested on Taka.

"Oh, Ryu...what have I done?"

With those quiet words of despair, she allowed him to envelop her, the tears flowing down her face as she fought not to give into the darkness growing in her mind. She would not succumb...she could not succumb...

* * *

The wave of despair hit Yui and Tetsuya, almost knocking them to their knees with its force. It was only their grip to the key that kept them both upright. Yui's eyes flashed towards Takara, and saw the woman sway, heard her song falter for a brief moment. In that instance, Takara glanced over at the couple, their eyes meeting for a second before she continued to play her dizi.

They wanted to deny it, but they knew that that dim emotion emanated from Miaka.

"Gods save us all if she fails," Yui whispered softly.

* * *

The wave of despair settled onto every member in that room. Karasuki shivered within Soi's arms, the shiver travelling straight into Nakago's heart. This feeling hit entirely too close to home. He'd felt this way when he'd finally come to his senses and realized he was now a captive of the emperor. That look of lust in that old man's eyes...it'd sent him straight to the emotional collapse that Miaka was going through.

Hotahori met Nakago's eyes for a moment and was startled to see the empathy that flowed there. A small smile flowed over the man's face as he stroked his son's hair, Hoshi resting her head on his shoulder.

Well, if the world fell apart, it seemed that Miaka managed to recreate one life. She seemed to have a way of doing that.

* * *

The wave of despair billowed around Etsu, and he smiled. A heart full of despair could only lead to destruction. Even if he should fail to make it to the Lady before her blood was spilt, it would matter not. He understood what he did not think even Nu Kwa understood. A love given with a despairing heart could never give birth to anything. It could only take away.

The Lady and the Dragon would survive whatever catastrophe befell the world since they were in the celestial realm, for all intensive purposes. The three remaining he would deal with himself. It would make for a delicious appetizer.

"You must survive," he muttered. Gong Gong would not hear him there. Besides, the demi-god was only concerned with consuming as much of the world as possible. The thoughts of one servant would not bother him...much.

He hoped...

"_It won't be that bad, Etsu."_

_She'd smiled gently as she oversaw the packing of her belongings._

"_But...but you didn't have a choice..."_

"_I did. I chose to serve Empress Nu Kwa and our great land the best way I could."_

"_But what about you?"_

_Lian halted a moment. She smiled again, and he would always treasure that smile because it was the last one he ever saw. A soft hand against his cheek, the warm scent of the spices and oils she always wore enveloping him._

"_You have always been so kind to me. Thank you for that. I will be fine, I promise. Lord Yuan is kind and will treat me well. Just forget about me and...please, be well."_

_With one last glance over her shoulder, she walked out of his life, from one cage into another._

_The next day, he ran away from the servants' quarters. He vowed to help destroy the country that forced the only woman he loved into an arranged marriage as the prize of some pompous prince in order to persuade him to fight. No matter what the cost, he would have his revenge against fate._

_No matter how long it took, he would rescue her._

"Just a little longer," he whispered, daring to stretch his wings and took off, approached the swirling torrent of wind. "You must survive."


	36. Battlefield of the Mind

Takara and Yui saw him long before Tetsuya did, but even has the figure appeared as a speck over the horizon, they all felt his presence. Takara's ears twitched for a moment, the distant and distinct sound of feathers reaching her. She stood steady for a moment, making sure that the wind she felt coming towards her was truly affecting her song. Drawing out the note she played for a moment, she let her arm fall to her side and shifter her body so she could keep an eye on both Etsu while addressing Yui and Tetsuya. The gasps told her that they didn't feel what she did as she watched with yellow eyes the wind barrier dissipate.

"What are you doing?" Yui asked.

"The wind from his wings clashes with the wind from Autumn's Despair. If I continue trying to protect the pillar in that way, I'll be struggling against Etsu without really fighting. I'd much rather face him head on..."

"Then let me fight him," Yui said. "If I can keep him occupied while you protect the pillar, then..."

"You can't face him alone," Tetsuya said, the fear making his voice crack slightly. "All of us together were barely a match for him. What good will one be?"

"Then we'll make it two," Takara replied. She stretched out her hand towards Yui, who moved towards the older woman.

Tetsuya grabbed her upper arm.

"You can't. I...I don't want to lose you."

Yui reached up, cupping his cheek in one hand. She was terrified, certainly. He could feel her racing heartbeat, which pattered out the same rhythm as his. But her eyes, serpentine as they may be, held an unwavering resolve.

"Once upon a time, I was devoted to Nu Kwa. However, more than protecting Nu Kwa...more than protecting what's left of the world...I want to protect Miaka. She's done so much for me, I can't just give up without a fight."

His fingers slowly loosened up their grip, sliding down her arm to rest for a moment on hers. With teary-eyes, he nodded.

"If you let go of that key, I'll never forgive you," she whispered, managing a smile for him.

She turned away, reaching out towards Takara's waiting hand. If she looked back now, she'd be lost.

* * *

Whatever they were discussing, it mattered not. He didn't even bother trying to eavesdrop. He wasn't at full strength. However, he didn't need to be. The four Mikos and four shineiheis were no match for him. The two Mikos that moved out to meet him would be less than a warm-up stretch.

He folded in his wings, reabsorbing them into his body to conserve his energy. There was still another battle after this that may give him more trouble than he cared to acknowledge.

"If you had stayed behind that pretty little barrier of yours, you would at least have died with relatively little pain. But now...well, I'll just have to have a little fun."

Takara's lip curled up in what could have been a smirk or a snarl. Still, it wasn't that gesture that bothered him. It was the conviction in their eyes. Both of those damned Mikos looked so impossibly sure of themselves. But why wasn't the shinehei fighting alongside them...

His eyes flashed towards him for a moment, noting his close presence to the pillar... Whatever he was doing was key to getting to the Lady and the Dragon.

"No," Yui said softly, noticing his gaze and wishing she'd had her staff. She took a stance, arms held before her as she planted her feet firmly in the ground. Takara backed up a few steps, taking a defensive position behind her.

Etsu took a moment and considered them both. He wasn't certain how much they could do, so he had to prepare for the worst while being confident in their weakness and his strength.

"Well, my dear handmaidens, let us get this final dance over with."

Without another word, he drew his bow, an arrow of dark energy appearing in his hand. Yui eyed him, wondering how this fight would play out. He was obviously a distance fighter, and she briefly entertained the thought that if she and Takara could make it a close fight, they would have the upper hand. It was a fleeting hope, but it was all they could hold on to at the moment.

The arrow flew through the air, almost too fast to see. Yui panicked for a moment as she felt Takara begin to play. The ground trembled in front of her as it separated itself from the ground, forming a makeshift staff out of earth and stone. Grabbing the staff, Yui spun it before her, using both weapon and energy to create a shield. The arrow hit the earthen staff, the energy peeling off and around her, drifting by Takara without affecting her. Yui began to charge Etsu, Takara's wind carrying her faster than she could move on her own. Arrow after arrow flew towards her, as she dodged the ones she could and knocked many of them out of the way. It did not stop a few from hitting her. She felt the blood start to drip down her cheek, her leg, her side. All shallow cuts, but the pain would only worsen as the fight dragged on.

Takara quickly changed songs, the ground in front of her trembling. Vines tore through the earth, galloping across the plain to meet Etsu. He finally moved from the location he had been standing in since the confrontation began. The vines attempted to ensnare him, snatching at his ankles as he tore away from them, knowing as Takara knew that if they took firm hold that the battle would be over.

Yui wracked her mind for a moment, turning over each of her Seishi's powers, wishing she'd spent more time mastering each particular ability. Still, not was the time for action, not wishing. Swinging her staff, she pulled on her power, doubling and tripling her image until there were sixteen of her, praying that the illusion would throw off Etsu, if not completely confuse him.

He'd known, for a split moment, which was the real Yui and which ones were illusions. However, the exhaustion started to sink in again. He was spending too much power, while the Mikos had done little more than rest over this final leg of the journey. His power was not so much that he could summon demons in the midst of this holy place without putting his own life force in peril. But that didn't mean he was out of tricks just yet.

Takara noticed the smirk on Etsu's face and transmitted her cautious feelings to Yui. The woman understood, standing still for a moment. If there was ever a time to go all out...

She pointed her staff towards the heavens, praying that even in the depths of the earth, a storm could form.

And it could.

* * *

Tetsuya leaned with all his weight against the key, watching the light disappear as the storm clouds covered the battlefield. This task was definitely meant for two, not one.

"Damn it, Miaka. Pull yourself together and get your ass where you need to be. We don't have much time."

* * *

They paused up the stairs for a moment. The energy...those emotions...

"They're fighting Etsu," she said softly, the sound almost a whimper.

She still clung to him, supporting herself only through Ryu's strength. It had been a long time since he'd had to support her. The feeling was as comforting as it was disconcerting, mixing old sensations with the current troubles. He looked down at her, noting unhappily how pale she was.

"Miaka, you have to pull yourself together. If we don't make it to the top of these stairs, then all that they've done...all any of them have ever done will be in vain. There's only one way to stop all this..."

"I know, Ryu," she said, her voice coming out sharper than she'd intended. "I know. But I just can't...I mean...what can I do to help?"

"Just believe in them, Miaka. Your belief is more than enough."

* * *

The dizi flew through the air, painting words in the air with the eerie grey light of Byakko. Etsu watched, attempting to not give into his own despair. He hated to admit, and did so only begrudgingly, but the Mikos had grown stronger. Maybe it was this damned air...

The words transformed into whatever their material form might be. Everything from wild wolves to arrows flew his way. The few demons he'd managed to summon had drained him greatly, but he only needed to hold out for a while longer. He eyed the arrow heading his way. It was now or never...

A snarl erupted from his throat as the arrow dug itself deep into his side. He couldn't have asked for a better placed attack. It also meant the damned Mikos were getting more accurate with their own attacks. This battle should well be over as long as he can sustain himself until his trump card could be played.

Snapping the arrow in half, he sent a spurt of energy into the broken shaft before tossing it on the ground. He dodged the wolf nipping at his heels, kicking it viciously before slashing its head off with the dagger he kept at his belt. It took only a second, but Etsu wrenched out the arrow, sparing it a fleeting glance before tossing it away as well. There had not been any huge chunks of flesh on the thing, but there was enough.

He coughed once, tasting the blood in his mouth, but managing to smirk a little. The pain would well be worth it...

_

* * *

He's up to something. Be careful_, Takara told Yui.

She didn't need to be told that. His offensive attacks had slackened considerably. He was just managing to defend himself, and she hadn't been completely oblivious to whatever had happened concerning Takara's arrow in his side.

Still, she was tiring, and she knew that both Takara and Tetsuya were reaching their limit.

_For the love of all things sacred, Miaka....hurry to the top!_

* * *

Miaka tilted her head, glancing up the staircase. Yui's plea had reached her, and she took a deep breath. What if she couldn't make it to the top before something happened? And even when they did make it to the top...

She felt strong hands on her shoulders and was not particularly surprised when Ryu shook her once.

"Miaka! Don't give up when we've still got so much to do. We've already come so far. Can't you see?"

He looked up and followed his gaze with a finger. It was hard to discern with the spiraling of the stairs, but there was a small patch that did not match the same marble as the rest of the structure. There was a darkness there that could not have been explained by any means other than...

"The exit," she said.

Her spirit and mouth smiled.

* * *

Yui let out a soft sigh of relief. Miaka was in better spirits, and she could feel that they were close to the end. Now, they just had to last a little longer...

* * *

Damn, this had been a risky decision, but he could heal himself as soon as he reached the celestial realm, that gap between heaven and earth. He could draw power from Gong Gong once more, and finish off this battle that had been going on too long.

Only he noticed the small black rat that dragged the flesh-covered arrowhead towards the pillar.

* * *

Both Yui and Takara knew that Etsu couldn't last much longer. He'd lost too much blood, even for a demon. Takara approached Yui where she stood, the two standing together, wondering what would be the best way to end this quickly. The plan formed in bits and pieces, but that was all they needed right now.

Yui thrust her makeshift staff into the air, raining down hail and lightning onto Etsu. Vines and roots erupted from the ground underneath him in hopes of tripping him up for one moment. A moment was all they needed...

A moment was all he needed. After that, it would matter no more.

The lightning struck Etsu, and he let out a scream of pain. He was immobilized for a moment, and that was all that Takara's vines needed. They swiftly climbed up his body, his arms struggling to get free as he lost blood and flesh to thorns in his struggle. His arms raised above his head as the vines reached his throat.

"Gotcha," Takara and Yui smiled.

* * *

"Gotcha," Etsu smirked. In a moment, he formed the intricate handsign needed to invoke the spell he'd spent far too long establishing. A flash of black lightning erupted from his body.

Takara and Yui let out a soft sigh of relief as they watched the vines that had once covered Etsu's body slacken, no longer having anything to cling to. Etsu had vanished, and hopefully, would leave them in peace for a few moments longer. They looked at each, soft smiles on their faces as they turned to head back to the pillar.

They took no more than two steps before being faced with Etsu, his hand around Tetsuya's throat, a long nail placed precariously at the man's Adam's apple. With the other hand, he beckoned them. Yui and Takara struggled to keep their emotions at bay. They knew that to let them get out of control would hurt them in two ways. First, it would let Etsu know just how much of an upper hand he had. Second, Miaka would fall back into her despair.

Finally, he motioned them to stop, some distance away, but close enough that they could see the drop of blood slip down Tetsuya's neck and bleed into the fabric of his shirt.

"That's much better, my little handmaidens. I will admit, you were more formidable than I'd imagined, and I applaud you for forcing me to take such drastic measures."

He kicked an object on the ground. Yui heard the squeak and, looking down, saw a glimpse of the mouse before it changed back into the shaft of the arrow. The arrowhead was nowhere to be seen.

"Enough bantering. What do you want?" Yui hissed.

"To be honest, my dear, what I want, you can't give me. Other than stopping this minor skirmish we've found ourselves in."

Takara snorted softly. Minor skirmish indeed...

A soft gasp left Tetsuya's lips as Etsu's nail dug deeper. Yui shot a look at Takara, who trembled slightly, well aware of her mistake.

"I was going to let you witness the end of what's left of your world. However, I may decline to be so merciful if I'm not afforded the respect of my position."

Etsu let his gaze flow from Takara back to Yui. She struggled not to see the grimace on Tetsuya's face. She had to be strong...

"I will let him go in a moment, Xiao Chen. I'm not so cruel as to deny you and your lover a few fleeting moments. But I will tell you exactly what I want.

I want you to tell the Lady and Dragon that I am coming for them. I want them to feel your despair as you know I head towards them. I want to see the fear on both of their faces."

Yui bit her lip, struggling not to succumb to the emotion as he spoke of it. He laughed at her inner turmoil, taking a finger from his free hand and catching the blood that trickled from Tetsuya's throat. With a slow, lingering lick, Etsu savored the blood, resisting the urge to have more. He'd have his fill soon enough.

"Come hold the key, my dear. I have a pathway to clear."

_Don't do it! He can't go after Miaka. We have to protect her_.

With tear-filled eyes, Yui finally looked at Tetsuya, softly shaking her head no.

_I can't lose you, Tetsuya. I'd rather die with you and the rest of the world than exist without you._

She started walking towards the key.

* * *

Before Yui could take more than a few steps, Tetsuya impaled himself onto Etsu's nail. Yui screamed as Tetsuya's blood spilled over Etsu's hand and his own clothing, not paying any attention to Tetsuya's own slacking grip on the key. Takara and Etsu both noticed it, however, and both took very different actions.

* * *

Miaka's steps had a new sense of urgency. The exit was so close, she could now feel a breeze of fresh air gently caressing her face and lifting her hair. It was only when Tetsuya chose to sacrifice himself that her steps faltered. Ryu and she both felt the loss of life, combined with the wave of despair and fear, and looked at each other. No sooner did they feel that than both heard Takara's voice all but screaming in their minds.

_Run!_

They did.

* * *

Etsu left Tetsuya to Yui, dropping the man's body into her arms. In an instant, he slipped inside the pillar, summoning all of his energy to unleash a large energy blast directed straight towards the top.

* * *

Miaka and Ryu felt the charge of energy before they felt the pillar start to tremble. It took them only a moment to realize it was collapsing. The center started to crumble, disappearing and fractures in the wall appeared as the integrity of the entire structure was thrown into disarray. Miaka glanced around them, took a chance, grabbed Ryu and opened her wings.

* * *

Etsu opened his wings and managed to enter the pillar just as Tetsuya let go of the key. He knew time was against him as the pillar began to solidify underneath him even as it crumbled above him. It was a race to make it to the top before he became part of the pillar. It was his only chance to survive any of this.

He flew.

* * *

Miaka flew straight and true as Ryu knocked aside the debris that threatened to crush them both. When she finally emerged through the top, it was all she could do to hold herself up as Ryu fell out of her arms and she fell to her hands and knees, gasping for breath. The sounds of the pillar grew louder only to be followed by the sound of stone grinding on stone. Miaka finally realized the loss she'd felt earlier.

"Tetsuya. What has he done to you..."

Ryu knelt before her, taking her face in his hands.

"If we hurry, we should be able to save him."

Miaka spared a glance at him before they both jarred at hearing a long gasp followed by a low wheezing. They turned in the direction of the noise...

There Etsu lay, one wing all but torn to shreds, laying in a small pool of his own black blood. However, his eyes were very bright as he saw Miaka and Ryu. She clung to him, fear stronger than rage as the demon pushed himself upright, never shifting his sight away from them.

"At last, Lian...At last, I can finally free you..."

Although the words were heard, whatever meaning they hid was lost behind the horror that neither Ryu nor Miaka could deny in seeing that Etsu was somehow healing himself.


	37. When Flames Die

The scene was too peaceful. If Miaka had bothered to look around her, she would've noticed the endless stars that covered the sky above them. The sky was far too hazy, almost as though covered by some sort of gauze. The moon hung very close and very low just behind them, and in front of that moon, just upon the horizon, rested the body of Fu Xi. If any of them had bothered to glance up, they would've noticed the resting body of Nu Kwa as soft frowns covered her delicate features, her sleep interrupted by the nightmares that plagued her.

However, none of the players took notice of their surroundings. Etsu's eyes were focused only on Miaka. Miaka and Ryu's eyes were focused only on Etsu.

Etsu wasn't entirely sure what forces were healing him. Something in him was drawing from the haze that floated around them, absorbing the celestial powers that favored neither good nor evil. Even so, he could not help but realize how close he was to his final goal. Lian was right in front of him, her eyes focused on him. That was how he'd always wanted it. Her eyes on him, only for him...

* * *

Ryu's hand tightened around her shoulder as his heart struggled to recover from the adrenaline that had just been pumped into it by their narrow escape from the collapsing stairwell. It was not doing a particularly good job since his fight or flight reflexes were starting to kick in, and he wasn't sure which one was stronger. However, he knew which one it must be, and that gave him a little resolve. At the least, it was one less thing he had to concern himself with.

He glanced down for a moment at Miaka, who seemed to not even notice his presence. She sat in his arms, shivering horribly. He cursed himself for not being able to shelter her from even that.

* * *

Her eyes met Etsu's and she felt herself being pulled by something. He slid an arm forward, dragging himself a few inches closer to her. The slight movement made her flinch, and she started to look away.

"Come...let me save you..."

The phrase, a mere husky whisper from his healing throat, stopped her.

"Save me?" she asked, the shock of his words enough to break whatever hold fear had on her tongue. "You and your cursed god are the only things I need saving from..."

"No," he protested, now well enough to push himself up into a slight sitting position. "No, Lian. I never meant to harm you. Not you."

"Not me?"

Miaka stumbled to her feet, her anger getting the better of her as she spread her wings to balance herself. The blood rushed from her head and she felt woozy for a moment, but even that did not stop her from glaring at the increasingly less injured demon.

"What did you think you were doing every time you threatened my life? Or worse, the lives of my friends? You don't understand a thing about me if you think you were not harming me."

"No...no, I understand you better than you do yourself. I'm the only one who ever understood you. Your pain, your loyalty, your kindness, your gentleness. I'm the only one who understood how spectacular you were, and how everyone around you kept taking advantage of you. And you let them. I hated you for so long because you let them..."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He looked into her eyes, and she felt the full force of his power for a brief moment. They were slightly glazed over, bright with what might have been fever...

"What..." she murmured softly, her head starting to feel slightly fuzzy.

"Don't you remember?"

_Don't you remember?_

The voice echoed in her mind, her vision fading as she crumpled to the ground, her past enveloping her one last time.

* * *

Ryu made it to her in time to keep her from injuring herself by falling. Her skin slowly lost its warmth, but her chest rose and fell steadily, her mind gone from this realm once more. She picked one hell of a time to go into one of her trances.

Gently resting her body on his lap, he took off his robe, pillowing it under her head before laying her on the ground. Only after he was sure she'd be comfortable did he stand to his feet.

Etsu let the man have his last moment with Lian. He was not so cold-hearted as they all believed. The Dragon would need all the pleasant memories he could store to help him survive the torture he would receive at Etsu's hand. And after he was finished, Gong Gong could have whatever remained of the man. He took a deep breath and stood to his feet, testing out his balance carefully. One wing was whole and the other was painfully reconstructing itself. He'd rather the powers that be would have just patched him up for the time being. Oh well, he would have to deal with what he had. Looking over at Ryu, he couldn't help but smirk softly.

"I've waited a long time for this day, Dragon. To return all the pain and suffering I endured because of your greed."

"What the hell are you babbling about? First claiming to save Miaka, then you mean to tell me that all of this is due to some vendetta you have against me?"

"Your arrogance is astonishing," Etsu said, flexing his fingers softly. Reaching behind his back, he pulled the remains of his bow out of his quiver and quickly restored them back to a functioning weapon. "It is not a vendetta against just you. It is against all of you selfish humans that think to place your own needs and desires before innocent creatures like her."

A clawed finger pointed at the sleeping Miko. His eyes, however, drilled into Ryu's eyes, oblivious to the confusion that dwelled in them.

"This vendetta is against you, your idiotic brother...but mostly against Fu Xi and Nu Kwa. All of you used Lian as though she were some trinket to be traded and bargained for."

"As Yuan, I loved Lian until the day I died. Don't you dare tell me that I cared nothing for her."

"And was it her choice to be wed to you? Or did she do it out of obligation, because she felt she had to in order to serve her empress? She may have eventually fallen in love with you, but was that union what she'd originally wanted? Did you ever think about that?"

The question was enough to make Ryu hesitate. Etsu pulled the string back, forming an energy arrow that he released as soon as the string was taut

* * *

She was dreaming, but she knew that the visions she saw were of the past, not just random images her subconscious gave to her. Still, this dream was not like any she'd had before.

She saw the old her, Lian, in her room, a tray in whosever hands she now owned as she entered the room. Lian smiled at her, and she felt her heart skip a beat, as unusual as the sensation was. The tray was placed down on a small table next to the chair in which Lian sat, a pen and scroll before her as she practiced her calligraphy.

_Nu Kwa always allows Lian to do as she pleases. She thinks to placate her by showing her favor. Still, she's just a bird in a gilded cage. A bird I long to free._

The thought came clearly, and she realized that she was in someone's body, experiencing things as she or she had experienced them. The feel of the body, though...it felt as though it was male. The thought made her blush. Well, she would have blushed if she had been in control of the body. Right now, she was just riding shotgun, experiencing every thought and emotion.

In a moment, the scene changed, and she was before a dinner table. Lian sat to her right, a pitched of watered wine in her/his hands. Looking around, she noticed the other handmaidens surrounding her, Nu Kwa at the head of the table. The empress dabbed her red mouth delicately with one of the napkins on the platter a servant held. She then cleared her throat softly, and all the maidens looked her way.

"In order to secure the best generals for the upcoming war, I have offered the most qualified princes you four as wives should they lead my husband's army and fight for our people. However, if any of you would rather remain here with me, say the word and I will make it so. It is your decision to serve as my handmaiden or as a prince's wife."

"What would serve you more, mistress?" Lian asked, her voice soft.

Miaka felt the shivers go through the body. Was this person so devoted to Lian that even her voice would affect him or her?

"I was once told that every sword needs a sheath in which to rest, a home to return to and hope for once the battle has ended. Although I will sorely miss you if you decide to leave, I cannot deny that those princes will need a sheath. There are few callings more important for a woman."

Even Miaka saw the resolve form over Lian's face. At the same time, she felt a coldness come over the body.

She was in a small room, a single pallet, a bowl for washing, a small window, an oil lamp that burned brightly in the darkness. She felt, along with the body, a demonic force flow over the room. It was unable to completely solidify, but a dark haze hung around the room, dimming the light considerably.

"You want power?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"To protect the weak from the strong. To stop these selfish members of royalty from forcing their beliefs, desires and wants onto everyone below them. I want to destroy this system that allows for the more powerful to command just because they were born to a certain family. I want..."

The body glanced over at the small, meager mirror that hung in the room.

"I want the woman I love to have her own life. I want her to be happy."

Miaka reeled at the reflection. Although purely human, she still recognized it for the form it was.

"Then I shall grant you the power you desire, Etsu. Power to change the world around you."

She finally separated from the body, her subconscious refusing to allow her to be tainted by the demonic power that began to flow through Etsu.

_So_, she thought, _that is what this is all about..._

* * *

This was what it was all about. He knew he was bleeding from several small and not-so-small wounds. Still, the adrenaline running through his body and the celestial powers granted to him by Suzaku were more than enough to keep him going at the moment. If all else failed, he had his love for Miaka, who still lay prone on the ground, untouched by the battle going on so close to her vulnerable body.

Even so, there was a small voice in the back of his mind that told him that he was outmatched. For every bit of damage Etsu did, Ryu had to do three times as much to make any real damage. Etsu was still draining the celestial myst that flowed around them, healing his wounds as they formed. It was horribly tiring, knowing that all the effort you put into a single slash was destroyed by the apparently neutral power around them. A small drop of blood flowed into his line of vision and he spared a moment to think about if it would help or hinder him by wiping it away. He'd take the chance, he decided as he lifted his hand to his brow.

Etsu watched, finally realizing the horrid toll that this healing was taking on his body. It'd first hit him when his breath started to become more shallow, more rapid. It was not unlike the typical rush one got while fighting, but it seemed like even during the moments of standstill, such as now, his body craved something that it was not getting.

He was healing, yes, but by absorbing the celestial energy around them. As a demonic creature, more than a mere mortal, his body thrived on these elements, and it was taking them from the very air. However, it would not stop, and so the overflow of energy in his body was contaminating it rather than purely replenishing it. It was a harsh reminder that he was a mortal turned demon, not a demon born of the stuff. In essence, it was a toxic overdose to his system.

Still, he had to fight on, for one reason or another. Be it for his own wretched fate as a servant of Gong Gong or as the self-proclaimed protector of Lian, he had to continue.

With that thought, he took advantage of the moment that Ryu took to wipe the blood from his face and charged forward, a sword in his hand and held away from his body to both damage and defend.

* * *

Ryu saw him coming, and noticed only as he raised up the sword he'd taken from Miaka's person to defend himself did he first notice that Etsu was slowing. It was not really enough to make a difference, and if Ryu had not been a warrior in two past lifetimes, he probably would not have seen it himself. But he did, and the realization gave him a bit of hope. Now, it was a battle of attrition more than anything. Who would cave in first, Ryu wandered as he thrust back at Etsu with his sword, following up with a sweeping kick, which only nicked Etsu's heel. The only real question was how to go about it. Should he become more aggressive, trusting in his own energy reserves and whatever was slowing Etsu? Or should he simply bait him, reserving his own energy until later.

* * *

Etsu didn't have the strategic dilemma that Ryu was facing at the moment. Hell, he was probably not even aware of the war-hardened mind hard at work in front of his sword. The primal instinct of survival raced through ever nerve and every cell, his mind reluctantly accepting that the longer this fight went on, the more likely he was to lose. Therefore, he had to end it, and end it quickly. But how...

Finally, from the haze that was very slowly starting to creep over his mind, Etsu felt rather than saw the difference in Ryu's fighting. The strikes were coming at irregular intervals, not forming any clear pattern. A slice at the neck, Etsu leaned back just enough to avoid a fatal blow, and as small pearls of blood formed along the seam of the cut, Ryu took several steps back. A moment as the two regarded each other, then Ryu would come at him again, from a different angle, with more force or less force, from high or from low. Now quick, now slow.

Only when Ryu had gotten in a deep and particularly fierce stab with his sword into the tender flesh under Etsu's arm, then back away rather than following through with another crippling move, did Etsu realize the truth of the situation.

Ryu had noticed what was happening, and was taking advantage of the situation.

For the first time in millennia, the feeling of true despair started to fill the back of his throat like bile. Still, despite how long it had been since he last felt that emotion, he recognized it and immediately loathed it. The last time he'd felt it, he'd been driven to do the unthinkable.

And it seemed he would have to once more.

* * *

As Miaka slowly came to, she was unsure of who had put her into that dream. It had to have been Etsu...didn't it? But if so, why hadn't he done it before? As the questions faded from the forefront of her thoughts, the battle in front of her replaced them.

Both men were bleeding from any number of wounds, their garments more red than not. She had probably not been out as long as it felt, but that did not comfort her. Any loss of blood during a battle was one step closer to death. Even she understood that.

Gingerly pushing herself up off the ground, she summoned her powers, about to strike out at Etsu.

Yet, she hesitated.

He was the enemy. He'd put her through so much hell, in this lifetime and in her first. He'd unleashed an unspeakable evil onto her world.

After telling herself all of these things, she still hesitated. In the depths of her being, she wanted desperately to believe that some part of him could be redeemed. Maybe it was the deeper understanding she'd attained. Maybe it was the resurfacing memories of the bond that Lian had shared with Etsu. In those moments before waking, image after image of Etsu's quiet and passionate loyalty to her played before her mind. So many memories to absorb.

Be they Lian's or Etsu's, Miaka found herself too moved by emotion and too filled with hope to lift her hand against Etsu. Instead, she did the only thing she could. Summoning all her energies, she send out a healing wave towards Ryu.

* * *

He'd thought he'd felt Miaka awaken, but dared not to spare a thought towards her. It was best, actually, if he not even acknowledge her existence, lest Etsu take advantage of the fact. However, when his various wounds started to close and his stamina and energies caught a literal second wind, Etsu was more than aware that the Lady and the Dragon had reconnected.

He had to act fast, but he'd already wasted the best of his chances. Etsu would have preferred to attack while Ryu was damaged. Now, he was at an even worse position than he had been in, and had to wage all he had on this last trump card. Ironically enough, it was one of the few techniques he'd learned from Zhen, not Gong Gong. The fates were cruel indeed to let one man's skill be the downfall of his own brother.

Ryu knew enough about Etsu from fighting him to know that no movement was wasted. So when the demon lifted the edge of his sword to his mouth, licking the blood off the blade in a quick movement, he was immediately suspicious. The suspicion grew when Etsu lifted his own arm up to his mouth, sucking at the dark blood that oozed from a wound. Ryu started charging towards Etsu just as a red aura appeared around him, blazing bright for a moment before enveloping him in darkness. At that moment, he noticed his own body slowing down. A glance at Etsu's face revealed not a smile of triumph, but a certain sadness. That sight alone stopped Ryu in his tracks.

Etsu spat the blood out of his mouth, using his sword to draw the kanji of fire over the small puddle, he wiped his mouth clean. A strange sort of irony, really. What mattered it if his lips were clean when he died?

"Let us perish together, Dragon. From the flames you came, to the flames you shall now return."

Dipping his finger into the blood that dripped down his side, he drew the sign for fire in the air, watching it hang there for a moment before both he and Ryu exploded into flames.

* * *

Miaka let out a scream of distress as the two bodies started to burn, the smell of charred flesh almost making her retch. The fear of losing Ryu was stronger than her physical instincts, though, so she raced through her mind, trying desperately to find a power...any power...that would stop the man she loved from being burned alive in front of her. It was hard to concentrate when his screams filled her ears and her heart thudded so hard that it interrupted her every thought.

A small fire burned in front of Etsu's writhing body, and Miaka quickly fired a psychic blast towards it, destroying the glyph. The fire covering them lessened, but still it burned on.

"Think, Miaka. Damn you, think."

Her mind raced before Chiriko's powers took hold, slowing her down and pacing her steps to follow a more logical thought process. Nuriko's strength was not an option, and Chiriko's mental prowess was his gift. Hotohori's grace and swordsmanship would do little good at the moment, as would Tamahome's strength. Tamahome...

"Focus!"

That left Chichiri's psychic magic, Mitsukake's healing and Tasuki's fire conjuring. Alone, none of them would do anything. However....together...

Miaka stood up quickly, letting her eyes scan the field, feel out the environment and driving the distractions from her mind. A plan formed, but she would have to make it work on the first try. Otherwise, she'd probably kill them both.

And somewhere, along with the plan, Miaka had made the decision that it was both she must save.

There was no wind, so she'd have to generate her own. Walking close to the quickly charring bodies, she summoned a large sword in her hand, summoning strength to support it.

"Here goes nothing. You'd better be right about this, Chiriko...."

Lifting the sword up over her head, she brought it crashing to the ground as she channeled psychic energy through the blade. When metal touched earth...or whatever it was they stood on, she barely hung onto the sword as a large explosion erupted, creating a small gust of wind. Still, it was enough to halt the flames for a second. It was all the time she needed, but she dreaded the next step. Lifting the sword again, she summoned both Tasuki and Mitsukake's powers, merging them together in her mind, preparing herself to send them out as one.

"_Rekka shinen!_" she yelled, swinging the sword and sending out flames towards the two burning men. Heavens only knew what they were thinking but she knew (somehow, be it from a long forgotten chemistry class or Chiriko's own brilliant mind) that if she could get the new flames to consume the oxygen around the current flames, the two should extinguish each other. At the same time, her flames should start a healing process to save them.

She hoped.

* * *

Ryu couldn't have screamed any longer even if he wanted to. In addition to having no strength left, he was pretty sure his vocal chords were damaged between the smoke, stress and fire. Just as he began to wonder if Miaka was doing anything...if she could even do anything to stop the flames, he realized they were no longer burning.

_Miaka?_

Instead of a reply, he felt a wave of relief, exhaustion and concern. Only then did wave after wave of healing flow through his body. Still, it didn't feel like healing. The fact that even the balm of Suzaku was painful was a testament to how close to death he had been.

_I was so scared I was going to lose you, _anata.

The word and concern in her voice was more than enough to see him through the pain. He lay there for a moment or two before he realized he could sit up, albeit very gingerly. Newly formed skin was horrendously sensitive.

He glanced over at her, feeling how she felt before he even saw her. She lay on the ground, her energies all but depleted, a soft smile of contentment on her face.

"You did it," he said, his voice raspy. It would take a while before his body completely healed, but they had all the time in the world now. Etsu was dead after all.

"My savior..."

He felt the muscles in his neck tear as he snapped his neck to see where the voice came from. No, it wasn't to see where it came from, because he knew the answer to that even before he looked. The real reason he looked was to make sure it was real, that he wasn't hallucinating.

"Miaka? What the hell did you do?"

* * *

Etsu had resigned himself to death. It'd always been the easiest and most logical option. His own stubborn will was the thing that kept him alive most of the time. The random bit of good luck also worked in his favor as well. As prepared as he was for death, he was not sure anything could have prepared him for the gift of life he'd just received. Lifting his hand above his face, he flexed his fingers a few times, still coming to grips with the fact that he had not died. The Dragon had not died either, however. But that fact seemed less than insignificant at the moment. Lian...his beloved Lian...she had saved him.

He rolled over slowly, looking for her and meeting her eye as she looked from him to Yuan. Somehow, he'd proved himself worthy of her attention. Pushing himself to his feet, he slowly started to walk over to her, oblivious to everything else around him.

"Lian. I've longed to tell you how I felt. But I was just a lowly servant then. My life is yours. It has always been. I just got distracted, mislead...but my heart is yours now. Please...tell me what I can do to please you...."

"You can die."

Ryu's words came too close for Etsu to even think of dodging, if he'd been of the mind to do so. However, all of his attention was on Miaka, who knew from the moment Etsu had started to move what Ryu would do to him. With all of her mind and spirit, she protested, but like Etsu, Ryu was of one mind and one goal. So, she had no other choice.

* * *

He wasn't sure if he'd seen her throw her body in his way. What made him feel even worse was the thought that he had seen it, and had not cared. Was killing Etsu that important to him? No, it could never be...never...

"Never..." he muttered aloud, his hands falling to his side as he stood in complete and utter disbelief at what he'd done.

None of the people standing there could truly believe what had happened. Yet, there it stood, too real for anyone to deny. Miaka had thrown herself in the way of Ryu's blade. Ryu's blade had sliced right through her lung, cutting her heart while piercing Etsu's. The blood of human, demon, lover and enemy flowed together onto the celestial plain, the rasped breathing of Miaka the only sound anyone heard.

Etsu was the first to move, yanking himself free from the end of the sword, even as his body entered its last moments, he wondered if there was some spell, some trick he could use to bring her back.

Ryu knelt, knowing there was nothing he could do, having no powers to heal on his own. He was too numb to care about what happened to himself or the world, for that matter. All that he could think of was that he had killed Miaka.

Miaka searched herself for any latent energy stored inside herself, and found none. Thus, she resigned herself to her fate. Etsu fretted over her, tears welling in his eyes, and she felt the first one strike her chest. There was healing in his tears, he realized. The one thing that Gong Gong could not taint. He stammered, promising to heal her, to help her, for forgiveness, for acceptance. She lifted a hand, barely having the energy to brush a fingertip against his lip. Still, he understood completely. With his last breath, his spirit finally found peace.

The last of her energy she used to turn her head and reach out towards Ryu. She saw a flicker of recognition in his eye, but his body did not move. It was only as she took her last breath that he finally looked towards her and screamed out her name.

That gesture was more than enough for her.

As Ryu cradled her body in his arms, the color of the ground changed from the slate grey of stone to the deep red of blood. Light erupted around her body and it jolted, a spark flying out from her parted lips and flying off beyond the horizon. Ryu regarded it all for a moment, returning unaffected to his mourning.

It was only when he felt a hand touch his shoulder that he realized their task had been completed after all. Not that any of it mattered any longer.

"My, my," rang the majestic and completely apathetic voice of Fu Xi. "It seems like you certainly made a mess of things."


	38. Accepting and Living Again

It stopped. It all stopped, as it must. How can the Earth continue to rotate as usual when its incarnation walked, lived and breathed with a will of its own?

Yui's arms were frozen around the dying Tetsuya. His last few breaths were halted, still dwelling within his chest. Even the cloud of billowing smoke that enveloped the three of them, Takara kneeling nearby, her hands clasped and her head bowed, was frozen in place, unsure of what to do next.

A vicious roar raged over the earth, resonating within the physical being of the few living creatures still left on earth. Gong Gong could feel, if not see, that Fu Xi was awake and moving. He had to move and move quickly. He focused in on every demon he had in every dimension, pulling on their life energy to empower himself. It was his only chance.

Families and friends clung to each other. The exhaustion, physical, mental and spiritual, showed in the faces of them all. They all looked picturesque though, and if one looked at each group in just the right angle, they looked almost angelic in their connections. Emotions of hope, fear and determination shone from many faces. Some were stoic while others were rapt with feeling. And in that moment, as though a final joke from the gods themselves, Nakago's face was downturned, his attention on the two women within his arms, their faces looking up at his expectantly.

* * *

Two feelings warred within him. The first was to stand up and punch the god straight in the face, regardless of the consequences. The second was stronger, the need to hold on to Miaka for as long as humanly possible. Maybe even longer.

He looked down at her face. There was a certain beautiful paleness to it, like porcelain. His fingers stroked her cheek, in part for comfort and in part to coax some semblance of life back into it. Still, no breath issued from her slightly parted lips, and the only consolation he could even cling to was that the look on her face was one of complete peace.

"Come back," he whispered, fading back into the world that existed only for the two of them.

"Unfortunately, Dragon, that's not really your decision."

That voice jarred him back to the reality of the situation. His shoulder lightened as the god took his hand off Ryu's shoulder and walked away from the couple.

"I will deal with you two in a moment. It is time for me to do what I was summoned for. After all, we don't want to let her death be in vain."

When Ryu turned his head to finally give Fu Xi a real piece of his mind, his eyes stopped the rotation of his body when they landed upon the vanishing body of Etsu. No, not vanishing... Inch by inch, the man was breaking up into particles, which he felt being taken elsewhere. His mind finally pulled itself away from Miaka for a moment.

"Gong Gong..." he muttered.

"Is a rather pissed off demon, at the moment. He wasn't too happy with me awakening, and rightly so. He couldn't handle me alone, in mortal form. He can't handle me now in god form, let alone my beloved and me together. My beloved Nu Kwa..."

For the first time, Ryu really took a moment to look at the god. If he had been able to share Miaka's earliest visions, he would have immediately recognized the man. His eyes had darkened to almost purely black orbs, time and lack of light having taken their toll on them. The skin, once the color of warm beige, had grown almost translucent. His hair had only grown longer, filling the space behind him in a black-brown sea. Ryu watched for a moment as the voice and face softened. It seemed that the man wasn't completely heartless. Just horribly selfish.

"This will only take a moment. Be patient, and watch well. You are about to witness the creation of a new era for mankind."

With that, Fu Xi raised his hand towards the heaven, which immediately brightened until Ryu had to shield his eyes.

"Love?"

Ryu recognized the sound of a voice that had long been in disuse. However, even with the raspy quality it had acquired, Nu Kwa's voice still managed to tinkle like small bells, the stars themselves fading at the sound. The goddess slowly materialized before him, her arms outstretched towards Fu Xi, who caught the woman with one arm, wrapping it tightly around her waist. Her face was bright with love and happiness, although the look lasted but a moment. She turned, her lips parted to speak to the mortals that had aided them when her eyes rested on Miaka.

"No..." she breathed, the word more a coo than a denial of reality. "How..."

She was interrupted by the grating noise of space itself being ripped apart, a noise which Ryu felt in the depths of his being, and he struggled to hold on to both his sanity and his spirit. His arms clung even tighter around Miaka.

His eyes raised up and towards the horizon, watching the tear grow larger and larger until an eye appeared....that eye again...that blood red eye. The tear exploded, gales of wind blowing away the remnants of Etsu and threatening to knock over Ryu where he sat. Fu Xi and Nu Kwa stood together, close enough to be one person, staring at the demon with little emotion.

"This time, I shall win," the hissing voice spoke. The voice was the perfect sound for the body. The scales that raced along its serpentine length sucked up more light than it reflected. Two long whiskers fell from the dragons face as it peered at the two dieties, one clawed arm then the other digging into the ground to perch itself. "This time, I am stronger. Much stronger..."

And in its tracks, the demon stopped, gagging on its own words before a tremor started from the tip of its tail. Nu Kwa and Fu Xi glanced at each other, questions in their eyes. Neither of them had done anything, it seemed. Ryu glanced from deity to deity to deity, wondering what on earth...or out of earth was happening. If it wasn't the gods who were harming it, then what was it?

Fu Xi raised a hand, deciding to take advantage of whatever was happening. Nu Kwa put her hand on top of his.

"If only you had just kept to your dimension and dwelt there for all eternity. You may have lived a lot longer than you have," the god told the demon, who was now curling in on itself, roars of pain erupting from its mouth along with an odd mixture of fire and ice.

"Begone, now and forevermore," Nu Kwa said.

A deep green energy formed, only to be swirled with a startling white color. It danced along the fingertips of the couple, growing in size and density until it was large enough to engulf them both. Without any movement from them, the beam shot out from their fingers, landing straight within the mouth of the beast.

If nothing else, he was finally out of his misery. In one final burst of light, the demon exploded before imploding upon itself, the dark cloud its remains created vanishing into the heavens.

All was still.

Nu Kwa gave her husband one quick look before turning around and heading towards them. She knelt across from Ryu, extending her arms out to him, and who was he to say no? Softly, he shifted Miaka's body, handing her to the cold heat of the goddess.

"My Sun Daughter...My dear, dear child..."

Tears welled up in the goddess' eyes. Fu Xi turned, walking towards the small group, stopping some ways away, some strange emotion flittering over his face.

"Tell me, Dragon...who killed her?"

The question visibly rocked Ryu. Who? Who had? ...

"I didn't mean to. She...Etsu...I couldn't stop...So quick...no..."

When he started to tremble, Fu Xi walked close enough to place a hand on his shoulder. Ryu felt the panic, the stress...the emotion leave his body.

"The Dragon killed the Lady?" Nu Kwa asked, her voice trembling with emotion itself. "What the hell happened here?"

"The Dragon attempted to kill Etsu, but in some fit of compassion, Lian threw herself in the way, attempting to shield the demon. The Dragon couldn't stop the movement by the time he realized what was happening."

Nu Kwa's lips were parted in disbelief. What was there to say to that? Out of everyone who had been chosen for this task, Lian...Miaka was the one who was supposed to make it out. Her hand lifted up to the child's face, stroking the cheek gently.

"Love...do you have nothing to say? She was your daughter."

"What?" Ryu said. He shook his head, trying to deal with everything that was going on at once. "I thought Miaka was just another of your handmaidens. How could she be..."

Fu Xi let out the first sign of real emotion, sighing softly and letting go of Ryu's shoulder, making his way towards the cold body that his wife held.

"Lian...the woman who would be known as the Lady...was my biological daughter with a woman that I knew before Nu Kwa and I were wed. She was the only child I ever had since Nu Kwa and I were unable to have children. I..."

"Understandably, the emperor could not have any illegitimate children around, let alone a girl child. However, he loved her so dearly, I could not help but love her as well. Fu Xi had one of the servants take care of her and raise her after the mother died in childbirth. She was only fifteen when I came to the palace, but when I learned that she was the child of my beloved, I vowed to love her as my own. Perhaps the reason I could never have children was because all of my motherly love I gave to her..."

She trembled, the tears finally falling down her eyes.

"That was why she was the only one could do it. She has a blood connection with Fu Xi that would allow her to not only cross through the celestial barriers to him, but to also awaken him. There was no other way any mortal could have roused him from his sleep."

"And you mean to tell me that he" Ryu jabbed a finger at the god, no longer caring who he offended "told us that the only way to awaken him was through an act of love that resulted in the shedding of blood...that he told us that knowing that he had to witness it? What the hell kind of father is he?"

It was Nu Kwa who slapped him, hard enough that he felt his teeth cut clear through the side of his tongue. There was no telling how long that would take to heal...

"You have no idea what Fu Xi gave up to become the god of this realm. No idea. Do you have any idea how hard it has been for him? For us? To decide that the world was more important than our meager love for each other..."

Fu Xi knelt at her side, placing one hand on her arm, silencing her, as the other arm rested on Miaka's head.

"I told you only what I knew, Dragon. You forget, we did not write the rules for things when we decided to take on these responsibilities. There are powers even we answer to. There are secrets even we do not know. I did not know that my most base emotions would be taken away from me just as Nu Kwa did not know that...well, that is not for even you to know. I have the love for Nu Kwa and my love for the world. And that is all that sustains me. Although I do remember when I did love this child. How I loved her, Dragon, even though I could never do so in public."

"Then the love that resurrected you?" Ryu asked.

"Was this one's unconditional love for humanity. Etsu was mortal born. I remember when he was Lian's servant. She was willing to sacrifice her life to protect his. No greater love exists in this world than that one."

"It was that love that covered Etsu's body and started to destroy Gong Gong before we ever used our powers," Fu Xi said, a certain astonishment coloring his voice. "Now I understand quite clearly what this little one has done for us. Not only for us, but for the world. Her love proved to be the key to undoing that demon in more ways than one. Even that demon couldn't fight a battle on two fronts."

A moment of silence hung in the air as they all regarded each other and the body in the hands of the gods.

"We'll need to start putting things back together, my love," Nu Kwa said softly.

"I suppose you're right. It'll be more than enough to throw us both back into hibernation for a millennium or two. Heaven help you all if you need us before then."

"What about Miaka?" Ryu asked finally, voicing the thought that had been dwelling in the back of his mind since she'd died.

The way that the gods looked at each other told him to brace himself for the worst.

"We can restore life to her," Nu Kwa started, her voice trailing off before she looked down and focused on the woman.

"However, there are a few issues that you must know about before you decide to go through with that," Fu Xi continued. "When Lian first died, I met her in the afterlife and told her that I needed her to reincarnate until this little skirmish with Gong Gong was finally resolved. I promised her on that day that when the battle was finally over, she could attain her own place among the deities once she died. That time is now."

The god stopped talking for a moment, allowing what would to sink in for Ryu. Lian's spirit would no longer reincarnate. And Miaka was the reincarnation of Lian...

"How much of her will be lost," he whispered softly.

"A great deal having to do with you, unfortunately. Lian's spirit was what drew Miaka to the Four Gods Sky Earth in the first place, so those memories will fade. So will most of the memories since Gong Gong started to break through to this dimension. How much of it all is rather hard to say, really. The parts of Miaka that are purely Miaka, however...those will remain. But it's really a throw of the dice to say who that is at this point of time."

Ryu looked at the body in the arms of Nu Kwa, already certain of what his decision would be, yet still mourning all that would be lost. His memories of Nuriko and Yuan were now mostly meaningless to him. The main reason he cherished them were because of the connections he had with Miaka. But there was still Kourin to cling to as a remnant of the past.

...But what use was there in clinging to the past any longer?

"Bring her back," he said softly. "I don't care who she is because I know that I will always love her. I accepted all of her as she was, so the part that is purely Miaka is included in that person. Whether she loves me back or not..."

He felt his chest grow heavy at the thought of losing a love so young. The irony was almost too much for him to abide. Miaka had to watch as Taka lost all memories of Tamahome. Ryu definitely got the worst end of the stick with this situation though.

"So be it, Dragon. Now, we're going to have to slip you into quite a sleep. No point in letting you watch the boring job of recreating the world, hmm?"

Before Ryu could even make a sound of protest, he felt his body drop to the ground, sleep coming on him so suddenly that he would not remember this moment when he came to several days later...

* * *

When they came to, they could barely believe what they saw. Instead of the small space they were once confined to, the original grandiose hall of Mount Taikyoku lay open and clear, practically new. Nyan-Nyan drifted around, plates of food in their hands, a huge table laid out and many of the people who had thought to be lost were seated at it, eating merrily.

"Tai...Taitsu-kun?" Chichiri said softly, his voice barely loud enough to be heard over the din.

"You did well."

The voice came over his shoulder, and it was Tasuki's cry of distress that let everyone know that the old god was, indeed, back. Chichiri looked over his shoulder at him, a somber look on the god's face as he watched his servants go to and from.

"Then you mean..."

"Yuuki Miaka did what she had to do. The world is safe once again."

Chichiri let out a deep sigh of relief, his body relaxing only to be jerked about by a pair of Nyan-Nyan. They dragged him up, perhaps knowing somewhere in their infantile minds that the small group that had survived the destruction and rebirth of the world was in dire need of food and rest. Family and friends helped up each other as they made their way towards the table. Taitsu-kun hovered in front of them, stopping them for a moment.

"They remember next to nothing, so be wary of what is said. They know a great calamity occurred, and they know that they were saved. However, the horrors that they all experienced have been purged from the worst of their memories. It is a burden that you all must carry together or alone...however you prefer."

With those final words, he vanished, off to tend to who knew what. Hotohori looked around, his wife on one arm and his son on the other. He was grateful for his loved ones and friends, people he knew and would trust to help him carry into the future the tragedies of the past. His eyes made contact with Nakago's one last time, then he turned away, his attention on his loved ones.

Nakago smiled gently, wondering at the odd respect he felt for the king he'd killed. A soft tugging on his hand brought his attention downward as his eyes met Karasuki's.

"Are we going home now?" she asked softly.

"Yes," he answered without hesitation. "We'll be going home now."

"But not before getting something in that stomach of yours," Mitsukake smiled, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. Shoka stood nearby, a soft smile on her lips.

For once, Nakago didn't see a point in arguing. Perhaps the world wasn't the only thing that had died to be reborn. He couldn't help but wonder what the future held for his new makeshift family. The soft smile he wore sent chills down the spines of most of the people at the dinner table, but Hotohori saw it for what it was. The smile was not too different than the one he'd worn when he first found out that Hoshi was pregnant with his child. It was a father's smile upon learning that he had a family.

* * *

Yui woke up, her head on Tetsuya's shoulder, her hand rested on his slowly moving chest. The moment she realized that she was awake, she jolted, only to cringe in pain at the stiffness of her body. In the midst of her pain, she looked around, wondering where they were, where Etsu was...where were Miaka and Ryu?

"Stop moving so much..." Tetsuya complained, an arm slipping around her body, pulling her closer.

She looked down at the man, who was obviously not dying and who was oblivious to what had gone on. Despite his protests, she escaped his embrace, looking around them. It took her a moment to realize that they were in Oki's summer home. She was clothed in a simple, blue robe, the shade not much different than her own eye color. The robe that covered her skin....skin, not scales. She was herself again. Tetsuya and she were resting on the pallet in the room they had shared. It was as though they had never left the warmth of their bed on that morning...

"Takara? Ryu? Miaka?" she called, making her way into the hallway.

"Yui chan?"

Takara's voice was followed by the soft sound of footsteps. Yui followed the sound of the voice out into the main room, finding the woman there, a cup of tea in her hands. Takara looked up at her, a soft smile on her otherwise sad face. Yui slowed her steps a moment as Takara poured another cup of tea out, handing the cup to Yui as she sat down beside her.

"What's going on? Where is everyone?"

"It's all over," Takara said simply. "We've won, it seems. The world is back as it once was."

She lifted her hand and took hold of the remote control that sat near her, turning on the television and allowed the local news to play. Yui watched, dumbstruck for a moment, as the news spoke of weather, of traffic accidents, of school plays and summer festivals. There was not so much as a hint that an epic struggle between gods had taken place.

"Then where..."

"I don't know."

Miaka and Ryu were still missing.

* * *

Ryu laid Miaka down on the pallet, hearing the women chatting nearby. He would go to them in a moment. They needed to know what he knew. A soft smile covered her lips, which retained a deep red color. One thick streak of red flowed through her hair, starting from the front of her brown mane and going straight to the ends. It was the one clue to what had happened to her that the gods could not get rid of. Everything else, from the powers she once had to the scar that would have formed on her stomach, was gone. She would sleep for another few days as her spirit got used to bearing the weight of her body on its own. Ryu wanted desperately to stay with her this entire time, but his family also needed him. He would probably leave as soon as he'd told Yui.

He pulled up the blanket over her sleeping body. It was with great restraint that he kept himself from leaning over and kissing her softly. It would not be fair, not to either of them. He would hope for a future that may not include her, and she would have to live under the burden of that hope. Instead, he stroked her cheek one last time and quickly turned and left the room.

When the door shut to her room, Yui and Takara both looked his way, the jubilant look on their faces quickly dimmed by the look on his face.

"She is sleeping, and probably will for a few days," he told them.

"But?" Yui asked, knowing there was more to be said.

"The reincarnated spirit of Lian has been released. The Miaka who sleeps has no memory of Suzaku, of her Seishi, and will probably not remember most of what has happened over the past month or so. Anything that was connected with that spirit is gone."

Takara shook her head softly, understanding what that meant more than Yui. She looked at Ryu, who managed to give a soft smile at her.

"I will always love her, because the Miaka I loved still dwells within that body," Ryu said softly.

And with that, he picked up his car keys and wallet from where they sat near the door, and without another word, left the house to get back to his life.

* * *

**Epilogue**

It had taken her a week or two before she could get over the discomforting feeling of having gaps of time missing from her memories. Even so, there was a slight sensation that something was missing...

"Miaka?"

Yui looked at her expectantly, interrupting her thoughts. Miaka looked over at the waiter who had taken everyone's order except for hers.

"Gomen!" she apologized, and then proceeded to order two sundaes, one strawberry and one chocolate, a slice of carrot cake and a chocolate malt.

"Some things never change," Tetsuya muttered, checking his wallet to make sure he had enough to cover.

"No, that's ok. I've got it with my allowance," she smiled. "I start working next week."

"You? Work?" Yui asked. "Doing what?"

"A friend is opening a pastry shop out of her house, and I told her I'd help..."

At that moment, Miaka saw Kourin walk by and tapped violently at the glass that separated them. The young woman jumped, the sound obviously scaring her before she saw the face that grinned at her. Kourin went to the window and smiled at Miaka, waving softly at her. Grabbing the hand of the man she was walking with, Kourin backtracked and came into the restaurant, dragging him unwillingly behind her. Miaka stood up, welcoming her friend with open arms.

"Miaka-chan!" the woman squealed, hugging Miaka tightly.

"Yui, Tetsuya, this is Terada Kourin. She's the friend who I'll be working for."

Polite introductions floated across the table.

"Ah. Let me introduce you all to my big brother. Ryu, this is Yuuki Miaka, the friend who'll be working with me to help start my pastry shop."

Miaka looked over at the man who Kourin had brought in with her. He was...well, for lack of a better word...beautiful. He had thick indigo hair, and warm hazel eyes...those eyes... He looked at her with such intensity. She looked away before she started to blush too much. There was something about him, though.

"He is a hottie, isn't he?" Kourin said teasingly.

"Kourin-sempai!!" Miaka said, covering her face with her hands.

"He refuses to date though. Says he's waiting for someone..."

"It's true," he said softly, approaching Miaka. "It's her or no one."

He extended his hand to Miaka, who placed her fingers on his gently. Miaka felt mesmerized as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. She couldn't have known what he truly wanted to do. How he truly wanted to kiss her lips. How he wanted to take her in his arms and cradle her. How he yearned with every cell of his being to tell her how much he loved her. How much strength it took to resist all of those yearnings...

"Maybe it will be you," he whispered, the words breathing onto her hand. That whispering was all he would allow himself.

"Maybe," she smiled softly, something in her heart responding to him.

Maybe...


End file.
